Fortune Trinity
by 100-series
Summary: VP2 spoilers Four mercenary sisters from Coriander seek out a job in Villnore, but they could use some help. A mysterious archer is unwillingly strong-armed into joining their crusade, and the goddess Freya is on his tail.
1. Alicia

**Fortune Trinity  
**(originally the title was going to be called Valkyrie's Favor after the sword, but then I stupidly realized there was already a fic named that.)

**Synopsis:** Roughly twenty-five years have passed since Lezard was defeated, and the Valkyries have been reincarnated into human beings. Rufus must make a difficult choice, complicated further by the fact that Alicia has been reincarnated as well.

**Note 1:** After writing a good deal of "Hrist" I felt the need to unwind my brain by doing something completely lacking in plot and substance. Please don't disown me.

**Note 2: **I hate making up new names for characters, but for Silmeria's human identity was unavoidable in this. The other characters I gave their other human names because... well, Arngrim can get away with it, so I figure anybody ought to.

**Chapter 1: Alicia**

A tavern in Villnore bustled with an average night's activities. The constant murmur of so many voices dropped slightly but not all together as four women stepped into the tavern. They could hear the old men cough, probably to cover the comments of their fellows as they entered, but none spoke aloud. These girls were building a reputation already less than a year after their debut as a females only mercenary team--farm girls from Coriander turned to the dangerous profession when their father had figuratively bought the farm and they had been literally forced to sell theirs.

The four were sisters, their names were Leone, Platina, Fortuna, and Alicia, and they had been born in that same order. Alicia, the youngest, had been given a name popularized by a princess because she would be the last, and therefore, daddy's little princess. Fortuna was named for her golden hair which reminded their father of the fabulous wealth which he often dreamt of. Platina was named for her placid eyes and silvery hair; her personality had grown to suit it as she grew older. Leone had been the name of a p passing treasure hunter that their father had fawned over (something they did not discover until long after the death of their mother, of course). It was a suitably mysterious name for the little girl who grew in to the raven-haired vixen that she was that night when they entered the tavern. As for the source of these names, he always told them that Freya whispered the names to him when they were created and told him that each of them were children most important to fate's work, but they eventually grew up and learned where babies really came from.

Though the others loved their father, they had grown to understand that he was something of a useless git, but the youngest was still pure and still believed in her fathers words. The man had died almost a year ago, and Alicia was still not the same. She had been the closest to him, a daddy's girl through and through. For lack of a male heir, her father taught them all how to fight, but she practiced the most diligently, always trying to impress him.

Alicia's skills were unmatched, but her bravery in battle was something to be desired. Leone was the most efficient in this respect. Though Alicia could beat her in a spar, she was always the best in a real fight. Alicia hated to kill, especially when it was other human beings they were fighting against.

The chain of command followed age after that, with Platina being the cool-headed advisor to their leader, and Fortuna the support. The middle children were also proficient in archery, they had learned it hunting small game around coriander. Alicia often felt that she had no particular place in the group; that should could not prove herself in any one area.

As they entered the tavern, Alicia sighed because the smell of alcohol reminded her of her father--not that he was a drunk, but that was the only place she had ever smelled alcohol other than in pubs. They sat down and ordered four beers. Alicia had no fondness for it, but made herself sip a little at a time just so that she could join in with the others.

Meanwhile, Platina explained their situation. "If we are going to slay that fire bird and its young, we are definitely going to need another dedicated archer on our team. I can use one, but Fortuna is far better than I am, and if it is our only means of attack, we had better find at least one person whose proficiency is as as great as hers."

"Unfortunately, archery seems to have fallen out of style among female mercenaries," Fortuna sighed. "I'm the only one I've ever met. It seems like there used to be nothing but female archers..."

"When?" Leone interjected. "When have you ever met one?"

"I don't know," Fortuna said, realizing that she couldn't recall, though it had seemed a solid point a moment ago. "There was a female sword for hire named Jessica in our town when we were little, wasn't there?"

"That crazy lady who kept calling herself a former Einherjar?" Hrist chuckled. "I hope you've got better contacts than that."

"The gender of our temporary ally concerns me very little," Platina said quickly, before the two began to bicker. "Besides, it may be that a young man with much to prove to the female persuasion is likely to be more loyal than a woman who would view us as competition."

"A woman is a woman's worst enemy," Fortuna agreed.

"So," Leone said, stopping mid-chug to speak, "We will break our rule this once. Look around, see if there's any guys carrying bows. It's not difficult."

Platina turned in her chair to scan the crowd. It was a busy night and the place was packed. Alicia wasn't sure if any of these people were the types they would want on their team, all rowdy and rambunctious. Most were old men. Finally her eyes caught on one young man sitting at a table by himself in the corner, not rejoicing today's catch or the results of a game. It was his loneliness that caught her attention before anything else, though upon closer inspection, there were other oddities. He had delicate features, and she believed that standing up he must be ten feet tall. His hair was long and the prettiest dark green. She found herself feeling jealous and then realized how extremely odd that was, since he was a man and all.

"Hey, Alicia, what are you looking at?" Fortuna asked.

"Huh?" Alicia replied, and snapped back to attention. "Was I staring?"

"You were completely spaced out," she laughed, and looked in the direction that had captivated Alicia's attention. Platina looked as well. "Hey," Fortuna said, "you were looking at that guy over there..."

"I wasn't!" Alicia lied, "I mean, not any more than I was supposed to be..."

Platina rubbed her chin. "Well, he's got a rather impressive bow with him," she said. Alicia first noticed that when she pointed it out. He did have a bow with a make of high quality strapped to his back along with a quiver. "Go talk to him."

"What?" Alicia wailed. "W-why me?"

Fortuna shrugged. "Because you're the cutest one among us."

"I really doubt that," Alicia whimpered while pouting. "Leone's chest is the biggest, send her!"

"He doesn't look like that type," Leone answered flatly. She was more interested in her beer.

"Just what type does he look like?" Platina asked.

Leone looked up, opened her mouth to answer, then shut it and looked down again. "I shouldn't say in front of Alicia," she said. Platina pressed two fingers to her forehead in frustration.

"Hey..." Alicia whimpered.

"Just go and ask him if he wants a job!" Fortuna demanded and began shaking Alicia's chair impatiently. "Stop being so shy!"

Alicia stood up and felt her legs wobbling a bit. This was somehow harder than fighting a ravenous beast or a demon. In fact, she wished that it took just a show of arms to seal a deal; that she might be good at. Much to the amusement of her female cohorts who laughed heartily afterwards, she lifted her mug of beer and took a few big gulps, then wiped her mouth on her sleeve. That helped a little, or at least she convinced herself that it did long enough to get her walking.

She crossed the tavern, nearly knocked flat by a huge man carrying a barrel of wine, and then by a dancing couple. She could hear Leone and Fortuna laughing in her head, though the actual sound had long been drowned out by the activity going on all around her. Platina would probably be shaking her head in dismay, but she could almost hear that, too.

Then somehow as she approached her target, everything seemed a bit more quiet. There was definitely something odd about this young man, she noticed. It was ominous, but not altogether unpleasant. He radiated some kind of feeling, like maybe a divine aura or something like that. Alicia thought that was way beyond silly and berated herself before taking a deep breath and summoning her courage.

"Um," she began to mumble while approaching the table. "Excuse me, uh... sir..."

He didn't turn around. She couldn't discern if he couldn't hear her or if he was purposely ignoring her. She cleared her throat and tried again, louder.

"Excuse me, mister!" she said with more force in her voice, but her posture had lost any sort of strength as a trade-off. She was currently curled up like a turtle in its shell, poking her fingers together nervously. Finally though, he turned his head up and looked at her.

Some strange feeling shot through her when he did that, an overwhelming beam of energy as if she was just glad that this person was alive, though she had no idea why and it was unsettling. She forgot about it, attributing it to her current lightheadedness.

"Sorry to interrupt you," she started off politely. "You see... my friends and I noticed that you happen to be an archer. And well... we need an archer, and so we thought that maybe if you're interested... you could um... come with... us?" She tried her best to pull out a smile at the end, but was sure it looked terribly forced.

He just stared at her, and there wasn't any answer. She stood there pressing her index fingers together in the silence which seemed so very dead and quiet now as compared to a moment ago. His eyes kept on her, and she felt as if he were asking her a million questions, none of which she could understand. One of them, she guessed, had to be _Why the hell are you bothering me?_

"I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, bowed so far that she could hide her face, then turned to retreat back to her table. She could see Leone already barking something in disapproval and Fortuna hooting something unpleasant. On the way back across, she bumped and toppled a waitress and had to stop to help her pick up her tray. Thankfully she was carrying empty dishes back into the kitchen instead of full ones out, or the young serving lady would have been much more upset.

Alicia returned to the table with a beet-red face hidden almost entirely by the hair hanging into it. She sat down in defeat and could not even manage an apology to her sisters.

They seemed to understand and let it go. Alicia wondered if she had just failed some kind of test. She didn't want to disappoint her sisters, but speaking up was just so hard for her sometimes. She had never been able to say the right thing growing up, and often offended people or embarrassed herself. From that, she had learned it was better to stay quiet and not to bother people. But, she thought, a swordsman can't think like that, they have to be commanding.

"I will be stronger next time," she said and raised her head. "I promise!"

Fortuna tilted her head. "Hey, why don't you walk back over there and give that guy a piece of your mind for ignoring you? It's not really your fault at all."

"I'd say that you handled it gracefully," Platina said. "Imagine the trouble if it had been Leone, and she had broken his kneecap for the disrespect."

"Hey now--" Leone began, but was cut off by the approach of a waiter from the bar.

"Tall one for the little lady, and it's the good stuff too," the man said, setting down a huge beer in front of Alicia, so big that she had to peer over it. "Much better than that cheap stuff you guys usually order."

"H-hey, we didn't order it," Leone said. "If you try to charge us later, we aren't going to pay!"

"It's compliments of that quiet guy in the corner," he said, and then gave a strong laugh before going back to his work.

"Huh?" Fortuna asked, and looked at the others. Platina shrugged, then they all looked to the place where he had been sitting. No one was there any longer, though he wasn't in the room anywhere else, and they hadn't noticed him leave. "Where did he go? What was his deal, anyway?"

Platina sighed. "So we got an apology, but no job help. Oh well."

Alicia looked intensely at the bubbles rising in the golden liquid in the large glass. "He gave me a strange feeling," she said. Then she stood, lifted the enormous mug, and drank it all down.

"What are you doing?" Fortuna asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

"I'm going to go and talk to him again!" With that, she sprinted away and left through the front door, but not without nearly knocking over another waitress.

"What...?" Fortuna mumbled.

Leone shrugged. "Maybe we should give her some of that before she fights the next time..."

- - - -

Rufus appeared outside of the establishment in a dark corner, extremely frustrated with what had just transpired. He placed his hands against either side of his head, slapped himself a few times, and winced. "What the hell are they all doing here?"

"Yo," came a husky voice from the street. It was the voice of Arngrim, mercenary-turned-guardian. "What's up, your highness?"

"Don't call me that!" Rufus spat and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Arngrim laughed. "Whoa... What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You were supposed to be here hours ago," Rufus sighed, throwing his arms up in the air. "You won't believe my luck."

"You don't see a guy for a year and that's how you greet him?" Arngrim "What's going on?"

Rufus stepped back out into the street and pointed towards the warm glow emanating from the tavern. "Take a look, my friend."

Arngrim leaned into the window and saw four familiar faces seated around a table within. "Well, I'll be damned," he said. "Alicia's in there, even." He turned back to Rufus. "What's the big deal? Sounds like your lucky day, to me."

"It's not!" Rufus shouted. "Arngrim, Freya is breathing fire down my neck about finding a Valkyrie, and I don't _want_ to find a Valkyrie for as long as I can. I wanted to meet you here so I could tell you that if you ran into one, not to tell me about it!"

"That sounds like a personal problem," Arngrim replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Rufus began to pull at his bangs in frustration. "How did that even happen?"

Arngrim rubbed his chin. "Well, they all died at the same time, so I figure it's pretty natural for them to be reincarnated all together."

"At the same time, maybe!" Rufus retorted. "But no, they were born a few years apart from each other in the same family, what are the odds?"

"They're goddesses of fate, ya know," Arngrim grumbled. He was growing tired of Rufus's typical overreaction. "Just because we don't know the reason doesn't mean that there's not one. I don't understand what you're getting so bent out of shape about."

Rufus calmed down and took a deep breath. "I was trying to avoid them and I ran into all three," he sighed. "Now I'm obligated to take one of them back with me." He looked into the window at the four women sitting together laughing, most likely at the weirdo who had bought the young one a drink and then disappeared.

"Just lie to Freya," Arngrim said. "Tell her you can't find them."

"I can't," Rufus groaned. "I dunno if it's because she's a goddess or what, but she knows when I'm lying."

"Then tell her no! You're the king, dammit."

"Would _you_ want to tell her no?" Rufus asked him. "You may as well declare Ragnarok on yourself."

"Good point," Arngrim shrugged. "Oh well, sounds like you're shit out of luck."

"I guess," Rufus continued, "we probably do need a Valkyrie to keep Midgard safe from demons... I just don't want to ruin their lives so soon. Epsecially Alicia. She should be allowed to live at least one normal, happy, life."

They snapped to attention at the sound of someone exiting the bar. It was the aforementioned former princess, now with shorter hair and different clothes but an altogether familiar appearance. Rufus was shocked out of words once again at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. "Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"Feh," Arngrim spat. "This weirdo was just asking me if I'm heading out tonight because he doesn't have a place to stay or anybody to travel with. I'm not, though, so I'll be shoving off."

"You'd be crazy to try to make it to the next town this late at night!" Alicia said, stepping forward out of concern for who she must view as a stranger.

Rufus snapped out of it just in time to realize he was being set up. Arngrim turned and began to walk down the dark and empty street. "Arngrim!" he shouted.

"I dunno who the hell you're talkin' to, my name's John," Arngrim replied. "Weirdo..." Rufus scowled and stared threats and daggers into the back of his head, but he was quickly gone.

"Excuse me," Alicia said. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that you haven't done anything to offend me, and you didn't need to apologize. Thank you for your kindness, though."

Rufus couldn't believe it. He was actually talking to Alicia, and not cute little 8-year-old Alicia whom he would never feel the same about. No, this was a strong, beautiful, young woman Alicia, like the one that he had known so well--but not identical to her. He would be a fool to think that, and it wouldn't be fair to the girl now standing before him, either. "Ah..." he scrambled for something to say. "No problem..."

Alicia seemed to barely hear him. She tilted her head and smiled meekly. "Have I... met you before?" she asked him.

"No," Rufus replied too quickly. "I mean, I don't think so."

"You know, they'll let anyone sleep at the chapel for free as long as they aren't causing a disturbance," she said. "That's where we are staying. Why don't you come with us?"

"Were those your sisters?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a nod and a smile. "They wanted me to ask you to join us for a job we're arranging, but I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's no problem, I was just uhh..."

"It's okay," she said. "Please let me help you find the chapel, at least. Let's say that it's for the drink that you bought me."

"Okay, that sounds good," Rufus said. He smiled as best he could, though he as cursing inside. He wished more than anything to shout everything right there-- to let her know who he was and how much he cared about her, but he continued pretending to be a stranger.

- - -

The other sisters, unaware of their true identities as the Valkyrie trinity, exited the bar after finishing their beverages and met Alicia and the mysterious archer on the street.

Platina sighed and shook her head in dismay at the sight of Alicia smiling and speaking so freely. "The only way to explain Alicia's sudden lack of inhibition is the amount of alcohol now in her blood. I fee that I have allowed you to corrupt her."

"A little corruption isn't a bad thing," Leone said in a husky voice, clearly amused.

As they stepped within conversational distance, the archer raised his hand and waved to them. Then he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um... hi," he said.

"What a dazzling first impression he has," Leone said in a flat and sarcastic tone.

Fortuna grinned and rubbed her palms together. "Our little one has good taste," she said.

"Do you think so?" the archer replied, seeming a bit suspicious of that.

"Oh yes," Fortuna answered, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. She looked over him from head to toe as if sizing him up. "Yes, I can tell by your build that you are an archer of great caliber," she said. "Would you tell us your name?"

"Where have I heard that one before," he mumbled with a smirk.

"Hm?" Fortuna just barely missed what he said.

"I said my name's Rufus," he answered. "Pleased to meet you."

"I am Fortuna," she replied. "The dark haired one is Leone, the eldest; then there is Platina, the second child; then me; and Alicia here is the youngest of our flock. We are mercenaries by trade."

"I see," Rufus replied. "Well, I'm just a traveler. I haven't agreed to join you or anything."

The others narrowed their eyes. "Yes," Alicia piped up, stepping between the young (to their knowledge) man and her sisters glares defensively. "I told him that we could take him to the chapel where we are staying since he has nowhere to go."

"A traveler without money for an inn?" Platina noted aloud. "Strange..."

Rufus returned his attention to the girl standing in front of him. "So your name is Alicia?" he asked her. For some reason, Platina thought, this sounded a bit acted out. "There was a princess named that, you know."

Alicia pouted. "Yes I know, don't tease me about it," she whimpered. This was unlike her usual behavior towards strangers, as Platina had pointed out.

"I wasn't trying to!" he pleaded and laughed nervously. "I mean uh... I always thought it was a nice name. That's all. Really!"

Alicia maintained her embarrassed puffy face for a moment and then relaxed into a smile again. "Sorry," she said. "My, you sound tired!"

"Do I?" he answered.

Alicia laughed. "You sound like you've been walking around for twenty years!" In response to this, their new aquaintence gave another awkward chuckle.

Leone rolled her eyes and turned in the direction of the chapel. Platina took one more cautious glance at the man before following. Fortuna wrinkled her nose at the fact that he was now paying much more attention to Alicia than to her and headed that way as well.

"Let's go," Alicia said, "before they leave us behind."

"All right," Rufus said, and he smiled his first honest smile of the evening. Seeing all of them again, aside from the tearing in his heart each time Alicia smiled, was almost fun. As soon as he did that, he knew that this was not going to turn out well.


	2. Silmeria

**Forune Trinity**

**Synopsis: **Rufus has been sent to recruit a Valkyrie, but he hates the idea of taking them from their human lives. While trying to avoid them, he runs into all three... plus Alicia, who he last saw as a small girl in Coriander. He plans to leave in the morning before causing anything catastrophic, but the third sister has other ideas.

**Notes:** Leone has a really OOC line in this, but I couldn't help it. Let the cliche continue. XD!

**Chapter 2: Silmeria**

_Perhaps I misjudged your caliber..._

(1)

The chapel in question was a shrine to the gods at the center of town. On their approach, Rufus looked up at the exquisite statues lit up by the sparkle of the moon. He highly doubted that he would ever receive such a homage, and was glad.

One of the maintainers of the establishment greeted them at the door. She was an elderly woman who, while she wore a pleasant smile, obviously did not approve of the women's choice of occupation, manner of dress, or their choice to travel with a man in their party. "Welcome, travelers," she greeted them. "Plenty of room, just don't disturb anything, that is all I ask."

"No problem," Rufus replied. The elderly woman grinned but he knew that as soon as she was out of sight she was glaring at him. He chuckled at the irony of it, considering that he was the king of the gods now.

"What's funny?" Leone asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Sorry."

"Well," Fortuna said in a disappointed tone, "there isn't much in the way of bedding, but it is cheap."

"I'm used to dirt, so this is great," Rufus replied, as he plopped down on the floor in a corner of the main chamber. There was a figure of Freya in such an out of character pose that he had to force himself not to laugh out of turn again. She was wearing a modest gown and held a child in her arms with loving gentleness.

Leone sprawled out on a pew and closed her eyes, while Platina sat quietly and began to untie her long silver hair and then braid it again. Fortuna sat down much like Rufus had against a wall, and Alicia sat down beside her, clutching her knees against her chest. The youngest of the four yawned, stretching her mouth open so wide that everyone could see the back of her throat.

"Remember your manners," Platina quietly scolded.

"What?" Fortuna laughed, a look of disbelief on her face. "For him?"

"I'm sorry," Alicia said meekly.

Rufus imitated Fortuna by laughing as well. "Pretend I'm not here."

"Alright then, girls," Leone said, still with her eyes closed, trying to sleep. "Let's put on our nighties and practice kissing."

"_What_?" Alicia balked. Thankfully Rufus began coughing uncontrollably, or he would have made a fool of himself for certain.

"Forgive me," Leone laughed. "I should refrain from making such jokes in front of the little one."

"I-I'm not little," Alicia replied meekly. She yawned again, but this time tried to muffle it with her hand.

Fortuna made a disapproving face at the noise. "Go to sleep," she said.

"But I want to listen to Mister Rufus," she yawned. "I haven't even asked him where he's from..."

"Please," Rufus replied, "just call me Rufus, that really sounds weird."

"I can tell," Fortuna laughed. "That seems to have reddened your face more than Leone's idea of recreation."

"Uh--I'm from nowhere really," Rufus went on, changing the subject. "I have been on the move since I was young." That much was true. "I've been all over, but I don't have a home."

"That's sad," Alicia said, yawning yet again. "You should come to Coriander sometime."

"We no longer have a home in Coriander," Fortuna said sternly, as Alicia's head fell onto her shoulder. Her eyes turned down to the floor. The sound of Platina's brush strokes slowed at this, and Leone turned over to face the back of the pew.

Rufus looked at the floor himself, lost in thought. Even in this seemingly wonderful world, the girls had lost someone important to them and now faced hardship. For that reason he considered that perhaps he should travel with them on this one mission, if an archer is what they needed. Once again, he thought bitterly, he could not help Alicia except by the way of his skills. "When you're all rich," he said, looking up, "you can buy the biggest house in the town."

"Ha ha," Fortuna softly chuckled. "Alicia, did you hear that?"

Only a soft sigh of a girl content in her dream world answered. Alicia had fallen asleep leaning against Fortuna's shoulders and the wall. "Great," Fortuna whispered. "Now how are either of us supposed to lie down?"

The scene filled Rufus with warmth and his regrets were erased. This is exactly what Alicia had wanted--to be nearer to Silmeria than any other, while still in control of her own body.

"What are you smiling at over there?" Fortuna asked.

Rufus quickly turned his head away. "Nothing," he said. He leaned back and closed his eyes to sleep.

(2)

But sleep did not come easily. Platina snuffed the light in the chamber and laid down upon the floor herself. Rufus waited until he could hear the steady breathing of each woman until he opened his eyes again. There was very little light and nothing to see, really, but he did not feel tired, physically--mentally, yes, but that just made it harder to sleep.

This was all Arngrim's fault, but he doubted that he would be getting payback any time soon. This situation could be worse, he thought, but was not feeling creative enough to imagine exactly how. At least he could see Alicia, though he wondered if it hurt even more than not seeing her if she would never remember him. He glanced at where she slept and could just make out the forms of her and her sister by the light of the stars shining through a panel of artisan-crafted glass. It made Alicia's hair shimmer like silver, but Fortuna's somehow still appeared to be luminously golden as if gave off its own light.

Just as his eyes fell on her Fortuna's face, her eyes slit open like a cat's. Could she see him? He could see little but the movement of her eyelashes. "So, are you good with a bow?" she asked in a soft voice, sure not to wake her sister.

Rufus smirked. If there was something he was thankful for in all of this, it was the opportunity to get back at Silmeria for pulling his chain so many times. "I'd have to show you," he whispered back in challenge.

"Very well," Fortuna replied, obviously pleased and up to the test. "Go scouting with me tomorrow, and we'll see. I just hope that your ego isn't easily bruised."

"Don't worry," Rufus answered to that. "I'll show you my caliber, all right."

"Looking forward to it," she agreed. "Now sleep."

Rufus found himself suppressing the urge to laugh once more. "Yes Ma'am."

(3)

The brightness of the sun sparkling through the chapel windows is what woke him. He slept very lightly these days. Gods like Freya never slept, but he could never get used to that. When he opened his eyes, he saw Platina already up and making ready for their trip. Her hair had been braided cleanly once again.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

He stood and wondered if he shouldn't take his leave. Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard Fortuna's voice. "You'd better start getting ready to work," she said.

"What?" Rufus balked. "I never said I would join your little expedition."

Fortuna stood up, letting a sleepy Alicia yawn and sit on her own. She put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I get it," she said, "you thought it over and decided that you don't want your ego bruised."

"Hm?" Alicia mumbled.

"No," Rufus retorted, "I just have other places to be!"

"Oh really?" Fortuna replied. "Like where?"

"Um..." Rufus scratched the back of his head, and then realized what was going on. He pointed at Fortuna angrily. "You tricked me, asking me like that!"

Fortuna just raised an eyebrow in challenge. He had sworn he'd seen that expression before. "Well, if you don't think you can cut it, then don't come."

His mouth fell open in preparation for a comeback, but he had none. Silmeria had done it again. Even when he both anticipated and tried to counter it, she had drug him into her plan all over again. He couldn't say no.

(4)

Not far from Villnore was the Lost Forest. This place was a breeding ground for monsters of all sorts. Alicia had been there a few times in her life, since it was even closer to Coriander. She remembered sneaking off with Fortuna to play there despite the warnings from her neighbors. It didn't matter, because Fortuna would always protect her. Fortuna would kill the monsters with her bow before they so much as looked at Alicia. Alicia had loved and admired her far more than any of her other sisters. Fortuna was equal to her father and second to no one in her heart.

But the longer this journey went on, the more Alicia believed that she didn't want that anymore. She wanted to stand on her own two feet and protect herself. She wanted a duty and a place, and for people to depend on _her_.

When she looked at their new companion, Rufus, she thought how strong he must be to travel alone. Not only did he have the strength to defend himself, but also to withstand the loneliness. Alicia had lost her family and her home, but he had never known one. He refused to open up to anyone. How sad that must be, and yet he was bright and funny. He was able to smile and laugh in spite of all that.

Maybe Rufus just needed someone to reach out to him, but she didn't think that it could be her. Whenever she looked at him, he turned the other way. Whenever she approached him, he began talking to someone else. Fortuna was the one he paid attention to. The two of them had been arguing nearly the whole way, but laughing while they picked on each other. Alicia had never seen Fortuna act that way around anyone.

She was glad, but it left her feeling lost. If the two of them left her alone, then what was she supposed to do?

(5)

"First Rufus and I will scout the area," Fortuna said. "We need to know the enemy's location and numbers before we can assess the situation."

"I will leave it to you," Leone agreed. "Just remember, if he turns out to be a bust, we can always take him back and get a new one."

"Hey, just make sure _she_ can keep up with _me_," Rufus retorted.

Leone's face hardened as Rufus felt her grip firmly on his shoulder. She leaned near him and whispered against his ear. It tickled, but it certainly didn't feel good. "Let anything happen to her," she said, "and I will kill you."

"Hurry up!" Fortuna called to him. She was already heading into the forest.

Rufus chuckled nervously and pulled himself away. "I'm coming," he said. Although a full day with Fortuna didn't sound like a vacation, getting away from Leone did.

(6)

The forest was as he remembered it. The air was crisp and the light shifting through the trees turned everything to tints of gold and green. It was much more peaceful than the Forest of Spirits at any rate.

As they walked, they ran out of idle things to say and he was left just watching her lead him. It occurred to him that he didn't know exactly how he felt about Silmeria. Even though Fortuna was very different, there were too many similarities for him to dismiss. She was a young and innocent version of Silmeria, and that was horribly hard to wrap his head around.

Silmeria had been the one who had known everything from the start. She was the one who led him and gave them all hope. It was he who wished to prove himself to her. He admired her so greatly that she was almost an idol. That was natural, with her being a goddess. At the same time he saw her, wanted to shout, _Look, I proved you wrong and became a god, what do you think of that? _Every time he saw her, he remembered who Alicia needed more--and he couldn't blame her at all.

"Here they come," Fortuna said. Rufus heard the scurrying of a few small creatures, and the rustle of leaves. There were many of them, but these were no trouble.

A monstrous bat with a taste for human blood emerged from the tree shrieking like a banshee. Silmeria quickly string her arrow and sent it flying, striking it down. Her aim was right-on, and her hands were fast.

Rufus did the same, but multiple times in succession. Fortuna was overwhelmed by the sound of bats falling dead from the tree like ripe apples. Two vaguely canine creatures with razor-whip tails leapt out next, but they fell just as quickly.

When everything was silent, Rufus put his weapon away. He turned to Fortuna--Silmeria. The look on her face was priceless. "How was that?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips with a cocky swagger. "Am I a bust? Want to trade me in?"

"H-how did you _do_ that?" she asked. "I didn't even see your hands move!"

"Those guys were just weaklings," he chuckled with an inflated ego. "You didn't seriously think that was a test of my ability did you?"

Fortuna frowned and turned her head in defeat. "Okay, so you're good," she huffed, and began to stomp onwards.

"Don't get all bent out of shape," he laughed.

(7)

More encounters followed, but none posed a threat--at least not to Rufus. Fortuna had some trouble keeping up with his archery. She was, however, much more adept at covering distance. She was limber and light on her feet. Rufus found himself wanting a break, but was too proud and full of himself at that point to dare ask for one.

They began to see trees marked with mysterious scorches. "I thought it was just a colorful name, this whole fire bird thing," Rufus said, inspecting one. "Don't tell me the thing is literally on fire?"

"They say that it's a short-lived creature," she answered. "Not short lived enough for the safety of the people here, though."

That was one rare thing that Rufus had never heard of. "Why is its lifespan short?"

"It burns with such power that its own body deteriorates," she replied. "It is said to crumble into ashes, only to be revived later."

"How much later?" Rufus asked her.

Fortuna smirked. "Let's just say we'll never have to worry about it again if we kill it," she said.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed. He knew that she wasn't aware of just how long he planned on being around.

(8)

As they continued on further west there were more trees with burn marks, and some had been completely burned down. The forest became thinner in a radius around a certain point. They didn't have to wonder where it was, at least.

They began to see something sparkle in the distance and Rufus held still. He clasped Fortuna by the arm. "Wait," he said. "We don't have a good vantage point from here."

She ripped herself away from his grasp indignantly. "I know that!" she snapped back at him. "I'm not trying to attack it, I just have to see if it has any of its young. Stay here if you're a coward." With that she leapt gymnastically onto a pile of fallen, half-burnt trees.

"Wait!" he called after her as she sprang away, but when he tried to follow, the pile of logs crumbled underneath him. "How did she do that?" he wondered. "Our weights aren't that different, and I'm not _that_ clumbsy, am I?" He realized he was talking to himself out loud and thought that yeah, he probably was.

(9)

The fire bird was a mystifying sight. Even when at rest like it was now, its entire body burned with a constant flame that broiled as if it had been doused in oil. Fortuna stopped just long enough to swallow her awe and get closer. The ashes and charred branches were woven into an ebony black nest which it laid roosting in, like a diamond surrounded by coal.

She knew that Rufus would be just behind her. He could fire plenty of shots, that much was certain, but hers were just as powerful. One well-aimed one would work, andthen he would put his foot in his mouth. Against her better judgment, against the plan that she herself had come up with, she strung her bow and took careful aim. If she could just strike it's head from this distance...

She let the arrow fly. It sung in the air and found its target. The arrow did not penetrate far enough into the skull of the fiery creature, and it wailed in agony. It was a deafening sound that shook everything for miles.

Rufus came running as it spread its wings and leapt at Fortuna. He pinned her to the ground, covering her body with his own. They were both shouting things that the other couldn't hear. Fortuna felt immense heat and smelled something burning--hair? If it was hers, then her sisters would be furious.

The bird declined further conflict and took to the air. Fortuna struggled under Rufus's weight until it was gone, and then finally threw him off of her.

"You idiot!" he yelled at her. "You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?"

Though it had grown silent, she could still hardly hear him over the ringing of her ears. "I didn't see the young ones that were reported, so I purposefully frightened it off," she lied. "It will go to its offspring, and we can get it's location."

"So pissing it off was your _plan_?" Rufus retorted.

"Yes!" she replied, and got to her feet. "I've got to follow it before it gets away!"

"Wait! Silme-" Rufus began to shout after her, but silenced himself. She gave it no thought

(10)

"Silme--" Rufus began to say the Valkyrie's name, then stopped himself just in time. "Damn it," he grumbled, and prepared to shout again. "Fortuna!"

There was no response. Rufus began to run, listening closely to any source of sound, while calling her name. It sounded heavy and strange on his lips each time. She was so blindingly fast, he had no hope of catching up with her.

He ran until his clothes were covered in soot and he was exhausted. Still Simeria was nowhere to be found. Fortuna. Fortuna, that was. He pushed himself for what had to be an hour, and found no trace of her. How could a god's body tire out like this? How could a giant flaming bird be that hard to keep track of? "Damn it all," he growled as he came to a stop to catch his breath and think.

_Fwwwp!_

If he was glad for one thing inherited from the elves, it was his hearing. It was fairly acute. That had been a sound he knew very well, the firing of a bow, and not far away. He ran in the direction of it, suddenly rejuvenated. Perhaps for a god, exhaustion was all in the mind.

He found Fortuna sitting down in the center of a wide range of dead monsters, each with an arrow through their skulls. It was almost humorous, but Rufus did not feel like laughing. She had taken her left shoe off and rolled the leg of her pants up to the knee. The skin underneath was swollen and red.

"So, you found me," she answered, looking down at her kill. "I've got three arrows left... guess I would have called for you after that..."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called?" Rufus berated the young woman. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was stung by... something," she replied without looking at him. "It's paralyzed from the thigh and down right now... I'm kinda glad, because it looks like it's going to hurt like Hel when the feeling comes back."

"I meant why are you acting like this?" Rufus clarified as he knelt to look at her wound. "So unlike you."

Fortuna frowned and looked the other way in shame as he touched her skin. "I didn't want to see your cocky face."

Rufus exhaled a deep breath in frustration, but at the same time he was relieved. The venom didn't seem to be deadly. "Come on," he said, offering her a hand. "It's no big deal."

"It's absolutely ridiculous," she said, refusing the hand extended to her. "I'm much better than this, but I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Losing focus is such a rookie mistake."

"Uhg." Rufus took his hand back, feeling that it was unwanted. He crossed his legs and propped his chin up with his palm supported by one knee because he felt like he might be here for a while. "Why are you trying so hard to compete with me?"

The very idea of Silmeria feeling inadequate in comparison to him was impossible to imagine, especially when she finally raised her eyes and glared coldly back at him from the face that looked so much like Alicia's did whenever Silmeria was in control. He had wanted to earn her approval, to make her admit that he did possess strength and bravery and all of those things that he lacked before. It was too easy for him to forget that this was not Silmeria; it was a young woman who had normal human weaknesses and doubts, who had never judged the souls of mortals, who only wanted to be her little sister's hero.

Fortuna grimaced and tilted her head as she avoided his eyes. "Archery is kind of... what I'm good at. I'm not strong like Leone, nor do I possess wits quite as sharp as Platina's. But..." she looked down again and her lips pressed tightly together as she considered whether to continue or hold it back.

"I'm a... an old hand at this," Rufus replied, wanting very badly to tell her that he had been practicing this for decades. "Your skill is far beyond exceptional. I mean, look..." he looked about at the pile of carcasses. Each and every one had been a perfect shot.

"You can't be that much older than me, so don't talk to me like you're some high and mighty expert on the subject!" Fortuna snapped back. Then she turned her chin down and for a second looked exactly like Alicia being apologetic. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just..."

Rufus had never been good at understanding people's feelings, or allowing his own to be known. The ability to express simple sympathy often failed him. He had never even known that people could share in each other's hardships until he met Alicia. He had been nothing more than an item to be used at their convenience to the elves, and an untrusted outsider to the humans. He scratched at his head trying to think of what Fortuna's problem was and what he could say to make it better, or at least get some cooperation out of her, but he had nothing.

"You're as awkward as Alicia is," Fortuna said, after watching him struggle for a moment. "You're too kind for your own good, too, I'd wager."

"I don't know about that," Rufus mumbled. Now he was beginning to feel embarrassed, and like Fortuna had said earlier, losing one's concentration was a rookie mistake.

"Your face is turning red again," she laughed. "Are my feelings such a mystery to you?"

"To tell the truth," Rufus laughed bitterly, "they are."

"I am jealous," she said, turning her palms up in the air to feign giving in, as if this was the most obvious and simple concept. "For several reasons, actually... and you are denser than magician's reading material."

Fate can turn things completely inside out, and he only realized just how much that was true when it all fell together. Fortuna both admired and envied him; she wanted to show him that she could be stronger than him, to gain his approval, but nothing she did seemed to be good enough. She wanted to be the one who was most important to Alicia. She was getting angry at him because she had lost control. Young, innocent Silmeria was just like him.

"I guess I am," Rufus replied. He held out his hand again. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Fortuna eyed the extended arm suspiciously, then took his hand with a smile. This was not the clever, conniving little grin that he had seen so far, and neither was it a challenge. This was Fortuna's undisguised happiness, which Rufus relished in seeing. Maybe instead of showing Silmeria up, he could count her happiness as his conquest. _There, I made you smile. What do you think about that, Silmeria?_

She wrapped her fingers around his but did not pull to lift herself up. "That isn't going to work," she said, and yanked him closer to her. The unfriendly jerk of her arm yanked him out of his introspective thought. "If you're so intent on helping me, then you can begin by carrying me out of here."

"Okay, okay," Rufus groaned, and knelt down in front of her, turned the otherdirection, with his back facing her. In the end, he was always going to be Silmeria's work horse. "Grab onto my shoulders and I'll carry you on my back."

Fortuna huffed in refusal. "You can't do it that way, it will hurt my leg!"

"Just how do you suggest I do it, then?" he spat back.

"I don't know," Fortuna retorted. Then she smiled slyly. "Pretend we've just gotten married."

Rufus rolled his eyes and spoke to himself under his breath. "But I don't have any rope to hang myself with..."

"I heard that!" Fortuna responded flatly. "Now pick me up!"

"You're so demanding," Rufus sighed, and turned to gently lift the young woman. He slipped one arm under her knees, taking care not to touch any part that might be injured and/or considered indecent. With the other he held her back and then lifted her. "Just remember, I could have thrown you over my shoulders pretty easily too."

"I'm enjoying this," Fortuna said as he began to walk. "I feel like my body suddenly belongs to some princess. " She looked up and caught Rufus blushing again. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked him teasingly.

"You don't know the half of it."

(11)

"W-wait a minute," Rufus said, after having carried Fortuna for so long that the sun was beginning to set. "Are we going the right way?"

"Don't tell me that you're lost," Fortuna sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe you..."

"Not lost," Rufus corrected her. "Just... not so sure that this is the way to the exit."

"It's the same thing!" she scolded, and kicked her legs. She winced as her leg flashed with pin. "Ow... looks like the feeling is coming back..."

"Serves you right," Rufus returned. "But hey, it's getting dark... I bet that we could see that firebird from here if we could get above the trees. Then we wouldn't have to risk running into it again on our own."

"You think you need the others?" Fortuna asked.

"Well, yeah," he responded. "I don't have a death wish." _Do I? _he thought. Being reincarnated would be really nice, if he could be with these four.

"Well, I'm not fit to climb anything," she replied. "Go on."

Rufus set Fortuna down upon the grass that grew in a patch of pink sunlight that lit the forest floor in the setting sun. Once again, her hair took on its own color even in that light. Rufus laughed. "Now you'll get to see something I suck at, okay?" he said.

He began to climb the tree. At some points he was grappling at the branches, and at others he was hugging the trunk like a very dear friend. It was actually most better than most people's attempts, but Fortuna found it hilarious. "You didn't even pick the best tree, you idiot," she laughed.

Rufus persevered and reached the top. From there he could see the entire forest. "It's there!" he shouted down to Fortuna in excitement. "There's... there's two of them!"

"What?" Fortuna replied.

"Two big birds, and... I think I see a couple of little ones. There's another nest to the east where they are."

"Ah," Fortuna whispered, "so there's a male and a female, and together they spawn their young..."

"It looks that way," Rufus answered. "Wait a minute... uh-oh..."

"What's _uh-oh_?"

"I think it's coming back."

Rufus had barely enough time to climb back down, sliding and falling half the way, before the bright golden bird of radiant flame flew over their heads. He sat with Fortuna in the sunny spot and watched it fly away. The sun set in violet and pink behind it.

"I guess it's going home," he said. "We'll have to strike in two places."

"It's really too bad that we'll have to kill it, isn't it?" Fortuna laughed. "It's a real beauty..."

Rufus stood and attempted to shake the bark, soot, and dirt off of himself before giving up. "It's typical," he said. "The most beautiful things last for only a moment."

Fortuna raised her arms up to be lifted again. Once Rufus had obediently picked her up, she asked him, "so who is it you lost?"

"What?" Rufus replied. He was so taken off guard that his voice came out soft.

"You look just like Platina when you make that face," she said. "And she says that too."

- - - - -

**Yet Another Note:** No, it's not really a Rufus x Silmeria fic, you sillies.


	3. Hrist

**Fortune Trinity**

**Note: **Well, the title really doesn't make sense now, because there are four girls here. Oh well. I got suggestions such as "Everybody Loves Rufus" or "Rufus in the Middle" but... I think I'll just stop while I am ahead. My thanks to everyone who reviews!

**Chapter 3: Hrist**

_Oh, sad slaves of the gods..._

It was well after dark when Rufus and Fortuna returned to the camp that the others had set up in their absence. The first they saw was Alicia, who came running as soon as they appeared. Rufus was relieved to see her, but he was not in her mind at all.

"Fortuna!" she cried, and grabbed her older sister's hand while she still rode comfortably in Rufus's arms. "What happened, are you hurt?"

"Oh no," Fortuna replied. "In fact, I've fully recovered, but Rufus was doing such a good job carrying me, I didn't want to bruise his ego by telling him to stop."

"Whatever," Rufus groaned and promptly dropped the young woman. She fell with an angry yelp and got up again rubbing her behind. When she attempted to take a step, she stumbled.

"Nope, not quite one hundred percent," Fortuna said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Rufus sighed. He reached out to help her again. "I wouldn't have dropped you if I'd known you were fooling with me."

Neither girl was paying attention to him as Alicia fawned over her sister and threw her arm over her shoulder for support. "What happened? Is it painful? Why didn't you come back earlier?" The questions went on.

"Typical," Rufus grumbled under his breath, and went over to the fire without hearing so much as a thank you from Fortuna or a hello from Alicia. There, he sat down only to find Leone glaring at him menacingly. "What? She's fine!" Rufus squeaked in fear. "Just a light paralysis sting in her leg, it's temporary! In fact, if you've got some pearl grass, we can clear it right up!" Leone still glared and said nothing, which disturbed him more than anything else.

"Please eat and regain your strength," Platina interjected, and held out a plate of food. "It's bread from town and fowl I caught today, along with some vegetables."

"Wow, thanks," Rufus replied, drooling at the smell of it. He hadn't eaten all day. Suddenly he was very glad that Platina was around.

"So, what did you find?" she asked him as he ate his meal.

"There are two nests," Rufus replied through chomps of food. "One is for the uh... the father, I guess. The other holds the mother and her young. If one is disturbed, they take to the other."

"We will have to cover two points, then," she answered. "I am grateful that you were able to come upon this information."

"It's no big deal," he said. "Fortuna did most of the work."

"I wouldn't say that," Fortuna said, approaching the fire with Alicia.

"Sit down, have some food," Alicia said as she helped her sister to a seat around the fire. "I'll get some pearl grass." She made Fortuna comfortable, began digging in their supplies, and then finally remembered Rufus. "You aren't hurt are you?" she asked him. "We do have some arcanums you can help yourself to--oh my!" Once she got a good look at Rufus, she saw that he had been worn ragged. His clothes were frayed, burned, and covered with dirt. "Fortuna?" she nagged her sister, "what did you do to poor Rufus?"

"He was just trying to show off to me," Fortuna rambled on.

Alicia's lips puffed in a show of anger that was far from intimidating. "You're being cruel to our new friend," she scolded, then smiled at Rufus. "I am sorry for any trouble that she may have caused."

"It's no trouble," Rufus laughed, and scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "Look, we're both fine, and we scoped out the bird. No problem."

"Now that we know there are two areas to cover," Platina said, "I'm very glad that we recruited you, Sir Rufus."

"Just Rufus is fi--"

"You think splitting up would be the best course of action?" Leone interrupted.

"Yes," Lenneth replied without pausing for Rufus to finish. "Alicia, Fortuna, and myself will go to the western nest. You and Sir Rufus should head to the east. That route will no doubt be more difficult."

"So you'll send only two of us?" Rufus replied. He knew that his own skills and powers were enough to see them through, but _they_ weren't supposed to know that.

"Leone is the best among us," Platina explained, "And your skill must be fair, so we'll send you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because," Platina said, hiding a small smirk behind her bowl as she sipped her soup. "Fortuna has yet to brag about anything, you must have impressed her somehow."

Fortuna chocked a little on her soup at that, and Alicia laughed until she had to stop because her lungs hurt. Rufus laughed too, but no one else joined in. That alone made the entire day worth it.

- - -

The next morning they woke as the sun was rising. It was unanimously decided that they should head out as early as possible. Leone looked over her partner for the day in scrutiny and frowned. Rufus looked back and tried to smile, but it was hard.

This morning the eldest of the four had donned a set of armor in preparation for their attack. She even wore a helmet, which was unsettling for Rufus to say the least. It was all in the color violet, which made him suppose that perhaps favorite color was something that people kept in any life. All she needed was a little fancy trim and a set of black feathers sticking out of her head, and he'd be standing next to Hrist Valkyrie. That made the situation all the more uncomfortable.

"I hope you ate much last night," she told him. "We won't be having breakfast this morning. It would only slow our bodies. We will break at midday if necessary." She turned to the direction in which they intended to travel and began to march.

Rufus groaned and followed her. He had gotten enough nutrition in him to last for days, that was for sure (especially since he was technically a god) but his stomach was still going to grumble. He stopped when he felt something tug at his sleeve and turned to see Alicia there. She held out a handkerchief tied together with a bit of yarn which held something soft inside. He took it cautiously and she raised a finger to her lips, making the universal "stay quiet" sign.

"Good luck," she whispered, and sprinted back to follow Platina and Fortuna.

Leone turned sharply and frowned. "Are you coming, or not?"

Rufus quickly hid the parcel behind his back. "Coming!" he replied, and got off with little but a raised eyebrow before Leone turned her back again.

He opened the package and viewed its contents: two strips of jerky and what appeared to be a dried biscuit from town. His eyes nearly watered at the sight of such poor food as if it were a meal fit for the gods. "At least you remember how hungry I get," he mumbled to himself.

"For the last time!" Leone shouted. "Come on!"

- - -

The trip through the forest was much quieter that day. He wondered if his and Fortuna's antics earlier had run the weaker creatures into hiding. Also, it wasn't as easy talking to Leone as it was to Fortuna, and that left them in silence. It was the strangest thing, since Rufus had actually known a Leone before. Leone had been cold and sometimes ruthless, but kind at heart. He remembered conversing with her as much as any of the others--of course, those others _had_ been Dylan and Lezard. To this day he had a difficult time warping his brain around the idea that the treasure hunter who had cared so much for Alicia and Hrist Valkyrie were one and the same.

Then, just as they crossed a bubbling brook, Leone spoke up out of nowhere. "Do you like blondes?" she asked him.

"W-what?" he stammered in reply.

"Women with blonde hair," she said in slow, clear syllables as if he were a slow-witted child. "You may speak the truth. I promise I am not going to cut your head off."

"You _really_ shouldn't put a sarcastic tone into a statement like that," Rufus groaned. "Why this all of the sudden?"

"You seem particularly fond of Fortuna and Alicia," she said.

Rufus shook his head around trying to make something in his brain fall into place that would allow him to comprehend the notion of either Hrist _or_ Leone saying this to him. "Did you ever think it was just because they've been nice to me?" he spat out all at once.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she responded with a faked yawn. "Frankly, I don't find greenettes very attractive."

Rufus tripped over a stone and Leone kept walking ahead of him. "This is my punishment isn't it?" he said to the sky. "This is my punishment for defying the gods..."

Leone turned. "On second thought, I suppose it would be unfair to judge them all by the only one that I have met."

"How open-minded of you," Rufus groaned.

- - -

Leone was not as quick a traveler as Fortuna by any means. Her armor allowed for swift movement when it was needed, but was immensely heavy to walk around in. Her helmet didn't have the best peripheral vision, either. He noticed how she kept getting snagged on branches. Even though he could find the way faster, he thought that taking the lead might start unnecessary argument that he was not up for. He had feared Hrist Valkyrie's ruthlessness in the past, and though this was entirely different, he still felt that there was a void between them that could never be bridged. He did not even dare to try.

Half way through the day, Rufus was extremely glad that Alicia had snuck a snack out for him, because Leone showed no sign of relieving him for lunch. They marched without stopping, passing streams and brooks here and there. These began to converge until they came to a river that wound through the forest. Over the course of time it had eaten into the earth and carved out a narrow ravine which appeared nigh impossible to cross.

"Is it not the duty of a scout to inform his team of dangers such as these _before_ specific plans of approach are laid out?" Leone groaned as they stood at the top. Her voice was strong enough to carry over the rushing water.

"Hey," Rufus said in his defense, "it was dark, I was in a _tree_..."

"I don't want to hear it," she replied. "Let's do what we can. Maybe there will be a place nearby where the sides of the river are not so steep."

With no reason to raise argument, Rufus followed as he and Leone began to walk along the river. There were no signs to say that the passage would be getting any easier ahead. The river only became wider as they continued. Though Leone marched on with a surprising amount of patience, Rufus nearly gave up. Then, just as he was about to make the suggestion of turning around, they spotted rope bridge strung across the way.

"Lucky us!" Rufus exclaimed and grinned up until he got a better look. It was old and overgrown with ferns and vinery. The wooden boards looked soft, might have been rotten, and might not have been, he could not tell without testing them. The ropes were even more hazardous. "Looks dangerous... I don't know if we should trust it."

Leone laughed at the challenge. "Well, we must cross here, there is nowhere else." Then she smirked and gestured with her hand. "How about you first?"

"Of course," he groaned. "Me first..."

He stepped out onto the bridge, and could feel it sway even in the gentle breeze that swept past. He had crossed bridges in need of more repair in the past and come out in one piece, but he afforded caution none the less, testing each board one at a time. The river was far below, four stories of a building is what he estimated. He might survive it, but he had no wish to test even his own immortal body, and much less Leone's human form with the fall.

The slats of wood held surprisingly well as he stepped on them, but when he was a few steps across, Leone joined in. The bridge shook and creaked under the weight of her armor. He turned his head sharply. "Wait until I get across!" he snapped. "How do you know it will hold both of us?"

"Please," Leone said flatly. "You weigh about as much as a house cat. If it falls at all, it will fall under my feet."

"And you want to be close enough to drag me with you, is that it?" Rufus grumbled as he took another step.

"We could die together like tragic lovers," she replied in a cruelly teasing tone.

Rufus took a deep breath and then blew it out in frustration. "No thanks, I wanna live a while."

Leone chuckled in amusement as she continued to take one step at a tie behind him. "Do hurry up," she said.

"Fine!" Rufus replied, and broke into a sprint. Leone exclaimed a surprised and disapproving noise, but he didn't look back until he had reached land on the other side. She was now roughly ten meters away. He grinned cockily and waved.

"You fool!" she shouted, obviously not amused this time. She gripped the unreliable ropes with both hands.

Rufus shrugged and shouted back, "What, are you enjoying the view? Hurry up!"

Leone looked down through the slats of wood at the river rushing below, and Rufus suddenly regretted his actions. She was clearly hiding her fear. Perhaps that was why she had began walking so closely behind him. He wondered what would happen if she were to fall right now. He would never reach her in time. She could never ask for his help and keep her pride. As she closed another perilous meter, he thought better of his actions began to walk back out to her.

"Come on," he said gently as he reached the center, where they now stood. Leone lifted her arm her arm as if to take his. He looked at it, and then smiled and extended his as well. "It'll be over in no time," he said reassuringly.

Then, Leone flattened her extended hand into a palm pushed him hard.

He fell on his rear end onto a creaking board and grabbed at one of the sparse ropes for dear life. "Hey, what the Hel was that about?" he shouted. "You really are trying to kill me!"

Leone smirked. "You wish I were that weak, don't you? Don't make me laugh!"

Rufus grumbled as he stood up again. "That's stupid," he said as he brushed himself off. "Let's just go across."

Leone finally followed, not nearly as scared as she seemed to be a moment ago. She must have been faking just to get to him, he thought. Still, she seemed a _little_ nervous--just a bit.

When they got to the end, Rufus stepped onto the ground and waited for Leone. "There, we made it," he sighed. "Glad that's over, huh?"

He turned to smile at her for their accomplishment, but when he did, he heard the loud crack as the very last step gave out, and Leone went plummeting down, taking several more with her. Of all the boards in the bridge, the very _last_ one was bad. He wondered if that goddess of fate didn't really have it out for him.

Leone did not cry out in fear, she was too shocked to do so, but he did. "Leone!" Rufus cried. He darted down after her, catching her by the hand in just enough time. "Arg, _Leone_!" he shouted again, as he lost his footing. He was on the ground, and she had fallen through the bridge. To gain leverage, he had to venture out onto the ropes that remained still holding bits of cracked and splintered board. He managed not to drop her, but could do little else. She did not cry for help, but looked up angrily at the boards, as if she just could not believe they dared to crack and allow her to fall in such a disrespectful manner. Her weight was enormous and Rufus strained to hold her. "Damn, how much do you weight?"

"Now is not the time for jokes, you idiot!" she barked, as she clapped both hands around his wrist firmly. That at least kept him from having to hold her, but they were both dangling helplessly with safe ground only an impossible arm's reach away.

"Heh, well I'm glad to hear you say something," he grunted through the strain. He looked up at the even ground. It was so close, but so very far to carry a woman in heavy armor with one arm. He pulled and strained with all of his might for a moment, but it was useless. "Look... I'm not strong enough, you're going to have to climb over me," he said. "Hurry up!"

She snorted at such a command, but withheld her comments, realizing the need to act quickly. She reached up and grabbed at his belt, then his shoulders. Then she grabbed for the rope itself, and Rufus sighed in relief as her weight began to slide off of him.

This relief was premature as there was another loud snapping sound, this time of the rope that they held held onto. He and Leone both shouted this time as they fell several feet. Leone reached out for whatever she could grab, and caught hold of Rufus's bandana as well as a good deal of his hair. He shouted a second time as a patch of green strands as well as the fabric were ripped from his head. Leone continued to fall. All of this happened in but a second. He reached out to grab her, and his arm circled her waist. Unfortunately her waist was slim even in that armor, and his arms slipped upwards. When they bobbed to a halt as the remaining rope tethering the other side of the bridge caught them, he was too afraid to look down and see exactly where he was holding her.

"Ha," Leone laughed through a shortness of breath. "I guess you are that type after all."

"Give it a rest," Rufus replied. "Just climb up before we end up going for a permanent swim, please!"

Leone obeyed, and grabbed for his shoulders and then the ledge of the ground itself rather than the rope, this time. She pulled herself up and then reached out for Rufus. Together they made it to solid ground. As soon as they did, both sprawled out upon it on their backs in the grass, exhausted. The sunlight filtered through the leaves overhead and the birds were chirping just as contently as ever. It was all very peaceful all of the sudden, as if the whole world couldn't care less whether they died or not.

"Is that armor," Rufus huffed between breaths, "really worth it?"

"It protects me from stray hands at least," Leone laughed.

Rufus sat up and turned away. He felt humiliated over the entire incident. "Sorry," he said in a low tone.

"No," she replied. "You saved my life. Why, you may think of it as your reward if you wish."

Rufus turned his face back to her as she rose to sit facing him, disgusted. "You were wearing a breastplate anyway," he grumbled.

Leone smiled and lurched towards him on her hands and knees just as he was attempting to stand. "I could take it off and let you try it again," she said.

"N-no thanks!" Rufus shouted, and fell backwards onto his ass for the second time today.

Leone began to laugh uproariously. "Your face is red as blood!" cackled. "You're worse than Fortuna said, you're so innocent! How could you believe for a moment that I was serious?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're obviously not hurt," Rufus groaned. His heart was just beginning to stop pounding for one reason or the other. He stood and rubbed the sore patch where his hair had been torn out. It wasn't visible, but something else was, and Leone was just noticing it.

"Your ears..." she said softly, any trace of humor gone from her voice. "You're an elf..."

Only then did Rufus realize that she was holding his bandana in her hand. With no idea what to say or how to explain himself, he stared back at her wide-eyed. Leone broke eye contact and looked away. Was she embarrassed to be caught staring, or did she actually have some tact? He couldn't believe either idea. "Just half-elf, really," he replied.

He watched as Leone stared at the ground wearing neither her antagonistic smirk or her face of pure confidence. "I understand," she said. "It all makes sense--your wandering alone, your exceptional skill, not to mention your woefully awkward manner..." There was a bit of her usual self at the end there. To think of Hrist living her life as someone who enjoyed smiling and laughing, even if it was usually at the expense of others, was something so odd and yet it felt good to know it.

She lifted her hand and held out the length of fabric to him. "It is our secret, I shall not tell a soul."

"Why would you do that?" he asked, taking the bandana back. "I've hidden my identity from you, aren't you mad?"

"The conditions of our partnership never included sharing the details of our past," she answered. "It doesn't matter to me who you are, as long as you mean my sisters no harm and you can fight."

Rufus felt a pit grow in his stomach. He did not mean them harm in the most literal sense, but taking one of them away would certainly harm each of them more deeply than anything else. Rufus remembered overhearing the old Leone one evening when Alicia was sick and the two of them had slept together under a tree, away from the men. She said that she wouldn't know what sisterly love felt like because she had always been alone. Hrist had never known her sisters' love, and now she was free to. Rufus could never take her away from that for any reason.

"Furthermore," Leone continued, interrupting his thoughts. "You have treated me like anyone else, it would be wrong for me not to do the same for you."

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked. "Why would I treat you differently?"

"I am a woman for one," Leone said, "and unlike my sisters, I am not what you would call feminine, nor am I beautiful. My only gift is my strength. Men seem to have little interest in me, or they insult me. You are the first who has allowed me to be a comerade--a friend, I mean."

"You're crazy," Rufus said. "They're just scared of getting their ego hurt. Anyone with working eyes in their head can see that you're strong and beautiful, they're just intimidated."

"But you aren't," Leone answered. "So, I thank you."

Rufus began to feel the color rush into his face again and quickly turned away to hide it. "You're intimidating in plenty of other ways, believe me."

The evil smirk returned. "You don't even know just what I can do yet."

"Let's just go already," he groaned. "Alicia and the others have probably already reached their mark."

"Very well," Leone answered.

She gave him a smile that was honest and so strangely innocent even in the shadow of her helmet that Rufus had to blink and make sure that his eyes worked. It was then that her nature suddenly made sense as well, as if she had removed her own disguise. As the eldest in a family of girls, she was raised to be the head and the leader. She was expected to bear her doubts and insecurities alone, never sharing them with her , loving as they were. She had been excluded from Alicia and Fortuna's close bond (oh, how he could identify with that), and Platina seemed removed from all of them somehow, off on her own. Maybe he could at least be a friend to Leone.

Rufus decided to step in front of her and take the lead. "Hey, don't sweat it, I can push back the branches for you."

Leone reached out with her arm and swept him back into his place behind her with a firm shove. "Nice try," she said.

Rufus's shoulders slumped and he surrendered. "You know what? I give up."

- - -

The hike was harder-going as the landscape began to sweep upwards. Rufus marveled at how Leone was able to pull herself and all of that armor up the steep hills. Her sheer physical strength was as amazing as her Valkyrie counterpart's, that much could easily be said. Thankfully there were no more major obstacles to their advance.

They continued heading east until they came across the first patch of burned trees. These were not arranged in such a neat radial order as the field Rufus had encountered yesterday. Rather than being blasted back, it appeared as if something enormous (or several enormous things) had rolled all over these for fun, stamping out all life in the process.

Rufus sincerely hoped that the others would be able to defeat their target. He worried that he and Leone would not be enough for the mother and its young; but in the worst scenario, he could always resort to his real powers. It would risk revealing his identity, but it could be done. Alicia and the others were running into real trouble without a safety net.

The trees thinned completely into a charred wasteland that stretched about a mile in diameter. At the center, an unnatural shape jutted out of the earth like a cup the size of a two-floor house. It was not steep, but the treacherous sides would have to be climbed.

It was still early in the afternoon, but the sky above had grown overcast and the sun was obstructed. Rufus listened carefully and could hear the soft rolling of thunder. "What luck!" he exclaimed.

"Shh," Leone hissed back, putting a finger to her lips. "Yes, and don't ruin it with your loud mouth," she whispered to him. "We'll wait until the rain starts, and then quickly make our attack. Remember that underestimating their resistance to the rain would be a fool's move."

"It should at the very least make us less flammable," he sighed.

They stood silently as the clouds in the sky darkened. A cold wind brought the scent of rain, and swept their own away from the nest of fiery oversized birds. Nature seemed to be on their side. Rufus felt a single drop of water fall onto his cheek, and then it all came pouring down as if a god in the sky had let a valve loose.

"Let's go," Leone said over the sound of the pouring rain. The speed she moved at now was surprisingly fast compared to earlier. He understood that she must have been wisely conserving her energy. She could really dart forward if she wanted to.

They ran to the earthen nest at the center of the field and began to scale it. Leone dug the tips of her greaves into the sides of it and propelled herself upwards that way. Rufus followed after her. He was not as lightfooted as Fortuna maybe, but he was still swift on his feet. This was easier than climbing a tree at any rate.

They reached the top and peered into the nest. There was a sight unlike any other, the fire-laced creatures nested peacefully, their flaming plumage burning despite the rain that fell. Rufus had to remind himself that they were destroying the forest and sucking the very life from the land, otherwise he would almost have felt bad for them.

Leone did not, obviously. She drew her sword as she stood up on the rim of the nest. "Wake it up with something," she said to him. He nodded in agreement with the plan. If she could strike it while they were confused, then she would be in much less danger that way.

He considered that showing a bit of flair might not hurt at this point. Even mortal archers could command elemental attacks, and Leone knew that he was half-elf now. He could blame it on that if nothing else. He strung his arrows and sent three of them into the sky overhead. The bolts teemed with blue sparks of magic. Leone watched, confused but patient, as they reached a point in the sky and then arched dramatically downwards, raining down on the nest in a flurry of light and energy.

The bird and its young, five in all, flailed in agony and screeched in their piercing voices. Before they were able to determine the source of their rude awakening, Leone darted into the center of the nest with her sword held firmly. She thrust the blade into the body of the mother, aiming for the heart.

Rufus watched in horror as she did this, sure that the flames would consume her at such a distance, but they could not spare a moment now. He armed his weapon again and shot at the smaller young ones as they began to flap their underdeveloped wings, spraying flames and rainwater everywhere. He shot at them until each looked like a pin cushion. Their movement slowed and they whined in pain until death set in.

- - -

Leone battled the mother of the flock claw and beak to sword and shield, managing to hold her own though she was losing ground. The wound in the fire bird's body was deep and may have brought about its death eventually, but it was not an instant kill. She braced herself against its attacks and waited patiently for an opening to strike, but before that occurred, it reared its head towards the danger facing her young.

It flapped its wings, pushing Leone away with the searing hot gust that it produced, and turned on Rufus. Leone darted forward as it's beak opened, revealing a molten hot liquid in its gizzard. "Rufus!" she shouted, but it was to late for him to get away.

She pushed off hard against the stone below her feet and leapt.

- - -

At the sound of Leone's voice calling his name, he looked up and saw the mother bird coming to introduce herself by way of a stream of its bodily fluids burning at the heat of molten lava. Rufus figured that this would hurt like a bitch, but probably wouldn't kill him. Better him that Leone, he thought. It was just going to be a pain explaining why exactly he was able to survive. He didn't look forward to disfiguring scars for the rest of eternity either, if it even worked that way. In the case that he did actually die, it wasn't such a bad deal. All of this bounced around in his head in the millisecond or two before Leone slammed into him.

His first reaction was to throw her off of him and protect her, but that wasn't happening. She was too heavy. He shouted vainly instead, but by then there was a stream of burning hot projectile fluid being sprayed at them. He had screwed up. He let Leone put herself into danger and if she died as a result of this, there would be no one to blame but himself.

The liquid splashed onto his arms and legs searing them badly, but he could only imagine the fate of poor Leone who laid over him. He strained to lift himself up through the pain and the weight, and with all of the anger rising in side at himself and this infernal creature, he managed to string and arrow and fire it.

This time nothing was held back, and Rufus was surprised himself by the power of the divine energy that came forward. Since becoming a god, he had no way of testing it. The arrow ripped straight through the bird's body with a blinding white flash, and could be seen trailing off into the sky. Maybe that wasn't so smart, but he had no time to think on it. The enemies had been defeated, but at great cost.

He sat up holding Leone in his lap, since he couldn't completely lift her, and shook her. "Leone!" he shouted. Her armor had been charred to pure black on one side. Another suit of black armor would be placed upon her if she passed away. Rufus was determined not to let that happen. "Please, wake up! Come on! Tell me that you're all right!"

Leone coughed violently, but it relieved him so greatly that he nearly hugged her. "What the Hel..." she groaned, and reached up sluggishly to throw her helmet off. Underneath, Rufus saw that not even her hair had been singed. She raised her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek. "What are you crying about?" she asked in a gruff and disproving tone.

"Hey, I'm not crying," he laughed, though he felt like it. Then he realized that he probably did have tears on his face, if only from being blasted in the eyes with fire.

"Pansy," she retorted, and struggled to stand up. He stood with her and helped her to keep her balance as she removed her armor. Underneath, she wore what looked amusingly like a farm girl's house dress. "That stuff is hot as Hel."

"Why didn't you burn to death is what I want to know," Rufus sighed.

"Don't sound so disappointed!" she barked back and shoved him, though she sent herself reeling more than him. "That armor I wear has a fire elemental resistance. You don't honestly think that I'd put my life at risk for yours without some measure of insurance, did you?"

Rufus smacked himself in the face and groaned. "You... you're less hurt than I am, you're not even burned at all! And here I thought that you had died for me."

"That would be beautifully tragic and all," she laughed. Then, she strapped her belt and scabbard around her waist. "I did pass out from the suffocating heat," she admitted. "And I'm still a bit lightheaded, so... guess what you get to do?"

"Carry you?" Rufus guessed, though he hoped that he wasn't revisiting that whole incident.

Leone returned this with an expression of utter disgust. "You only wish, you fool," she hissed. Then her face changed completely and she smirked. "You'll have to carry my armor."

"Well," Rufus chuckled. "Since it's really what saved my life more so than you are, I guess I can at least give it a ride home."

Leone ignored him and turned her attention to their defeated enemies. The rain was lightening up and rays of sunlight were beginning to peek through the clouds. The birds, mother and young, laid dead in their nest of earth. Mud began to form a thick sludge at the center. Their flames still burned even in their death, but soon began to dissipate. They watched reverently until there was nothing left of them-- no bones, beaks, or claws--nothing but a bit of ash which quickly mixed in with the mud, reclaimed by the earth.

"Nature has claimed its enemy today, using us merely as its weapons," Leone said. She found her sword and slipped it into the sheath that still hung at her side. Rufus thought her overly feminine appearance at the moment was extremely out of character, but had an appeal about it just for that reason. Battle Maiden Valkyrie.

She turned back and found him looking at her. "May I borrow your cloak, sir?" she asked, sarcasm added to the polite words.

"Oh, right," Rufus laughed. "White dress, rain, I got it. No problem." He would have complained about how she was taking advantage of him at every turn, but he figured it was in his best interest to comply this time, since it would help him avoid getting accused of being a lecher later on. He gave her his cloak, though singed and frayed it had become, and then went about wondering just how he could go about carrying her armor. He squatted on the ground in front of it and scratched his head, completely perplexed. There were so many parts.

She watched him as he did this and had to smile. "How about..." Leone said gently. Rufus looked up as she continued, "...we split the load between us. I'm not that weak."

"Stronger than me," Rufus admitted with a grin. "Come on, maybe we can help Alicia and the others if we hurry!"

"Right," she replied. "Let's go, then."

They split the armor between them and each carried half. Finding a path was going to take some time considering they had snapped the only bridge that they knew of, but at least this time around, Rufus felt that he had someone to talk to along the way.


	4. Lenneth

**Chapter 4: Lenneth**

_In that case, we should get along well._

The trip had been far less eventful so far for Alicia and her other two sisters. Platina followed, while Alicia and Fortuna followed behind her side-by-side. This was the first time Alicia had been around Fortuna without the presence of their new friend since they had met outside the tavern in Villnore, and so it was time for the interchange of impressions. Platina, of course, stayed gracefully out of this, and was experienced in doing so.

"Is he really a good archer?" Alicia asked.

"The best I've ever seen," Fortuna replied. There was neither sarcasm or awe in her voice, she stated it as blunt fact.

Alicia still was not sure she believed it. "Better than _you_?" she gasped.

"But he's about as light-footed as you are," she replied. "I mean, extremely clumsy."

"Oh, really?" Alicia replied in great interest, taking no offense.

Fortuna laughed. "He is undeniably awkward, it's rather... cute."

Alicia gasped so loudly that Platina had a hard time not turning around to see if she was okay. "Do you think you--" Alicia started loudly, then lowered her voice. "Do you like him a lot, Fortuna?"

Fortuna rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're thirteen years old," she said. She looked forward and raised her chin proudly. "I recognize his abilities as an archer, and that is all."

"Hmm," Platina mumbled loudly.

"Hmm?" Fortuna repeated. "What are you _hmm_ing about?"

"What I worry about," Platina answered, disregarding her question completely, "Is how he'll fare with Leone. She can be... hard to work with."

"I wish I could get a turn," Alicia said, and then clasped both hands over her mouth as she realized that this had been said out loud. Fortuna began to laugh obnoxiously at her slip.

Platina raised her arm to silence them. "Pray, speak not so loud. Our target may have sensitive hearing."

"Sorry," Alicia whispered, though it had been Fortuna who was being loud. "It's just that... I want to ask him something, so I was wondering if I could go with him some place."

"What are you going to ask him?" Fortuna asked, raising a brow. "I didn't think you were so forward."

"It isn't anything like that," Alicia replied. "I just want to ask him what he was trying to say that night."

Fortuna stopped her teasing and asked in all seriousness this time. "Which night? When?"

"When he first looked at me," she replied. "He looked so incredibly sad, and there were questions in his eyes."

"You imagined it," Fortuna explained. "You'd better watch out, or you'll start developing some kind of infatuation."

"I don't think so," Alicia replied. "It's the oddest thing. When I first saw him I felt light-headed, and just good somehow. Inspired, I guess. You know, as if I could almost write poetry or something."

"Poetry?" Platina interjected.

Alicia sighed and rolled her shoulders, tired. "Sorry, I just don't know how better to explain it."

"You're not allowed!" Fortuna cut her off loudly. "When you start imagining things about someone that aren't really there, then that's not really any kind of real love, is it? It's for little girls who want to turn every long-haired pretty boy who comes by into their personal prince. Rufus isn't that kind of person at all. He speaks bluntly and out of turn, he's a wiseass, and he thinks he's the best archer since Queen Phyress!"

"I could describe you that way too," Alicia said with a giggle.

"You need a man who's-whos--" Fortuna "Who's higher caliber than that!"

Alicia winced at her sister's tone and attempted to calm her. "I didn't mean it that way..."

Platina laughed softly while still pacing steadily ahead. "Careful, lest your true color show, and it be green."

- - -

After more sisterly conversation and hours of traversing the land, they came to the part of the forest that had been burned flat in a perfect radius emanating from the nest of the bird. Alicia stepped into the ring of ash that swept across several acres and clutched at her chest.

"It's horrible," she said. "Every living thing has been cleared flat."

"It shall spread if we fail," Platina replied, walking forward.

Alicia forced herself to smile and followed. "You know, I felt pretty bad about it until now... killing a family of animals like this. Just my luck that we're sent to kill the father, too."

"Somehow I fail to share in your sympathy," Fortuna answered. "Although, I suppose it is admirable that the male of this species defends its young when assaulted."

"As you so _wisely_ discovered," Platina added. Fortuna crossed her arms over her chest, a sign of guilt. She knew that she had lost her cool yesterday, and would not repeat the mistake.

"Hey," Alicia said, looking up into the overcast sky. "I felt a rain drop."

"Nature must be on our side," Fortuna replied.

"Shh... Quiet now," Platina hushed them. "Alicia, you must drive forward."

"You want me to be the point?" Alicia gasped.

"Are you uncomfortable with that?" Platina replied. "I can take your place, if you so wish."

"No!" Alicia answered, beaming with pride. "I am just so excited that you trust such an important task to me!"

"Well, Leone is not here," Platina replied. "You are our leading attacker in her absence. I trust that you can do it. Fortuna?"

"Sure, I do too," her sister replied. "Platina and I will cover you with arrows. If anything goes wrong, Platina will be right behind you."

"Okay!" Alicia replied. This was a defining moment, in which she would prove to her sisters that she was strong, that she was not the baby of the family, that she could hold her own--and be her own person.

At Platina's signal, Alicia ran forward, crossing the field ahead of the others as the rain began to fall, concealing the sound of her footsteps. She took in a deep sharp breath as she reached the nest and leapt inside of it, laying eyes upon the grand fire bird of the lost forest. Its plumage burned in spite of the downpour which grew heavier by the second.

As she leapt, her sisters released a number of arrows into the air. As soon as her sword came striking down upon the sleeping beast, the arrows came striking down with her, adding to the confusion and injury of the destructive creature.

Alicia dug her sword deep into it's chest, pushing with all of her strength until the flames were to hot to bear. All the while it screamed and flailed. She was thrown, blade of her sword still stuck in it's bosom. The moment that she spent in the air seemed unbearably slow. She knew that the fall would hurt, and even worse that her sword was no longer in her hand.

She tumbled to the ground, jarring her shoulder and banging her head. Thankfully the piles of ash were enough to break her fall, and she struggled to her feet with a little dizziness and quite a bit of pain, but no severe injuries. She heard Fortuna shouting her name and turned.

"Just focus on the target!" Alicia shouted, as Fortuna ran towards her in frantic concern. Fortuna snapped out of it immediately and began to fire shot after shot at the bird as it attempted to take flight.

Platina did the same, firing her bow while running towards Alicia. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Just rattled," Alicia replied. "My weapon..."

"Take this," Platina answered her, holding out her own blade.

"But this was..." Alicia began, "This belonged to..." she could not bring herself to say the name. "What if I lose it?"

"We must retrieve the one that father gave you, mustn't we? It is just as special." Platina replied, and smiled. "You are our lead, are you not?"

Alicia confidently grasped the sword and raised it. "I will not let you down!" she promised, and ran for the nest once more. Platina blocked the bird's next attack with a powerful release of energy from her bow, as did Fortuna.

Alicia leapt once more, high into the air, until she was level with the head of the monsterous bird. It opened its mouth, threatening to mark her body forever with gruesome scars with its flame. "Now is the time!" she shouted, and the attack struck home.

The blade pierced its skull, and drove through its head. It screamed in the throes of death. The flames began to extinguish into the rainy sky. Alicia was elated in her victory, but found herself falling again.

This time, she landed in the arms of Fortuna, who was thrown onto her back from the force, ending up with Alicia sprawled out over her. Alicia promptly jumped up from her squished sister. "Are you okay?" she asked her desperately.

"Yes!" Fortuna replied, with a bright brilliant smile.

"We won, we really won!" Alicia squealed, beaming with joy. She threw her arms around Fortuna's neck and they both began to giggle and shout the confirmation of their victory.

While they celebrated, Platina stepped forward to inspect the remains of their kill. It quickly evaporated, leaving nothing behind but a pile of ash which quickly joined the earth in the rain, and a single pure white feather. This she raised in her hand and inspected it. "Proof of our work," she replied. "And hopefully, part of our payment."

Alicia approached her elder sister, holding Platina's sword forward solemnly. She presented it to her like a trophy. "Your sword," she replied. "Thank you."

Platina took it back and placed it into its sheath. "You must reclaim yours as well," she replied.

"Yes!" Alicia exclaimed, and ran over to where the fire bird had last lain. She picked it up and wiped it clean of the mud and ash with the rain water before placing it back in its scabbard. She preferred this one to Platina's, though they were both connected to tragic memories as well as sad ones. Both of their former wielders were now dead, two men claimed by the same accident.

Alicia was snapped away from her thoughts by a bright flash in the sky. She, Fortuna, and Platina raised their heads. A silver bolt flew through the clouds into the sky from some miles away, so bright that it could easily be seen through the rain.

"What is that?" Fortuna asked.

"That is Leone's direction," Platina calmly noted. "Hopefully it is a good sign."

"It is," Alicia answered them, and smiled. She shielded her eyes from the rain with one hand just as the sun began to come out, nd watched the trail of light rise into the sky like a star that ascended into the heavens rather than falling to the earth. "That is Rufus's light, I know it is."

- - -

After recovering from their bruises and cuts, as well as a few minor burns, the young women turned in the direction of the bolt in the sky, hoping to meet Leone and Rufus. If they had been victorious, then they would meet them half way if all went well. Fortuna went ahead of them swiftly to see if she could spot them, and lead the two groups back together. Platina walked alongside Alicia in her absence.

Alicia's right hip and shoulder ached as she moved, and Platina noticed her favoring the left foot. "We can rest if you need," she replied.

"No, I'm just sore," Alicia replied. "I'm going to bruise up pretty badly, but I'll be fine."

Platina nodded. "Father would be proud of you this day."

Alicia beamed with happiness at this remark. Then, her eyes fell on the sword at Platina's side. Her hand had fallen to rest upon its handle, a sign that Platina was thinking deeply on some matter.

Fortuna reemerged from the branches of the trees. "They travel due east!" she said, pointing. "Let us join them before sun down!"

"If they are headed in our direction," Platina began, "could we not simply stay where we are?"

"I guess you're right," Fortuna laughed. "I'll give them a signal to let them know where we are, and the three of us can just rest."

- - -

It was later that evening when Rufus and Leone reunited with the rest of their group. Rufus still carried half of Leone's armor, and she the other half. As they approached the trail of smoke created by Fortuna to guide them, Alicia came running. She barreled into Leone laughing, spilling her part of the load onto the ground. Fortuna and Platina followed, and helped to pick it up.

"We won!" Alicia laughed as she hugged her eldest sister. Rufus was relieved to see them all in one piece. His worries had been for nothing.

"We sure did," Rufus replied.

While they celebrated, Platina looked over all that they had to carry."Let us redistribute the wight."

Leone picked up her helmet. "I'm feeling stronger now, I can carry a few pieces on me."

"Let me carry that!" Alicia insisted, taking the helmet. "I want to use it to collect some food on our way out of the forest."

"Go ahead," Leone shrugged. "Use my helm as a bowl, as if I care."

Alicia laughed. Leone did strap her chest plate back on, but left most of the armor with their supplies, which were divided up evenly into four parts and then carried.

While the older sisters were taking care of this, Alicia inspected a bush nearby, looking for edible berries. She stood straight when Rufus approached her, hands lazily resting behind his head, and his eyes trailing off in any direction but to meet hers. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked, having already forgotten her favor to him this morning.

Rufus looked around suspiciously, and then leaned closer to her so that he could whisper. "For the food, I was starving."

Alicia flushed with warmth and smiled brightly. "Oh, you're welcome!" she replied.

With that, Rufus turned and rejoined the others. Alicia found herself feeling disappointed, wishing that he would volunteer to help her scavenge. She cared little whether he helped at all or not, but she wanted to talk to him. She stomped her foot, scolding herself for not asking him, which is what any brave person would do.

"Let's try to get out of the woods before camping," Fortuna replied. "If I remember correctly, there's an old barn on the Coriander side of the forest. We could use it to stay in."

"You mean Dipan castle?" Leone asked her with a chuckle.

"Dipan castle?" Rufus repeated, confused.

Platina made a face that was almost a smile. "We used to call it that when we played there as children, pretending that all of us were princesses. It is an abandoned but sturdy building with a bed of straw in the loft, though I doubt the three of us would fit in it together any longer."

"Much to the dismay of our male companion," Leone interjected, and jabbed Rufus in the side with the end of her sword's scabbard.

"You said three?" was all that Rufus had to ask.

"I was too little!" Alicia pouted. "They never took me with them, said I was banished from the land!"

Rufus began to laugh loudly at that, and he didn't know why. It should have struck him as incredibly sad, but for some reason, it was all so funny.

- - -

Thanks in the most part to Fortuna's guidance, they reached the place described by Platina as Dipan castle in just a few hours, before the sun was down. Rufus saw why a child might think of it as a castle. It's roof was rather ornate for a simple storage house or barn. Once this must have been part of a luxurious estate, one that no longer existed.

They entered the building and found it full of dust, but surprisingly clean and wonderfully dry on the inside. There may have been rats in the walls, but they had all seen far worse. They gathered in the center of the floor and sat down, dropping their loads. There were cracks of joints and sighs all around as they stretched and unwound from the day's long journey.

"Alicia," Platina said, motioning to Rufus, "now that we are settled, would you see to his wounds?"

"I'm okay," he replied. "Just a little burned."

"That is what you said yesterday too," Alicia replied. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap sadly. "Do you not wish for me to help you?"

"N-no," he stammered, "I mean, I don't mind or anything, it's just that I don't want to bother you over something like that."

"I know a healing spell," Alicia said and smiled. "It's not very strong, but it will take the pain away at least. It looks like those burns hurt."

Platina left that as it was and turned to the eldest sister. "Leone, I want you in bed."

"Don't say such scandalous things with a straight face," Leone jokingly replied. "Really, I feel fine, but I'm not going to turn up a bed if it is offered."

Platina ignored her bad humor. "There is only one, and it is upstairs in the loft. I would not trust the old straw for the bugs and mice, but take the blanket from our supplies and it should be fair."

"Well then," Leone said, standing and taking their blanket as instructed. "Good night, boys and girls."

Once she was gone, Rufus sighed with relief. "She hasn't allowed herself to rest since she passed out earlier today," he said.

Alicia frowned. "You need to rest too."

"Fortuna," Platina said next, cutting off Rufus as he was about to make another excuse. "You should hunt our next meal while there's still some measure of light outside."

Fortuna frowned at this. "All right, but I'm not cooking it. That can be someone else's job."

"I'll do it!" Alicia volunteered energetically.

"Okay then," Fortuna laughed. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'll try not to be long."

Fortuna left as well, giving one last glance back. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," she said, before closing the door behind her.

"Was she talking to me?" Rufus asked.

Platina nodded solemnly in reply. Alicia laughed softly. "I'm so sorry about her," she said.

"No no," Rufus sighed. "It's kind of amusing."

Alicia kept a pleasant smile on her face as she approached Rufus and knelt beside him. He backed away when she did, though it didn't seem to be intentional, just a natural reaction. She understood that, because he didn't have any siblings like she did. How uncomfortable it must make him to travel with so many who were used to being in close quarters.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm so used to how I act around Fortuna, it's a bad habit."

"What do you mean?" he answered. He hadn't even noticed his own reaction to her approach.

"Never mind," she said. "Let me see your arms." He stuck out both rigidly with balled fists. His sleeves were torn to almost nothing and his skin was red and scabby with burns and clisters. "Are you really going to tell me that you aren't in any pain again?" she asked him accusingly.

"It's not that ba--AH!" he yelled as Alicia grasped one of his wrists gently. "Okay, so it's a little sore."

"I'm sorry," Alicia said and let him go immediately. "Just hold them out like that... legs too!" He did as he was told and stuck his limbs out like a stuffed bear. She closed her eyes to concentrate and held her hands out flat so that her palms faced the burned areas of his skin. "This should do it," she said. The healing spell was cast, flashing a gentle light over the afflicted areas.

Rufus flexed his arms. "Hey, that feels a lot better," he said. "Thanks."

Alicia smiled, beaming with accomplishment. "I'm so glad," she said. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No, I think that did it," he answered.

He dropped his arms back down to his sides and turned his head away. It was silent then, and Alicia wondered what she should do now. If she stayed here she would probably annoy him and make him uncomfortable, and if she left she might make him think that she didn't like him. She did like him, she just wasn't sure to what extent just yet, and sitting next to him just felt kind of nice for some reason. Still, _he_ obviously didn't think that, and she was probably annoying him--thus the entire circle of thought started over and she began to nibble on one of her fingernails.

Platina had drifted into the background as she had a habit of doing. Alicia only noticed her again when she struck a match to light a candle. Then she pulled a book from her things and began to read it by the light of the candle. Though her eyes appeared to be on the words in front of her, she spoke. "Sir Rufus?"

"Yeah?" he asked, having finally given up on trying to correct his name.

"May I ask where you came across such a fine ring as that on your left hand?"

Rufus stirred and cupped his right hand around his left, obviously unsettled by the question. Alicia saw this and looked to Platina. "It's rude to ask such a thing, isn't it?" she said to her.

"No, it's no problem," Rufus said with a shrug. "Ha, Platina probably is wondering why a traveler such as myself with no money to his name would wear such a gem."

"Could it be that you are married, sir?" Platina asked. Her eyes still remained on the book.

"Ah--no!" Rufus responded, completely flustered.

"Platina," Alicia scolded gently. "That is really uncalled for."

"Is it?" Platina asked, looking up from the text at last. "I'd like to make sure that he's not some husband run away from his family--not that his personal affairs matter to me, but I'd at least be like to warn your brash sisters before either of them sinks their teeth to deeply into him to be removed."

"Platina!" Alicia gasped. She placed either hand to her cheeks and began to blush deeply. "You say such embarrassing things..." She too had noticed the ring worn on the young man's left hand and wondered (perhaps feared) the same, but would never have asked him aloud.

"I speak truth," Platina replied. "And I would expect no less of anyone who I choose to associate with."

"It's just got some uh... sentimental value," he said, clutching the ring with his other hand, hiding it. Alicia looked down at her own hand. A ring like that wouldn't fit her at all.

"I'll ask no more," Platina replied. "My apologies."

"You're just looking out for your flock," Rufus sighed. "I understand."

"So," Alicia started in a small voice, but one that was no longer meek and shy. "How do you like my sisters?" she asked him. She figured that he might appreciate a subject change right about now. "Are they giving you a hard time?"

"To put it simply, yeah," Rufus replied.

She tried to suppress a laugh, which only caused it to come out as a giggle instead. "What are they like around you?"

"Why do you ask me?" he replied. "You know them much better than I ever could."

Platina looked back down to the book she read. "They act much differently around you," she explained as she read.

"Hey, what are you reading anyway?" Rufus asked her, craning his neck in her direction.

"The history of this area," she replied. "Now please answer Alicia."

"Geez..." Rufus leaned back against the wall and rubbed the back of his head. "No subject changing around you, I take it." Platina refused to answer that, lest the subject be drug further off track.

Alicia folded her hands over her knees and looked up at him expectingly. She thought that she was simply being friendly, but when he looked back to her, she saw his expression change. He was still smiling, but it was so very distant and almost painful. "You don't have to answer if it's uncomfortable," she said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'll tell you! Ha-ha-ha..." Rufus replied, forcing himself to laugh. "Let's see... Fortuna is always scheming something, and she wants to be better than everyone at everything. It's because she's the second youngest, right? She must have to compete a lot to keep you admiring her so much."

"Right!" Alicia beamed, placing her hands together. "At least that's what I think, too. But I really admire her anyway."

"Yeah," Rufus agreed. "And let's see... Leone is always trying to pick on me, like she's putting me in my place. I think that's because she's the oldest and the leader, and she wants to let everyone know it."

"I think you're right about that, too," Alicia said. "What about Platina?"

Platina did not raise her eyes as Rufus began to describe her. "Platina seems cold on the outside, but she's always thinking of everyone and doing what's best for them. If fact, I bet she's reading that book so that she can make your travels easier by becoming familiar with the area--I bet she's listening in on our conversation just to see if I'm the kind of guy she wants hanging around her sisters, or if she should just dump me off in town."

Platina flipped a page. "One out of three," she replied. "That's a poor score, Sir Rufus."

"Oh come on," Rufus laughed. "You don't agree? 

"I think he's right," Alicia giggled along with him.

Platina closed the book and set it aside. She turned towards them and crossed her long, slender legs in front of her. "What of Alicia?" she asked. "If you are such an expert..."

"Alicia?" Rufus mumbled, and glanced nervously at her. Alicia suddenly felt herself grow hot in embarrassment and began to drum her fingers on her lap. When she raised the courage to look up, she found his eyes on her again. The looks he gave her were always strange beyond reason. This time he looked peaceful and forlorn. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Alicia always works as hard as she possibly can not to be a burden to anyone," he said. "She wants her older sisters to be proud of her more than anything else."

Platina smiled, which was a rare occurrence. "I'll give you two out of four," she declared. "Not so bad, sir."

Alicia blushed and held her hands to each of her cheeks. "I'm embarrassed," she said.

"Well, you shouldn't ask a question that you don't want to answer yourself!" Rufus teased her. He reached out with his arm and gave her a nudge. "Come on, don't be so sensitive."

"Okay," she laughed, thankful to see him loosen up. "Then let me ask you... is there someone who you like the most?"

"Huh?"

Alicia grinned in a way that was almost mischievous enough to be compared to her sisters. "Leone or Fortuna?" she asked, "or maybe Platina?" Platina turned another page in response to this.

He stood up. "You're all pretty amazing," he said. "I couldn't possibly choose. But ah, hey, why don't I go make a fire outside? Fortuna's going to want you to start cooking right away."

"All right," Alicia replied in great disappointment. She watched sadly as Rufus left the room.

Platina set her book back down and sighed. "Alicia," she said. "You wanted him to ask you as well, didn't you?"

Alicia looked up at her with her large, innocent eyes. "Yes," she replied. "But only if he said 'none of them.'"

Platina released a deep and troubled breath. "Two out of five," she said. "It's his loss."

- - -

Rufus stepped outside and was pleased to be met by the cool night air. He knew that his face must be flushed. There was no way that he could have answered that question honestly. All that he wanted to say was _I want you, you! No one but you!_ and the desperation in his own heart was so strong that it sickened him. This was getting out of hand, and it was growing worse every time he looked at Alicia. That was not even mentioning the complication of her sisters.

To push aside his thoughts, he began the task of gathering wood for the fire, kicking aside pine cones in frustration every so often as he did so. At the back of the barn he found a stack of wood that had been left behind and crouched in front of it, pondering if it was dry enough to burn or not. It had just rained earlier in the day, but perhaps the ones in the middle were good enough.

A sharp voice interrupted him from his appraisal of the wood, and he jumped up. "Sir Rufus," Platina had said. Seeing his reaction, she frowned slightly. "Forgive me. Were you deep in thought?"

"No, just trying to figure out what to burn," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"Alicia decided to take a nap before dinner. Magic exhausts her."

Rufus sighed with guilt. "I told her that she didn't have to..."

"Nonsense," Platina replied. "It is better for her to expend her energy and rest than to go on pushing herself."

"Alicia is pretty strong though, isn't she?" Rufus asked, his voice full of admiration.

"Yes, but she did take quite a fall today."

That alarmed him. "She did? I had no idea! Was she hurt?"

"She is fine now."

There was a brief silence after that which felt extremely awkward to Rufus. "So, uh... what did you need?"

"I want to know who you are," she replied bluntly.

"W-what?"

"I saw the streak of light in the sky," she replied.

"Oh," Rufus sighed. "Well, Leone already knows this, and she promised not to tell anyone... but I don't really mind if the four of you know." He paused, and then decided to just let it out. "I am not human. I am half elf."

Platina's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That would explain many things, but not the brilliant light in the sky, for as far as I know, elves are mortal, and that arrow was wrought of the light of divine power." Rufus was left speechless by her astounding observation. She continued. "Are you an Einherjar walking among us?"

"I have been many things," Rufus sighed. It felt good to admit the truth, though he feared her reaction. "An Einherjar, that is one of them."

"And what manner of being are you at present, I beg?"

Rufus frowned and looked away. He could not lie, could not bring himself to lie again. "God," he said.

Platina's expression softened and she folded her arms over her chest casually. Rufus looked up again, finding her face sympathetic. "A wandering god dragged into our affairs by my sisters and I," she said. "This is most unfortunate."

"You're taking it pretty well," Rufus laughed, amazed at her cool attitude and willing acceptance. "I was mortal once myself, and I don't mean you and your sisters any harm," he said. "I'll just take my leave when we get back into town, unless you'd like to tell them, and in that case I can leave now."

"No," Platina replied. "Your presence is not threatening to me. However, it is unavoidable that you must leave, and my sisters have grown attached to you. Even I feel that I have met you before, that we share some bond which I cannot easily explain."

"That I don't understand," Rufus replied. He wondered how, of all people, Lenneth could be the one to remember him--the valkyrie that he knew the least.

"Was our meeting truly coincidence?" she asked.

"I can't say," Rufus replied. "Nothing is coincidence anymore. Please listen. I will not lie, but if I tell you much more, things may be difficult for you all."

"In what way?"

"Please trust that your ignorance in this matter is for the best."

At first she seemed extremely displeased by that request, but calmly accepted it when she saw the look in his eyes, determined to protect something obviously very important to him. "Very well," she nodded. "I will ask you no more. Allow me to help you build your fire."

"Thank you," he replied. "I mean it."

The fire was built in front of the barn. For those expert at building them, it took little time. Rufus sat down and let himself rest. Platina was there with him, silent as ever. Though their eyes hardly met, he knew that she was watching him. Nearly an hour passed, the sky grew dark, and they said nothing. Rufus wished that Alicia would awaken and grace them with her presence. It was a selfish desire, but he hoped to laugh with her once more around the camp fire at jokes that just the two of them found funny at least one more time before returning to Asgard alone. He would not take a valkyrie with him.

The distinct sensation of having eyes fixed on him took him away from his thoughts. He turned his head to look around him and found Platina there, staring as she often did with a guarded expression. It looked like it might be scrutiny this time, but it was hard to tell.

"Sir Rufus," she addressed him. "What has happened to your hair?"

"Oh," he replied, and looked at the ends of his hair. The beads in his bangs had fallen out, there were loose ends sticking out everywhere, and patches of it had been frayed. "Accidents happen," he laughed. The truth was that Fortuna had got him burned, and Leone had torn half of it out of his head.

"Please allow me to trim it for you," she insisted, and sat down right behind him.

"N-no," Rufus answered. "I mean, that's not really necessary..."

"If you leave it like this, I dare say that you will look ridiculous."

"Aren't you at all afraid of me, or at least wary of me?"

"Do they not care for appearances in Asgard?" she replied, avoiding the question. "If the idea of me touching it makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

"No, that's not it," Rufus said. "It's just..."

"No one else will see you," she answered, "or anything that you may have to hide."

"Why do you care? 

Platine smiled, a rare and beautiful event. "Leone expressed her embarrassment at treating you in such a poor manner."

This surprised him much more than the smile. "She felt bad, really?"

"Fortuna did as well," she added. "Were you not burned?"

"Just crispy on the edges," Rufus joked, and laughed at himself. Platina's expression did not lighten at all. "Nevermind," he went on. "I'm fine."

"They asked me to see what I could do for you."

"Do I look that bad?" Platina didn't reply, but Rufus took that as a yes. "All right then... if it will make them feel better, I guess I'll do it."

"That is better," Platina agreed, and moved to sit directly behind Rufus. She removed a small razor-sharp knife from its hiding place in the fabric wrapped at her waist. She held it in her mouth and took out her comb as well.

Rufus had never known what it was like to have a mother in all of his life, so he had a hard time placing the feeling that arose as she untied his bandana as well as the string at the end of his hair and began to comb through it gently, evening out the frayed ends with her knife. It was warm and... kind of _tingly_ at the back of his neck. Platina remained cold and unphased throughout the process.

When she was done, she carefully braided his emerald green hair into a neat braid that resembled her own, then went back to her seat giving Rufus his much appreciated personal space. "I dare say you look almost presentable now," she said, and held his bandana to him. "Must you put this rag back on?"

"I don't like my ears," he replied. "Never have."

"They are..." Platina searched for the right words. "Unique?"

"Yeah, thanks for trying," Rufus grumbled. "I'm a freak, I get it."

"It is a mark which separated you from both human and elf," Platina said. Rufus had to hand it to her, she had summed up great deal of his life with that statement.

"Rufus?" they heard a small voice call out. It was Alicia, awake now and standing at the door of the barn. She walked out to stand around the fire with the others, a concerned expression in her eyes.

Rufus looked down in shame. Too late to put it back now. "Yeah," he said, answering an unasked question. "It's me." He braced himself for what she might have to say about his ears.

Alicia stepped closer to him and abruptly smiled. "I like being able to see your face!" she said, sitting down in front of him by the fire. "And your hair, it's quite noble this way, don't you think, Platina?"

Platina gave a shrug and a slight wave of her hand as if to say that she could care less either way. Rufus, meanwhile, had blushed to a brighter red than any state he had been in since the journey began. Alicia grinned wider in return.

"Thanks," Rufus said, not for the compliment, but for being kind to him.

Another member of their party returned. Fortuna emerged from the woods with a rabbit tied over her back. She stopped just within the light of the fire and put her hands on her hips, sighing in dismay. Rufus did the same, hanging his head and pressing his palm to hid forehead. This sort of attention is not what he needed. He knew that Fortuna would not be so gentle.

Fortuna moved without saying anything and then sat down by the fire, several feet away from the others. "Any reason you didn't share your secret with me?" she asked crossly.

"Fortuna," Alicia cooed softly. "It was Platina who coaxed him out of it."

"Well I already knew, anyway," Fortuna replied.

"No you did not," Rufus groaned. "Stop trying to act so cool!"

"You're a fool!" Fortuna replied. "I knew it as soon as you told me you were an old hand, that certainly it meant you must be an elf--it would explain the color of your hair and your skill. I would have held my tongue, but I see that you decided to confide in others."

Rufus coughed a hoarse, dry, laugh in surprise. "Are you angry?"

"No," Fortuna replied flatly, clearly meaning the opposite.

Platina shook her head slowly. "Alicia, allow me to help you prepare the meal."

"Okay," Alicia replied. She went back into the barn momentarily and returned with a small pan and some knives from their supplies. She sat back around the fire where it was light, and she and Platina began to skin the animal using the pan as a cutting board whilst Fortuna and Rufus looked on.

Fortuna finally swallowed her grievances and spoke. "Do the elves have schools of archery?" she asked. "Or is it just a strong tradition?"

Rufus sighed. This was definitely not his favorite subject. "They pass it on mother to daughter. Male elves are for some reason pretty rare, so they typically have other jobs."

"Typically," Fortuna answered. "So how did you come to learn this skill?"

"Ah," Rufus shifted uncomfortably as he sat and rubbed the back of his hand across his nose though nothing ailed him. "Self instruction," he explained. To say that he had secretly taught himself for years by watching the others from his room with the barred windows because it was his only hope of escape would be a bit of a downer.

"I taught myself too," she explained, either failing to notice his obvious discomfort, or more likely, choosing to ignore it for his sake. "Then I taught Platina."

"You're very skilled," Rufus admitted. She was, and he knew that one day she would be able to fire her bow with all of the power of Silmeria Valkyrie. He hoped that she would never grow so cynical and jaded as Silmeria had been.

"Ah," Alicia said, standing up. She had placed the pan over a stone heated by the fire. "Well... food will be ready soon. I'm going to go wake Leone!"

"Perhaps you should simply take her some instead," Platina suggested.

"No, I really think I should let her know that we're having dinner," Alicia insisted. "Come on, you can come, and umm... help me carry... something?"

Platina's flat expression clearly displayed that there had been no sale on the lie that Alicia was trying to get her to buy. Alicia stood watching her expectantly, poking her fingers together. At last Platina gave in and stood. "Fortuna, take care that the food does not burn," she instructed.

"Um, as you wish," Fortuna replied, confused as to why everyone was leaving.

- - -

Alicia scampered back into the barn where a single candle still burned, pulling Platina with her by the arm. Once they were inside she closed the door. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed once this was done. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Platina replied.

Alicia felt her heart sink in disappointment. Usually Platina was so observant, how could she not see it? "I think," she whispered, though no one was in earshot. "I think Fortuna may be falling in love with Mr. Rufus."

"And that is what all this is about," Platina sighed. "Rest assured, Alicia, I doubt that this is the case."

"And I think Rufus likes her too," she went on, paying no mind to that. That had to be why he seemed uncomfortable around her--he was really interested in her sister. That had to be it. "Shouldn't we try to help them out?"

"By disappearing oh so obviously?" Platina groaned. "Listen to me, Rufus shall have nothing to do with Fortuna or any of us come tomorrow night when we return to Villnore."

Alicia's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Did he say that?" Her voice was much louder than she had intended.

"Yes," Platina answered, lowering her eyes. "He has urgent business elsewhere."

Alicia let go of Platina's arm and her posture weakened. "But... But I..." There were not any words that she could say to explain how that tore at her, and how unexpected the emotion was. She had planned to ask Rufus to join them on their next outing, perhaps even make him a permanent member of the team if the others would allow it. She liked having him around to make jokes with, she even liked it when he picked on her.

"Who is it who has truly taken a liking to him, Alicia?" Platina said softly. "Do not lie."

Alicia was saved from answering this question when Leone clunked sleepily down the stairs from the loft. "Gods," she grumbled groggily. "What is the matter?"

"Oh, Leone!" Alicia greeted her with a fake smile and similarly forced excitement. "I'm so glad that you feel better!"

"Yes, I merely required a nap," Leone replied, though she still looked tired and grumpy.

Platina was not willing to let this go. "There is a well-justified reason for his departure," she said firmly, "and I suggest that you restrain yourself from growing so attached to him."

Leone raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm?"

Alicia laughed awkwardly while scrambling to prepare an excuse, and was saved this time by Fortuna's voice. "Hey! You're about to burn that rabbit I worked so hard to catch for you!"

"Oh dear!" Alicia exclaimed, throwing the door to the barn open again. She ran outside to see to the food. Platina sighed in defeat and allowed this to pass. Leone hardly cared, and followed after her.

They sat down to dinner together around the fire. The talk was much livelier now that Rufus had been accepted by them as their friend. He laughed along with Alicia and sometimes the others as they ate from the rabbit and other gatherings of the day.

Platina was the only one who did not converse, did not laugh. The one who she wanted most to see was no longer there, and the one who she had just met was just about to leave. As always, she could only rely on her sisters.


	5. INTERMISSION: Sacred Phase!

**5 INTERMISSION: Sacred Phase!  
**_This one's a bonus, thank me later!_

Rufus looked all around himself. He was sitting at a table in a strange place with no walls, and yet somehow it didn't seem as if he were outside. Gods' trickery, he thought as he realized that he was not alone. There was a familiar presence here. He took a deep breath and sighed in exhaustion. "What the Hel is this?" There was a map of Midgard in front of him, and some kind of weird bar graph.

"Welcome to Sacred Phase," Freya answered, appearing from nowhere. Rufus hated that ability of hers to warp around wherever she pleased. It made him downright afraid to use the bathroom.

"Okay, and what the Hel is Sacred Phase?" he asked. "Where am I? I fell asleep in a barn, and now I'm here."

"This is a realm that exists between periods of time, which I can conjure at will to check on the progress of my servants upon Midgard," she explained, clear as a bell.

"Did you just call me your servant?" Rufus spat. "Hey, I'm the king around here!"

"Yes, of course," Freya humored him with a smile that read as _just let the little man think that_, then cleared her throat. "The Asgard War status is as follows..."

"Huh?" Rufus interjected into the pause.

"We need Einherjar!" Freya demanded in return, slamming her hands onto a table in front of her. Rufus, who had been leaning his chair on the back two legs, fell over backwards as it clattered to the floor. "This is not just for he sake of Asgard, but for the protection of Midgard as well! If you hope to avoid total destruction of both realms in Ragnorok when it begins, then we must have a Valkyrie!"

Rufus rubbed his ear as he picked himself off the floor, it hurt. She was so loud! "Yeah, but... can't we at least think about it for a while?"

Freya crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm giving you until the sun next sets on Midgard," she said. "If you do not return to Valhalla by then, there will be _dire_ consequences." Then she smiled sweetly. "There now, do you wish to know the status of your Einherjar?"

"Not really," Rufus replied.

"I am afraid that these are all of the Materialize Points that I can give you," Freya then said, and sprinkled Rufus with many handfuls of sparkly gems.

"What are these good for, anyway?" Rufus replied, poking at one of them. "Can I put them in my bow?"

"No," Freya replied.

"Uh... can I eat them?"

"NO!" she shouted. "Though you _may_ materialize a sandwich if you so desire."

"I can't materialize crap and you know it!" Rufus barked back. "This is useless junk to me!"

Freya was infuriated. "Just go out there and bring me back a Valkyrie, I don't care which! Either that, or I'll pick one myself and bring you both back kicking and screaming! You don't want to see the mood I'll be in in you force me to go to Midgard just for that!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Rufus replied obediently. "Valkyrie, I got it!"

"Very well," Freya smiled. "Good fortune. I expect mighty deeds."

Rufus's consciousness was dropped back into the barn, where was met by many confused and sleepy faces when he sprang awake in the middle of the night.

"What the Hel is wrong with you?" Fortuna grumbled bitterly.

"Uh... huh... bad dream," he answered.

"I'll show you a bad dream..." she muttered and rolled back over. The others did the same. Rufus was left alone once more.

So very, very alone.

- - - -

**Break for author's notes!**

As you can see, this is just a silly chapter, although Freya's threat to appear at sunset is most serious. I would like to take a second to answer my reviewers questions.

I get a lot of comments about...

- Errors and such: Thanks for pointing them out, I will fix them sometime. Usually I have to put something aside for a while before I am able to see my own errors, so I generally pump out the entire fic, then edit it if it's still in demand to be read.

- Capitalization of certain improper nouns: words like Einherjar and Valkyrie are special titles in the VP world, so that is why I have been capitalizing them, but it's not really correct English and neither is it like that in the game, I think. I would stop, except I've already been doing it all this time so it would look even worse (sweatdrops).

- Identity of the owner of Platina's sword: a former incarnation of Lucian, not the Lucian in the future that we are familiar with. More on this will be explained later.

- Where is Lezard??? If I put Lezard in this fic, then it will have to be a very weak-ass Lezard who is for all intents and purposes just a normal mage, no longer possessed by his obsession and the knowledge of the universe. But... I do have potential plans for him.

- Arngrim??? Arngrim shall return, worry not!

- Pairings? The only specific pairings in mind are Alicia and Rufus, and then Platina and Lucian having been together in the past, but the jury is not in yet on others. I am a fan of several, and this is a silly fic, so... I'm probably going to end up pissing some people off... but it'll be funny, huh?

Thanks for everyone's reviews! I appreciate them very much.


	6. Alicia, Part 2

**Chapter 6: Alicia, Part 2  
**_I'll take my chances with you._

The following afternoon, the party of Leone, Platina, Fortuna, and their new friend Rufus returned to Villnore, where their paths had first crossed. Alicia had been somber and quiet through the entire journey. The others, especially Rufus, were worried about her strange mood. Platina was the only one who knew and fully understood the reason, and yet she could do nothing.

The sun was still high in the sky when they arrived, which meant Rufus had plenty of time to make his exit feel natural. It would look strange to the three girls who weren't in on his secret if he didn't at least accept his part of the reward, so he decided to go with them to make their claim on the mark.

He tried to slow down and sink to the back of the line as they walked down the street, but Alicia had been competing for that position all day. He glanced at her looking down at the ground, holding her hands clasped in front of her. He hated to see her that way, he wanted to leave her with a smile. Otherwise, he doubted that he would be able to do it.

"What's the matter?" he asked her in a low tone. Her sisters either could not hear them, or gracefully chose to ignore it.

"I'm disappointed that this trip has to end," Alicia replied without looking up. "You'll be leaving... won't you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I have to be getting on the road this evening, in fact." He didn't understand why this saddened her so much. From her perspective, they hadn't even known each other a full week.

She looked up, a faint hope lighting her face. "We have money for an inn this time," she offered. "You could share a room with us and split the cost."

"Thank you for all that you've done," Rufus sighed, "but it's beyond my control."

"What do you have to do?" she asked. "Where are you going, all alone?"

Platina turned at the sound of this. "That is enough, Alicia."

Alicia looked sadly to her sister and then fell silent. Leone and Fortuna said nothing. Rufus felt horrible for making her feel this way, but there was no way that he could explain it to them. It would put them in danger. Freedom from the gods had been Alicia's dying wish, and now she and her sisters would have it.

- - -

They reached the office of the business person who had offered the reward. It was a merchant of raw materials, apparently having trouble collecting what he needed from the Lost Forest to run his business with the fire birds in the area.

"You killed not one, but two?" the man asked them all, inspecting the feather that Platina had saved.

"And some young," Leone was quick to mention.

"Well, you've done a great job!" he replied, and proceeded to give each of the four in their group fifteen hundred OTH apiece. "Use it well, you've earned it. I've no market for magical items of that nature either, so consider it part of your reward. It should be quite powerful."

Platina kept the feather, which was sure to have some value of its own, but she let Alicia hold onto it since it was fragile, and she was wearing the lightest gear. They exited the building. Rufus looked up at the sky as if waiting for something. The sun still hung, but the day was nearly gone.

"Sir Rufus," Platina spoke up, "would you like us to appraise the feather and give us your even share?"

"No, don't worry," Rufus replied. "I haven't been traveling with you for the money anyway, and your team brought that back on your own, remember?"

"Very well," Platina sighed. It had only been a ploy to keep him around a bit longer in any case.

"Leaving so soon?" Leone asked him.

Rufus stretched his arms over his head. "Yeah, unfortunately so," he said. "It's been fun. Good luck, guys."

"If we run into each other again, please grace us with your presence once more," Leone slyly replied, extending her hand. Rufus took it and the two shook as friends.

Fortuna stepped in to say her goodbyes. "You really don't have to leave," she said. "I was just kidding when I said you were useless," there was a pause. "You know, for the most part."

Rufus laughed. "It has been fun."

"Let's do it again someday," Fortuna chimed, and took a step back. It was now Alicia's turn.

"Goodbye," she said, almost whimpering. There was no possibility that she would smile. "I... I liked being your friend even for just a little while. We'll probably never meet again, so... so... Take care, Rufus." Before he had the chance to formulate a response, Alicia turned and ran behind the others. Platina gave him a warm smile, Leone shrugged, and Fortuna sighed, but they all began to leave.

The four girls turned and left towards their choice of inns, allowing Alicia to lead the way as the sun threatened to sink just past the line of the buildings rooftops. Rufus turned quietly and began to pace in the opposite direction.

- - -

As he went, he felt a pit in his heart. It didn't feel right after hearing Alicia's last words. He had sworn to make sure that Alicia would be happy in her new life, but to tear the first friend she had ever made outside her circle of sisters away from her in this manner, it didn't feel right at all. She at least deserved an explanation, and to know how he felt. Well, maybe not _all_ of how he felt, but that he enjoyed her company and wasn't just trying to be rid of her. He knew that is what she would assume, she was so full of confidence and yet so critical of herself. She didn't need to be coddled, but he could tell her the truth.

There was a shop directly to his left in the place where he stopped without realizing that his feet were no longer carrying him. He was pretending to be a regular guy, so he might as well handle this like a regular guy does when he needs to make a kind gesture to a girl, and buy something for her. All the girls would be jealous, Alicia would feel special, he would look more like a normal person, and everyone wins! There was some time left, still.

- - -

"Why did Rufus leave that way?" Alicia asked, when she and the others had settled into their room.

Platina's face was humorless and her posture was firm. "That man," she began to say carefully, "was no mortal."

"He was half-elf, right?" Leone answered, intrigued by this. "We all knew that."

"Half-elves are exceedingly rare, legendary in fact," Platina began to explain. "They are known as the vessels of the gods. Their bodies can be used as catalysts for higher beings. It is likely that Rufus himself is no elf at all, but a god in a half-elf's body."

"You're cracked!" Fortuna replied. "That's impossible!"

"How did you come by this information?" Leone replied.

"I used to study this in Coridander, in case you don't remember. I did have a friend interested in magics who taught me these things."

"Oh yeah," Leone hummed. "You're going to go just on that guy's word, though?"

"No," Platina replied. "Rufus admitted this to me."

They each sat in silence and knew that Platina was not joking, nor was she mistaken. She was not the type to make accusations without justification. This silence stretched on for uncounted minutes, until finally Alicia stood.

"I'd like to be alone for a while," she said. "To think about this."

"Go then," Platina replied. The others said nothing.

Alicia stepped outside and began to walk towards the staircase. Her stomach hurt. She could not imagine Rufus being a god. It had to be a mistake on Platina's part. She had simply been given the wrong idea, and that was all. Maybe Rufus had made it up to cover for something else. Either way, she would never know who Rufus truly was. As she began to descend the stairs step by step, she felt even worse. It just a potential friendship that she had lost, but something else was ailing her heart, which pulled her body along for the ride.

As she reached the last step of the stairwell that connected the tavern to the floor of rooms above it, she heard the glittering chime of the bell over the front door ringing as someone left. It was still early enough in the evening that the murmur in the hall was soft enough to hear it.

"Hey, cute girl!" the barkeep shouted. Alicia turned and pointed to herself questioningly. "Yeah, you! I've got a message for you!"

Alica approached the bar. "What is it?" she asked. "Surely it can't be for me..."

"Alicia is your name, right?" he answered, and held out an envelope. Alicia nodded and took it, turning it over in her hands several times. It was unmarked and unsealed, but there was a small item inside along with a note. Alicia removed both, discovering a small silver ring.

The note was hastily written and spattered with messy ink spots, but it was legible.

_I thought about it, and I am sorry for leaving without saying anything. I want you to know that I strongly value your friendship and if there is any way that you and your sisters can cross my path in the future while remaining safe and happy, then I would welcome the opportunity to work with you again. Thanks again for the biscuit you gave me and for laughing at my bad jokes. I got you a present to celebrate your first big victory. I hope it isn't too big. Have many more in the future, and when you're ready, cash this in to help buy yourself a big house in Coriander. _

Alicia read the note twice before believing that it was real, then clasped her hands, threatening to crumble the paper. The bartender watched as she did this with an expression of both confusion and amusement. "You're sure he said _for Alicia_?" she asked him. "Not for Fortuna, and not for Leone or Platina?"

"Alicia, the cute girl who wears a headband and stockings," he said, repeating the description word for word. "It was that same quiet guy, you know? I remember, because he got you that huge brew last week! He just left not five minutes ago." Then he laughed heartily. "I guess he's shy. You don't see guys like that around here often!"

Alicia's eyes opened wide and she grabbed the older man's hand. "No, you don't... Thank you very much!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much for delivering this to me, mister!"

"I wouldn't mind a tip," he said, leaning towards her, as if expecting a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, certainly!" Alicia replied, and dropped five OTH onto the bar before darting away. She ran out the door, causing the bell to jingle violently in her wake. "Rufus!" she shouted.

The barkeep sighed. "Oh well."

- - -

Rufus was becoming aware of the sun starting to touch the horizon line as he left the city of Villnore, and hoped that if Freya appeared, that she wouldn't be able to sense the presence of the Valkyries. He would defy her if it meant protecting them. She possessed a typically god-like arrogance, but she would back down if, especially if he reminded her of who now commanded Gungnir. He only hoped that it would not go that far because he wanted to keep his relationship with the goddess as steady as possible. As for Midgard, he would fight and protect that himself, no need for Valkyries.

"Rufus!" he heard someone calling behind him. Alicia's voice--and there it was, all of his plans up in smoke. His stupid attempt to make himself feel better about leaving her behind had just caught up to bite him in the ass. Everyone wins? Yeah, right. He had only done it to suit himself, and he knew it. How selfish, he thought.

"Damn it," he grumbled, and broke into a run. He had to be away from her when the sun set even if she was not a Valkyrie, to ensure that she would be safe from Freya. The goddess had never been too fond of Alicia, and would accuse him of quite a few indecent things if she saw her and recognized her as his former companion. Maybe if she hadn't seen him yet, he could just make it through the fields outside of Villnore without having her follow him.

- - -

The area outside the gates of Villnore was beautiful, a field spotted with leafy trees here and there and covered with wild flowers. The night-blooming flowers were just beginning to reveal themselves as the sun threatened to slide behind the horizon. Their fluffy seeds released into the sky, shimmering like snow that rose rather than fell.

Alicia trampled many as she ran, with no time to care. "Rufus!" she shouted as she saw a flicker of the green braid that trailed from his neck. Her voice was so desperate that she was screaming. "Why are you running away?" she cried. "Where are you going? Tell me! At least tell me!"

Rufus would not answer, and kept running. Gods, he was faster than Fortuna! She was losing ground between them rather than gaining it. As soon as he crossed the field into the trees beyond, he would be gone. That would be it--gone forever. Somehow she knew that was true. If she let him out of her sight, she would never see him again. He would go somewhere where she could not follow. She could see the boundary almost literally, like a stone wall in her path.

"Stop!" she shouted. She slowed down in exhaustion, clenched her fists together. He continued to run despite the threatening tone that crept into her voice. She held her left arm out, palm facing her runaway. "I said STOP!"

There was a flash of light and a sound which Alicia thought was closest to the sound of water pouring over ice and cracking it, except this was loud and rang with clarity. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment as she saw a small bead of sparkling light shoot towards Rufus with blinding speed, then strike him squarely in the back. He gave a surprised yelp which was cut off abruptly as he was... frozen? Her arms dropped to her sides as she stared at him slack-jawed. He was encased in a frothing chunk of... ice, or something--and was completely still, stuck in his unflatteringly surprised position. _Uh... whoops..._

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted sheepishly, and ran to him in alarm. Poking at the surface, she felt that it was not cold at all--in fact, it was very warm. She looked helplessly at what she assumed was her doing, wondering if anyone could survive such a thing. The crystal began to crack. A second later it broke apart and Rufus fell to the grass panting for breath like someone who had been held underwater.

"Rufus!" she gasped and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Rufus caught his breath and then looked up at her, wide-eyed. He seemed unharmed--just extremely surprised. "Uh... hey there, Alicia," was his greeting, as if the situation called for nothing else. He stared with his mouth opened wide, and then asked, "Can you do that again?"

"Wha... what?" Alicia stammered. "You want me to freeze you again? Don't tell me that you enjoyed it!"

"No, I mean shoot photons!" Rufus coughed. "Can you?"

"Photons?" Alicia replied. She was completely confused. "What are photons? What was that light just now, and what happened to you?"

"Try it again," Rufus said, and took her hand to help her to her feet. Together they stood up. "Just... don't point it at me this time, okay?"

Alicia swallowed and nodded. "I'll try," she answered. Once again she raised her palm and pointed it in a safe direction. She concentrated on that light which seemed to come from inside of her. Nothing happened, and she grew frustrated. Rather than give up, she put everything into it and felt the energy surge through her hand this time. The light sprang from her palm and shot across the field, lighting the way until it eventually faded out into a flicker.

She turned to Rufus, amazed. "It looks like I can do that at will," she said. "What it is?"

"Photons," Rufus said. "They're like bursts of power from the world tree, Yggdrasil."

Alicia shook her head in confusion. "Yggdrasil? How did I do it?"

"It's a power that belongs to a Valkyrie," he answered. "I... I shouldn't say any more than that."

Alicia's thoughts finally returned to the situation at hand. What mattered now is that she had stopped Rufus. "Why are you running away from me?" she asked him. "Why won't you stay?"

"Your sisters are the most important thing to you in the world, aren't they?" Rufus asked her.

Alicia's eyebrows furrowed in a combination of sadness and frustration. "Yes," she replied, "but--"

"If I remain here, one of them will disappear," Rufus said. Alicia couldn't imagine why that would happen, but the expression on his face was dire. His eyes were constant and determined. "You will never see them again."

"Why?" she asked.

Rufus hesitated. "Because they are the human hosts of Valkyries," he said. It sounded as though this pained him to say, and as little sense as this made to Alicia, she believed his words. "...And I am the new king of Asgard. I was sent here to take one of them with me to Valhalla."

As those words passed through his lips, she felt her heart tearing and she had never known such a dull and yet unbearable pain in all her life. It was similar to the surge of agony that she felt when Leone told her and her sisters that their father was dead. This was almost worse because the one leaving her was an arm's reach away, and yet he was already gone--perhaps had never truly been here.

"Is that really true?" Alicia asked. She was firm, but her voice shook. "Are you some god who has come simply to browse among us lower humans as if we were cattle for the picking?"

"No!" Rufus retorted so aggressively with a dismissing swing of his arm that she backed away from him in fear. "I am not Odin, and I will not force anyone--not even a Valkyrie--to serve me! That is why I am running away, I don't want to take anyone away from your family, Alicia--away from you!"

Alicia stood in the silence that followed his outburst, watching him as he clenched his fists in anger and turned his back to her sharply. Though his behavior was rude, somehow she knew that his frustration was not directed at her at all, but at himself. If he had anger in his heart, then it was for himself.

She had great difficulty believing that he could be a god. She had always imagined them as strong, heavily built, old men with grey hair and thick beards. She thought that their manner would be regal, strong, and that nothing would phase them. They would have the greatest insight and wisdom, and nothing would ever surprise or scare them. She also believed that they would care for no one, never smile or tell jokes, and never show kindness or sympathy. For Rufus to be one of their ranks, let alone their king, was impossible to comprehend.

"I'll protect Midgard myself," Rufus said, clenching his left fist, eyes fixed on the ring that he wore there. She looked up and saw that he was still turned away, but his voice had softened and grown sympathetic. "It would be best for you to just forget about me and everything that I've said." He took a deep breath, and then a step forward. "Take care, Alicia."

"Uh!" Alicia stuttered, and raised up her hand. "I--I'll do it again!"

"What?" Rufus turned and saw her ready to fire her photons. Her left palm was raised and facing him.

Alicia swallowed hard. "Don't move, or I'll shoot you again!"

Rufus smirked as if he might laugh if not for the situation that found them here. "Look, I have to go..." Her hand shook, and a sparkle of light danced on her fingers. Rufus tensed up, suddenly very sure of the fact that she would freeze him again if he made any sudden moves. "Um... okay, whoa, hold on!"

Alicia saw his fear and would not back down. "I can do this, right?" she asked him. "You said this was a Valkyrie's power!"

"Yeah, but-- Well, you--" Rufus sputtered.

"Am I one of them?" Alicia asked. "One of the Valkyries?"

"No," Rufus replied. "You're just a normal person. You may have some of their abilities, and I don't really know why... but--"

"So I could do a Valkyrie's job, right?" Alicia interrupted him.

"Yeah, but--"

Alicia shouted, "Take me with you!"

Rufus blinked. "What?"

Alicia's voice softened as she explained, but her hand remained facing towards him threateningly. "Take me with you and leave my sisters here," she said. "I want to go with you!"

"You just told me that your sisters are the most important thing to you!" Rufus argued. "Besides, I already knew that. Silmeria was always..."

The name Silmeria was haunting to Alicia. It trudged up fuzzy memories, like an old familiar smell. She could almost see a golden-haired woman who was wise and strong and good-humored, just like Fortuna, but older and wiser and many times more powerful. She carried some great burden and could not afford Fortuna's carefree nature.

Rufus ended whatever thought that had been before saying everything that was on his mind. "I can do it myself," he said. "You can stay here with them."

"They may be the most important to me now," Alicia said, "but they aren't the only thing I care about. Everyone has to leave their families eventually and learn to depend on others, or else how would they ever grow stronger? How would they ever... love anyone?"

Rufus finally turned back to her and smiled gently. The smile on his face expressed such pain that she felt she might cry just to see it. "This isn't the same as all that," he said.

Though his words moved to push her away, he took a step nearer to her. He placed his own hand against hers which was raised to fire. As their palms touched, she remembered something else faint and fleeting. The memory bled around the edges like a priceless watercolor painting left out in the rain, ruined before she could even determine the subject.

- - -

The field didn't give very much cover for spies, that much was certain. Though it was growing dark and each of the ladies laid on their stomachs to hide in the grass, they could only get so close. Alicia and Rufus were roughly ten meters away. They could just barely make out their voices, but it was well enough.

"What the Hel are they doing?" Fortuna complained, as the two pressed their palms together for some reason that was beyond her. "Playing patty-cake?"

"Oh the drama," Leone chuckled at the scene, grabbing at her chest dramatically. "My heart wrenches!"

"Quiet, you!" Fortuna snapped back in a hushed tone. "You'll ruin it!"

"You know," Leone replied, "as much as you and Alicia share minds, that isn't _you_ out there."

Fortuna's mouth opened wide in shock and she argued back, "Who said I was trying to live out my own failed romantic endeavors vicariously through my closest sister?"

"I think _you_ just did," Leone laughed.

Platina was much farther back. She was not very interested in what was going on, and she also respected Alicia's need for privacy. The only reason that she came along was to keep the other two from causing any trouble, and to make sure that Alicia would be safe. She trusted Rufus, who had hidden his identity and may in fact be a god, with the fate of her precious sister, and yet she did not know why. Given all of this, it didn't seem very smart, and yet she had faith in him. "Are neither of you curious as to why Alicia is able to shoot light from her hands, or why Rufus has referred to us as Valkyries?" Platina asked them. There was no response.

Fortuna was totally absorbed. She gasped as Alicia embraced Rufus and began mumbling about something that she couldn't make out. She clenched her fists together in anxiety. "Come on, Alicia! Kiss, kiss! He won't be able to get away!"

"Yeah right," Leone chuckled. She was not here in support as much as to amuse herself. "Little Alicia? I'll give you fifty OTH if she dares."

Fortuna clenched her fists in determination. "You are on. Make it a hundred! I've trained Alicia well. She will never fail me!"

"Yeah, like you've ever--"

She was cut off by a shuffle in the grass. Platina stood, making no effort to hide herself, and began to walk towards the two standing a short distance away.

"What are you doing, you fool?" Leone spouted. Fortuna grabbed at the hem of her sister's dress, but Platina only pulled it away from her and continued on.

- - -

"If you came with me, you would have to give up your human body and live like a god. It would separate you from the ones that you love, not just in this life--but eternally. Can you really watch someone you love be reborn so many times, knowing that they will never remember you?"

Alicia's lips trembled as he spoke. She couldn't understand why this was so hard. Maybe she did have what the older girls would call an infatuation with Rufus, but that was such an immature and base way of describing it that it made her nauseous. She closed her fingers around his, and closed her eyes. His hand was so warm and familiar. She could almost see him in the back of her mind, in that spot that had always felt empty even on dark and lonely nights when she laid sharing her bed with Fortuna.

_A ring was placed on her finger and she cherished it so much, but it was far too many sizes large--to the point of being silly. Why would anyone give her such a thing, she wondered? Why would she admire such a thoughtless gift? An arrow whizzing past her ear brought a sense of comfort rather than fear, a meager fire in the depths of a menacing darkness felt like home. She had spoken so many important words that she could not remember--laughed so many times when no one else would, except for him. _I want to be there to see it when you become a god!_ The warmth of a hand extended in partnership was all that she needed to fight the gods themselves._

"I won't do that to you," Rufus promised.

"Because," Alicia answered, and looked straight into his eyes. "You know what it's like?"

She may as well have shot him with her photons again, because he stiffened in shock and momentarily could not breath or speak. Alicia pulled on his arm hard, slamming into his chest hard enough to send him back several steps. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Wh-what did _you_ do?" Rufus asked, fairly confused. He thought she had mistakenly fallen over until he saw that her arms were still tightly clamped around his waist even when he had regained his balance.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" she said, burying her face so that the words were muffled. "I left you alone! How can you ever forgive me?"

- - -

Rufus knew that to believe what he was hearing would be stupid. It was too good to be true for Alicia to remember her past like that--as well as impossible, as far as he knew. Nevertheless he lacked the willpower to keep from placing his arms around her shoulders and holding her close. Everything felt warm again in a way that he hadn't since Alicia made him her Einherjar. He had fallen completely into the trap, and now there was no way to get out.

"You must get out of here," he said, trying to gently push her away. "You're in danger."

"No," Alicia responded, pushing herself back against him. "I want to go with you!" It was an old argument, once which mirrored her past life enough to make those memories clearer.

"Your sisters will grieve if you do that," he replied, softly. "You need Silmeria, and the others as well. Let me go."

Alicia squeezed harder. "I won't!"

There was a rustle of grass that wasn't just the wind. "Good evening." They both jumped at the sound of Platina's voice, discovering that she had snuck up on them whilst they were absorbed in each other. "Excuse me for interrupting this dramatic moment," she interjected, as Rufus and Alicia made sure that there was a respectable amount of space between them despite Alicia's up until now obstinate refusal to separate, both blushing to the ears. She raised her hand as if to say that their show of affection was not offensive to her, and let it be. "This begs many questions, Sir Rufus. Or perhaps _Lord_ Rufus would be a more suiting title?"

"Please no," Rufus groaned, growing more agitated with the situation each moment. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

"Alicia," Platina said gently, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you saying that you remember this man from a former life?"

"Yes," Alicia replied. "It's strange, but... I feel like I've been the same person all along. Both of my lives have been dear and important to me... and Rufus is, too."

"I understand." Platina turned to Rufus. "I have an idea," she said. "Let us return to the inn and discuss everything. We can look at all of our possible options, and we can grow to understand our roles and what we must do."

Rufus looked to the west and saw that the last sliver of the sun was disappearing behind the curve of Midgard."I would love that more than anything," he said urgently, "but Freya is coming here. Maybe I can return and we can go over it, but--"

"Freya?" Lenneth replied.

"I have no time to explain, just please believe me." He began to look about nervously, pushing Alicia away. "You need to go, before she comes!"

Too late. A deafeningly loud chime cut him off. Rufus, Alicia, and Platina, as well as the girls hiding in the grass further away, looked up in amazement as a cluster of pearlescent lights glittering with every color known to man gathered on the field. Leone and Fortuna stood, witnessing the amazing descent of a goddess from Asgard. Rufus was less impressed than the others, and Alicia was fearful, as the memory of their battle against Freya set into her mind.

"Run, both of you," Rufus insisted, but Alicia and Platina drew their swords instead. He saw this and groaned. "Does she have to be so damn punctual?"

What formed from the light was a beautiful goddess with golden hair and long slender legs. her body was gorgeous, and her clothes were scant but regal. She hovered in the air as if the sky itself was nothing but her lounge chair.

She parted her red lips and her voice boomed loudly enough to sting the ears. "Rufus, you fool!" she spoke, eyes falling on Alicia. "So this is what you have been doing all of this time! Honestly, if it was this human girl that you wanted, I could have acquired her for you without nearly so much ado!"

Rufus stepped forward bravely. "Stop it, Freya!" he said. "Go back to Valhalla immediately, that's an order!"

"As if the mortal king could give orders to me!" Freya replied, shaking the delicate trees with her voice. "You forget your place!"

"I'll put you in yours," Platina interjected, brandishing her sword. "Be gone from here!"

"Lenneth," Freya said softly, almost lovingly, lowering herself from the sky to look upon her. "Well, Rufus, at least your affair with this tart mortal has brought me one thing. Unfortunately, it seems that I must give you a lesson in leadership once again." Her hands began to glow.

"Stop it!" Rufus shouted, and stepped between Platina and Freya. Before he could do anything to stop her, Freya raised her hands over her head, then pointed one at him and one at Platina. Both were instantly trapped within crystals larger and more powerful than those created by Alicia's photons. Alicia shouted and thrust with her sword at Freya, who transferred into the air above them in the blink of an eye. Leone and Fortuna ran from their hiding places, their own weapons drawn to join Alicia in her attack. Leone swung overhead, hitting nothing but air. Freya dodged one of Fortuna's arrows, despite its deadly accuracy.

"Worry not, I won't be needing either of you for quite some time, if all goes well," Freya said, and the crystals containing Rufus and Platina rose into the air along with her. "Until then, do take care. Not that it matters so much to me." Then there was a flash as bright and blinding as when she appeared.

All in an instant, goddess Freya was gone. Rufus and Platina disappeared with her. The field was left in peace and silence with their departure. Only the soft whistle of the wind could be heard.

"What the Hel was that?" Leone demanded to know, her voice almost as grave and loud as Freya's had been.

"Platina!" Fortuna shouted about the field, as if her sister might still be there, but hidden. "Rufus! Where are you?"

Alicia fell on her knees amidst the flowers, grasping her sword. "No," she whispered, clutching her fists to her chest as if it was in great pain. "Why... why not me? I would have gladly gone in Lenneth's place!"

"Who is Lenneth?" Leone asked, clamping a hand onto Alicia's shoulder to lift her to her feet. "What is all of this about Valkyries, and where has that woman taken Platina?"

Alicia shook her sister's hand off of her, then looked deeply into Leone and Fortuna's eyes each in turn. "Hrist, Silmeria," she said. "Do these names mean nothing to you, my sisters?"

Leone and Fortuna were silent as they allowed the names to process in their minds. Fortuna was the first to speak. "The sound of it is very... nostalgic," she said. "But why?"

Alicia stood and slid her sword back into its holster. She stepped over to the place where Platina had stood before being frozen and take it away. He sword remained, planted into the earth. She grabbed the handle, and pulled it from the earth with a yank. "There will be plenty of time to explain on the road," she said, as she looked at the blade which had one belonged to a young man close to Platina's heart.

"On the road?" Fortuna replied. "Just where are we going?"

Alicia turned and stared at each of them in turn with the most brave and determined expression. "We are going to Valhalla," she replied. "We will save Platina, and I will free Rufus from his fate. This, I swear."


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7:Memories  
**_Could I just forget... forget it all?_

The field of flowers was silent in response to Alicia's solemn promise except for the whistling of the soft breezes. Her sisters stood quietly, their hair moving wildly in the wind though they held still, processing all that they had heard and seen.

At last, Leone crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay," she said. "So just how do we _get_ to Valhalla?"

Alicia put a delicate finger to her lips and looked upwards in thought. "Well... I don't exactly remember..."

"Bah!" the eldest sister wailed. "How can you make such serious vows without even knowing where you are going?"

"Such is marriage," Fortuna sighed, throwing her arms into the air in defeat. "I can hear the wedding bells already!"

"Marriage?" Leone gasped, and spun around. "Nobody is discussing marriage here!"

Fortuna winced and as spit as she spoke wildly. "Alicia was about to... about to hop on board the Rufus train and ride all the way to... to baby town!! She's going to fall in love and get married and leave me here with _you_ for the rest of my life, it's horrible!"

"No she was not!" Leone spat back in turn. "She hasn't even been kissed yet, you loon! And speaking of, you owe me one hundred OTH!"

Fortuna was having a veritable mental breakdown. "I do not, I do not, I do not!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Alicia whined. "Platina is in danger and all _that_ is all you're worried about?"

"I'm just disappointed in your taste, that's all," Fortuna huffed, and turned away from them with her arms crossed.

"No you're not," Leone laughed. "You're completely jealous!"

Fortuna's composure snapped again and she began to flail. "Of course I am, I'm jealous of Rufus, who gets to run off with Alicia!"

"_What?_" Leone spat.

Alicia clenched her fist and decided that she could take no more of this. "You two don't even know what's going on!" she shouted, silencing them both. Then her shoulders sunk. "If only I could remember... the road to Asgard..."

"Perhaps you could solve both problems," Leone suggested, "by explaining everything to us from the beginning."

"Yes," Alicia agreed. "But not here."

Leone nodded in agreement. "Let's return to the inn and discuss this in private." She sighed deeply. "It seems Fortuna may need some time to unwind as well..."

"Point taken," Alicia groaned.

- - -

Rufus was only vaguely aware of what happened to him past the point that Freya raised her hands. The goddess's work was so quick that she could change everything drastically in a flash. Though he sincerely doubted that Freya would stay her hand against humans if she was angry enough; he believed that the others were safe.

Being suspended like this at least gave him time to think. He thought of Alicia and how she seemed to have recovered her memories, at least the ones related to him. He wondered if she would remember how she had felt for Silmeria, and if this feeling now extended to the other Valkyries, as Alicia had merged also with them. If her memory was incomplete, then he wondered if it was right to allow her to see him. Her actions may be based on fragmented thoughts rather than honest feelings. That was, if they even had the chance again. Freya could easily decide to keep him trapped in this crystal.

Perhaps it was better that they remain parted for a while, so that she could regain her memories on her own. He loved her, and could not bear to see her led astray from what she truly wanted--which he knew was to be with Silmeria and her sisters. She left him to be with Silmeria in that past life, though she seemed not to remember. After her memories settled, she would certainly remember that and see that this was for the better. Maybe Freya was not so cruel to tear them apart.

Finally, he was released from his cold prison as Freya released the seal on him. He reeled for a moment and then his senses returned to him. After panting for a moment to grow accustomed to breathing again, he realized that he was in the throne room of Valhalla. The brilliant gold decor that decked the luxurious hall blinded him for a moment. When his eyes focused, he could see Freya standing beside the throne, as if waiting for him to take his seat. He chose to remain standing.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't let me out," he greeted her.

"Tempting," Freya replied, "But unfortunately, I do need you."

"Yes, how very unfortunate for both of us," Rufus groaned.

"You are one of the gods now," she sneered. "As much as it pains me to say, you have the same power as the late Odin, who claimed his throne through the same methods as you have--defeating other gods through sly methods and claiming knowledge from Yggdrasil. Please, try to act like one."

"If it means dragging human lives into our affairs, then I won't have it!" he retorted.

Freya scowled. "You ignorant mortal," she chided him. "Do you not understand the importance of your duty? To protect both Midgard and Asgard, and to properly transfer the souls of those who are chosen, one of the three Valkyries absolutely must be in our service. Allow the others to live their lives, let them experience your silly mortal life, though I shall never understand it. Have them take turns for all that I care. All that I ask is that one of them exist as a Valkyrie."

"Can't it wait?" Rufus asked her, turning his face down in regret. "At least until this _one_ life of theirs is ended?"

"And sacrifice countless lives and doom souls in order to protect theirs?" Freya answered. "Think like a god, Lord Rufus. You must not allow sentimentality to sway your judgment."

"Yeah, because that is what got Odin wasn't it?" Rufus said with a bitter laugh. "Spite is an emotion as well, and so is lust for power."

"Stay your tongue, mortal!" Freya snapped. She then forced herself to calm down, and her expression became apologetic. Rufus was almost sorry for bringing it up. Odin was a sore spot on the goddess, as much as she preached that she was void of human sentiment. "You may view it in this manner, if you wish," she went on. "Would Lenneth Valkyrie not sacrifice herself for the sake of her sisters, and for the sake of all Midgard? When the time comes, if she grows tired, she may transcend to the mortal coil once more."

"You can' t make that decision for her!"

Freya raised an eyebrow at that. "Is this not _her_ decision rather than yours?"

Rufus pressed his eyes shut for a moment and grimaced. He had walked straight into that one. Freya was playing him like a fiddle. "I still don't like it."

"That is part of being a leader," she told him. "One cannot rule effectively if they are afraid of making the occasional sacrifice."

"But this sacrifice is made of another person, and not of myself!" Rufus explained, then he continued more gently. "Don't you understand the difference?" The way he asked her was honest, and not the least bit accusatory. He honestly wondered if Freya would understand, and by the blank look that she gave him, his guess was that she did not.

"Where is she?" he sighed. "You did take her, didn't you?" Freya looked away in reluctance, then snapped her fingers and summoned the crystal containing Platina's body. She was still human, as far as Rufus could tell. "You didn't 'free her of her body' just yet," he said to Freya, putting stress on the gods' handy euphemism for murder.

Freya still looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not without your final word," she replied. "Though I lament that I am bound by it."

"Thank you," he replied, and smiled warmly. "For that, at least."

"Please don't smile at me so," Freya insisted, and turned her head in the other direction. "It isn't befitting of a god."

Rufus laughed. "Why shouldn't I? I'm honestly thankful that you didn't kill her, you don't know how much. I thought that you didn't care... but you do! You really--"

"Silence, mortal!" Freya barked. "Shall I release the seal or not?"

"Yeah, go ahead, break it," Rufus replied with another laugh. "What, did Odin never smile?"

Freya looked as if she was taking great pains to ignore him as her hands began to glow again, and Platina's blue crystal prison evaporated. Rufus saw that she was falling and hurried to catch her as she collapsed upon the floor of the throne room.

"Geez, could you be more gentle?" he complained as the young woman fell into his arms, and they both fell to the floor.

"Such a weak and pathetic mortal husk," Freya huffed in displeasure. "How it pains me to see Lenneth this way."

"Platina," Rufus said softly, and shook her. "Say something."

Platina made a muffled grunt and began to stir. "Sir Rufus?" she inquired, opening her eyes. Rufus smiled in relief. "Where... pray tell, where are we?"

"Asgard," he replied regretfully. "The throne room of Valhalla, to be exact."

Platina shook herself out of his grasp and stood under her own strength. He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, but she was not receptive to it. "Where is Alicia?" she asked firmly.

"Alicia and the others are still on Midgard, back in Villnore," he explained. "Freya brought the two of us here. I'm sorry... this is all my fault."

Platina neither agreed or disagreed with that statement, and simply examined her surroundings, feeling with her fingers for her sword. It was absent, and this obviously made her quite angry. Her eyes fell upon Freya. "You, Goddess who hath brought me here, for what reason doth thou tear me from my home?"

"It is because your true name is Lenneth Valkyrie," Freya firmly answered her. Rufus saw Platina glare with quiet anger like a snake ready to strike. "You must now serve--"

"Hey, hey, hey now," Rufus interrupted, waving his hand around. "Let's not go around telling people what they must and must not do, all right?" He grinned sheepishly at Freya, honestly surprised that she wasn't screaming at him for that one, and then looked to Platina who, at least, had relaxed a bit. "For now, you're good and human still. I plan to keep you that way, though Freya would like me to present you with um... let's say... other options."

Platina winced rubbed her head with one hand. "I fear that I may require you to explain all of this once more."

"You are clearly tired," he said, and clapped his hands together. "You know what? Why don't you rest and get some food before we go over such heavy topics. We're in Valhalla after all, you'll be treated like a queen!"

"My sisters shall be worried," she replied. "I would rather not keep them so long."

"Nonsense," he insisted, and took Platina by the arm and began to drag her from the throne room. "Right, Freya? Nice bath, new clothes, good meals?"

"If it expedites our business!" Freya shouted after him. "Do not dawdle, Rufus!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Though Platina began to struggle, Rufus laughed in an obviously fake tone, and grinned. "Come on now, Platina!"

They escaped the throne room and the doors slammed shut behind them. They were enormously heavy and made a clatter that echoed through the halls. Platina ripped her arm away from him and glared. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Rufus replied. "I just needed to get us out of there. I need time to think about how to get you back to Midgard. There's plenty of ways, but none of them can be done with Freya around."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. "You, who have stolen an elf's body and captured me?"

"What?" Rufus spat in disbelief. Platina had been on his side just prior to their transport, but then again, he supposed that being magically whisked away to Valhalla might plant seeds of doubt in one's mind.

Platina's eyes narrowed even further. "I did trust you due to Alicia's confidence, but how do I know that you are even the same person in those memories that she recovered? I expected you to be treated as a prisoner wherever we were taken, and here I find you smiling like a buffoon and discussing dinner plans whilst my sisters likely think me dead!"

"Please calm down," he answered. "Let me answer one question at a time."

Platina waited patiently. "Go on."

"This is my original body, more or less," he explained. "I was born as a half-elf, died, and became an Einherjar. Then I came into the possession of Gungnir," he laughed bitterly at this point, "although that is an entirely different story. I didn't have my real body anymore, but I took it to Yggdrasil and that is how I acquired the knowledge of the gods. You see, I'm a half-elf who ascended to a God, not a God in a vessel's body."

"I apologize," Platina said, having calmed down considerably. "I had mistaken you for the wrong sort of God."

"Don't worry, I get it a lot," he sighed. "As for your capture, and what you're doing here, well... Freya would very much like to release your soul from your body and make you a Valkyrie."

"That does not sound very appealing," she replied.

Rufus impatience began to show in the pitch of his voice. "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm trying to buy some time."

"I see," she replied. "Forgive me, it has been quite a day."

"Yeah," Rufus replied. "No problem, I wouldn't trust me either. Maybe you really should go for that nap."

She eyed him suspiciously once again. "You say that you will work on finding a way back to Midgard in the meantime?"

"Yes," he replied. "Just don't tell Freya or any of the gods. As far as they know, our plan is to uhh..." Rufus rubbed his chin and made something up on the spot. "We plan on discussion your career as a Valkyrie over dinner later. See, gods have so much time on their hands that they don't understand why anyone would ever be in a rush."

"Then I shall go for the time being," she agreed. She looked around herself, becoming lost in the regal splendor of the seemingly infinite halls. "How shall I...?"

"Wait, this place can be tricky to get around in," he said. He cupped a hand to his mouth. "Yo, Frei!" he called out. His voice reverberated through the immense hallway that they stood in. "Did you hear me, Frei? I need--"

"Yes, what is it?" a small girl's voice cut him off, as the owner appeared right behind him in a flash. Rufus was so startled by this that he cried out loud and nearly fell over. "Geez, not so close!"

Frei giggled. "Sorry, my lord." Then her eyes fell on Platina and she gasped in surprise. "Oh my! Isn't this Lenneth?"

"My name is Platina," the Valkyrie host replied frigidly.

Frei leaned over and shoved her elbow into Rufus's rib cage. "You have such impeccable taste, my lord!" she said, winking suggestively at him. "She shall make the loveliest queen for you!"

Rufus made a surprised noise again. "Th-That isn't what this is about at all!" he stammered. "I just want you to make sure she feels comfortable. Get her a bath, some new clothes. You know, make her at home. Give her a bedroom, too."

"Oh, I see," Frei giggled. "Too impatient for the wedding night? Shall I prepare a room?"

"Go, just get on with you!" Rufus bellowed, flailing his arms in a flustered gesture.

"Right this way," Frei chimed, and began to lead Platina through the glorious halls. Platina gave one last glance back towards Rufus before exiting.

Rufus finally let out a deep breath he had been holding in ever since Frei had opened her mouth and let his shoulders slink to his sides. "I swear, if it isn't one girl on my back, it's another," he said with a breath released in exhaustion.

For the first time since all of this began, he was alone. It didn't feel as great as he had hoped. In the absence of Frei and Platina, the halls were very quiet. Eternal sunshine broke through the golden windows. He looked up at the sky through one, thinking of the young ladies he had befriended, particularly Alicia--cute, kind-hearted Alicia who had only been warm and helpful to him.

"I'd have stayed there in an instant if it was possible," he said to no one who was present. "You know that, right?"

He continued to look up, as if the sky might give him a response.

- - -

Fortuna and Leone followed their youngest sister back to the inn. Though they moved calmly, each of their hearts were racing as they entered through the pub. The bartender recognized them again and waved. "No luck with Mr. Shy Guy, huh?" he shouted at Alicia. She was too focused on what she must do to hear him.

They rushed up the stairs and back to their room without sharing a word, and slammed the door behind them. Once in side, Leone immediately began to prepare for a fight, pulling out each of her weapons.

"Gods, what are you doing now?" Fortuna asked flatly.

"Whilst the story goes on, I'm going to be readying our equipment," she said. "You don't expect me to sleep, do you?"

"Eventually," Fortuna replied, "you sleep like a log," but resolved to let her sister go. If rubbing down a sword was her way of dealing with stress, then so be it.

Alicia stepped over to the bed and sat down, looking weary in both mind and body. "I suppose I can tell the story now," she said. "I just... don't know where to start." She paused and her sisters watched her expectantly. Alicia began to wish that their attention was elsewhere. "M-maybe I should help Leone a bit first," with that she picked up a sharpening tool and looked at her own blade where a small piece of the edge had dulled. She began to strike at it more clumsily than even she would have under normal circumstances. Her hands were shaking. "We have to save Platina," she whimpered. "We have to... but I don't know how..."

Fortuna, having calmed down considerably, smiled gently and sat down beside her sister. She wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her close. With the other, she took the sharpening stone from her hands and pushed the sword that she had been preparing to the table. "Just take a moment to breathe," she said softly.

"Fortuna," Alicia said while inhaling, and it all fell into place as she let the breath go. Everything. She felt hopeless and alone, unable to save Platina or to see Rufus again. She buried her face into the curve of her sister's neck, feeling that she might cry. "Oh, Silmeria... I miss you..."

"Why don't you start there?" Fortuna suggested. "Tell me about Silmeria. Who was she, what did she have to do with me?"

Alicia looked up and pushed back a sniffle. Fortuna looked so exactly like Silmeria, who Alicia had only seen free of her body for a moment before they were torn apart again. That special bond was still there, but Silmeria's wisdom had been forgotten. The young woman she faced was confused and innocent, just as much as she was. "Silmeria was wise, and always knew what to do," she said. "She was always serious, but kind, and I could ask her anything." Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at Fortuna. "S-she wasn't like you at all!"

"Gee, thanks," Fortuna groaned.

"I'm sorry," Alicia said. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that... she always had the answers for me. I guess I'm better off having to find them myself. Otherwise, I might never learn anything. You don't have to coddle me."

"There, there," Fortuna comforted her, and pat her back, coddling her all the same. "Calm down."

Leone sighed deeply, releasing her frustration, and took a seat on the other bed, opposite the two. She leaned over onto her knees so that she was close to them. "Perhaps you should recount your story from this 'other life' as you put it, both to inform us, and to organize your own thoughts. We cannot go anywhere tonight, nor can we rest easily, knowing that Platina may be in danger. We may as well hear the story."

Alicia straightened herself up and sniffled her tears away. "Yes," she replied. Then she laughed, realizing something all at once. "Do you remember how father used to say he got our names from Freya?"

"Yes," Leone replied sadly. "Ridiculous old man..."

"Well," Alicia went on. "In that life, my name was also Alicia..."

She began with explaining the circumstances of her birth, how she had been born with the spirit of Silmeria--Fortuna's soul--inside her body, with her. She told them of how this alienated her and how she was banished from the land and sent to live elsewhere. Then she began to describe Hrist, who came in the night to take Silmeria away by force. This all felt rather odd, with mirror images of both Valkyries sitting right before her.

A recount of her journey from there began; of how it was Silmeria who forced her to take Rufus along with her in their first encounter with him because she had been too shy to ask him properly. It seemed silly now. She told them how they materialized Dylan, the stoic but gentle warrior. They then infiltrated the castle, only to be saved from certain defeat at the hands of her own father by Lezard Valeth. From there, they went to search for the Dragon Orb, running into a woman whose name happened to be Leone, as well as Arngrim, her partner.

She told them the little things, like how Leone rubbed her back when she had grown sick from fatigue, and how Dylan had caught her from tripping as easily as if she was a lost pup. She remembered, but did not want to tell, of the time that Rufus had helped her over an obstruction in their path. It was the first time that her face felt hot when she touched him. She explained to them all about how Leone and Silmeria made Rufus and Arngrim scout in a storm while they sat comfortably in their shelter, how the two men had come back laughing and soaking wet. It seemed incredibly like something that Leone and Fortuna would do.

The story turned, revealing Leone's betrayal as Hrist Valkyrie, Dylan's transformation into Brahms, Lord of the Undead, and Silmeria's disappearance. She remembered, vaguely, at first, how quiet her head had been without Silmeria within it. Then, as she glanced at Fortuna, it stung her like a knife's point. The emptiness that she had felt, it was not just reserved space for Rufus after all.

But... Rufus had been there when Silmeria had not. He gave her reason to continue on. Alicia all at once remember that she and Rufus were the only ones left who could hope to save Midgard, and how they had journeyed to the Forest of Spirits together, although hesitantly at first. That time spent with him made her heart fill up with something precious.

Here her story slowed down and she became reluctant to tell it, but at the prodding and inquisition of her sisters, she told them everything--their many trials to pass the gate of Bifrost, and their promise made while resting in Yggdrasil. As she explained each of these events, the mysterious feeling that arose in her heart the moment she had first laid eyes on Rufus, as well as the messages that had been in his eyes, all became perfectly clear.

She told them of how they failed in their mission, but she was able to claim Rufus as her own Einherjar while still independent of Silmeria. How for just a brief time, Rufus had been inside of her, sharing her body, just as Silmeria had. Rufus, like Silmeria, became a part of her that could never be replaced. She granted him his own material form, and the two resolved to fight Lezard. They reunited with Arngrim, Brahms, and even Hrist turned to their side.

They had met Lenneth then, in the world of Lezard's creation. Platina was as identical to her as her two sisters were to their own counterparts. Yet, it was not the Lenneth that now existed within Platina whom she had met, but one from an alternate time, from another future. She wondered if that Lenneth still existed, or if that time line had in fact been wiped away--if maybe the Lenneth inside of Platina was somehow both of them.

Would it be the same in the future, all humans dying except for Lezard? Certainly not. That was why they had bonded with her, all of them, to become the true Valkyrie, the messenger and executioner of Fate. For that, for the moment when she could be with Silmeria again, she had sacrificed her life with Rufus. There had been no other choice. And for that same reason, Rufus became king of Asgard, sacrificing any hope of rebirth--of being with her.

"I can feel it," Leone said at the end of her tale, holding a hand over her heart. "I am unable to recall those memories as you are, and yet I know that all of this is true, that I was that person... that I did those despicable things. I remember being one with the three of you..."

"I remember Rufus crying in aguish," Fortuna added. "I can't remember anything else but that." Heavy-hearted and deep in thought, she rest her chin on her hands which were propped up by her knees. "I suppose that it may be because we were connected on that level that each of us feels somewhat enamored by him--because Alicia invited each of us into her human heart."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Leone answered, slightly disgusted by the insinuation.

"I wonder what became of Brahms," Silmeria wondered aloud. "Lord of the Undead seems such a scary title, and yet you say he was gentle towards you, and that Silmeria Valkyrie saved him many times... certainly someone with that kind of power could assist us."

"I don't know," Alicia replied. To hear Fortuna refer to Silmeria in such a distant way was unsettling. "Perhaps he's still alive. Maybe... maybe he and Arngrim are both still--" she stopped mid sentence and her eyes opened wide. She remembered first meeting Rufus outside of the tavern nearly a week earlier. That man. _I dunno who the hell you're talkin' to, my name's John._

"What?" Fortuna asked, alarmed.

Alicia jumped up from her seat on the bed. "Arngrim!" she exclaimed. "Arngrim was with Rufus just before we met! He can help us, surely he can!"

"Arngrim," Leone mouthed slowly. "The former Leone's partner..." She put a finger to her lips slyly. "Just in business you say?"

"Yes, just in business!" Alicia coughed, flailing her arms in embarrassment. "Come on, this is serious!"

"I am quite serious!" Leone retorted. "If you get to magically aquire some sort of wonderful instant elf king boyfriend, then why not me? I am the oldest, you know! I'm to marry first!"

"That's ridiculous!" Alicia squeaked in a high pitched tone. "You weren't in love with Argrim!"

"How do you know?" Leone laughed. "Maybe Hrist--er, I--forced him to become an einherjar because I thought he was quite a catch!"

Alicia shook her head about as if trying to knock the mental image out of her head. "No, no, that's... that's gross!"

"But your long-winded description of Rufus's hand was not gross?" Leone retorted. "Do you even know where it's been?"

Alicia flushed bright red and puffed her cheeks. "You yourself made me tell you about that, I didn't want to!!"

"Stop, stop!" Fortuna groaned, settling the two. "Ye gods, that's enough!"

"Let's find this Arngrim," Leone replied, and reclined into one of the two beds in the room. She sprawled across it, leaving no room for anyone else. "He may be able to help us as Alicia says," she said in a yawn as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, since Arngrim is still technically an Einherjar, or should be," Alicia began to explain, "he would be able to pass through the Ravine Caverns and Bifrost to Asgard." She smiled, feeling accomplished in the fact that at least she remembered the way. She looked down at the silver ring on her finger. If only Rufus had given her Mylinn instead, she could drink the ghoul powder again and go to him. But what would that accomplish? Only she would be able to go, and Platina may not be able to return through the same methods. Fortuna would be left behind. Silmeria.

"How will we find him?" Fortuna asked, oblivious to Alicia's worries.

"I saw him with Rufus outside the tavern," she explained. "Maybe if we ask around, we can find out where he went."

"Sounds good," Fortuna agreed, and stretched her arms. It had grown late at night. "Platina is strong, and I doubt Rufus will allow any harm to come to her. Let's sleep tonight, or else we won't be able to help either of them."

A snore from Leone came from the other bed. Alicia laughed to see that she was already unconscious. "I guess she wasn't too excited to sleep after all," she replied.

"Ha, no," Fortuna agreed, and rolled over onto one side of their bed.

Alicia watched her lying there, her hair spilling around her pillow. It was that exact same gold as Silmeria's, beautiful beyond anything that Alicia could hope to possess. She pulled back the blankets and blew out the candles. Quietly as possible, she slipped into the bed. She placed her hands just ever gently against her sister's back and closed her eyes.

Alicia realized then how Rufus must have felt. Silmeria was asleep, unable to remember her. It hurt. She needed Silmeria, but Silmeria could not even remember. She knew why Rufus had not approached her, why he had tried to run away. She was now very aware of a pain which she had been blissfully aware of. She did not wish the same for either of her sisters.

"Alicia," came Fortuna's voice, soft and distant. "Would you really have gone with him... without us?"

"I... would have come back," Alicia replied. Yes, she would come back for Fortuna.

"What if there was no way back?" Fortuna went on. "Would you go with him still?"

"Yes," she replied, because she knew that she would have. While lost in that giddy, soul-filling happiness, she would have followed him anywhere. "I would have regretted it, just like he warned me. He was protecting me. I'm glad that I didn't go after all, but... I have to get him back."

"It won't make me mad if you say you would," she answered, but Alicia was sure that her feelings were hurt. "As long as he's a good man, and I know he is. I could already tell that he was. I'm just... jealous. Of both of you... what you have. Feelings that surpass even death. I'm jealous of Silmeria most of all... a person whom I have never met, though she must be here within me."

"I love you," Alicia whispered. "I won't go anywhere without you. I promise."

"Don't say that," Fortuna said with a chuckle. "You should at least get a honeymoon. Right?"

Alicia laughed softly as sleep took over her mind. She welcomed it and the obliviousness to everything that it brought.

* * *

(Sorry guys. Recap + emo BORING CHAPTER.) 


	8. Valkyrie Favor

**Chapter 8: Valkyrie Favor  
**_Tch... I am no Goddess of Love._

Platina ignored most of the youthful goddess's prattle as she was led through Valhalla. The halls were indeed as magnificent as rumored to be. Great columns rose in an inhuman feat of architecture, decked with glittering silver, gold, and marble carvings. She passed a sculpture of three goddesses and had to stop to admire them. They were carved of pure white stone, and decorated by precious gold bands that stretched outwards, reflecting the light from the windows of sparkling glass overhead.

Frei noticed that her charge was no longer following and turned. "What is it, Lenneth?"

"Please forgive me, but my name is Platina," she said once more. Her eyes remained fixed on the three winged figures clad in white robes, each holding a weapon in her hand. One was a fearsome sword, one a lance with two ends, and one a great bow. At the center of the three rest a brilliant orb carved from an impossibly huge ruby. "These statues, who do they represent?"

Frei looked at her, puzzled. "You three, of course," she said. "The Valkyrie trinity, who else?"

Platina returned her eyes at last to Frei. "My apologies," she replied. "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Frei returned, grinning broadly in excitement.

- - -

In cooperation with Rufus's plan, Platina allowed herself to be led to an enormous bath hall where piping hot water was fed into a crystal clear pool. The dome overhead was plated with ornamental glass in a spectrum of every color imaginable. The panels portrayed, once again, a woman with wings. This time several ravens circling around her. She had silver hair just like Platina's which trailed behind her in a long braid.

"Let me get you out of these common clothes you wear!" Frei insisted, as she began to fuss at the laces that threaded Platina's modest collar together. Soon she was out of the leather guards that padded the dress she wore, and untied her hair before stepping into the bath.

She found that the steamy water was quite relaxing and did wonders for her body. The gods may work such magic as they pleased, she reminded herself. As she took a deep breath full of flower-scented steam, her thoughts returned to her sisters on Midgard. Surely they were worried sick, perhaps distraught and in tears. She felt awful to lounge around like this, but as Rufus had so clearly pointed out, it was the only thing to be done.

She thought of her sword lying where she had fallen. Surely her sisters would take care to pick it up. Letting herself sink deeper into the hot bath, she thought of that sword's owner. She could see the outline of his figure in her mind, the hopeful gleam in his eyes, the warm smile on his lips...

There was a knock at the door to the bath. Frei jumped up to check it while Platina remained still. The visitor was a young, black-haired woman with beads threaded through her short hair who wore only a towel around her body. "Excuse me ladies," she said in a pleasant voice. "Might I bathe with you?"

"Sorry friend," Frei replied, "This bath is for--hey, wait a minute!" She scowled furiously and grabbed the woman by the ear. "I know that grin, you're Loki!"

"I'm caught, you've got me!" the supposedly female visitor squealed. "Must I be punished? By both of you?"

"GET OUT!" Fei bellowed, and punted her (or him, rather) in the rear. "I hope Lord Rufus smites you for trying to check out his woman, you pervert!" With that, she slammed the door shut and turned around, still infuriated. "Honestly!"

Through all of this, Platina only paid slight attention. "You are woefully mistaken," she said calmly. "Lord Rufus holds no romantic interest in me, nor I in him."

"Really?" she asked, batting her eyes. She crept up behind Platina and sat at the edge of the bath. After removing her shoes, she stuck her feet in. Somehow this coy action reminded her so much of Alicia, though Frei was certainly not similar to the youngest of her flock in any other way. "Hm, I suppose it is better that way," she said. "Freya would be godawful jealous."

"Would she?" Platina replied, raising an eyebrow. "Does she love him?"

"Ha!" Frei laughed. "My, heavens no! He's still just a mortal, after all. No, I would say that it's more like she thinks she owns him, and won't have her new pet running off to some other woman."

"I see..."

Frei grinned and hugged her arms to her chest. "Oh, I don't care if he's a mortal, I would do anything to him!"

Platina once again raised a brow.

Frei coughed. "I meant _for_ him."

"Certainly." ...Definitely not like Alicia. She hoped.

"So Lenneth--er... Platina," Frei corrected herself, "why are you so attached to this mortal form of yours? I mean, doesn't it feel lots of pain and get kind of stinky now and then?"

"Feeling pain is a vital part of being human," Platina explained. "Without it, you would never truly know joy. Life would be... boring."

"You're right! How I know it!" Frei pouted. "Asgard is so boring that it brings me to tears on a daily basis."

"Besides," she went on. "I have sisters who rely on me, as well as a soul which is waiting for me in Midgard's cycle of rebirth... waiting to be rejoined with me in death."

"Wow," Frei whimpered. "That's so morbid... I've never had to think about dying before."

"I do not wish for death," Platina sighed, sinking so far into the water now that her chin dipped into it. "But someday, when it comes, I shall not regret it."

Frei continued to pout, obviously of the opinion that Platina was a downer. "Well... we'll have a good day today, won't we?" she said, trying to cheer Platina up. "You can dine with Lord Rufus!"

"Is it true that Rufus can never die?" she asked, not enthusiastic over that at all.

"Um," Frei answered, disappointed that the subject was not changed. "It's very unlikely that he would... I mean, not even Freya could kill him, and boy did she try..."

"Then... Rufus shall never be reunited with that one whom he loves... lest he intervene in her human affairs."

"Who is this?" Frei demanded to know, unintentionally splashing the water with her foot. "Who is Lord Rufus in love with who won't love him back? I'll punish her!"

"Just speculation," Platina replied. "Pay it no mind."

- - -

Rufus had been pressured into cleaning up as well, though he supposed that unlike Platina, he really did need to. His clothes were in rags from their misadventures and he was still cleaning soot from behind his ears. Problem was, he wasn't entirely fond of the clothes provided for him in Asgard. Why was it all one piece, like somebody's damned pajamas? He turned down the king's traditional wardrobe in favor of the Aesir's standard attire, which was at least practical... well, for the males at least. As a female Aesir led him to a table set for twenty (but only needed for two), he asked himself again why none of them wore any pants. He sat down at the head of the table, feeling extremely silly in his red cape and golden circlet.

The doors opposite his side of the hall opened and Platina was led inside. She wore a dark blue dress with angular silver trim akin to what an Aesir woman might wear, but much more modest, including a longer skirt. The attendant pulled a chair for her at the other end of the long table and she sat down delicately.

"What the Hel," Rufus groaned, and once they were alone, he cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted over the length of the table. "Hey, how's the weather down there?"

"Pleasant, actually," Platina replied, making no effort to move.

Rufus sighed and got up from his seat. He waked all the way down to the other end of the table and pulled up a chair next to his friend. Once he sat down again, he leaned his elbows on the table and groaned. "I swear, nobody around here makes any sense."

"Including yourself," she said. "What kind of king sits to the side of his own table?"

"Whatever," Rufus answered.

Two Aesir girls slipped into the room carrying the first course. When they saw that Rufus had relocated to such a lowly position, they both yelped in alarm and nearly dropped their golden trays.

"Okay, that's enough!" Rufus said loudly. "It's been twenty years, and not once have I smited--er, _smote_--a single one of you! What in the Hel are you all so afraid of?"

"D-deepest apologies, my lord!" both girls stammered in the same breath and began to shake in their high-cut boots.

Rufus stood, walked over, and took one of the poor, frightened, Aesir girls gently by the shoulders. This one was blonde, her friend was brunette. Otherwise, they looked identical. "See, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and pat the sides of her arms softly. "I don't need you all to run around treating me like I'm special, you understand?" The girl was speechless, but quickly nodded. Rufus smiled. "Good! Now, I want you to call me Rufus."

"Yes, Lord Rufus!" she replied, and winced as if she expected him to strike her. Her brown-haired friend stood by, covering her face for fear.

"No, no, just _Rufus_, okay? Say it with me--Roooo Faaaas."

Platina watched all of this and had to laugh. "You're scaring that poor girl," she said, and stood. She walked over to the servant and pulled her away from Rufus. Gently she clasped her hands. "Thank you for all of your hard work," she said. "Lord Rufus would like it very much if you would relax in his presence. He would like for his subjects to get on in a friendly manner."

"Yes, my Lady Valkyrie," she replied, and bowed so deeply that her hat nearly fell off. "Shall I serve the food?"

"It-it's just Platina," she explained.

It was Rufus's turn to laugh. "Now you see how it is, don't you?"

They returned to their seats and allowed the girls to serve them the first course, which was a beautiful dark soup. Platina raised a spoonful to her mouth and sniffed it.

"Go on, it's not poison, or some kind of god chow," he explained with a laugh. "It's actually pretty good, one of the few things I like about this place." He watched Platina take a bite. Her expression looked about as pleased as it would ever be.

"Leone and Fortuna will be terribly jealous," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. His voice lost its humor. "Speaking of... how about we discuss getting you back to your sisters?"

Platina took another bite before answering. "No," she said. "Let us begin with you, and your connection to my youngest sister, Alicia."

"Uh," Rufus replied, shifting nervously in his chair. "If that's where you want to start..."

Platina continued to speak between bites as she ate. "Yes... do you love her?"

"I--" Rufus choked. He was embarrassed to hear such romantic words, but he supposed it was right. He wondered how she could say things like that with such a straight face. Fortuna's sly smile or Leone's confident smirk would have been much more acceptable.

"Yes, you do," she answered for him.

Rufus looked down at his soup which was still full to the brim, while Platina had already halved hers. It wasn't as simple as yes or no. "The person I knew was Alicia in her previous life," he said. "That Alicia is dead..."

"Yes, I understand," Platina replied. "But you've met my Alicia and found her quite endearing as well. Besides, I do believe she remembers you. Would you mind explaining to me why it is so hard to say that you love her?"

He wondered why he kept wriggling under his skin at the mention of that word. Was he that immature? Was it just weird to hear someone other than Alicia say it? Or was it that he doubted Alicia would say it? He coughed and pushed that aside. "Because..."

As he tried to put his thoughts into words, he began to notice that the way that Platina kept turning things around so that it was never about her was awfully suspicious. Was she really so selflessly interested in the wellbeing of Alicia, or was it all just some kind of defense mechanism to keep him from questioning her, instead? It felt to him as if he was hiding something. "How about you tell me what makes you such an authority on the subject," he said, putting on a poker face of confidence.

Platina finally looked up at him. "Beg your pardon?"

"It's just that last time I saw you, you were on my back about telling you how to get back to Midgard ASAP, and now that we've got a moment to talk about it, you're trying to give me some kind of crazy... I dunno--relationship advice! Is this really what we should be talking about?"

"I've had some time to think over it," Platina replied, wiping her mouth politely with her napkin. "I have a stronger grasp of the situation now, and yes--this line of questioning does have great importance to my decision."

"Your decision?" he asked. "You aren't seriously considering becoming a Valkyrie, are you? I thought--"

He hushed himself as the serving girls returned with the second course, a fabulous variety of cheeses and meats with golden bread and exotic sauces. Each of them were Rufus's favorites, but he did not reach for any.

"You haven't touched your soup," Platina pointed out.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" he complained, and lifted his soup bowl to his mouth before the serving girls had a chance to take it away. He down the entire thing in less than five seconds and handed over the empty bowl. The poor girls were shocked.

Platina watched this and clapped her hands with false enthusiasm. "Now that's impressive."

Rufus then grabbed a roasted leg of some sort of fowl and took a large bite of it angrily. Once the girls fled the room, he spoke again. "Are you trying to tell me that you actually want to be a Valkyrie?" he asked her, voice muffled by a mouth full of food.

"Perhaps," Platina replied. "If you had the chance to return to Midgard permanently, would you go and stay by Alicia's side?"

"Yes," he said, giving in. "Yes, okay? I'd stay by her side forever. My body is immortal so I wouldn't age, but... I could give her this ring, and well... What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you do have a plan in your hopeful heart," Platina said. "You just won't listen to it."

"This ring belongs to Alicia," he said. "If she ever wants it back, I'd gladly give it to her. It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"It sort of... stunts growth, you know?"

"So?" Platina said, and laughed very softly. "Do hold hopes that she might fill out a bit more yet? I assure you that we're all fully developed."

Rufus all but spit out the food he had just taken a bite of. "Why are you talking like you're Leone all of the sudden?" he choked, coughing on some bread. "What I mean is that she would have to agree to stop aging in order to wear it!"

"Yes, I know," Platina answered. "But it stands that there is a way that you and Alicia could remain together on Midgard, both unaging."

Rufus looked down and stopped eating again. "That's only speculation," he answered, remembering Silmeria's words. Yes, his ascension to the rank of God had also been speculation, and it had happened... but at great cost. Platina reached across the table.

He opened his eyes wide as he felt Platina's hand on his and dropped the fork that he held in it. "I know that we've only known each other a short time," she said, "I know that it would be quite a feat for you to stretch your trust so far, but..." she looked into his eyes. Hers were such a serene and yet muted slate blue, like a stormy sky. "What if I... became queen of Asgard?"

"W-what?" he stammered and leaned back away from her face. "I don't think I feel that way about you, no offense."

"No, you fool," she groaned. "In your place!" He only stared back at her, perplexed. His mind searched for something to make sense of this, but it found nothing. "Relent the spear Gungnir to me," she said, and grasped his hand tightly. "I am Lenneth Valkyrie, the most powerful of the three goddesses which rule over fate and choose the slain. My likeness is all over these halls, don't you see? Give me Gungnir to rule Valhalla, and be free to return to Midgard!"

Rufus could do nothing but stare blankly at her. "Why?" he asked, breathlessly. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," she explained, and took back her hand. She placed it over her heart. "I never want Alicia to feel the way that I have. I don't want that stagnant emptiness to consume her beautiful heart."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Answer my question, Platina! You act as if you're an expert on everyone's feelings and futures, but what experience do you have that makes you so sure of yourself?"

"I was to be married once," she bluntly explained. The statement hit him like a brick and he stared back, amazed. "He died in the same accident as my father."

Rufus sunk back into his chair, just then noticing that he had been leaning aggressively towards Platina. "I... I'm sorry..."

Platina smiled. "No, I apologize. I did not plan to ever tell you... I planned to orchestrate everyone's affairs, just as you said. You really did guess correctly when you described me."

"Who was he?" Rufus asked, intensely curious. "What was he like?"

"A farm boy," Platina explained, smiling and looking uncharacteristically wistful as she did so. "Blonde-haired and simple, but so much more to me than anyone else. But... I was a different person then."

Rufus found that amusing. He knew that he had been different before, and wanted to know how Platina had changed as well. "How is that?" he asked, smiling.

"I was innocent and took my happiness for granted," she said. "I would gripe about the smallest things, and cry when I met with adversity. I never liked swordplay, I would always sneak out of the lessons that my father gave us. Now I live by the sword, and plan to die by the sword as well."

"Sad," Rufus answered. "But I understand..."

"What else can I do?" Platina went on. He heard the tone of her voice change. She sounded distant and wistful. "I knew what I wanted my wedding dress to look like. I spent so much time practicing sewing in order to make it myself, without costing my family a fortune. Now I will never wear it... not unless we are fated to meet in another life. So you see, of my sisters, I have the least to live for."

"Platina," Rufus sighed. He wanted to argue, give her the whole "other fish in the sea" bit. Unfortunately, he believed that he would never find another person like Alicia. No hokey old analogy could convince either of them otherwise. Instead, he gave her the hope that he had clung to in his own heart, deep down where even the logic that said it was impossible could not reach it. "There is such a thing as fate," he said. "You are a Valkyrie, so it must be on your side. Someday the two of you will meet again. But... if you become a god, then that hope of reincarnation will disappear."

"I would rather bear that fate than see Alicia live each of her lives alone, and to see you here, your soul rotting."

"Alicia isn't alone," he sighed. "She has Silmeria... Fortuna. And Leone, as well. And you, Platina. She has you."

"You are too innocent," Platina laughed, but it was a sad laugh. "Alicia needs both her dearest sister, and the dear one who she was forced to leave behind. She can have both. Furthermore, Asgard _will_ need a Valkyrie. Though I would lose three sisters, each of them would only lose one, and gain a brother. As for me, perhaps I can still meet that person who I've lost, not as a human, but as an Einherjar."

Rufus attempted to argue this, but before he could prepare his words, the doors opened again, and this time the main course was served. The small girls carried in an enormous roast and set it upon the table. Platina stood. "Excuse me, my lord," she said politely, a show for the servants. "I still feel a bit ill from my travels. May I retire?"

"Sure," Rufus groaned, resting his chin on his palm, elbow propped up on the table. "Think about it long... we've got plenty of time."

Platina was shown away by one of the girls. Rufus sighed and leaned back in the chair he sat in. The blonde-haired Aesir girl remained to attend to him. "Shall I," she began, summoning courage. "Shall I bother with desert... Rufus?"

Rufus sat up straight and smiled warmly. It was a pleasant surprise, and the lift that he needed after such a heavy proposition had been made. "Yeah," he answered. "That would make my day, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not!" she beamed. "Right away!"

"Wait a second," Rufus bid her. "In all these years, you've never told me your name."

"Sigrun," she replied with a bashful smile. "It has been a pleasure serving you my lord... I mean, Rufus." With that, she disappeared from the room once more.

Rufus stretched his arms lazily, once again finding himself alone.

- - -

Later that evening, Frei met in the hall with the two girls who had served Platina and Rufus their meal. The brunette had put Platina to bed, while the blonde had served Rufus the rest of his meal.

"Svafa, Sigrun!" Frei addressed them each in turn. They straitened up at attention as if being called out in military ranks.

"Yes, Lady Frei!" they responded in one voice, saluting.

"The information you two have gathered is upsetting," she said, rubbing her chin. "Lenneth plans to oust Lord Rufus, and let him return to the mortals..."

"Yes, it's true!" Sigrun replied woefully.

"Our Lord Rufus has been very good to us since he began here," she said. "He is kind and gentle and makes life far from boring. We all know that Lenneth would make a wonderful ruler of Asgard, but if that happened, Lord Rufus would leave us forever!"

"Oh, dear!" Svafa wailed. "Please don't let it be so, you must do something!"

"_We_ must do something!" Frei announced, raising one hand in the air triumphantly. "I hereby instate Operation Asgard Queen, a.k.a. Project Get Rufus a Woman!"

"Yay," the two girls cheered, fascinated by their leader.

"It works like this," she continued. "We must strike a lover's arrow through the hearts of Lenneth and Rufus! Then Lenneth can be the queen of Asgard, and Rufus will not have to leave!"

"Oh joy!" the two cheered, clasping each other's hands.

"I will need both of your solemn swears that this never leaves the three of us," Frei said.

"Yes, Lady Frei!" Svafa replied. "Oh, I would be ever so sad if Rufus were apart from us!"

"I swear it, Lady Frei!" Sigrun answered in the same wistful tone as her accomplice. "Um... Do you think that perhaps Lenneth would be gracious enough to share him occasionally?"

"We've got millenia to work on that one!" Frei replied. "For now, let's focus on the miracle that humans call love!"

"Right!" the two girls cheered once more, and gave a salute.

- - -

Elsewhere, Rufus sneezed.

* * *

(I totally added Frei in at the last minute. THAT ought to keep things humorous. Plus! Loki cameo, haha!) 


	9. Arngrim

**Chapter 9: Arngrim  
**_This might be kinda fun..._

The next morning, the three girls awoke early and went down to the tavern for a meal before heading out to find Arngrim. Alicia seemed to vaguely remember Arngrim being very fond of drinking, she she decided to ask the bartender about it. The middle-aged man was serving breakfast to the early risers when they went down that morning, but stopped and waved to them.

"Hey girls," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly," Leone replied flatly, being very obvious with the fact that he did not interest her in any way unless it involved bacon and eggs.

"Excuse me, sir," Alicia said, being much sweeter than her eldest sister. "I wonder if you'd seen a man come through here. He's really big, he has brown hair, and there's a big scar over his eye."

"Oh!" he answered in instant recognition. "Well yeah, that guy comes in here often. We all call him Arnie."

"That must be him," Leone said.

"Yeah," the bartender said, "he was through here sometime last week, now that you mention it. He left his damn smelly boots here."

"Left his boots?" Alicia mumbled in response. "Um... do you have any idea where he's gone?"

"No idea," he replied. "Sorry, sweetheart." Then he chuckled. "What, did this one run off on you too?"

"No, he's a..." Alicia thought quickly. "He's a relation of ours."

"Oh, so your whole family is tough, then!" he replied. "I heard you girls took on that fire bird. You're building quite a reputation for yourselves!"

"Thank you," Alicia said, though she wasn't sure what kind of compliment that was supposed to be. "If you can't tell us where he's gone, then... could we see his boots, perhaps?

"What?" Fortuna interjected. "What do you want to see his boots for?"

The bartender was likewise confused. "Uhh... well, I just stuck 'em out back, thought somebody might want em..."

"Okay!" Alicia smiled. "Come on, everyone!"

Fortuna exchanged glances with Leone, who was as equally confused as she was. Nevertheless, they followed Alicia out of the bar. She was the ones with the memories after all, certainly she knew what she was doing.

Around the back of the tavern, they found a pair of boots resting by the back door. They were huge, probably big enough for all three of them to fit one foot inside. Leone saw this and winced. "This does not fill me with hope," she said.

"Oh, good!" Alicia cheered. "They are still here!" With both hands, she lifted the heavy boots and held them up. She began to step nearer to Fortuna. They were warm from sitting in the bright sun, and stank so badly that people down the street could surely smell them.

"What are you bringing that over here for?" Fortuna complained, and held her nose. "That smells!"

"Object reading!" Alicia chimed. "Come on, Fortuna! If I can remember how to use some Valkyrie powers, I bet you can too!"

"Y-you think that I can just give these things a sniff and track a man down like some kind of dog?" she sputtered.

"Try to feel its spiritual energy," Alicia insisted. "I bet you can tell us where he went!"

"Ah, no!" Fortuna grimaced and backed away from Alicia, who threatened her with the stinky shoes. "I don't know how, get away!"

"If the rest of the man smells nearly as bad as his shoes," Leone sighed, "we won't have any trouble finding him at all."

"I suppose this is hopeless," Alicia sighed, and dropped the boots.

"Thank ye gods!" Fortuna exclaimed in relief. "Let's go back in and eat breakfast. But uh... wash your hands first, Alicia."

Alicia pouted and followed her two sisters. "I can't believe that didn't work."

"Hey," Leone laughed. "Valkyrie powers, huh? Perhaps if we merely close our eyes and wish very hard for a miracle to happen..."

"That's stupid," Fortuna grunted.

As they reentered the pub, minds set on breakfast, Leone pressed her eyes shut and grabbed Alicia's shoulders. "Come now, let us believe in the power of _love_," she insisted. "Fluffy bunnies, kitty cats, rainbows, unicorns, and magical elf prince boyfriends!"

"Stop it!" Alicia whined as she bat her hands at her sister to stop. "Please stop teasing me! Fortuna?" She looked to her sister for backup. As quick as Fortuna was to tease her all the same, surely she would defend her from this manner of torture. She found Fortuna blankly staring, frozen in the doorway, face white as if she had seen a ghost. "Uh... Fortuna?"

They followed their sister's line of vision to the bar, where there sat a man whose appearance pegged him as something less than middle-aged but older than their eldest, Leone, Brown-haired and huge, he wore a set of slate blue armor. Most notable, though, were the immense sword on his back and the deep mug of ale in his hand, though it was early morning.

He turned only half way and waved his hand lazily in greeting.

"Hey."

The bartender grinned. "Hey girls! Look who just stepped in!"

- - - -

Leone was quite shocked of course to see that her magical incantation had worked, especially since it was come crap that she had thought up on the spot to antagonize the Hel out of Alicia. Somebody had to cheer up Gloomy Gessies numbers One and Two this morning, and morale-boosting had always been her job as the eldest.

However, as her eyes fell on the man at the counter, all she could do was keep her mouth from dropping open as Alicia began to squeal in pleasure. "Arngrim!" the youngest sister exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

"That's me," the man replied, and turned to take another sip of his beverage. "I don't get how _you_ know that, though."

Despite his aloof greeting, Alicia beamed with happiness and cheer and began to rush towards the man she called Arngrim. Leone grabbed her collar fast, causing her to squeak in surprise, sputter, and then nearly fall over. While Fortuna glared at this, Leone leaned over her youngest sister's shoulder. "May I see you outside?" she whispered in such a harsh tone that it was not low at all, and began dragging her through the door again without waiting for any sign of agreement.

_"_"What is the _matter_ with you?" Alicia hissed, once clear of the doorway.

"Is that him?" Leone asked, cupping her hand to her mouth, trying to remain quiet. She peeked through the tavern door at the man who sat at the counter inside, still in plain sight. Other patrons were beginning to pay attention to the strange girls as well.

"What the hel is going on?" Arngrim asked Fortuna. The confused second-youngest shrugged and remained where she was, clear and safe from Leone.

"Um," Alicia replied to her sister, seeing no reason to lower her voice. "Yes! What did you expect?"

"Someone much less--" Leone replied, stealing a glance back at Arngrim. "Ogre-like, perhaps? He's massive!"

Alicia began to bat at Leone with her hands. "Oh, stop it!"

"This is despicably unfair!" Leone went on. "Why is it that you get a tall, long-haired, slender, man and I end up with this huge hulking behemoth!"

"Don't start!" Alicia whined. "That's stupid! Plus, you're the one who complained that Rufus was too feminine!"

"I don't remember saying that!" she retorted, then stopped mid-track and looked up, rubbing her chin in thought. "But you're right, he is."

Both Fortuna and the man whom Leone had a great deal of trouble was believing was Arngrim appeared in the inside of the door so suddenly that Leone nearly leapt ten feet into the air.

"What's the matter?" Arngrim asked with a wide grin. "You don't like big guys, Leone?"

Leone spun around quickly and raised a scolding finger to him. "Excuse me, I do not remember giving you my name!"

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Old habits die hard."

Leone folded her arms over her chest and though her expression became no less aggressive, she appeared to be deep in thought. "So... you did know me before, just as Alicia said."

"Hm?" Arngrim looked at each of them in turn. "So only Alicia regained her memories? That's weird."

"It's the power of_ love_," Fortuna sighed, "and quite possibly rainbows, bunnies, and magical elf prince boyfriends."

"Do not even dare, Fortuna!!" Leone shouted. "I swear to the Gods if you cast that magic upon me, I shall smite you!"

"..the Hel?" Arngrim groaned, wincing as if trying to figure this out hurt his head. Alicia dropped her hand into her hands in dismay, finding the feeling mutual. "Whatever. So what did you want?" he asked. "Are you girls in some kinda trouble? Where's Lenneth?"

"Platina," Alicia replied. "That is just exactly why we were looking for you."

"Wait a minute," Leone interjected again. She took three stomping steps up to the hulking warrior and stabbed her pointing finger into the front of his armor. "Will _you _tell me straight what the relationship existed between yourself and that _other_ Leone?"

"_Suddenly_ she insists they aren't the same person," Fortuna sighed. "It figures."

Arngrim shrugged. "You're my boss," he replied. "Plain and simple, ain't it?"

"Just as I said!" Alicia piped up. "Now would you please stop it?"

"All right," Leone sighed, and let her posture slack at last. "I can accept this."

Alicia clapped her hands together happily and smiled. Arngrim seemed to relax at the sight of this as well. "We're so very lucky," she said. "Fortuna failed to read your boots, and so I had no idea how to find you!"

"My boots?" he replied, confused. "Well... it ain't that special, I mean... I've been in town for a week."

"So," Fortuna said, "you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah," Arngrim replied. "I just felt like coming to this particular establishment today."

"It really must be magic," Alicia giggled.

"Hey, barkeep!" Arngrim said loudly. The man came to attention. "I'll be relocating to a table with my friends here. Pour us all a round, would ya?"

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"And breakfast, please!" Alicia added. She looked at Arngrim. "How can you drink so early in the morning?"

Arngrim's answer was cut off by Leone, who had been pursuing the bartender to make a correction on the order. "Get these two orange juice, I'll drink theirs!"

"Never mind," Alicia sighed.

- - -

Once seated at a table together, Leone and Arngrim facing at each other at the long ends with Alicia and Fortuna at the middle, Alicia began to explain what brought them here. Arngrim listened carefully as he put away huge amounts of food. Leone did the same, less interested in the story, but very interested in the free meal.

"Both Rufus and our sister Platina were abducted by Freya," Alicia explained.

"Ha... I don't envy that guy's job," Arngrim laughed.

"It is quite a serious matter!" Leone nagged, while working on her first mug.

"I know that," he answered. "It doesn't keep me at laughing at His Highness, though. The guy asks for it. He should be calling the shots in Asgard, but he lets Freya pull him by a leash. I'm not sure I'd be able to do any differently... but it's still funny as Hel."

"Arngrim," Alicia began slowly. "I know that it is much to ask, but... would you help us to get them back? All of us are mortal, and can't pass through the gates of Bifrost. If you could just carry a message, it would mean so much to us."

"Sorry, ladies," Arngrim sighed after a moment's deliberation. He seemed truly regretful. "As much as I would love being your errand boy, I have slightly more important matters to attend to which explicitly prevent me from going anywhere near Asgard."

"What?" Alicia stammered. "What could be more important than saving Rufus and Lenneth?"

"This right here," Arngrim answered, and lifted a round bag with a handle onto the table. He untied the stitching and allowed all three to look inside. He motioned for them to lean over so as not to reveal its contents to those around them. They did so, bumping each others heads in the process. What they saw was a sphere about the size of a bowling ball which glowed with a mysterious power.

Alicia leaned back. "This is the Dragon Orb!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice hushed. "However did you come by it?"

"After you and the others disappeared," he said, "Brahms entrusted Gungnir to Rufus, and this to me. The two of us have been keeping them safe ever since." He laughed after saying this. "Rufus's trinket unfortunately comes with the responsibility of being king of Asgard. When he took it back, they put him on the throne. Poor bastard."

"So," Alicia sighed, "that is what happened..."

"Worked out pretty well," he said with a shrug. "But the bottom line is, I can't go anywhere near the road to Asgard. Plenty of gods would like to have their hands on this baby, and would find ways around Rufus to get it. Especially now, since you say Freya stuck him in a crystal."

"I see," Leone interjected, starting the second mug. "And what have you been doing all of this time, while Rufus was taking responsibility for the kingdom of Asgard?"

Arngrim shrugged. "Killing things that need killed, mostly," he said. "And drinkin', obviously. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Leone groaned in sarcasm. "I just admire the grand scope of your service to mankind."

"Hey, I can't be getting myself killed," Arngrim answered. "You kinda took the one free pass I got at the whole dying thing." Leone said nothing in response to this and lifted the mug to her lips again, looking away. Arngrim leaned back in his chair. Even he was not too thick-headed to realize that he had upset her. It was hard to remember that she wasn't exactly Hrist. "Hey, I was kidding, all right?" he said. "Forget it."

"How can we get to Asgard, then?" Alicia asked him, changing the subject. "You're the only lead that I have..."

"Unless we can find Brahms," Fortuna corrected her. "Perhaps he can go... he is undead, isn't he?"

"Nope," Arngrim sighed. "Old Brahms is just plain dead now, I'm afraid."

Alicia and Fortuna both tensed up at this. "What?" Alicia asked. "How?"

"Don't you remember how he was wounded?" Arngrim responded. "It's one reason why you decided to be the host for the true Valkyrie instead of him. Something about that crazy world made his body mortal, and he died."

Fortuna made a _tsk_ sound with her tounge. "Too bad," she said softly. She felt Alicia's eyes fall on her and raised her chin confidently. "But that doesn't matter anyway," she said. "Listen, we must either find someone who can pass through that gate for us, or find a way to get into it ourselves!"

"Perhaps we could find another Einherjar," Alicia said. "Remember that woman in Coriander who used to say that she was one? She was one of Silmeria's!"

"Yes," Fortuna replied. "But she left Coriander long before we did."

"There's a reason for that," Arngrim explained. "Once news got around through the Einherjar that Rufus was the king, they traveled to Asgard to be by his side. Most of 'em were bored out of their minds."

Alicia frowned in disappointment. "None of them remain at all?"

"Some do," Arngrim replied, "but just the ones who wouldn't help us anyway. Khanon for example. He's probably down in some dungeon making trouble."

"He certainly wouldn't go to Asgard on my behest," Alicia agreed. "I guess it's a bust."

"Makes me wonder why Rufus needs so much help, if he's got all of those Einherjar," Arngrim said.

Alicia shifted in her chair. "I don't know what situation he's in," she said. "Platina is most certainly in danger though, and I wouldn't think that he would idly stand by..."

"We can't just wait for him to save Platina on his own either," Fortuna explained. "Or for Platina to save him, as the case probably is, that idiot!"

"Right, I got ya," Arngrim agreed. "So... hey, you told me you can use your photons, right?"

"Yes," Alicia nodded. "Although... I am not sure what good that will do us."

"Have you tried materializing anyone yet?" he asked. "I mean... you could just make your own Einherjar."

"How would I do that?" Alicia asked.

"I dunno," Arngrim went on, and scratched his head. "It didn't seem very complicated to me. Just find yourself some dead guy's sword and pull him out."

"That would only work if I had their spirit already within me," Alicia said. "And I don't know how to gather those. It only worked with Rufus because... I was close to him."

"If Silmeria's item reading was functional, we could find a good one even from an old item," Arngrim said. "At least... I guess it would work that way."

"I can't remember anything except a few seconds from when we were merged together," Fortuna replied. "Pretty useless... aren't I?"

Alicia opened her mouth to object to this, but Leone broke in before she had a chance to console Fortuna. "Hey!" she said, finishing that second beer. "What kind of godly powers do I have? Can I read items, or hear the voices of the fallen, or something?"

"Uh," Alicia looked to Arngrim in uncertainty. He looked back at her just as blankly. "I don't know... maybe you don't have any."

"I don't have any powers?" Leone replied, thumping her fist on the table. "What kind of nonsense is that?"

Fortuna reached out for the third mug of ale lined up in front of Leone. "You know what? I'll be keeping this one..."

Leone hardly noticed. "So no handsome love interest and no special powers, huh? Do I get anything good?"

"You're strong enough to kick my ass," Arngrim said, shrugging his shoulders. "That's something."

"You're right, I am," Leone hummed to herself.

"We do have a phoenix feather," Alicia pointed out. "I've heard that it has some powerful magic, but that's just a rumor."

Fortuna nodded. "We'd have to consult with a magician to find out if it even does what it wants us to do. If it cures the affliction of undead, then maybe we could use it in combination with ghoul powder."

"That's too dangerous!" Alicia protested. "I mean... I would do it, but I wouldn't want either of you to..."

"Do any of you know a magician?" Arngrim interrupted, and looked at each of them. "I'll help you travel up until you leave for Asgard, that's no problem at all. I have some connections in ports, and I can be uh... let's say, _persuasive_ when it comes to getting a deal. I don't keep in contact with bookwormy magic types, though."

"We don't know anyone like that," Leone replied, and leaned her chair back in frustration.

"Wait," Fortuna said, looking up in realization. "Yeah... we just might. Remember?" Leone and Alicia glanced back at at her, demanding further explaination. "That boy in Coriander, Platina's good friend?"

"Oh, that whelp!" Leone laughed. "He left town headed to Crell Monterfrienge to learn magic when he heard that Platina was going to be married."

"His name was Leonard," Alicia said, remembering him. "Even if he didn't become accomplished, surely he might know someone who is?"

"It sounds like a good bet," Arngrim said. "I can take you to Crell Monterfrienge easily. If your friend isn't there, then we can find somebody else. Most of the mages from Dipan who survived gathered there."

"Thank you, Arngrim!" Alicia said happily. She pressed her hands together in glee. "We'll find a way to save them for sure with your help!"

"Ah," Arngrim grumbled. "It ain't nothin... I'll always owe you."

"Then," Leone replied, "Let's make for Solde today and get a boat to the Crell Monterfrienge region."

"We can stay over in Coriander," Alicia said quietly. "It should be nice."

- - -

They left the city of Villnore as soon as they were done eating and their bags were packed. Arngrim offered to help carry their supplies the absence of Platina, and ended up with most of it on his back like a pack mule. Still, he insisted that he could hardly feel it.

They traveled throughout the day discussing things in any random order that they came up. Fortuna was rather talkative, and Alicia was forced to participate in conversation though she was much more quiet. Arngrim, for the most part, was silent, as was Leone.

Since leaving Villnore, Leone had sobered up without a hitch, but she was still acting strangely. Alicia noticed it, and thought that Fortuna probably did as well--that was why she was running her mouth. She wondered it it was because of Arngrim's presence. She had just assumed that Arngrim would get along well with her sisters, since they had all been friends in the past.

The day stretched into evening as they reached the town of Coriander. Arngrim looked about as they entered. "Got money for the inn?" he asked the girls.

"You don't?" Leone asked him in return.

"I do," he replied, "but we're going to have to pay fare to ride a boat in Solde. It can be pretty expensive. Normally I'd just walk, but we're on a schedule here."

"Don't be silly," Alicia said. "Surely we can stay with Lucian's family. They were always kind to us before."

"That was when Platina was going to marry their son," Leone noted in a cold tone. "Since their only son was killed on our land, I am not so sure that they would be so receptive to us. Especially since Platina herself is not here."

"Furthermore," Fortuna added, siding with Leone against Alicia on this matter, "we would have to explain where Platina has gone, and that is something I'd like to avoid."

"Okay," Alicia sighed. "But... we should at least speak to Leonard's parents and ask if they know how we can find him."

"That we can do," Fortuna agreed. "I'll go with you. Leone, why don't you head to the inn with Arngrim and prepare a room?"

"Fine," Leone grumbled. "Come, Arngrim."

"You're the boss," Arngrim replied.

Leone chuckled. "And don't forget it."

- - -

Meanwhile, their sister was far from in danger. In fact, she was being pampered. She sat in front of a grand mirror and stroked her long silver hair with an incredibly soft brush made of silver and she could not guess what kind of fibers.

She spent the morning--well, at least what she considered morning, since it seemed as if the sun never set in this place--by herself. She wasn't accustomed to eating large meals so often, and was still full from dinner. Even with that being so, the real reason was that she wanted to avoid Rufus. She knew that if she saw him again so soon, he would say no. He would insist that she go back to Midgard. If she was patient, his longing for Alicia combined with the fact that she was not leaving may drive him to make a more suitable decision.

There came a knock at the door. She went to open it, doubting that it would be Rufus. Certainly he would already be babbling some sort of awkward apology if so, not that he had done anything wrong. She opened the door to her room to find the brown-haired servant from last night smiling, holding something behind her back.

"Hello again," she greeted the girl. '

"Good day, Lady Lenneth!" she replied. Platina had decided to give up on correcting them. Lenneth is what she would be known as for the rest of her life. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did," Platina replied. The truth was that she hadn't slept well at all. "And what can I do for you, ah... I don't believe I've gotten your name."

"Svafa," she replied. "It is an honor."

"Have you got something there?" Platina answered, peering at the girl's arms.

Svafa brought her arms forward and showed her what she held. It was a lovely bouquet of roses, a heart-shaped box, and an envelope. "I've brought a present from Lord Rufus," she replied. "Flowers, candy, and a message... which was most definately written by him, and not by anyone else."

Platina's eyes narrowed as she reached out and grabbed the letter, paying little attention to the gifts. She ripped it open and read the contained letter, eyes flattening into nothing but slits. It was a poem, or at least... it was attempting to be.

_To my dearest Valkyrie,_

_Whose face I so desire to see,_

_I write the following words for thee:_

_Like any other mortal man,_

_I would like to put my hands_

_On your large mammary glands_

_With love,_

_Rufus_

This was followed by crudely-drawn hearts hearts.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked flatly, slapping the letter against her vanity.

The girl shrunk away from Platina's severe expression, pressing her fingers together nervously. "I-i-is it not the most romantic poem?" she stammered. "He admires your breasts... that's what mortal men do when they're deeply in love... right?"

"Where is Lord Rufus right now?" Platina asked her, remaining frightfully calm.

"He should be out on the balcony," she replied. "Yes... that is where he will be waiting for you."

Platina grabbed the bouquet of flowers and began to walk in the direction indicated by Svafa. The cold grip of death seemed to be in every step that she took.

- - -

"Lord Rufus," Frei chimed, peeking along with Sigrun into his room. She opened the door without knocking without a second thought, though Sigrun was scared. "Damn," Frei mumbled when he did not answer. "I thought we could catch him getting dressed."

"My Lady!" Sigrun wailed. "That is not proper!"

"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat."

They stepped inside the chamber. Rufus's room was not as exquisite as it could have been. His living area had a bookshelf, a table with some chairs, and a rack for more bows than Frei cared to count, but no sculptures or gold fixtures. In the back room she knew that he had a nice bed, which was rare for the gods, who did not really have to sleep. Most of the ones who owned beds used them for things, well, other than sleeping. Rufus, however, slept and many times ate and drank in his.

Rufus emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, startling Frei only slightly, but scaring the wits out of poor Sigrun. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, reserving his harsh tone only because Sigrun was present. That was the entire reason Frei had brought her along, of course.

"We have a message from Lenneth for you," she explained sweetly. "She says she would like to meet with you to discuss her _feelings_."

"Oh, really?" Rufus replied, excited. He totally forgot about their intrusion. "Hey there Sigrun, how are ya?"

The blonde-haired Aesir girl blushed and put her hands to her cheeks, too busy fawning to greet him back.

"...Okay," Rufus muttered. "Where is Platina wanting to see me? I'll go right away!"

"Oh, there's no rush, my lord!" Frei insisted, seizing his left arm. Sigrun timidly too the right, and they drug him back into his bedroom. "You should dress properly first of all."

"What?" Rufus spat, trying to shake them off. "Platina doesn't care about that, lemme go!"

"At least let us fix your hair, Rufus, please?" Sigrun begged, making a cute pouty face.

Rufus heard her use his name the way that he wanted her to again and looked into her big blue puppy dog eyes and couldn't say no. "Well... Platina does nag me about my hair," he admitted. "Okay."

- - -

After allowing Sigrun to brush and braid his hair properly--he didn't know how Platina was able to braid her own hair like that, he had always tied his at the end because it was hard to reach--Rufus walked out across the balcony that connected the two wings of Valhalla and waited for Platina there. It was as big as a bridge, and one of his favorite places in the halls.

He relaxed and took a moment to admire the scenery. At least Asgard's landscape was beautiful and wouldn't get old any time soon. He remembered when he had first seen the never-ending flowers and the marvelous constructions of earth and water which hung in the sky and poured from thin air. He was with Alicia then. They had been running so fast, trying so hard to achieve their goal, that he had hardly had enough time to think about how beautiful she was standing in the radiant light, hair blowing gently in the wind. Now it seemed as if he had nothing but time for that, and wished that he didn't.

Shortly, Platina emerged from the opposite side of the balcony and crossed over to him without saying hello. She held a fistful of long-stemmed roses in her hand for some reason that he couldn't fathom. She looked kind of angry, but he foolishly thought nothing of it.

"Hey, Platina!" he greeted her with a broad grin as she reached him.

She responded by scowling for a split-second, then furiously beating him over the head with the bouquet in her hands. It exploded into a burst of red and green against the back of his head, petals and thorns lodging in his well-groomed hair.

Then, as he stared in utter shock and confusion, Platina simply turned on her heels and stormed off as angrily as she had approached.

Frei, Sigrun, and Svafa watched this in dismay from their hiding place at Rufus's end of the balcony. "What went wrong?" Frei grumbled. "I don't understand! Mortal love is about gifts and compliments, isn't it?"

"Perhaps we need to research more thoroughly," Svafa replied. "It looks as if we've just made things worse..."

"Oh well," Sigrun said meekly, giving a little shrug. I got to brush Lord Rufus's hair, I feel like I won something!"

Frei glanced to her accomplice in annoyance. "Please... shut up."

It wasn't until after all of this that Rufus snapped out of his state of paralysis and looked at the flowers laying all around him. That was what confused him the most. He could understand her wanting to hit him, sort of... but with flowers? "What the Hel was _that_ about?"


	10. Coriander

**Chapter 10: Coriander  
**_I cannot allow myself to be humiliated so!_

"Uhg," Arngrim groaned as he and Leone approached the inn in Coriander. The sound of feint music could be heard from inside, and a crowd--or, at least a group of people sizable enough to be called a crowd in Coriander--were gathered outside. They were laughing and shouting as they drank. "Some kinda party..."

Leone shrugged and gave a smile. "Don't like parties?"

"No, I love parties," Arngrim replied. "Especially ones where free booze is involved. But... I don't like parties at small inns when we're trying to find a place for four people to stay."

"Don't worry," Leone replied. "I know people here."

"Do ya?" Arngrim replied, and waited to see what she would do.

As they approached the inn, a few of the men and women making merry outside began to look up. Leone waved and smiled to them, but hurried on without stopping to talk. Arngrim thought that she must be avoiding them, which was odd.

"Why are you giving everybody the cold shoulder?" Arngrim asked. "Isn't this your home town?"

"These people," Leone replied. "They remember me, but they have never met the person who I am now. I would rather allow them to go on thinking that I'm still a just another farm girl who's probably going to end up an old maid."

"Instead of a strong mercenary woman who is probably going to end up an old maid?" Arngrim replied.

Leone scowled. "Don't push it, or you're going to find yourself sleeping outside."

"Yes Ma'am."

They approached the front desk of the inn. As soon as she stepped through the door, the elderly man at the counter gasped in surprise. "Ah, it's Leone!" he said in a brittle voice. "How've you been doing, my dear?"

"Wonderful," Leone replied with a grin that Arngrim could only describe as shit-eating.

"Oh, it seemed like just yesterday, I was giving you girls bits of candy for helping with the chores. How are your sisters, three of them, right?"

"They are doing well," she replied. "In fact, two are with me now... they will be arriving later. We're going to need a room to stay in."

"Oh! Right, right, right... you're a traveler now, eh?" he rambled as he began to look up the guest book. Arngrim wondered why any inn with a total of three rooms would need a guest book, but remained silent as the old codger put his glasses on and began reading it. He looked up and jumped back a step at the sight of Arngrim. "Oh my, what a big fellow!"

"Yeah, hey to you too," Arngrim replied.

"Is he staying with you as well?" the old man asked Leone in pure disbelief.

"Yes, this is our... our escort," Leone replied. "He sleeps on the floor and protects his masters like a good little dog, don't you, Arngrim?"

"Now _you're_ pushing it," Arngrim replied.

The elderly man shook his head in such a way that reminded Arngrim of a horse braying. "Sorry, there's a house policy--no men and ladies in the same room until they've been married! Your father would turn over in his grave to see you travel this way, Leone! Shame, shame! You're an upstanding young lady, not some moral depraved mercenary!"

Leone's eyes and lips once more narrowed as she scowled, and Arngrim was glad that he was not on the receiving end this time. She reached out and grabbed the old man by the ruffle of his shirt. "Do not lecture me on what my beloved father would want, lest you care to find a blade in you. Now my money is fair, and I'll pay it plus extra for each of the four in my party--and you damned better give us a room or else I'll tell your wife about the time you slapped me on the ass when I was sixteen, Mr. Morality."

Arngrim whistled a chord as she let him go. The codger nearly lost his footing while backing away in fear. "Y-yes ma'am!" he stammered. "I'll prepare the room now, would you like supper?"

"That would be dandy," Leone grinned. The man skittered away like a scared rodent.

"Did that guy really spank you?" Arngrim laughed. "I'm surprised he still has hands."

"No, he didn't really," Leone replied, "but he's too old to remember if he did or not."

"Whatever gets the job done," Arngrim said with a shrug. "Let's go get ourselves a drink. I doubt we'll be paying for it after that."

Leone looked around the room. There were not many tables and chairs, but a set large enough for four became mysteriously available once the patrons got a look at Arngrim. He laughed and sat down. Leone took the chair opposite his once again. Quickly a serving girl came and poured them both a round.

Arngrim took a big gulp and then looked to Leone who was merely sipping hers with an absent-minded expression on her face. "What's eating you?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Leone grumbled and began to drink more aggressively. "I wonder what's taking the blondes so long to come back here."

Arngrim noticed the eagerness to change subject and allowed it. What did he care, anyway? "Eh, let's wait until nightfall before we assume they're in trouble."

- - -

Alicia and Fortuna were walking down the path that led through Coriander. Alicia passed the big water mill and stopped to take in the nostalgia. "I really miss this place," Alicia said. "I remember when mom and dad were both around..."

"A lot of good it'll do to remember," Fortuna replied, and tossed a pebble at the churning wheel. When it plunked into the water in the top slot she said, "ha, nice shot." The wheel turned and the stone poured out and was quickly washed away.

"I remember that I could never get it to land," Alicia hummed.

"Right," Fortuna laughed. "You always fell over."

"The path here is uneven!" Alicia complained. Then she laughed and stepped over the troublesome cobblestone. It was no effort now that she possessed such long slender legs. On the other side of it, she stopped suddenly.

"What is it now?" Fortuna asked impatiently. "We don't have time to sight-see all day."

Alicia suddenly grinned and giggled, clasping her hands to her chest in glee. "I remember something!" she said. "I remember a nice man who helped me up one time when I tripped."

Fortuna raised an eyebrow in question. "Did he offer you candy and ask you to show him where the inn was?"

"No!" Alicia retorted loudly, then began to poke the tips of her index fingers together. "Well... I just remembered..."

Fortuna put her hands on her hips and leaned over, appearing much taller suddenly. "Tell me," she demanded. "Who was it?"

"He had green hair," Alicia laughed. "I told everyone including you, but nobody believed me. You don't remember?"

"No, I was probably nine at the time," Fortuna laughed. "So... you have met Rufus before, then?" She crossed her arms over her chest and began to rub her chin. "That's just the slightest bit creepy, you know."

Alicia looked back at her obliviously. "Huh?"

"He's a stalker, Alicia!" Fortuna wailed. "I'm not so sure about this."

Alicia smiled warmly as she looked once again at the big water mill. "I don't think that he was looking for me," she replied. "We just... can't keep from bumping into each other." She laughed and turned back to Fortuna. "Just like me and you!"

"You keep bumping into me because you're clumsy," Fortuna replied and gave her sister a light push. "Come on, let's go find this guy's house."

"All right," Alicia agreed, and they continued down the path.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange?" Fortuna said as they walked along.

"Huh? You really think that Rufus is a pedophile?" Alicia asked. "I thought you were playing!"

"No! I mean," Fortuna sighed, "how we were all reincarnated into sisters in the same town, and we keep running into people who we knew... isn't it just a little bit odd?

Alicia looked up at the sky. Overhead a family of birds were flying, perhaps heading south for the upcoming winter. "It seems pretty natural to me, I guess..." She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a cobblestone. This time there wasn't any tall dark-haired stranger to catch her, and she scuffed her knee. "Ouch!" she cried.

Fortuna sighed in dismay. "What will I do with you...?"

- - -

Alicia stopped in front of a humble cottage. Moss grew over the roof and flowers dotted the windowsill and the yard around it. "This is it, I think," she replied.

"Ah, I remember now," Fortuna replied. "Platina often used to play here."

"Leonard's family had lots of books," Alicia explained. "He and Platina were the best of friends, and Lucian and I played here as well. In fact, I think it was Leonard's mother who taught Lucian how to read."

"Miss Lorenta," Fortuna nodded. "I remember her hounding us about our studies... Leone and I never came near here."

"And poor Leonard," Alicia explained, "he couldn't come out to play often because he had bad eyesight and--" she stopped abruptly there as the image of the boy in her memory became clearer. He had been a brown-haired young man who wore a pair of round glasses, but they had been of poor make and not strong enough to correct his bad vision well enough to see very far. As a result, he had always kept his head in books under the watch of his strict mother. _How we were all reincarnated into sisters in the same town, and we keep running into people who we knew... isn't it just a little bit odd?_ It couldn't be.

"Well, let's ask her where the scholarly one has gone off to, shall we?" Fortuna interjected.

Alicia shook her head to clear it of her suspicions and knocked on the door. An aged but otherwise lovely woman answered the door and smiled. "Why hello, it's... Alicia, isn't it? It's been such a long time!"

"Yes, Miss Lorenta," Alicia replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well," she replied. "Leonard has left, but the neighbors look after me."

"I'm glad to hear it," Alicia replied. "Actually, I stopped by to ask what Leonard is up to these days."

Suddenly Lorenta took Alicia's hands and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Are you in the market for a husband, dear? Leonard is getting quite rich and famous, you know! Wouldn't you please go see him?"

"Sorry Ma'am," Fortuna chuckled, "but little Alicia here is already engaged to a man of _great caliber_." The sarcasm was so think that Alicia surprised her sister didn't choke on it.

"I am _not_," Alicia retorted with a blush.

"Oh, pardon me," Lorenta laughed awkwardly. Then she looked to Fortuna. "How about you, young lady?"

"She's single!" Alicia announced at once, paying Fortuna back for her comment.

"Not interested, sorry," Fortuna groaned.

"Aw, poor Leonard," Alicia hummed. "Actually, we were looking for a mage to ask about an item we acquired during our travels and we remembered that he used to know all about that stuff, so we're looking for him."

"Oh, is that so?" Lorenta replied. She still appeared interested, but in a different way. "Well, if you'd come inside, perhaps I can help you appraise it. Come in, come in."

Alicia and Fortuna took her offer and entered the home. It was quaint and welcoming, but filled with so many books and strange objects that Fortuna was surprised that she was still in Coriander. Alicia had been inside the residence before as a child, and it brought back old memories of playing with her young friends. There were only a few times that Alicia was not with Fortuna; but occasionally she had tagged along with Platina's friends.

The woman led them to a plush seat big enough for both to sit upon and sat herself on a chair across from them. Between them was an oak table. "Would you mind showing it to me?" she asked.

Alicia reached carefully into her pouch for the well-kept feather from the fire bird. Only one had been saved from the entire flock of them. When she laid it out, Lorenta gasped. "Oh my!" she said. "This is a phoenix plume!"

"What does it do?" Fortuna asked.

"You have heard of the union plume, correct?" she asked. "It is a magical concoction which can bind the material and immaterial elements of a soul and body to a single location--thus the term 'union.' Basically, it keeps a person's soul from leaving their body long enough to heal their wounds. It does not possess the ability to return the dead to life, but it is quite powerful."

"So," Alicia asked, "is this one more powerful than a union plume?"

"Yes," she replied. "This plume can actually recall a dead spirit to its body after it has been removed for quite a length of time. Now... do not misunderstand. This cannot bring the dead to life, either. If that soul has been reincarnated, then it is impossible to recall it. If the body it returns to has been mortally wounded, or it has deteriorated, then there is nowhere for the soul to stay when it is summoned."

"I see," Alicia sighed. "While powerful... I don't think that we have a use for it."

"I don't know," Fortuna replied. "Maybe you could have an out-of-body experience, go grab Rufus, and we can use it to get you back."

"What about Platina though?" Alicia answered.

"Oh, right," Fortuna sighed. "Well... we'll just have to ask someone in Crell Monterfrienge."

"You are going there?" Lorenta asked them. "I hate to pass up such a rare item myself, but I'm sure that if you take it to my son, he will be able to help you much more than I am. At least he can give you a fair price for it if nothing else, or trade you something that you can use. He knows more than I do. He has surpassed me in the ways of magic..."

Alicia watched as Lorenta's eyes lowered sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid of what might get into his head at that palace," she replied. "The mages of Dipan did horrible things back when I was only a girl, and drug the king and many citizens along with them... I don't want to see Leonard practicing any... well... forbidden magics."

_Isn't it just a little bit odd? _Fortuna's words rang in Alicia's mind again. She banished it once more. "I'm sure he's not," she said. "Leonard was... he was a good person!"

"You're right," Lorenta replied. "But... sometimes magic can twist the judgment of even a good person."

Alicia thought back on her past life and knew that this was true. Not only was her father--her old father--tempted to commit evil, but also her friend Dallas, who had been an innocent young boy when last she saw him before being banished. As she thought about both of those people she had known as well as her poor mother, she wondered where their souls were now.

"We'll check on him for you," Fortuna replied. "Thanks for talking to us, but we really have to be going now."

"Thank you for visiting," she replied. "Be careful on your travels."

- - -

The grand bedroom door slammed shut behind Platina as she returned to her quarters and intended to stay there until she was somehow able to get out of Asgard. She could not believe that he would pull such an inappropriate prank in the midst of the most important decision of her lifetime--and such an adulterous message! Whether he meant it in seriousness or not, it was far too much! It hurt even more because she had judged him so inaccurately. She had thought him a kind and noble man--only to recieve this ridicule! She should find her own way out of Asgard without his help and be rid of him forever...

But ah, she thought. Isn't that what Rufus wanted her to do all along?

In sudden realization she cooled off and plopped down onto the amazingly soft bed. After a deep breath, she was completely calm again. It was such an obvious tactic that she felt ashamed for letting it get to her in such away. He knew that he would never convince her to leave because she was too noble and proud to accept his charity, so he did the only thing that he knew would work--he decided to lower her opinion of him.

It had worked like a charm, she had to admit. So well in fact that she wanted to laugh at herself. At best she should now think him an insensitive pervert, and at worst she might think him a _cheating_ insensitive pervert.

She glanced at her dresser at the heart-shaped box which still laid there. She took it in her hands, having never seen such a thing in her life in her simple town. It was full of shiny chocolate candies in artisan-crafted shapes. "Oh my, if Alicia were to see this," she laughed softly to herself.

Putting the box under her arm, she stood and opened her door again to leave. Apologizing to Rufus and letting him know that he hadn't won was important, but she was even more interested in seeing more of Valhalla. If she was going to be staying in Asgard, she may as well get to know the place.

- - -

Alicia and Fortuna returned to the inn and found Arngrim and Leone already well on their way to having a good time. Alicia smiled as they entered the common room and saw them from across the party that was taking place there. "They seem to be getting along," Alicia said.

"Of course," Fortuna laughed in response. "That's why I suggested that we split up!"

Alicia turned to her, surprised. "You did that purposefully?"

"Come now," Fortuna sighed. "I'm not sure if it's because she feels she's let down Platina or if it's for some other reason, but Leone has been acting strangely behind that mocking persona of hers."

"So you did notice," Alicia hummed.

"Yes, and I also noticed that talking to Arngrim is the only thing that seems to cure her of this strange affliction," she replied. "I wouldn't say that it qualifies the two for an epic love story--" she watched in dismay from across the room as Leone belched loudly and banged her glass on the table for more beer. _Isn't Hrist Valkyrie supposed to be noble and graceful? _"But hey," she continued, "it's beneficial to the two of us if she's got a neutral party around."

"I just hope that that she doesn't do anything cruel to poor Arngrim," Alicia said worrisomely. "She has a tendency to uh... how could I explain it..."

"To push anyone who manages to get close to her away with inappropriate jokes and foul behavior that isn't at all representative of her true personality?" Fortuna finished for her.

"Yes," Alicia replied with an enthusiastic nod. "That!"

The two ceased their chatting and approached the table. Leone grinned drunkenly at them, but she was responsible about keeping her head. They had never seen her completely wasted. Arngrim had drunk even more since they last saw each other, but he didn't appear any different.

"What did you find out?" Leone asked.

"Leonard did go to Crell Monterfrienge," Alicia explained. "He can most certainly help us if we go there..." she trailed off, sounding unsure of herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Leone replied. "You don't sound so certain."

"He'll be there," Fortuna replied. "We also found out what the feather is good for. It's like an extremely powerful union plume. If you have a body for it, you can summon a wayward soul back to the living."

"That's quite something," Arngrim replied. "Er... we probably shouldn't sell a powerful thing like that to just anyone. Imagine if someone were to reincarnate some crazy fool like Lezard."

"Ah ha ha!" Alicia laughed in a suspiciously fake tone. "That would be awful, wouldn't it?" Arngrim raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing else.

"Imagine if we had the power to revive the dead," Fortuna sighed. "We could see mother or father again, or even bring Lucian back for Platina..."

"But none of them has a body here," Leone said sagely, despite the alcohol level in her blood. "I should like to think that their souls have been peacefully returned to the cycle of rebirth."

"You're correct," Fortuna agreed. She took her seat at the table between Leone and Arngrim and sighed, resting her chin on her arms on the table. Alicia sat down opposite from her, and wondered if she too was hiding some feeling just as Leone was. Perhaps they were all just tired and afraid for Platina.

"Pour me a round!" Alicia exclaimed, thrusting her first cheerfully into the air to create a distraction. "We should celebrate our reunion with Arnrgim!" That should take their minds off of things.

"Sure, I'll drink to that," Arngrim chuckled gruffly. "I never pegged you for a drinker, though."

"She chokes it down then coughs because it's too bitter," Leone laughed.

"I'll take one too," Fortuna interjected as the serving girl came to pour a mug for Alicia. When she received her own, she lifted it into the air. "Here's to our success in battles to come! And to friendship, sisterhood, and true love!"

"Cheers!" the others replied, and drank until the bottom of their cups could be seen. Only Alicia had to stop. Arngrim pat her on the back as she coughed at the bad taste.

- - -

The passages of Valhalla were expansive and Platina, who had prided herself on her keen sense of direction up until now, quickly became lost. It wasn't such a horrible thing to lose her way, though. She discovered so many rooms full of amazing furnishings and works of art. As she entered one such chamber, one that had yet another stained glass window featuring the silver-haired valkyrie whom she intended to become, she marveled at the arms present.

Upon the wall there was a sword of incredible beauty and its slender shape sang of its power. Unable to resist the charm of the weapon, she lifted it from its case of beautiful white gold and removed it from its scabbard. The blade was of perfect balance and its edges were incredibly sharp. The metal shimmered with a unearthly lustrous sparkle as if it had been wrought of pure moonlight.

"Glance Reviver," a cool voice spoke from behind. Platina turned, holding the weapon up in defense out of a habitual reaction. She had not heard anyone enter, and was startled. When she saw the goddess Freya floating in mid-air behind her, she knew the reason why. She relaxed, but remained cautions. Freya smiled as if something pleased her, and set her feet against the floor. "One of Lenneth Valkyrie's favorite swords."

"It is certainly worthy of admiration, even from the gods," Platina replied, swiping the blade through the air as a test. She was impressed with how smoothly it cut through the air. "Holding this sword does feel strangely familiar," she went on.

"Keep it," Freya replied. "It is a gift for you."

Platina slid the blade carefully back into its sheath and then her eyes darted back up to the goddess. "Your intentions are unclear to me," she said. "Obviously you hold no respect for me as a human being, but only for the valkyrie spirit resting within me."

"But ah, Lenneth," she replied. "The two are but one and the same. Memories are only part of a person, and they can change them quite dramatically... however, fate seems to bring the cycle of human life full circle on its own. You do resemble the valkyrie I admire very much, though a human you may be."

"Might I ask what she was like?" Platina requested. "I do not know how I can become such a being..."

Freya was obviously delighted to hear that Platina was giving this some thought. "Lenneth is the most powerful of the three valkyries," she replied. "She is also the noblest of the three, a fine messenger of the gods. She is not so blindly loyal and inflexible as Hrist, and yet not so rebellious and difficult to control as Silmeria."

"How do you go about _controlling_ my sisters and I?" Platina asked next.

Freya appeared put-off by that. "Without human memories, you valkyries serve us of your own free will. It is only when that seal is broken that you grow confused."

"You think that having human emotions is but a state of confusion," she noted.

"Yes, I do," Freya responded firmly. "For a goddess, such feelings are nothing but nuisance. If you like, I can simply remove any troublesome memories of love or loss from you. Youll be much happier, I assure it."

Platina's eyes narrowed and she glared at the goddess. "Are you telling me that Freya, goddess of fertility and happiness, has never herself felt such a thing as love?"

"Absolutely not!" Freya replied. She turned away and folded her arms over her chest defensively. "I... I certainly have not."

Platina found this suspicious, but said no more. "This... mechanism of fate you spoke of," she went on. "If I am a goddess of fate, then would I be able to affect its workings?"

"You can affect the fate of the fallen by granting them life as Einherjar," Freya explained. "However, fate itself on a grander scale is no longer in your power to directly control."

"But I possessed that power at one time?" Platina responded. "Is that what you are saying?"

Freya sighed. "Valkyrie was once a single entity, and a powerful goddess," she explained. "That was when I was but a young goddess myself. She was so powerful that the course of fate and the very fabric of existence fluctuated dangerously in her wake. Even she knew that to protect the universe from destruction, her power had to be leveled."

"So... this Valkyrie gave herself up..."

"Yes," Freya replied. "By way of the sovereign's rite, her power was split into three. This was a voluntary action, though Odin did certainly take advantage of it by further utilizing the spell to keep the Valkyrie spirit under his command. Now, the original Valkyrie can only exist in her original form again for a limited time, by way of a sacrificing all three to the cycle of rebirth, as well as a host body."

"And that is what became of my sister Alicia in her former life," Platina said in understanding.

Freya scowled at that name, and Platina found this odd. "Yes," she said in distaste. "So... the future that we are now living out has been drastically altered thanks to that human's whimsical desires in her final moments."

"Her desires?" Platina asked, unable to hide how this threw her off. 'What do you mean by that?"

Freya scowled again. "The vessel, in return for their life, is able to control fate for just a moment and create the future that they want to see."

"That makes sense," Platina thought aloud. "The reason why we were reincarnated together as a family..."

"It matters not to me," Freya scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Tell me, Lenneth, will you stay in Asgard or won't you?"

"I will, under two conditions," Platina replied. "First, you must let me see my sisters once more as a mortal to explain to them what has happened, otherwise they will grieve and never live happily."

"I can grant you this wish," Freya responded. "What else?"

"You must let Rufus return to Midgard and be free of the responsibility of Gungnir," Platina replied. "I will take it instead."

Freya scowled once more and lifted into the air again where she began to float up and down there as if frothing in anger. "This request cannot be accommodated!" she declared.

"Why do you say that?" Platina asked her accusingly. "Would you fear my power?"

"No," she replied, throwing her arms down by her sides. "I would gladly serve Lenneth, she is a true god... If you should aquire Gungnir, I would serve you. But--if Lord Rufus should bequeath that duty to anyone, by all rights, it should be me!"

"What have you done to earn it?" Platina asked her. "You have made no attempt to understand the hearts of mortals... have you? A leader of Asgard must respect the balance of power between the realms, lest they upset it as Odin once did. It would lead to their own destruction."

"Lenneth!" Freya said loudly, raising her voice towards Platina for the first time. "No one shall speak in such a way about Lord Odin, not even you!"

Platina's expression softened. "You are quite defensive... could it be possible that you do feel such emotions after all? Do you not miss your Lord Odin?"

"B-be silent!" Freya replied, but this retort was not quite so angry as it was simply flustered. She set her feet on the ground again and stood normally. "Furthermore, Lord Rufus shall not be leaving Asgard. He is a god now, and I won't have him reduced to living as a mortal once more!"

Platina was silent for a moment, realizing how hard this was going to be if Freya opposed her as well as Rufus. She thought that the goddess would jump at the chance to be rid of the obnoxious half-elf lord, but she had not anticipated that Freya might actually prefer to have Rufus around. The very idea was just mind-boggling. "Pardon my speaking out of turn," she apologized.

"It is no trouble," Freya sighed. "I... I must consider that there may be some truth in what you say. Please reconsider your conditions. I am not accustomed to making deals, and I find this one unsatisfactory."

"Fair enough," Platina replied. "In the meantime... do you have some reading material? I should like to learn more about the history of Valkyrie and the mechanism of fate, among other things."

Freya was silent for a moment and then smiled again. "Come this way

Platina followed the goddess through the golden halls marveling at how well she knew the place, and was led to a grand library. The books lined the walls in shelves so high that as she looked up, she could not see the top. Winding staircases on either side seemed to go up forever. She looked at this slack-jawed in awe.

"Such a collection," she mouthed in wonder.

"We have every book currently in existence," Freya replied, not impressed at all. "If you need help finding a title, just ask a servant to locate it."

Platina turned to her. "Thank you," she said. "For this, and the sword."

"For Lenneth Valkyrie, anything," she replied.

"Except for Gungnir and Rufus's life," Platina replied. "Forgive me for being demanding."

"You only care for Lord Rufus's well-being so I am not offended," she replied. "However, I wish that you would leave this matter to me. Rufus's growth as a god and his happy state of being are under my jurisdiction. Please reconsider your position while you spend your time here in Asgard as our honored guest."

"Thank you," Platina replied, withholding further commentary.

Freya warped away, causing the air to ripple like water before she was gone. Platina looked up at the wall of books on every subject with almost giddy excitement help in check only by the more pressing matters in her mind.

"Happiness," she thought aloud. "Can such a thing belong to another?" Not unless you give your heart to them, she answered herself. Freya was playing All-Mother, unable to recognize this fact because she herself did not understand what it was to have a human heart. It was sad to think of, but then... she, too, had lost a lover. Perhaps she and Freya were not so different. Both were attempting to manipulate Rufus to an end that they saw fit for him.

As she began the quest to find a book of interest, she thought on what it was exactly Alicia wished for as she was assimilated into Valkyrie. To be with Silmeria? To be with Rufus? Neither of these things had fully been represented. For happiness in all of their lives... now, that remained left up to each of them.

Her fingers brushed the spine of a book entitled_ The Chance Which Becomes an Inevitability_. Maybe she had only wished for that chance, for that fateful encounter that would give them the opportunity to make the future.


	11. Companions

**Chapter 11: Companions  
**_This could take some time..._

The three sisters and their dragon orb guarding companion settled into a room in the Corander inn. Once again, two beds were available. Alicia and Fortuna shared one, while the other was taken by Leone. Without complaining, Arngrim slept in the floor--it was better than dirt by a long shot.

The next morning they woke early and departed immediately in the direction of Solde. Once again, the sisters left the town of Coriander with big ambitions as they had a year ago. Alicia remembered crying that day, but she was not crying now. She waved goodbye to her former home as the town disappeared over the horizon like an old friend.

The Kythena plains were full of weaker creatures that presented them with little more an exercise, especially for Arngrim who chopped through their groups with such a fury that most ran away. Crossing the plains was time-consuming but gave them enough monsters to take out their frustrations upon.

Since the sun was setting by the time Solde was in sight, they decided to rest on the plains and save the money that would be needed to keep a room at the inn. A fire was built and the four sat around it under the moon until they each fell asleep under the protection of the stars.

Alicia's feelings throughout the journey were mixed. Especially with Arngrim now in their party, it seemed as if her two lives were finally merging into something that felt right. It was almost like searching for the Dragon Orb again, before everything had gone bitter. They were still in mounds of trouble and consumed with doubt at that time, but there had been hope because they were _together_. That hope had been shattered by betrayal and defeat, but it had existed at one point. At the same time, she felt almost ashamed that she could think such a thing with both Platina and Rufus so far away. She wondered what sort of fate had befallen them.

- - -

Never could Alicia imagine that it was actually Platina who Rufus feared the most at the moment rather than Freya. He considered sneaking into the treasure room without Freya's knowledge and using the water mirror to go back, but he would need Platina's cooperation for that, and it didn't seem like she was willing to give it. Returning to Midgard without Platina would just be asking for her sister's boot upside his head, as much as he wanted to explain things properly to Alicia. He _was_ captured more or less, without the need of bars, chains, or crystalline prisons.

Rufus literally poked his head into the grand library of Valhalla, the rest of him remaining out in the hallway until he was sure that there were no assassins armed with thorny plant-life waiting to spring on him. Seeing that the coast was clear, he entered and looked up. He could just barely see Platina up there somewhere, but his vision was obscured by the light shining in from the glass roof. He shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to guess how many stories tall the shelves were. It seemed endless.

All at once he felt something heavy bash him in the head and shouted. "Hey!" He looked at what had hit him this time. It was a book with a soft leather cover (it had felt hard enough to crack his skull when it hit him, so this came as a surprise). He picked it up and found that the gold letters along the spine read _Epic Poem to Sacred Death._ "Yeesh, what a depressing topic," he muttered.

"My apologies, Sir Rufus, that wasn't intentional," Platina assured him, using a raised voice from way up above. "Do you suppose you could bring it back to me?"

"Oh yeah sure, like I'm supposed to believe that!" he replied, shaking the book at her. "Just what the heck is wrong with you anyway? I haven't seen you since you randomly hit me yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" Platina asked. Her voice projected loudly down the immense wall of books. "It isn't a new day already, is it?"

"It's been three days now since you first got here!" he shouted in response. "Your sisters are likely to have gotten themselves into trouble trying to find you by now!"

"But," Platina wondered aloud, "I've only slept once since arriving, and yet I feel fine..."

"Hey, I can't hear you!" Rufus groaned, and realized that he was going to have to climb the staircase to get up to her. "Here goes." His feet went _thunk-thunk-thunk_ as he tried to ascend it energetically, but by the time he reached Platina, he was tired and out of breath. He could do little to greet her but hold out her book. "I feel like I need to lie down..."

"Thank you, Sir Rufus," she said, and took it back.

"It's always day in Asgard," Rufus explained as he caught his breath. "Time is still. You won't grow any older and you grow tired as long as you don't do anything exhausting--like run up ten flights of stairs--not physically, at least. I find myself sleeping sometimes due to the sheer mental strain, though."

"And you are under quite a large amount of mental stress," she laughed. He wondered if that was a jab at his intelligence. "So, have you given up on your plan now, or are you going to pretend to do something to disgust me? I look forward to your second act with the greatest anticipation."

"What the Hel are you talking about?" Rufus asked, rubbing the spot where she had dropped the book on him.

"I came to the conclusion that your letter--if you can call it that--was a ploy to get me to leave."

"My what?" Rufus replied. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mind telling me why you slugged me with a bouquet?"

"You have no knowledge of this?" Platina asked, holding out heart-shaped box.

"Chocolate?" Rufus asked. "Where did you get it? Uh... and can I have some?"

"Help yourself," Platina answered, handing it to him. "It appears that I overestimated your cleverness."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," he said, stuffing some candy into his mouth.

Platina ignored him and put a hand to her chin in thought. "The girl, Svafa, who delivered it... she seemed honest, but she had acted strange now that I think back on it."

"Svafa gave you some candy and a letter?" Rufus asked. "And let me guess... the flowers that you smacked me with."

"Yes, all gifts from you, or so they said."

"Sigrun and Frei came to tell me that you wanted to speak with me," he replied. "Those two must be up to something."

"I can't imagine what," Platina replied. Then, she looked down sadly. "Do you think that perhaps they dislike me? It must have been a prank... perhaps they want me to leave."

"What?" he responded. "No way! I think they love you, they're just being silly..."

"Well," Platina went on, clutching a selection of books to her chest, "I believe this is plenty for now. I should stop before they believe I've disappeared."

"Let me help you carry those," Rufus said, taking some of the books from her arms. Together they began to descend the stair case.

When they reached the bottom, Rufus went to open the door of the library to make their exit. He was surprised when the handle wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" he exclaimed, and set the books down on the floor. After brushing his palms off, he grasped the handle with both hands and placed his foot up against the wall to pull with all his might.

"What are you doing?" Platina sighed as he pulled to no avail.

"It won't open!" he replied, and then shouted in alarm as the handle broke off, sending him sprawling on his back as a result of his own force. He grunted, then sat up and looked at the beautifully carved door handle now loose in his hand. "Stupid gold fixtures," he grumbled, and tossed the priceless thing over his shoulder as if it were a piece of junk.

Platina took a more calculated approach to solving the problem and examined the frame of the door. "It has been locked from the outside," she replied. "I do believe that we are trapped."

"Is there only one door to this place?" he asked, looking all around. Unless it was hidden on a higher level, he did not see any.

"I don't believe that there are," she replied. "This seems like another prank to me."

Rufus scowled in anger and began to bang on the door with both fists. "Frei, if you're out there, let us out right now! This isn't funny!"

- - -

Sigrun yelped and looked up to Frei with large blue eyes brimming with uncertainty as her master began to beat upon the door to the library. "Lady Frei, he's giving us a direct order! Should we not comply?"

"Just let him cool off," Frei said, flipping through a stack of books piled up outside of the library. "He'll give in in a few minutes."

Sigrun sat down on the floor next to Svafa and the two watched in perplexity as Freya's eyes skimmed across the pages. She then quickly tossed the book aside and then did the same with another. "W-what are you doing, milady?" Svafa asked.

"I am researching, just as I said I would!" she explained. "Human love is so strange... I've been reading fictional human stories."

"Fictional?" Svafa replied. "Why would a human write about something that has never happened? It seems so pointless."

"I don't know," Frei replied, "but I've just been skimming through to the parts where the humans fall in love. It seems like if we can trap two of them in one place for a long time that their feelings must come out."

"How brilliant of you," Sigrun sighed happily and clapped her hands together.

- - -

Arngrim led the group into the port city of Solde. The air smelled of fresh sea salt and seagulls squawked in the air. The roads were much broader than those in Coriander, allowing for carts to pass through. Stores lined up on either side of the main street bustling with activity. "I'd say Solde is doing pretty well, considering Dipan is nothing but a rat's hideout these days," Arngrim said.

"Is it?" Alicia asked sadly.

"Hey, you aren't the princess anymore," Arngrim replied, realizing how his words had depressed her. "It's not your problem."

"I wish that I could be as carefree about things as you, Arngrim," Alicia replied.

"Perhaps not carefree so much as simply uncaring," Leone said. Arngrim didn't bother defending himself and just shrugged, proving her point completely.

"Let's head to the charter house first," he said. "We need to find out when there's a boat available to Crell Monterfrienge."

"Okay," Alicia agreed and began to follow the two of them down the road. Fortuna followed very close to her, and shared her amusement as men with huge fish and women in fancy clothing passed by.

Soon they reached the port side of the city where the charter house was located. From there, they had a grand view of the ocean which was sparkling and blue. Arngrim gave Alicia a pat on the shoulder. "Just sit still, I'll handle the negotiations."

Alicia smiled and nodded as he went inside, but followed him just beyond the door anyway. Fortuna joined her and took her arm so as not to lose her in the crowd lined up inside. "What are you doing?" she asked. "He said we could wait outside."

"I know, but," Alicia began, and turned to her sister with a big smile. "This is where the two of us first met Rufus. Can you remember any of what happened? It's so funny now that I think back on it."

Fortuna frowned. "You talk about him too much," she said with a grumble. "I'm sick of hearing about it."

"Oh come on," Alicia laughed. "Try to remember!"

Fortuna took a deep breath and looked over into the corner. She had no idea why, but something possessed her to cross the room despite all the cramped conditions created by the crowd. Alicia watched hopefully as she walked over to a certain table and placed her hand on a chair pulled up to it. She had done this merely with the intention of pulling it to sit down, but when her fingers touched its surface, she suddenly felt something. Three voices seem to speak to her from the old oaken tableware and the floors around them.

_Let's turn back, I don't want to go! **We have to, don't be afraid! **But father... **He'll listen, I'll make him listen!** I'm scared... **Ask that man to come with us. **Who?** Who else? That guy right over there! **Why are you asking me of all people? **I can tell that you are a man of great caliber.** Mind telling me what's going on? **Really? You haven't even given me your name. **It's Rufus. **Greetings, Sir Rufus. Are you curious? **_

She was jolted by the sudden surge of foreign emotions and tripped, toppling the chair. Alicia bolted forward to catch her and helped her back to her feet. "Fortuna!"

"I-I'm sorry," Fortuna said sheepishly to one of the house's owners who happened to be nearby.

"Oh, no problem sugar," the old woman replied, and helped her to straighten the chairs again. "This stuff has been around since I was a woman your age, it ain't gettin' busted that easy."

Alicia looked at Fortuna in concern. "What happened?"

"Well, I remembered something," she said. "I'm not sure what it was, but..."

"Let's go back outside," Alicia said, and took Fortuna by the arm. "You look flushed."

They exited the busy charter house and joined Leone back in the early morning sunlight. "Where did you two go?" she asked. "You just left me out here."

"Sorry," Alicia apologized. "I... just wanted to show Fortuna something, that's all."

Before Leone could question them further, Arngrim emerged with a victorious smirk on his face. She put her arms on her hips. "I take it you have good news."

"A boat is setting out this evening and they have plenty of room for us. I got the price down to a cool 6,000 OTH," Arngrim said. Then he chuckled awkwardly. "Unfortunately... I only have about 1000 to put into the pot, myself."

"That's understandable since you've been paying for our rooms and meals so far," Alicia said. "Don't worry. Let's see... with our funds together, we have..."

"Only 4500 OTH total!" Fortuna exclaimed. "That isn't a 'cool' price at all!"

"Well, considering I worked it down from 10,000 I think it's pretty fair," Arngrim replied. "How about it, Leone?"

Leone seemed to appreciate the fact that he was noting her leadership position, something that even the other girls often forgot (possibly because they had never agreed to it). "No problem," she said. "If only Platina hadn't taken her share of the reward with her to Asgard, we would have it. We just need to find something to sell to make up that extra 500 OTH."

"Yeah, but what can we sell?" Fortuna though aloud. "The feather is worth many times that much for sure, but if we sell that, we may as well not even go to Crell Monterfrienge."

"Um," Alicia interjected, weaving her fingers together timidly. "I have something that could be sold..."

The others turned and gave her their attention. "What is it?" Arngrim asked.

Alicia slid the silver ring from her finger. "This, see?" she said, holding the silver band up to the light.

"Didn't Rufus give you that?" Fortuna asked her.

"Yes," Alicia replied, knowing exactly what they would say. "It wasn't anything special, though. Stop assuming so much."

"Not special?" Leone cackled. "It looks like a promise ring to me."

"It does," Fortuna agreed, nodding her head fervently. "You must not sell your ring of promise!"

"A promise ring?" Alicia asked, looking up innocently. "What is that?"

"I've never heard of it," Arngrim added gruffly.

"A promise ring," Leone explained, "is a ring which is given to seal the commitment of later acquiring an engagement ring." Fortuna nodded sagely in support. "You will need it."

"Bull shit," Arngrim answered, as Alicia flushed pink. "You women will come up with anything to get more jewelry out of a man, won't you?"

"That isn't what it is at all!" Alicia interjected, as Leone turned to give Arngrim a piece of her mind. They turned their attention back to her once more and she pouted embarrassedly. "We did not know it at the time, but Rufus had no need for his reward. He must have decided to return it to us in a form that I would accept. He noted that I should use it to help pay for a home someday when we are ready to retire from our work."

"You said you each got 1500 OTH?" Arngrim asked, eyeing the ring in Alicia's hand. "It's gotta be worth at least that much, then. Could I see that?" Alicia obliged, and he took the delicate ring from her tiny fingers with his huge ones. After holding it up to one eye and inspecting it, he whistled a long cord.

"What?" Alicia asked. The others also waited for an explanation.

"This baby is pure mythril," he said. "It's worth at least 500,000 OTH, I'd say."

Each of the girls' eyes grew wide at that. "Ah!" Alicia gasped. "Why, that's enough to pay for a house for each of us!"

"Heh," Arngrim laughed, handing Alicia her ring back to her. "So, you wanna sell it? No better place to trade it than in Solde. If you tried it in a poorer town, nobody would be able to give you a good deal."

Alicia cupped her hands around the valuable ring as if it were suddenly very heavy and fragile. Then, with renewed confidence, she fisted her hand around it and looked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed loudly. Both of her sisters went reeling at the very idea. "Rufus took my good luck charm, and I must go get it back from him! This one is nothing but a petty trinket in comparison!"

"T-that is a lot of money," Fortuna stammered.

Leone broke out of her state of shock and suddenly was very excited. "We can all get new sets of armor and weapons!" she cheered. "And new clothes, and the best food and wine! To hell with chartering a boat, let's buy a boat!"

Fortuna raised a hand to her face in dismay. "Let's not squander this blessing," she said. "It is Rufus's money given to Alicia, after all."

"Yeah, but he's a king _and_ a god," Leone replied. "He probably craps gold!"

"Point taken," Fortuna agreed. Then she smiled and looked rather devilish. "We must make sure that Alicia's new wardrobe is eye-catching, yes?"

"Oh yes," Leone answered, grinning just as wickedly. "She's going to need special undergarments as well... Arngrim, you are dismissed for the time being!"

Alicia whimpered and ran to hide herself behind Arngrim's massive frame, which was not very hard. "Please don't leave me with them!" she begged him fearfully.

Arngrim laughed and clapped his hand gently onto Alicia's head. "I wouldn't throw you to the dogs," he said, earning himself a glare from both sisters. "Besides, I'll be there to make sure that you get a fair trade."

"You're so kind," Alicia said with a grin beaming with joy and love. "I don't think that you're uncaring at all."

"I don't know about that," Arngrim replied. "But I do know that you won't be needing a fancy dress to impress Mister Frilly Pants."

"I won't?" Alicia answered, unblinking at the title given to Rufus.

"Nope," Arngrim chuckled. "All you gotta do is smile just like that."

- - -

Meanwhile, hours had passed since Platina and Rufus's entrapment began. While Platina hardly noticed the difference, Rufus was bouncing off the walls having eaten nothing but sugar-filled chocolates.

"LET US OUT!" Rufus shouted again and kicked on the door. "Damn it, what if I have to use the bathroom?" As soon as he mentioned that, he knew that he was going to need to use the bathroom and soon.

"Please calm yourself," Platina replied. "Read a book. Someone will come for us when we are needed. You are the king, after all."

"Easy for you to say," Rufus replied, and sat down cross-legged and hunch-backed in front of her. She was seated in a regal position with her legs folded elegantly as usual. "You love books, _and_ you insist on staying here, so you probably don't care if we get out of here or not."

"You should learn to appreciate literature," she replied, avoiding the subject of her decision.

He groaned loudly and rubbed the back of his head. "We're never going to agree. Maybe we should just think up another option. It's just that... well, being happy forever... it seems like we'd have to pay some kind of horrible price for such a thing, right? Or maybe we're all just so used to tragedy that we assume happy endings are impossible..."

"Forever _is_ a daunting concept," Platina replied.

Rufus sat and stretched his legs and arms as he thought. "My vows would have to say _until Ragnorok_ rather than _until death do we part_."

"And even that is uncertain," Platina said as she leaned over onto her hands and knees to find another book. "Ragnorok may not be the end of us."

Rufus stood up, taking a deep breath. "But... you know what?" he said, an air of confidence growing in his voice. "In this world where everyone is reincarnated throughout eternity, isn't everything Forever? It's simply a matter of memories, isn't it? If I'm to honestly become a god, then I can't shy out of such a thing as eternity. I have to try, right?"

"Try what?" Platina asked, standing with him.

"I don't know," he sighed, dropping his arms back to his sides. "Something to make everybody happy. I'm the All-Father, right?"

Platina smiled. "Well, All-Father, how did you find yourself locked in a library?"

"Oh," Rufus laughed awkwardly. "Well... I do know one easy way out, but it's not something that I like to make a practice of."

"What is it?"

"Well," he chuckled nervously. "You know, I really do command Gungnir... I didn't master many spells when I became a god because I think using stuff like the Sovereign's Rite is wrong, but... I did master the art of binding Gungnir to me before I dared take on Freya, I can tell you that much."

"Binding it?" Platina asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to carry it with me, I can just summon up some doors and take it out of my astral closet so to speak," he said. "And those doors, they open again in the throne room, the heart of all Asgard. We can pass through and be out of here."

"It seems a complex method for such a simple problem," Platina sighed.

Rufus put his hands on his hips. "I don't know, I'm beginning to think that door's been sealed by magic. It shouldn't just lock from the outside like that."

"Frei has sealed it, do you suppose?"

"For whatever reason, yeah," he replied.

"Well then," Platina said, "Let's see this magic art of yours."

"Okay." He stretched both his arms in turn as if preparing to pitch a ball, and laughed awkwardly. "Now I warn you, you may see some weird stuff in there."

"I'm prepared," Platina said, and she was. She watched patiently as Rufus cast his magic, concentrating his immense and yet thus far untapped power onto their location. A set of doors appeared out of the thin air just as he said they would. They were tall, golden, and ominous.

Rufus reached out and placed his handle on the door. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," she replied. At her response, he pulled the door open and took her hand in his other one which was free.

"Hold on," he said, and the two of them disappeared from the library.

- - -

Outside, Frei and her company had almost fallen asleep in boredom. "This isn't working at all!" she exclaimed. "Why aren't they in love yet?"

"Perhaps we missed an element of the spell," Sigrun answered her, while thumbing through the book she had been reading. "Suppose we were supposed to add heat to entice them to remove articles of clothing, or perhaps cold to encourage them to cuddle together for wamrth! Or perhaps one of them should be sick and need nursing from the other, or maybe--"

"That's enough, I get it!" Frei retorted. "Aw... this is not working at all..."

Svafa had been holding her ear pressed to the door the entire time, relaying what she could hear to the other girls. "I... I think they're gone!" she exclaimed.

Frei pouted. "Oh well," she said in dismay. "Back to the drawing board, ladies."

- - -

By that evening, the girls plus Arngrim had exchanged the ring for hard cash, and it had burned through their pockets. They bought weapons and armor as well as clothing and other niceties in preparation for their journey.

Leone had traded her large clunky suit of armor for a nicer one with a slender, feminine cut. It was resistant to the elements and strong as well as flexible. The color of it was her favorite as usual, dark violet. Arngrim did the same, uprgrading--among other things--his boots.

Fortuna, who was light-footed and only wore thin leathered armor, had bought herself more material things. The others were surprised to see a string of beads in her hair which she swore increased her defense by way of magic, and had absolutely no other significance. She also had a headband decorated with a wing feather.

Alicia was content with the way she was dressed, but the others insisted on buying her a lovely leather bodice which they claimed was for defensive purposes, and making her butt look cuter was just an added bonus. She gave in to this demand in the hopes that it would end their meddling.

They also bought more efficient canteens, navigational equipment, and other traveling necessities that they had always wanted. Even after this, their funds had only been burned a quarter of the way through.

By the time they had finished with their shopping, it was time to catch their boat. They made their way to the harbor and found the one they had made reservations upon. It was a fine vessel with a sculpture of a maiden with winged helm at it's bow. This amused Alicia greatly as they boarded along with the other passengers.

Their cabin on board the ship was well worth the money they had paid. There were four beds within, and it was neat and trim. Alicia doubted that the ship was infested with rats or even bugs. She commended Arngrim on his well-done job, and the four parted ways to explore.

By dinner time, the ship was on it's way to Crell Monterfrienge. The girls gathered on the deck to watch the ship push off, along with their much less impressed former-pirate companion. They waved goodbye to strangers they had never met as if they were going on a cruise, all the while remembering that while they were having such great fun, their sister was stuck in Asgard.


	12. Hrist, Part 2

**Chapter 12: Hrist, Part 2  
**_I won't stand by and watch as you Gods kill my Einherjar!_

Platina was momentarily blinded by a bright light as the door cracked open and she felt Rufus's hand take hers. She held onto him as she led him inside, trusting him to lead the way. When her vision cleared again, she found herself in a place that was so full of incredibly lush green that Rufus seemed to disappear into it. It was a muggy and humid jungle.

"What is this place?" she asked him, while looking around. There was plant life of all kinds growing up around them, but a surreal mist enveloped everything. She looked up into the sky and found that it was not blue, but for some reason, yellow and streaked like an impressionist painting with wild reds and blues.

"The Forest of Spirits," he replied. "Or to put it more accurately, my memory of it."

"Eh?" Platina responded in confusion, unable to form one of her well-calculated questions before there was a shout from the trees.

"Halt, half-elf!" a man yelled, and threw a bundle of magic stones at them which spread open into a net. She grabbed the handle of the sword Glance Reviver and held it in her right, but felt Rufus's hand tighten around her left.

"It's just a dream, so don't worry," he said. "Best we run anyway, though... I can't exactly control what goes on in here."

Rufus yanked on Platina's arm, pulling her out of the way of the net. He continued to run, holding onto her hand. It felt hauntingly familiar, racing through the forest behind him. She found herself thinking of Lucian, though she could not remember ever being in so much danger in his presence. It wasn't that Rufus reminded her of Lucian--Gods forbid--but rather that she felt as if she had been in this situation before.

She cleared her head and quickly snatched her hand away from him because she found it easier to run on her own. She followed him as he sprinted through the forest, avoiding the attacks of Aesir guards. Platina noticed that they seemed focused on capturing them rather than injuring them, and wondered what the reason might be. As she ran, she also noted the scenery which seemed to move and morph of its own accord. The forest was obviously not a peaceful place in Rufus's mind's eye. The shadows seemed incredibly dark and thrumming with evil intent.

"Rufus, what--" she began, and then was stunned speechless as the environment drastically changed. Suddenly they were walking out of the heart of a forest and into the heart of a town with very little transition between the two. Vinery grew up as if to choke the life out of two statues of the same ambiguous valkyrie maiden which lined the sides of a street.

Rufus slowed to a halt and caught his breath, laughing. "Ah, that part's always fun," he said sarcastically. "I need more exercise."

"Why were the Aesir chasing you?" Platina asked him as she looked around. The urban landscape they were now in was none that she recognized. It was night, and the streets were lit with beautifully sparkling lanterns fueled by magic. The cobblestones laid out in intricate patterns on the streets were speckled with glittery silver, and the buildings were all tones of grey and blue. A sense of melancholy permeated the air despite it's elegant beauty.

"I used to be a favorite thing of theirs," Rufus chuckled, though Platina was not amused. "A possession I mean, like a pet or maybe more like an expensive vase with a tendency to try and run away. You know what I mean?"

"Vessel of the gods," she muttered, and watched how his posture tightened up at the sound of the term. She had given little thought to it thus far, but to what extent had Rufus been mistreated? It must have caused some irreversible damage to his psyche if he still feared them even after becoming the very king of the gods. "My apologies," she added. "So... where are we now?"

"Dipan," Rufus replied somberly. "Before it fell to Hrist's attack."

"The country which Alicia was princess of," she thought aloud. "I see..."

Rufus looked up as if expecting someone, and Platina did the same. A moment later, she was a young woman approach them from the street. "And here comes part two of Rufus's Inner Drama," he groaned.

Platina watched as a girl in the spitting image of Alicia approached them. She was dressed in a white gown and had flowers in her hair which glowed with the same light as the lanterns around them. Platina saw how Rufus seemed to put on an air of annoyance to cover up what it was he was really feeling.

"Rufus," the beautiful ghost of Alicia addressed him, clasping her hands together as she drew near. Rufus took a step away and forced homself not to look at her. "Won't you escort me to the palace? To father--I mean... to the king?"

Rufus firmly placed his hand against her shoulder and gave the phantom of Alicia a shove. "No can do," he said with an icy calm as the figure burst into a sparkle of light and ethereal feathers. He turned back to Platina and smiled sadly. "At least I got that one down, right?"

Platina placed her hands together and clapped. "I applaud Act Two," she said. "What else is in your dreamscape, I wonder?"

Rufus scratched his head. "Uh, well... it may have changed since the last time I was here." he turned to her and spread his arms wide, beckoning her to take a look around. "Sorry I have to drag you through this."

"No," she replied. "To the contrary, I am enjoying it thus far."

"Really?" he answered with a grin. "And here I thought that taking pleasure in other people's shame was Leone's department."

"I am simply relishing the opportunity to get to know you better," she replied.

"Alright then," he said, spinning on his heal and pointing in another direction. "Let's move on!"

Platina looked in the direction he gestured to. The area of Dipan seemed to stretch for some distance. Waiting in the library was probably a better idea, but there was nothing to d about it now. "This could take some time..."

Rufus heard her saying one of his one favorite phrases and began to laugh as then continued their journey.

- - -

The ship sailed on into the night which was clear and full of stars. Alicia and Fortuna had gone down to the galley to see what kind of deserts they could buy to top off their dinner. Leone, who had no particular fondness for sweets, separated from them and found herself on the deck.

Because it was a passenger ship, there were many traveling nobles on board. Tonight, in the light of the moon and the stars, the couples among them were taking advantage of the romantic scenery. Leone found a seat far away from the lovers clustered at the railing of the bow. She pulled her knees up against her chest and sighed heavily.

"What's eating you?" a gruff voice asked in a tone that Leone found somewhat rude, but allowed to pass. She invited this much more quickly than sympathy.

"What do you care anyway?" she replied, casting her eyes away.

Arngrim shrugged and held a jug of some strong spirit out to her. "Want some?"

Leone looked up from her sitting position on the deck, both amazed at this gesture and a little disgusted. "Did you drink from it already?" she asked him accusingly.

Again, a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, so?"

Leone grabbed the jug from his hands and uncorked it. He sat down a few feet away as she took a big gulp and then wiped her mouth. She didn't give him any thanks, but he hadn't expected her to. She sat the jug between them, neither giving it back or claiming it for herself, but rather suggesting that they could share it. "You're an Einherjar, so I'm going to assume you aren't diseased."

Arngrim ignored the jab and looked out over the deck. "Lots of prissy nobles," he grumbled.

"And all of them paired up as if it's some kind of mating season," Leone replied.

Arngrim looked again. "Huh? I hadn't noticed."

Leone scowled. "Are you that slow?"

"No," Arngrim replied. "I can probably tell you what kind of sword fits their height from here, I just don't give a crap about their shallow romances. What's it to you, anyway? You act like they're offending you or something."

"I suppose I am somewhat jealous," Leone replied. "Of Alicia." She took another swig of the drink and continued, whether Arngrim was actually listening or not. "And I'm angry at that fool Rufus!"

"What for?" Arngrim asked. "I mean, you're going to have to narrow it down, he does a lot of stupid things."

"He decieved me," she replied hesitantly. "I... I bared a secret to him because I thought that he was being honest with me, and it turns out that he was hiding his real identity from me all along. But he can tell Platina? He couldn't even tell me that he was in love with Alicia? He must not trust me at all, and I wonder if it's because I was Hrist Valkyrie. But still, I trusted him and it makes me feel betrayed that he would doubt me."

"Whoa," Arngrim answered, regretting ever asking her. "I didn't think that you were so dramatic, forget I even asked."

"Dramatic?" Leone spat.

"Well, were you drunk when you spilled the beans to him?" Arngrim asked.

"No!" she retorted, rearing back defensively like a wild animal ready to strike.

Arngrim just gave her a sideways glance in return. "Then it sounds to me like you _wanted_ to tell him whatever it was, and you're just being a drama queen because he wants to run off with your little sister instead of fawning over _you_."

"That's preposterous," she scoffed. "I am quite happy for Alicia."

Arngrim laughed. "Yeah? If you really thought he betraying you somehow, you wouldn't be."

This eared him a malevolent glare from Leone, who was obviously offended now rather than simply annoyed. Arngrim back up this time, fearing that she might scratch his eyes out. "Why do you care, anyway?" she hissed.

Arngrim stood up. That was enough trying to stick his neck out. He suddenly remembered why he made it a point to keep quiet and stay out of other people's problems. "Sorry," he said, turning his back to her. "You're right, I normally don't give a damn, but..."

Leone hopped to her feet as well, giving the impression that she would never let him off the hook so easily. "But what?" she asked.

He turned and looked directly into her eyes. Such a serious expression was on his face that she reeled back a step, stunned. "You are my Valkyrie," he said firmly, leaving her speechless. Then, just as suddenly, he reverted back to his usual aloof gruffness and rolled his right shoulder as if it ached. "Sorry, it's just not something that can be explained in a few words. Maybe if I was some kinda poet, but I'm not."

- - -

Unbeknownst to the warriors having their argument, two nearly identical pairs of curious blue eyes were peeking over a stack of barrels in the background.

"It makes you feel," Alicia said to herself absent-mindedly, "as if you could write poetry..."

Fortuna put a finger to her lips and shushed her. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if Leone finds out we were spying?" she said, but her tone was louder than Alicia's had been to begin with.

Alicia grabbed Fortuna's arm. "But you don't understand! When you have an Einherjar, it's like they're a part of you! It feels warm when they're inside, like they fill up all the gaps inside of you that you could never fill on your own."

Fortuna's cheeks puffed full of air as she tried to resist laughing, but utterly failed. "W-warm when they're inside?" she exclaimed, laughing so hard that her lungs might burst.

Alicia quickly clapped a hand over her sister's big mouth. "Stop it!" she whispered, dragging Fortuna away, hopefully before anyone noticed them.

- - -

At those words, Leone's mind began to bubble like the brew that she was so fond of, vague memories foamed around the edges and fizzed away just as quickly, before she could grasp them. There was a feeling in her heart like she was being ripped in two. There had been a dilemma of conscience, a splitting between her devotion to her honorable duty and what her heart truly desired.

She had sought out a strong man with a suitable spirit, already planning for his death before they had even met. She used him to appear less suspicious in front of Silmeria. There was deception and she had lied even while she was honestly enjoying the company of Alicia and her friends. She had hurt Alicia both physically and emotionally, leaving her in anguish. She had killed Arngrim and forced him to cooperate. She had killed Alicia's father. All the while, her heart had told her that it wasn't right. Alicia had explained to her these things and how they had occurred, but it had seemed so much like someone else. Arngrim's words were like a magic charm, and suddenly she knew that that had undeniably been her.

She covered her face with a hand. Arngrim looked alarmed by this. "What's the matter?" he asked her, fearing that she had grown sick. Surely she wasn't all emotional just because of a few heated words.

"I don't want to be Hrist Valkyrie," she said in a broken tone. "Tell me that I'm not her--that I didn't do those terrible things!"

Arngrim steadied her by her shoulders with his large graceless hands. "What the Hel is the matter with you?" he asked.

She could remember it all and she hated it. "Don't you hate me for what I've done?" she asked. "I deceived you and took your life! To listen to me complain about deception as slight and innocent as Rufus's, you must be disgusted!"

"Stop acting crazy," he grunted, shaking her unkindly. "Snap out of it. Don't you know I'm just as bad?"

Leone's hand dropped away from her face and she looked at his eyes again. "What...?"

Arngrim let her go and crossed his arms over his chest. "I killed that innocent little girl's father right in front of her for no reason other than because I thought it was the best thing for me at the time. Yeah, you killed me, but you didn't make me follow you. I did that myself, and I'm just as guilty for everything that we did together." Then he laughed bitterly. "Yeah, we--partners in everything, even betrayal and murder. At least you were convinced that what you were doing was for the greater good. I was just serving myself and nobody else."

He watched as Leone continued to stare at him, saying nothing. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so lost. "But, we're on our way to retribution," he continued. "Don't you get it? Souls are constantly being reborn, and in Alicia's future there is a chance for everyone. In the end you gave up your pride as well as your life to save Alicia, and so did I. Now you're her big sister, watching out for her like you should have been doing before. Don't kick fate in the teeth for giving you another chance--just live with it."

Leone relaxed. "I suppose that you're right," she said. She dropped her arms to her sides and suddenly felt embarrassed at how she had lost it. Everything seemed clear now. She felt warm somehow, inspired to do something, though she did not know what it was. Maybe it was the inspiration to do absolutely anything. Leone was no poet anymore than Arngrim was, but she grinned and remembered something her friends used to say when they were young and immature. "Here I stand all broken hearted..."

He looked at her warily for a moment. "Came to shit and only farted?" he replied in disbelief.

"Well," she shrugged. "You said it was like poetry."

They laughed so hard that their lungs were on fire and the noble men and ladies as well as the ship's crew on the deck were all staring at them with the strangest looks. When their laughter finally died down, Leone smiled. "I appreciate having someone to share that horrible burden with," she said.

Arngrim raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," he said, and shrugged once more. "I'm gonna go get some food."

"We just ate an hour ago!"

"So?"

Leone sighed and decided to go with him in search of some brew. Arngrim's ale was so strong that it burned her throat. Maybe they would find Fortuna and Alicia still in the kitchen searching for sweets and join them.

"Hey, so," Arngrim began, as they walked away. "What's the big secret that you told Rufus, anyway?"

"You know," Leone laughed, "It doesn't even matter anymore."

- - -

Platina and Rufus came to the entrance to the castle of Dipan. "The exit is through here," Rufus explained. "Usually there's nothing inside, but..."

Just as Platina noticed the doubt in his voice, they heard yet another resident of Rufus's imagination. "Stand and witness!" the cruel voice demanded. They looked up to the source of it in alarm and found a Valkyrie coated in black armor perched upon the entrance's archway. "Stand aside, Lenneth!" she went on, waving her arm dramatically. "I shall smite the perverse false king and reclaim Gungnir for Lord Odin!"

"Perverse?" Platina answered with a raised brow. As Hrist leapt into the air and floated down to meet them head on, the skirt of her dress flew up around her in a unbelievably convenient fashion, flashing her thighs as well as her undergarments--lacy black, of course. Platina scowled and shot a glare at Rufus.

Rufus grinned sheepishly and raised his arms as if surrendering peacefully. "That ain't my fault," he said. "This never happened before, I swear."

Platina brandished her sword. "I will assume that it's Leone's teasing which planted this in your subconscious and grant you this one reprieve," she told him. Then she looked to Hrist. A dream she may be, but she appeared to be a formidable one. "Listen well, phantom of Hrist, and subconscious of Rufus," she said. "Leone is a lonely woman who desires a companion, but would never part from her sisters due to her sense of duty. She watched quietly as I became engaged, though I always knew that her human heart was aflame with jealousy. There is darkness within us all." She clutched a hand to her chest, filled with an uncommon burst of emotion. "Leone, part of you wished that Rufus would desire you--not because you love him, but because you want to be loved. You fear that this will weaken you, and push others away. You must stop this and open your heart, or that person for whom your soul yearns will be rejected."

Rufus listened to this in fascination and awe. He had been wrong about Leone after all back when Platina had scored him. He watched as the phantom Hrist listened to her words. When Platina was finished, she began to glow softly at first, and then with a bright light. A pair of ethereal wings erupted from her back, and the armor she wore was cast away. Left behind was a smiling Leone, no longer Hrist, just before flickering away just as the ghost of Alicia had.

"H-how did you do that?" Rufus asked, staring wide-eyed at Platina.

"I was explaining this to you rather than to Leone," she replied, explaining herself calmly. "Now that you understand her, your perception of her has changed, and your phantom Hrist has left us."

"You're really something," Rufus chuckled.

"Let's press on," Platina said, and began to walk inside of the castle. "Maybe if you would address some of your problems instead of just running through them every time you came here, this place would be a pleasant one."

"Wow," Rufus sighed. "I can't believe you're nagging me even inside my own subconscious."

Platina ignored his response. "Even though that was not the real Hrist," she mused, thinking aloud. "I couldn't help but feel the real presence of my sister for a moment."

Rufus shrugged. "Who knows," he said. "Maybe her ears are burning."

- - -

Leone sneezed hard at the table she shared with Arngrim. Fortuna and Alicia were nowhere to be found, but she and Arngrim had both found what they came for.

"Have you got a cold?" he asked her.

"No, it must have been the pepper," she said. "I actually feel rather good all of the sudden."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," she replied with a smile. "I just feel as though a heavy weight has just been lifted from my heart."

Arngrim stared with a flat expression back at her, then put his palm against her head. "Are you _sure_ you aren't sick?"

"Yes, stop touching me!" she wailed, and shook her arms about.

Alicia and Fortuna, of course, watched this from a strategic location behind the bar. Or rather, Fortuna watched while Alicia gorged herself on chocolate cake. Fortuna scowled. "You are missing the good parts," she said.

Alicia looked up with crumbs on her face and smiled. "You should give them some privacy," she said cheerily. "Then perhaps something wonderful will happen between them."

Fortuna's face became as flatly unamused as Arngrim's had been. "You're going to get all plump if you keep eating cake like that."

Alicia stood up, completely blowing her cover. "I am not_ plump_!" she shouted, flustered and angry.

Leone and Arngrim turned their heads and saw her. Fortuna bailed out, escaping to the other side of the bar by crawling along the base of it without being noticed. Leone pushed her chair out in annoyance and stood. "Just what are you doing there?" she grumbled, scowling at Alicia.

"Eating cake," she said, and picked up a bite with her fork.

"Fortuna put you up to this, didn't sh--" she began, and was cut off as Alicia shoved the bit into her mouth. It was rich and prevented her from forming any more words.

"Good isn't it?" Alicia said, and began to run away.

"You get back here!" Leone shouted, her voice muffled by cake, and began to run after her.

Arngrim watched all of this and found himself alone as the two ran out of the kicthen--or so he thought. Fortuna popped up out of nowhere, grinning mischievously. "Don't do that," he said, sipping his drink. "That's creepy."

Fortuna pulled up Leone's chair and sat down, folding her arms on the table as if she was about to make business deal. "Do you have a woman, Arngrim?" she asked him. "Or should I say women, as the case may be?"

"Did you orchestrate all of this in order to get me alone so that you could ask me that question?" he asked her.

"I'm going to let you wonder about that," she replied. "I'm doing the questioning here! So fess up!"

He shrugged. "Fine, whatever. If you have to know, since I've become an Einherjar, I haven't gotten any."

"Holy Gods!" Fortuna replied. "That's like twenty-five years!"

He shot her a surprised and suspicious look. "You're weird, you know that?"

Fortuna ignored this and pointed her finger accusingly into her face. "Well then, how about before that?"

"I've never been the type to screw anything that moves," he said, "but I've been around."

She gasped, though she didn't really sound shocked. It was purely for drama. "Have you fathered anyone?"

Arngrim nearly spat his drink out. "What? No!"

"Okay," Fortuna said, leaning back into her chair. "I will give you a chance then."

"A chance at what?" he asked her. "What the Hel are you asking me for anyway?"

Fortuna laughed and flipped her palms up towards the ceiling as she shrugged as if to suggest that certain things were hopeless. "Well, I know for certain that Rufus is a total virgin so I don;t even have to worry about him, but you're a gruff guy with questionable morals! I'm merely doing a background check."

"I got ya," he replied. "What about you?"

Fortuna's hands made another funny gesture in her defense as she back up, startled by the question. "That's not proper to ask a lady!" she replied.

"Second base," he said sagely before taking another sip of his booze.

Fortuna's posture slacked and she scowled at him, confirming that he was right. "Damn you."

Arngrim, once again, could do nothing but shrug.


	13. Silmeria, Part 2

**Chapter 13: Silmeria, Part 2  
**_You've changed, you've grown stronger._

Alicia scrambled down the hallway, nearly knocking over several other passengers in the process.

"Suffer divine retribution!" Leone shouted, and tackled her from behind. She held her around the arms to where she could not escape and tickled her sides. "Take that!"

Alicia squirmed and squealed loudly. "Stop! Stop!" she begged.

Leone finally let her go and placed her fists on her hips. "You have been spared, thank your gods!"

"Leone," Alicia said warily. "Your manner of speech, it seems a bit... different."

"I am only playing," she responded, and threw her chin up proudly. "If you like, I can be cruel and strict."

"No, no," Alicia laughed. "I think I like this kind of punishment better."

"So where is Fortuna?" Leone asked her.

"Still in the galley, I would assume," she replied, suddenly realizing that her closest sister had abandoned her to face Leone's wrath. "She was spying on you! I was just eating cake, honest!"

Leone rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose she's currently assessing Arngrim's caliber."

"Hmm?" Alicia responded in confusion.

- - -

Fortuna stepped back out onto the deck, thinking. Arngrim seemed like a nice person, even if he was rough, as well as enormous. He would be a good friend to Leone if nothing else. If that was true, then why was it making her depressed?

It wasn't as if Fortuna was looking for love. She was twenty-one, but still not ready for anything like a relationship. The companionship that she had with Alicia was what she treasured the most. She had been flirtatious and outgoing before, hoping to bag a husband for herself and one for Alicia, too. She had kissed (and maybe fooled around just a _little _with) a few boys in town in her wild youth (as Arngrim had so deftly guessed) as the young rebel of the bunch; but she had never really loved any of those boys, not the way that Platina or Alicia felt for the men that they loved.

When their father died, she realized how much that all of them still needed each other. They were a table with four legs. Knock out one, and things get shaky. Platina had been knocked down, and Fortuna had witnessed how losing Lucian had affected her. It turned her almost into a different person. She became distant and withdrawn.

She knew that keeping Alicia away from her beloved doofus would be unfair and unnatural, but she did not look forward to traveling without Alicia--especially if Leone did eventually decide to partner with Arngrim exclusively. And what if Platina was really taking this whole "valkyrie" thing seriously? There had to be some reason why she hadn't returned to them yet.

She sighed. What was _Fortuna_ going to do?

"Hey, Silmeria," she said to herself aloud, "If you're in there... I wish you would come out." She wondered if becoming more like Silmeria would mean that she would be independent, or if it would make her even more reliant on Alicia. "Either way, you've probably got it together a lot better than I do," she laughed at herself. "Could you just... give me a sign, or something?"

In that moment, she thought that she could almost hear a voice, or at the very least, she thought two words without being prompted: _Good luck._

The sound of several feet running against the deck snapped her out of her deep thought. She looked up to see several members of the crew scurrying about in a fuss. It was just then that she looked up to the horizon and saw that there was a dark black shape on the water in the distance obscured by the darkness, another boat. It had no lights lit.

"Please, Ma'am," one of the crewmen said to her, "We need to get all of the passengers down below for your safety!"

"I have to find my sisters," Fortuna responded, and brushed him off. She ignored his pleas as she searched for Alicia.

- - -

Platina and Rufus passed through the dark and silent castle of Dipan. When they came to the chamber which led to the throne, she noted a large coffin which rest of the ground.

"Who lies within?" she asked her green-haired companion for the evening. It was getting late (as far as she could tell) and she wondered if they weren't better off waiting for someone to catch on to Frei's antics and let them out.

"Alicia's mother," he replied. "A mark of failure to Alicia for both me and..."

Platina looked up as he passed the coffin. "You and... who else?" she asked him.

"Well," he began. "You'll see in a minute."

They walked up the staircase and through the halls of Dipan Castle, finally reaching the grand doors which would lead to the throne room. When Rufus pushed them open, there was not a darkened throne room inside--instead, bright sunlight broke in, and the sound of rushing water and wind blowing could be heard. Platina smelled the scent of the flowers in Asgard.

- - -

Arngrim was enjoying his first moment of solitude since signing up as the girls' guardian. He figured that they ought to stay out of trouble when confined to a boat. What he didn't count on was their ability to attract all sorts of uncanny coincidences, some of which were rather bothersome.

The first he heard about the commotion was when a sailor burst into the galley spouting something about getting everyone down to the bottom level for their protection. Arngrim stood. "What the Hel is going on?" he asked.

"There's a ship on the horizon with no flags or lights," the young man said. Arngrim thought that he was quite a pansy for someone involved in boating work. "It's faster than we are--an encounter is imminent."

"Pirates," Arngrim groaned. "Great."

- - -

Alicia and Leone found themselves being harassed by the sailors as well. "Don't worry," one of the two of them who seemed rather in neglect of their duties said. "We'll protect you from those pirates, just come down below with us, how about it?"

"No, you fool!" Leone retorted, and hit him square in the back of the head as he attempted to pull her away. Alicia followed suit and kicked the one nearest to her in the butt, though further sign of refusal was really unnecessary at this point.

"You're cowards!" Alicia scolded them. "Who is going to protect the passengers if you're all below deck? We'll all be slaughtered!"

"We know," the bigger of the two sailors wailed, "we were just trying to get a little before we all died--AUUGH!" the last bit was the sound of Leone's boot hitting him in the face.

"Come, Alicia!" Leone shouted. "Do you have your sword?"

"Yes!" Alicia replied, and reached for the handle. She actually had a second one, Platina's, strapped to her back as well for safe-keeping. "You?"

Leone lifted the flap of fabric that hung from her waist revealing a large dagger hidden on her thigh. Apparently Leone had spent her money well. "Close enough," she said. "Let us go!"

- - -

Fortuna ran towards the staircase leading down into the cabins, an area that several people were being led away from. She slammed right into someone of her equal height and weight and fell backwards.

She had a feeling that it was Alicia before even looking up, and she was right. Her sister had fallen onto her butt as well in almost a near mirror image of Fortuna's landing position. There was a silly grin on her face. "See? We're always running into each other!"

"It's just because you're clumsy!" Fortuna retorted, and hopped to her feet as Leone helped Alicia to hers. "There's pirates!" she said, getting to the point.

"So we heard," Leone replied.

"Where's Arngrim at a time like this?" Fortuna complained.

Alicia raised her hand as if she were in class. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps he went to hide the Dragon Orb!"

"Good point," Fortuna replied.

Leone passed them up and stepped out on the deck. Squinting her eyes, she peered out into the darkness. "He'd better hurry," she said. "That ship is getting closer, and fast."

Fortuna joined her, grasping at the bow that she wore constantly by her side. "We've grown into real warriors, haven't we?" she sighed.

"Hm?" Leone mumbled, shooting her sister a glance. "What do you mean?"

Fortuna brushed her hair over her shoulder in a manner that distinctly reminded Alicia of Silmeria. "Well, it's just that here we are--three beautiful women on a very nice passenger ship, and we've all been carrying weapons around."

"Nothing wrong with being prepared," Leone replied. "Though, I suppose it's a trade-off for a lack of femininity." She shrugged and snorted through her nose. "Who cares?"

Alicia clapped her hands together excitedly. "We'll show those pirates a thing or two!" she cheered.

- - -

Platina had not taken the chance to walk in the endless fields, but if Rufus's mind perception of them was any indication, she should try it soon. The scene was beautiful. He led her through the last of Dipan castle, and they were indeed in Asgard once more. It was not the real Asgard they were trying to reach, however, but only a place like it in the space created by Gungnir's power and Rufus's psyche.

"What a wonder," Platina hummed. She noticed that Rufus's face had taken on a distant expression. "Feeling nostalgic?" she asked him.

"This place has a special meaning to me," he replied.

Platina waited patiently for a moment, and then prodded him gently. "What is it?"

He kept walking in front of her so that she could no longer read his face. "It's kind of embarrassing," he said

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Platina asked him, tilting her head curiously. "I don't like being left in the dark in your subconscious."

"Ah, well," Rufus explained. He began to scratch his cheek nervously with one finger. "When I first saw this sight after coming here over the bridge of Bifrost, it was also the first time I ever looked at Alicia and thought to myself... Gods, she's beautiful. I am so glad that she's with me."

Platina's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "How adorable, Lord Rufus."

It was such a strange expression on her that he felt far more flustered than if it had been anyone else saying that. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he wailed and stomped forward.

Platina followed him, but stopped in her footsteps. These flowers, there was something about them that she found familiar, just like when she and Rufus had been running together before. "Rufus," she said, beckoning him to wait. "I--"

Rufus turned and she was cut off as suddenly the sky grew rich in pink and orange color, then faded into deep purple and midnight blue. The flowers around them glowed softly with the same light as the ones that had been in the false Alicia's hair. Rufus looked up into the sky. Billions of stars began to sparkle like dusty glitter. "Night in Asgard?" he said, confused. "How in the Hel?"

"This has never happened before?" she asked him.

"No," he said. "I haven't ever seen night fall in Asgard." Though it was strange, they had seen strange enough to think nothing of it. "Oh well, come on," he said. He turned back into the direction he had been walking and squinted. When Platina looked, she saw a large grey shape rising out of the ground in the distance. "There's the next thing," he said.

"Shall we take a look?" Platina responded, and began to walk with him.

As they approached the object, Platina came to a realization regarding what it was. It was an enormous sculpture, larger even than anything in Valhalla. It dominated the landscape, making her feel small and insignificant. The statue was of a Valkyrie, though since it was monochromatic, she had to examine it a bit more closely to determine which one. She held a bow in one hand, and raised a sword triumphantly into the air in the other. She had shorter hair than the others, and lighter armor. It's face was similar to one of her sisters, Fortuna.

"Goddess Silmeria Valkyrie," she said.

"That's one right answer for you, Platina," Rufus laughed. "You're gonna beat my score."

It was the strangest sensation. The more that Platina looked at the statue, the smaller she felt. Then, once again, a third voice interrupted their introspection. "Engrave it on your soul!" it shouted. Platina looked up unsurprised to see a life-sized Silmeria Valkyrie standing above them in the crook of the giant Silmeria's arm. She held her bow with an arrow aimed at Rufus. Before either of them could move, she let it fly.

Fortuna gasped as the perfectly aimed arrow struck Rufus squarely in the chest and knocked him over onto his back. He fell hard against the ground, kicking up a cloud of flower petals and disappearing in the tall grass. "Rufus!" she shouted in alarm and knelt down beside him. The arrow had pierced him directly in the heart. "Rufus, answer me!"

Rufus groaned loudly and sat up again despite the seemingly mortal wound. "Ouuuuch," he grumbled. "Don't worry, this is totally normal."

The phantom Silmeria leapt down and put her bow away. Then, to Platina's surprise, she offered Rufus her hand in peace. "Need a little help?" she asked him.

Rufus gave her his hand and she helped him to his feet. As soon as he stood again, she took hold of the bolt lodged in his heart and pulled it right out. Rufus shouted in pain. "Ouch, motherdamnit--!" he half-swore, stomping his foot into the ground. "Would it kill you to be a little more gentle?"

"I am pleased to see you, Sir Rufus," Silmeria replied, smiling slyly. "What brings you to my domain?"

"_Your_ domain?" Rufus spat. "This is my subconscious, dammit!"

Silmeria flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Why is it taking you so long to solve your problems? I knew you were a fool, but I never thought you were a coward." With this said, she forgot about Rufus and glanced at Platina with a smile on her delicate lips. "Why, hello, Platina. Are you taking care of my errant follower in my absence?"

"I am trying," Platina responded. She noticed that somehow, this Silmeria was different from the Hrist that they had encountered. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Rufus had been much closer to Silmeria. The strange thing about her was that while Platina could obviously see the similarities, Silmeria was not at all the same as Fortuna. She seemed a much older and wiser version of her sister.

"He can be difficult," she replied. "But I suppose that Alicia could do worse."

"I'd wish you'd stop talking to each other like I'm not here," Rufus grumbled. "Besides, it's not me who Alicia wants to be with."

Silmeria looked back at him and smiled warmly, and yet there was still that sly cleverness behind her expression. "Each of us has our own Einherjar," Silmeria explained. "That bond is special and cannot be replaced. I cannot fill your place in Alicia's heart any more than you can fill mine."

Platina's eyes narrowed at this. "You are not speaking from the depths of Rufus's mind," she said. "Otherwise, you would say the exact opposite."

"Yes, as always, you are so perceptive," Silmeria replied. "No, I am not merely a reflection of Rufus's imagination. I rest dormant in Fortuna, an inner voice. As she grows, she becomes me more and more--and I, in turn, become her." She glanced sadly to Rufus. "This is the last time that you will see me as I am, Rufus, at least until Fortuna can remember who I am. I came here to give you this last message."

"The last time?" Rufus repeated, and Platina thought that he looked positively mortified. There was a loud crack, and a split appeared in the statue of Silmeria. Rufus seemed not to notice. "Silmeria, you can't leave. I'm not strong enough..."

"Don't you want your psyche back?" Silmeria answered him. "Rufus, you can do this. You've already proved me wrong once before. I said you didn't have it in you to become a god, remember? And look at you now. I am proud of you."

Rufus clutched his fists in frustration. "It was a fluke accident! I keep failing to save Alicia over and over..."

Platina watched this exchange carefully, and knew that this part was also unique to this particular visit. Was the real Silmeria being channeled from Fortuna somehow? She could not tell, but it seemed to be the case. Furthermore, she had gotten the impression that Silmeria made Rufus feel inadequate. Of course she did, being the first place in Alicia's heart. At least that was what he believed. But there was more to it than that. Rufus looked up to Silmeria. She was his mentor, his leader, a source of strength as well as the person who he would never be able to surpass.

"Don't be afraid," Silmeria said. Her body began to shimmer and fade away just as Hrist's had. She leaned towards Rufus and took his hands. "I will always be at your side as a part of Fortuna. Look after her for me, help her find that person who belongs with her just as you belong with Alicia--her _Einherjar_--and someday the two of us will meet again."

Platina watched as her sister, who was her younger and yet appeared so old in this Valkyrie form, leaned forward and kissed Rufus ever so softly on his cheek, like a mother saying goodbye to her son.

Rufus was dazed for a moment as Silmeria backed away. The statue which loomed over them cracked more and more as her body dematerialized. Rufus came to his senses and shouted, "Silmeria!" just as he reached out to her in vain.

Platina stepped closer to him and placed her hand upon his shoulder as the statue crumbled to pieces around them. Silmeria's presence no longer loomed dominantly in Rufus's mind. "It was really her," Rufus said in a breathless tone in disbelief. "For a second there, I was really talking to the real Silmeria again..."

A wind swept through the field. Rufus had frozen still, but his hair blew like a flag on a pole. "Come now, Rufus," Platina said. "We must make haste."

Rufus stood silently for a moment, then turned to her, wearing a smile to match hers. "Right!" he said. "We have to get back to Asgard and fix everything!"

"That's the Rufus that my sisters and I like to see," Platina laughed. She suddenly felt light-hearted herself. "Don't lose heart on me, or else we will never escape this place."

"It isn't much farther," Rufus promised her. "Come on, let's go to Valhalla."

- - -

Fortuna, Leone, and Alicia watched as the mysterious ship drew close enough to catch a glimpse at those on board. There were at least forty men ready with planks to board the deck. Fortuna sneered as she aimed an arrow. "That's a lot of pirates," she said.

Alicia stomped her foot. "I don't care!" she said impatiently. "They're getting in the way of me getting to Crell Monterfrienge!"

"And certainly," Leone chuckled, "you don't want to put yourself between Alicia and her honey bunny."

Fortuna waited patiently while Leone teased Alicia a bit to lighten the mood. There were the three of them, as well as Arngrim who would no doubt arrive shortly, then there were also a few of the sailors who had spines. Altogether, maybe fifteen against forty. Those were not very good odds, but so long as they played defensively, they might have a chance. Especially if she could pick off a few from here.

There was a large man standing at the front, probably their leader. It was too dark and he was too far away to see much more than his silhouette. She waited until her aim was sure in order to make good use of every last arrow. As she lined her aim up with the target, she felt a strange exhilaration, something somehow more unsettling than the thought of taking a man's life. It was as if she knew that their fates would somehow be connected by that arrow henceforth, should she shoot. Nevertheless, she let it fly.

Though it was dead on target, the bolt was deflected by a fiery blast. "Magic?" she exclaimed, hurrying to string another arrow. "What kind of pirates use magic?" She shot again, and this arrow met the with same fate. She recognized the spell this time, it was Fire Storm, a blast explosive enough to deflect her arrows. "Damn," she said, abandoning that plan.

Soon the ships were close enough that the pirates were able to reach across with a plank. The sailors gathered around and attempted to kick it off the side of the deck, but the first pirate to come barreling across was a tall, dark, man with an immense figure. He crossed the narrow plank with a surprising amount of grace and then plowed into the poor young sailors like a bowling ball into pins. Leone went to assist them, while Alicia and Fortuna dealt with another plank being dropped.

Leone stood before the enormous man with her dagger drawn. He had massive arms covered in scars and long black hair pulled back into a strangely neat ponytail. "Well, this could be a challenge," she said under her breath as he lifted a jagged blade that looked more like a windmill wing than a sword.

"Leone!" Alicia shouted, and tossed the sword from her back to her. "Use this!" Then, she went to help Fortuna lift the heavy plank to prevent others from crossing.

Leone caught the sword once owned by Platina's lover by the handle and held both it and the dagger in either hand. As the pirate's sword came crashing down on her, she managed to block it. Then she slipped to her feet and spun her long legs with dangerous strength and speed. She caught the back of his ankle and hooked with her foot, sweeping him off his feet. With an upwards kick, she sent him falling backwards like a giant tree falling with the final chop of an ax.

"I'll handle him!" Arngrim shouted, rushing onto the scene. He swung his sword murderously, but the heft pirate managed to get to his feet and block him. With both great swords locked together in a stale mate, Arngrim yelled, "I've got it, go help your sisters!"

Leone swung her hips to the side in a cocky gesture and waved her hand dismissively. "I had it under my control, but if you've got to feel all big and manly, be my guest."

Fortuna and Alicia struggled to keep the second plank from landing, but it was futile. Pirates began to flood in from both, surrounding them. Alicia struck one, lifting him into the air and over the edge of the deck. He splashed into the water below, and a few of his mates went to help him. Before she could rejoice in her victory, she was locked in combat with another.

Fortuna shot off her arrow, but at short range it was hard to aim carefully. She struck a man on target, but the head of her arrow merely lodged into his breastplate rather than injure him.

"So here's the archer who dared to fire upon the prince of Dipan," a deep voice said. "You are quite brave." Fortuna turned to find their leader, the man she knew she had tried to snipe earlier, though she had not been able to see his features.

He was a large man with muscle enough to give Arngrim a run for his money, but face as well as his posture were noble. His hair was dark brown and stuck out around the sides of his face, growing into a short beard that edged the sides of his jaw, giving him a wild appearance despite the stoic stance he took. Still, it was not enough to make him look very old. Fortuna doubted that he was any older than herself. He wore a cloak of greens and browns, not exactly pirate garb. He raised a large hand to her, the palm facing forward.

Fortuna held her bow and arrow poised with deadly aim, ready to strike him dead at any moment, yet when she looked at his face, she hesitated. If she fired, wouldn't he use his magic? At this range, a spell like Fire Storm could kill her.

Then she heard Alicia yelp as two pirates grabbed her by either arm and lifted her up. She screamed and kicked her legs furiously to no avail. "Let me go, you--you creeps!" Leone hurried to fight them off and free her, but there were at least ten men between herself and Alicia. Arngrim was still locked in a duel with the strongest of the pirates and seemed to be evenly matched.

"Alicia!" Fortuna shouted, and let her arrow fly regardless of the aftermath it might incur. Her bolt became wrought with a flash of light, the very same power that Rufus had commanded.

"Lighting Bolt!" the dark-haired man shouted in the same instance, firing the spell at Fortuna. Sparks of energy enveloped her body, sending flashes of pain through each nerve.

Fortuna felt herself falling, unable to move. The spell had paralyzed her. Funny, she thought. Those beads in her hair hadn't done a damn thing to help (they were only 40 percent effective, after all). She managed to glance at her opponent and saw that he was also falling backwards in a mirrored motion, just as she and Alicia had when they ran into each other on the stairs.

_We are always running into each other._

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.


	14. Lenneth, Part 2

**Chapter 14: Lenneth, Part 2  
**_I cannot return you to the living._

Rufus pondered the meaning of the things they had seen as he and Platina trudged through the flowers which grew perpetually outside of Valhalla. Normally he would have tried not to trample them, but seeing as how this was all in his head, he didn't really care. Night in Valhalla, and a poignantly brief reunion with Silmeria--all of this because someone had trapped them in a library? Maybe there was more to it. Fate was a cruel mistress--if anyone knew that, it was Rufus.

While he was lost in thought, he failed to notice the figure that stood before them. All at once he ran into the back of Platina, who had stopped in her tracks. "Ouch," he mumbled. "Hey, I'm gonna plow you over if you don't--"

Sensing something wrong, he raised his eyes to see what Platina was breathlessly staring at with such a pained expression. There stood before them a young man who wore simple pieces of armor that had been painted a bright apple red over an old country-dweller's tunic. He had clear blue eyes and golden blonde hair. What surprised Rufus the most is that he didn't recognize this man at all, yet he had appeared in his dream. "Who the heck is that?" he asked aloud, and looked to Platina.

She had all but forgotten his existence, but answered his question nonetheless. "Lucian!" she shouted desperately, and began to run to him. The stranger stood where he was, unmoving, not saying anything.

"Stop, Platina!" Rufus yelled, and grabbed her by the arm. She nearly pulled him to the ground with her resistance. "That isn't him!"

Platina's eyes began to water as she pulled against him, but finally she lowered her head and stopped struggling. "Of course you're right," she said in a broken tone, facing down. "He's just like that Alicia..."

"I know it's hard," Rufus said sympathetically, trying to reassure her. "I know it is."

She dared glance up at the ghostly figure once more. "Gods, it hurts to look at him, and yet I cannot stop myself... for a moment I thought it might be like Silmeria, his spirit might be there... but it isn't... he isn't Lucian... is he?"

"No," Rufus replied.

Rufus held Platina's arm firmly as the ghost of Lucian approached. He had no idea why this ghost filled him with such a sense of danger and foreboding. Platina wrested her arm away, but allowed his hand to slip down to hers, where she nearly crushed it in her tight grip.

The blonde-haired man approached and smiled at her in a way that was heart-wrenching even to Rufus, who did not know him at all. "Platina," he said, extending his hand warmly. "Aren't you happy to see me again? Who is that man?"

Platina cleared her throat. "Y-yes, I'm very pleased," she said, and them made a gesture to Rufus. "This is... this is the man who is going to marry Alicia... doesn't that make you happy?"

Lucian still was silent. He only tilted his head curiously.

"You have nothing to say? Then I know that it is not you, Lucian!" she shouted, waving her arm wide, dismissing him. "Be gone from this place! I have said my goodbyes to you, until the day that we meet again!"

"But, Platina..." he replied, sadly. "I thought we promised to pick apples together again someday, like we did when we were young, in your father's orchard. You can stay here with me forever. Let's go back to Coriander together."

Platina dropped Rufus's hand and used it to grab the hilt of her sword. "I said be gone!" she demanded, and leapt forward, swinging it forward in one fell strike. Lucian's form erupted into those same pesky feathers and beads of light as had the others. Soon they had dissipated and he was gone.

Rufus watched as Platina knelt in the place that he once was, then slowly stood up before putting her sword away again. She turned her back to him. He thought she must be trying to hide her face. Maybe she was crying. "I had no idea that your memories would also be represented here," he said. "I should have figured... I'm sorry. I never should have brought us here."

Platina turned to look at him seriously. He found that she was not crying at all. "My resolve is not so weak," she said. "Frankly Rufus, apple pie isn't on this valkyrie's menu anymore."

"Well that's a shame," Rufus laughed. "And anyway, aren't you getting a little carried away saying hat Alicia's going to marry me like that?"

"Do you find it that hard to grasp?" Platina folded her arms over her chest and turned her chin up. "I won't have any man without commitment seeing my youngest sister, so you had best get used to the idea."

"What meddlers the three of you are," Rufus sighed in dismay. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't make something like that up without asking Alicia's take on it. You aren't a valkyrie yet, either."

"When we were younger," Platina replied, "Leonard, Lucian, and I were the best of friends. Lucian and I eventually fell in love, and we knew that this hurt our friend deeply. For short while, we even hoped that he would take an interest in Alicia... I don't understand why he never did. She is quite adorable, is she not?"

"Well, I would say so," Rufus mumbled embarrassedly.

"But Leonard," she continued, "he opted to travel to Crell Monterfrienge instead, and start over in a new life without anyone from home around him. I always worried about him and hoped for the best for him because I knew that he had lost not only the girl that he fancied, but his only friends as well."

Rufus remembered losing both Alicia and Silmeria. His relationship with Silmeria had always been an odd one, but at the very least, he could call her a friend. When the two of them left together, he had been crushed for the longest time. Staying in Asgard sort of helped to keep him preoccupied. "I can see that," he said.

Platina went on. "We also feared for Alicia, because Leonard was the only boy she had ever spoken to, that I know of."

"Ha, really?" Rufus answered. He thought it was selfish that he was glad to hear that, but he knew that he was.

"Fortuna was always watching her like a hawk," Platina explained. "Never letting anyone else near, always speaking for Alicia instead of letting her answer on her own. Lucian and I were afraid that she would never find anyone, but we knew that unlike my other sisters, she really did desire to be someone's wife someday, just as I did. Since Lucian and I were lucky enough to have found that in each other, we promised each other that we would try to find someone for her. That is why... he should have been happy to see you, Rufus. He shouldn't have looked at you with animosity as if he was jealous that you held my hand."

"But Platina," Rufus wondered aloud. "Isn't the Lucian here just a reflection of what's in your mind? How could that have happened...?"

Platina hesitated in her response. She began to walk onwards before answering. "I don't know. Let's hurry."

Rufus shrugged and made nothing of it. He began to laugh as he followed her. "Hey, you should have seen me the first time I ran into that Alicia without knowing what was going on," he said sympathetically. "I made a damn fool of myself."

Platina narrowed her eyes at him and grumbled. "You didn't do anything indecent with that shadow, did you?"

Rufus chuckled awkwardly. "Well... she's really pretty," he said, grinning moronically for a moment. "I followed her all around that pseudo-Dipan like an idiot, but finally when I touched her, she wasn't warm at all. That's when I knew that it was just a silly dream."

Platina sighed in dismay. "I'm surprised that your subconscious didn't give her a bust upgrade."

"H-hey, I'm not that shameless!" he coughed. "Well... let me take that back until after you see this next place..."

"Eh?" Platina replied inquisitively. Rufus blushed a deep red as he tried to hide his face from her, but kept moving onwards.

The two of them continued through the last of the patches of pretty white flowers to the gated entrance of Valhalla. The stone walls rose high above. They entered the halls, and Platina suddenly felt more of a sense of normalcy. This is where she had just been, after all.

Except that it wasn't. The halls were filled with sculptures and fixtures of beautiful craftsmanship and the carpet which led through them was bright crimson red, but something was significantly different. Instead of being filled wall to wall with lounging Einherjar and Aesir guards, this place was filled with multiple versions of Alicia clones. Platina stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of it, stunned to speechlessness, before realizing that there were also various Hrists, Silmerias, and Freyas mixed up within them.

She shot a glare to Rufus. Her shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say?" was all that he had to offer her.

One of the many Alicias was tall, full-figured, and possessed mighty white wings. She wore a chest plate and pauldrons on her shoulders, as well as winged greaves; but her dress was flowey and made of a delicate lace. With an enormous crystal sword in hand, she swooped down from on high and landed before Rufus and Platina in a respectful bow. "I am Valkyrie," said the vaguely Alicia-esque warrior in a deep and powerful voice. She stood proudly before them. "Welcome to Valhalla. Lord Rufus, your treasure is safe. Should you have need of it, it is at your disposal."

"I won't be needing Gungnir today, Valkyrie," Rufus replied, humoring his own psyche. "Platina and I are simply passing through."

"Aye, then let it be done," the woman replied, and stepped aside. Rufus began to walk past her. Platina met eyes with the valkyrie as she passed and felt an odd sensation when looking into her golden eyes as if she were being reflected in a warped mirror.

There was an Alicia who flounced about in pink and white ribbons (and little else), as well as a Silmeria who was dressed up like a fairy princess, and a Hrist who wore an oversized cuddly bear costume and was singing in an off-key tune something to the effect of "Rufus is the greatest, Rufus is the best!" while beating a tambourine. The least out of character was Freya who walked around brandishing a riding crop.

What made Platina laugh was the fact that all of these girls instantly began to converge on Rufus and nag him relentlessly. "Buy me jewelry! Work harder! Stop loafing around! Be a man! I want chocolates! Why don't you ever visit me? Can't we get some new drapes ever hundred years or so? We can't have anything nice around here! You were looking at that Frei girl, weren't you? You're a pervert! Why aren't you doing your job? You don't even know how to use that lance, do you? Stop goofing around!"

"Sorry ladies!" Rufus replied, almost running away he was walking so quickly now. "No time to catch up, we've got to go!"

"Sir Rufus," Platina groaned. "Why is it that there is no Lenneth here?"

"Huh...?" Rufus replied, blinking dumbly.

Platina put her hands on her hips. "You subconsciously placed just about every woman you've met in here except for me. Do you not find me attractive?"

Rufus took a few steps back in fear and stuttered. "I-I-I don't know what you mean!"

Platina turned her nose up and slapped him at the shoulder with the back of her hand as she passed by. "I am appalled by your lack of taste."

"Geez, sorry," Rufus groaned. "How sad is it that I'm whipped even in my own fantasy world..."

They made their way through the halls of Valhalla to the throne room which was empty. Rufus turned to the doors set into the walls around the chamber. Platina had never noticed them before, situated over the entrance as they were. They appeared to have been left open. On the other side, there was another throne room identical to this one--the real throne room.

"So, we finally made it," Rufus sighed. "I'm sorry. It's never been quite as crazy as this has been before."

"That's all right," Platina replied. "I've almost enjoyed it, really."

"Well," he said, and reached out for her hand. "Here we go, the last leap!"

Platina gave it to him. "Finally."

He pulled her through the doors. Once again, she felt the strangeness of warping between realms, and the next thing she knew was that she was falling from the doors on the other side. thankfully Rufus broke her fall, but he wasn't looking quite as happy about it as she sat on his back and he lay face plowed into the red carpet.

The doors slammed shut above them. "Huh, it worked," Rufus marveled. "Could you kindly get off of me now?"

"Yes, thank you," Platina replied, and stood up. She saw Freya floating around near the throne, looking none too amused. She completely disregarded Platina, but scowled at Rufus.

"Where have you _been_?" she demanded. "We have a crisis at hand, and you've been goofing off in your spectral space with your human friend!"

"Hey, hey!" Rufus objected, standing up. He cracked his back. "Your crazy sister locked us in the library with a magic seal that I couldn't break without causing some serious damage to Valhalla. We went through Gungnir's spectral field to get back here!"

"Fine," Freya sneered. "I'll speak with Frei later. For now, I need to talk with you--and privately. Lenneth could attend, but I'm afraid that Platina may not."

Platina nodded. "I understand," she said. "And I wish to speak to you myself as well, later on, when you have the time."

Freya and Rufus both looked at Platina strangely. "Certainly," Freya responded. After that, Platina bowed and left the throne room without saying anything more.

Rufus went over to the throne and sat down in it, sighing tiredly. "So, what's going on?" he asked Freya. He wanted to go back to Midgard with Platina before things were too late, but if Freya knew that, he would be in trouble. He wondered what would happen if he had taken Gungnir from its resting place and used it to make everyone do his bidding. It would be a lot easier that way.

"I have received word that Surts of the Vanir doubts the strength of Asgard's new king, and is determined to test that strength very soon. Ragnorok is not set to begin for many hundreds of years, but if Surts moves now, then we could very well be facing its commencement."

"That's bad," Rufus replied, straightening up. "Really bad."

Freya rolled her eyes. "An understatement!" she spouted. "There may yet be away to avoid disaster if you will follow my instruction. This is exactly why I sent you to secure a valkyrie."

"How?" Rufus was listening attentively for once.

"They believe that you lack power and strength," Freya said. "We simply must show them that you are strong."

Rufus groaned. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Do not sound so helpless!" she demanded. "Stand proudly, you are a god now. They will quake in your presence, I will make it so."

Rufus was quaking in Freya's presence more often, and now was one of those times. The determined glare in her eyes was scary. At the same time, he was amazed to see that she had any sort of faith in him. "Well, uh... thank you, Freya," he said. "I know that it has taken a long time for you to get used to me being around, and that even twenty-five years isn't very long for a goddess, but--"

"Stop your rambling," she complained. "What is it?"

"I guess," Rufus groaned, trying to get a grip on what he was trying to say. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Freya."

Freya's expression softened none at all, but she was silent for a moment which was a feat. "Do not speak to your vassals in such a friendly regard, my lord," she chided him.

Rufus smiled, because he finally came to realize something important. Freya gave him a hard time. A few times at the beginning, she had openly attacked him. For the first several years she refused to speak to him; she had merely advised him because if he screwed up, then all of Asgard would suffer. Slowly, she began to tell him more and more things he was doing wrong, from how to address the Aesir all the way to which fork to use at the table. At first he thought that she was just torturing him. Now, the way she said that she would make sure that the Vanir knew that he was strong, he knew that she had been training him. She was going to show the Vanir how well she had brought him up.

He straightened up on his throne and spoke formally simply to please her. "What do you suggest we do, Lady Freya?"

"My lord," she replied, and set her feet down on the floor in a suitable fashion. "I believe that making a diplomatic visit to the Vanir to display our power and confidence would be the best course of action." Her eyes then darted to the left, which Rufus found strange. "Odin would visit them often... it kept them in check."

Rufus considered that. He really did not want to go off getting involved in foreign politics with the situation that he was in involving Platina, but he knew that he owed it to Freya and to Asgard to be a proper king, since they were letting him sit on this throne after all. Peace for Asgard would inevitably affect Midgard favorably at any rate. He sighed, wondering what he could possibly do.

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Freya asked him.

"No, no, I think you're right," he replied. "I'm just distraught over the valkyrie issue."

Freya narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And the girl..."

"Huh?"

"Do not attempt to hide it from me," she went on, and folded her arms over her chest as she lifted into the air again. "You are smitten with that human girl on Midgard, the one who once served as Silmeria's vessel." Rufus stirred uncomfortably in his seat, which was enough evidence for Freya. "Forget her," she sneered. "You're a god now, and she is a human. It is for her own good as well as yours."

"Freya, I'll go with you," Rufus answered, returning to the subject. "Whether I'll have a valkyrie escort to show off by that time or not is something I can't promise."

"Very well," Freya replied. "You are the king."

The doors at the back of the throne room opened. Rufus realized that this was the first time that they had ever been opened without permission. The Aesir and the Einherjar wouldn't dare, even though Rufus took little offense to it, and it wasn't as if they were locked. It was Platina who entered. They watched her as she strode back into the throne room confidently.

"I will go with you," she said. "As Lenneth Valkyrie."

"What?" Rufus spat, and hopped up from his throne. He passed Freya and met her half way into the throne room. He placed his hands on her shoulders though she tried to get around him. "I thought that we would return to Midgard together!"

"You obviously can't do that," Lenneth said, closing her eyes in frustration.

- - -

Outside of the throne room, Frei and her two girlish companions hid themselves. They had long realized that Platina and Rufus were gone. There weren't any sounds of voices, forget moans of ecstacy or whatever else love was _supposed_ to elicit in humans, according to their books. They had thought their experiment a complete flop, but here Rufus and Lenneth were, and they were embracing each other just as foretold!

"I-it does look like they are much closer now, doesn't it?" Svafa said nervously while chewing on her nails.

"I don't believe it," Frei replied, "but it looks like it's true..."

"Oh joy!" Sigrun exclaimed just before Frei clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

- - -

"Please unhand me," Platina said, though she used a tone that was gentle. "The choice is not up to you. If I decided to become a valkyrie, then I shall."

He did not let her go, instead, he shook her gently. "You haven't even thought it over!"

"I have thought about it!" Platina replied sharply, then she looked down from his face to his chest which obscured everything else. "I've thought about it for a long time."

Rufus heard those words and let go of her at once. He backed away speechlessly. He felt pathetic and helpless, just as he had the day that Alicia went away with Silmeria and the others.

Platina stepped past him and addressed Freya instead. "What might I do to become a valkyrie?"

Freya responded quickly and clearly. "Simply cast off your human body, and it shall be done."

"You mean," Platina replied, "kill myself?"

"No!" Rufus objected. "If you do that, then all of your human memories will be lost! What about your sisters? What about everything you've lived for?"

Platina looked hesitant. Freya saw this and decided to offer another option. "I can preserve your personality and your memories if that is what you wish," she explained. "Memories remain dormant within all beings as they pass through the eternal cycle of rebirth. If the soul truly wishes to remember, then they shall."

"That is why Alicia was able to remember you," Platina said to Rufus. Then she turned to Freya once more. "Do it, then."

"No, don't!" Rufus demanded. "Freya--"

Freya looked to Platina and then to Rufus, then back to Platina again. Though she wore a stern and unmoving expression, the internal dilemma she faced was obvious. Would she respect the wishes of her young king, or obey her loyal valkyrie? She raised her hand, and then looked at Rufus once more. The expression in his eyes was dire. She winced and dropped her hand. "I cannot," she said in a strained tone. "Lenneth, forgive me. How I have grown soft..."

Platina reached into the the fold at the waist of her dress and pulled out her handy razor-sharp knife. She held it to her throat as Rufus gasped in horror. "Do it," she said, "or I will do it myself."

"This is crazy!" Rufus cried. "Do you really think that this will make me happy? That it will make your sisters happy? You hurting yourself?! Stop it!"

"Lord Rufus," Freya said in an agonized voice, raising her hand. "I apologize. It is you who must forgive me."

"Stop!" Rufus shouted as Freya began to cast her magic. A lattice brimming with the colors of fire and ice formed beneath Platina's feet. This was not the Sovereign's Rite, but it was something similar to it--something that Freya was capable of casting on her own. It was the breaking of a seal.

Platina's body became ensnared by white light which wrapped around her in the shape of two large wings. Rufus watched part in awe and part in horror as her clothing was replaced by the deep blue armor and gold lining. Even the hilt of her sword changed into something exquisite as the change swept over her.

When it was done, the white wings exploded into a burst of light which blinded him momentarily. When he was able to see Platina again, she was standing in her armor with her winged helm as the remains of her transformation fell around them in bright clusters of white light which floated like snowflakes. He knew then that he had failed her.

She opened her eyes and revealed her irises of slate grey rather than sky blue--only a slight difference, but one that send a pang straight to his heart. Both Silmeria and Alicia's eyes had been that same shade of blue.

She was pleased, however. "This power," she exclaimed as she flexed her fingers. "I feel that I have the power to protect everyone."

"And you still remember Alicia and the others?" Rufus asked. This was his primary concern.

"Yes," she replied.

Rufus sighed. "Then... I guess what's done is done."

Though Platina and Freya would have appreciated his presence as they planned their next course of action, he did not feel up to handling that at the moment. Why did he had to be so damned useless? If he just had some control over things, then Platina would been able to return to her life as a human. He left the throne room claiming that he needed to rest, but he planned to do nothing of the sort.

He and the others were completely unaware, but in the realm of Gungnir, a new area was created--one created especially to remind him of Platina and how he had failed to persuade her. It was a dining room with endless courses.


	15. Brothers and Sisters

**Chapter 15: Brothers and Sisters  
**_Common knowledge for a loyal subject of Dipan!_

Fortuna awoke feeling sore all over her body. She groaned a groggy "five more minutes," at whoever was poking her in the shoulder, and rolled her face into her pillow--except, it wasn't a pillow, but Alicia's lap, she realized a moment later.

"Stop poking her," she heard Alicia whisper threateningly to who she assumed was Leone.

"Muh?" Fortuna mumbled, then sat up.

"Hey, how come I don't get to sleep in anybody's lap?" she heard Arngrim grumble, then he shouted loudly in agony as Leone kicked him in a sore spot. When her vision cleared, she saw that Arngrim was bandaged up and lying flat against the wooden floor. They were in a dim compartment of the ship, lit only by a single weak candle. There were no furnishings or port holes, and the only door out was obviously locked from the other side. When she tried to move, she discovered that her arms were chained together along with Leone's and Alicia's. Arngrim had a separate set of shackles.

She suddenly felt claustrophobic and grasped Alicia's arm. "What happened?"

"You and the leader of the pirates gave each other a double knock out," Alicia sighed in dismay. "Do you have to be so reckless?"

Fortuna withdrew from her younger sister and placed her hands on her hips dominantly. "Hey, I was trying to protect you!" she retorted. "You were being drug off and wiggling your legs in the air like a little girl."

"I was not!" Alicia snapped back, embarrassed.

"Pipe down," Leone demanded, ending the argument.

Fortuna took a deep breath and looked once more to Arngrim, who appeared to be hurt pretty badly. This came as a shock; he was the strongest of them all. She had a preconceived notion that the big guy was all but indestructible. "What the Hel happened to Arngrim?" she asked in a flat tone. "He looks like a mummy."

Arngrim's face remained flat and expressionless as Leone explained. "He got into a match with the first officer. The two of them kept pummeling each other until they were both as beat up as he is."

"Oh yeah?" Fortuna replied, "so what happened to the Dragon Orb?"

"I hid it under the floor boards of the ship we were on," he explained. "We can track it down later. The worst-case scenario is that it sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

Alicia's hands curled up worrisomely. "Then can't the gods still find it? And um, well... what about the mermaids?"

"Mermaids?" Leone laughed. "Don't be silly!"

"So wait," Fortuna interjected, "we're on the pirate ship now?"

"Yes," Alicia replied. "While you were unconscious, their numbers became too much for us. They rounded up all of the passengers and took their valuable belongings. Then they ransacked the ship, and took anything of worth. They didn't kill anyone, thankfully."

"These guys can't be pirates," Arngrim grumbled. He was still lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, not bothering to risk moving his neck. "Pirates haven't got any honor and they would just as soon kill everyone on board than let them go free. That's why I got out of that line of work. I don't give a crap about honor, but killing innocent people is a bit much even for me."

Leone grimaced. "Well, I'm so glad to be reassured of your firmly grounded morals," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Strange," Fortuna sighed. Then she began to hear heavy footsteps coming from outside.

"Be quiet everyone," Alicia whispered. "We can't let them know anything."

As the others fell silent in agreement, they heard the latch on the opposite side of the door clatter as it was unlocked. The door opened and in walked two large men who needed no guards to protect them. Fortuna recognized the man who had knocked her down and scowled. The other was Arngrim's opponent, who was still wrapped in bandages in several places himself.

"Greetings," said the one with the wild hair. "My name is Alan, prince of Dipan, heir to the royal throne. This is my most trusted hand, Diran."

"Alan?" Alicia spat. "There is no one in the royal family by the name of Alan! All the heirs are dead, there are no other lines!"

He narrowed his eyes and smiled calmly at her. "Strange that someone born long after the fall of Dipan would claim to know so much of its heritage," he answered.

"I read a lot of books," Alicia said to try to explain herself. "So who was your father, then?"

"My mother is the one of import," he replied. "Princess Alicia, who survived the raid by the gods and was forced into hiding as they hunted her down, is my mother. My father was one of her escorts who appeared mysteriously in Alicia's attempt to save her father, King Barbarossa. They say his arrow flew cleanly to strike the goddess Valkyrie, and she plucked it from the very air. Though I am the bastard child of a mere commoner in her company, my mother is still the only princess of Dipan, and my claim to the throne is a legitimate one. Thus I am fighting to stake my claim on the throne of Dipan and restore the country to its former glory."

"Whoa, wait, back up," Leone laughed, disregarding the fact that the goddess in question had actually been her. "You think that _you_ are the son of Alicia and Rufus?" She had to stop here to interrupt with another guffaw. "You're _huge_! That's like crossing an orange and an apple and getting a watermelon!"

"More like a cherry and... and well, another cherry," Fortuna replied, then she and Leone began to laugh hysterically.

"Look at these witches," Arngrim said as the two women cackled away (meanwhile, Alicia imagined that she was invisible for a moment). "Do you really want either of them on your bad side?"

"I can see that you all think I am a joke," he replied. "Well then, what is your story? Care to tell us?"

Fortuna stared him down fiercely. "We are just mercenaries trying to get from Solde to Crell Monterfrienge!"

"Oh," he laughed, "do not sell yourself so short. "Guardians of such and important artifact deserve higher praise than simple mercenaries."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fortuna replied.

The man who called himself Alan grinned. "Diran, why don't you show the ladies what we found in their room?"

Diran, the large, dark-haired man, pulled a case which had been hidden slung behind his enormous back and opened it. Inside shined the Dragon Orb's sunset orange and violet luster. Each of the girls groaned in disappointment. They had been found out.

"The next time you hide something in a floor board," Alan went on, "make sure it's something that doesn't _glow_."

"You idiot!" Leone barked at Arngrim and kicked him hard.

Arngrim grunted in agony as she hit him in a sore spot. "Hey, I was half-plastered and in a hurry, give me a break!"

Leone did not take that as an excuse. "I'd give you a break all right if you weren't already broken in too many places to count!"

"You're all so fascinating," Alan hummed in a deep and raspy voice. "Three beautiful young women armed to fight, and their loyal guardian. Why don't you tell me who you really are? We found an incredible sum of money on you, as well as this," he gestured to the Dragon Orb. "What is it? It can't be a seal stone... they cannot be carried for extended periods of time. Yes, I believe this must be something of incredible power--perhaps even... the Dragon Orb?"

"You're crazy if you believe that!" Fortuna retorted.

"Then what is it?" he returned, leaning over towards her. She turned her face up to him, scowling defiantly. No one answered him. "Come now, tell me--are you guardians of the orb?"

Diran spoke for the first time in a tone that was even more gruff, "If you remain silent, then we will assume that your answer is yes."

"Believe what you want," Arngrim laughed. "We don't have to tell you anything. You two might be big, but you don't have the stomach to do anything to us."

"Says the man who is laid out, wounded too seriously to move," Alan replied. "I do not take well to being ridiculed. I will have to show you how serious your situation is." He reached to his belt where he kept a short sword as a side-arm. His true talent seemed to be magic, but obviously he could fight as well. "Now," he said. "I will be taking one of you ladies with me for individual interrogation."

"No you won't!" Leone barked and struggled at her bonds. When she pulled, an electric shock shot into her arms. Though it was only about as painful as being stung by a bee or two, it numbed her arms and made her muscles unresponsive. She saw that the same had happened to Arngrim as well, he was beside her struggling and grunting. "Damn it!"

"Stop it, Leone!" Fortuna shouted, as the spark jumped into both her and Alicia's chains and zapped them.

"How about I take the little one?" the pirate leader said, turning his gaze onto Alicia as all of them stopped moving. He pointed his sword directly under her chin. Alicia backed away. "She seems to know so much about Dipan, perhaps she and I will have an interesting conversation."

"No, you'll take me," Fortuna said. "I'll tell you all about the real Princess Alicia and what happened to her. Maybe then you can come up with a story that's a little more convincing, hm?"

"Fortuna, what are you doing?" Alicia whispered.

"Your name is Fortuna," he said, watching her now instead. The blade moved to her, but she did not move at all. Her eyes were fixed on his, confident and unwavering. "A lovely name befitting a woman with such a regal presence."

"Speak as sweetly as you like," she replied. "I can see right through it. You are neither a prince or a pirate."

"Then I will take you," he replied. "I won't feel bad at all if I need to hurt _you_, not after you shot that enchanted bolt."

The larger and darker man, Diran, approached the three girls with a key in hand. He broke Fortuna's shackles away from the others so that so that she was able to walk freely, but Alicia and Leone remained chained together.

"Diran," Alan said, "stay with our guests, won't you?"

"Yes sir," his subordinate answered.

Alan gestured to the door. "Right this way, my lady."

Fortuna raised her nose proudly in the air as she stepped right over Arngrim and exited with the leader of the self-proclaimed pirates. "Thank you kindly, sir," she said in a tone rich with sarcasm.

"Fortuna!" Alicia shouted as the door closed behind them. They were left in the chamber with the stoic and enormous swordsman who had somehow managed to fell Arngrim of all people.

He took a step forward. Alicia pushed herself backwards away from him in fear, just as Leone did the same--but in disgust. He opened his mouth and spoke in a shockingly respectful and educated tone. "I apologize for all of this," he told them, sitting down in front of them with his legs crossed casually. "He will not harm your sister, I promise you this."

"Hah!" Leone huffed. "I'm not worried about her at all."

"I am," Alicia said in a small voice. "She... well, she knows how to talk her way out of things, but she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Leone nodded in agreement. Alicia returned her glance to their captor and saw that his face was surprisingly gentle. "You don't seem very scary now that he's gone..."

"That man is my brother," he explained. "He is not the prince of Dipan at all."

"We figured that much," Leone scoffed.

Alicia listened more openly. "Why are you telling us this?" she asked him.

"Because," he answered, "after seeing tonight's raid, I can no longer remain silent. I would like you to help me put a stop to his ridiculous charade before someone gets hurt. If you agree, then I will give back this item which my brother seems to believe is the Dragon Orb."

- - -

Fortuna was led outside and up a set of stairs to the deck. Her surroundings were plain and simple, but very clean for a supposed pirate ship. Everything was wooden and yet there were no signs of termites or other pests. The ship itself was small, not nearly as large as the passenger vessel they had been on. It was still dark out--probably late at night now. She had been unconscious for a while.

She was silent as he led her to his cabin. It, too, lacked any sort of fancy decoration, nor did she see loot or stolen items or anything that reeked of piracy. Inside, there was a desk with a set of notes and navigational equipment piled about. Another door in the back most likely led to his bedroom, but he stopped at his office. He let Fortuna stand in the center of the room as he set down on the chair behind his desk.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" he asked her. "I would hate to think that I am being a poor host."

"I don't like to eat so soon after I've woken up," Fortuna replied with a laugh.

"Neither do I," he replied. "And speaking of being knocked unconscious... just what was it that you hit me with? It wasn't any normal spell or even an archer's special attack. I thought for a moment that I saw a lance formed of pure light. My men were too busy dealing with your sisters to notice, but I do remember it very clearly. It's not an image that can easily be forgotten."

"Would you say," Fortuna said with a sweet smile, "that it has been engraved on your soul?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he replied, not amused. His eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. Fortuna thought that he could use a trim. "My lady, it appears that you and your friends have quite a number of oddities that cannot be explained other than to say that perhaps you are some sort of goddess masquerading in human form."

Fortuna stood up straight, holding her shackled arms in front of her, and laughed. "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid that you are wrong. I do, however, have some special powers. For instance, I know for a fact that you are a fake."

A little bit of a smile played on his lips again as he leaned onto the arm of his chair. "And how would you know that?"

"I can read minds," Fortuna replied. She hadn't yet--she just knew that he was a phony and wasn't afraid to call him on it. She was pretty sure that she _could_ read a person's mind if she wanted to, however. Alicia said that she could.

"Why don't you try it right now?" he replied, humoring her. "Tell me what I'm thinking. This, I must see."

"Fine," she replied. Fortuna stared at the man who called himself Alan without showing any fear or doubt, but on the inside she was scared. _Silmeria, if you're in there,_ she thought to herself, _now would be a good time to come out. _But her own relationship with the Valkyrie Silmeria was not like Alicia's. She couldn't simply ask her to come out when she needed to. She _was_, for all intents and purposes, Silmeria, and just could not remember anything about what it meant to be Silmeria. That wouldn't keep her from trying.

She held out her hand, taking a few steps towards the desk and the man who sat behind it. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate as she had in Solde. At first nothing happened, and she began to worry. Then, like walking into a room full of people, she began to hear the echoes of voices.

_**Odin will not have dominion over Midgard so long as I exist.** The kingdom of Dipan is gone, let it rest. I will restore this land to glory. Brother, aren't we going to far? Come with me or stay behind. At this rate, we will become the very thing we despise! **Lady Valkyrie, I will fight by your side.** We can overcome it. When we are kings, Dipan will be great again. This is the only way that we can fulfill our duty to our native land. **I feel... mortal.**_

Fortuna shook violently as the voices silenced all at once. She opened her eyes wide. What was all of that about?

"What's wrong?" he asked her patronizingly. "Having trouble?"

Fortuna regained her bearings. Those thoughts had been jumbled up with others that appeared to be completely out of context. She had no idea what it meant, but she pressed on so as not to lose face. "You aren't the prince of Dipan at all, but a common boy raised there in the withering slums full of survivors who could never afford to relocate. The man that we met earlier is not your officer, but your younger brother. He disapproves of your tactics in gaining power and funds by attacking commercial vessels, but he follows you loyally to the end despite that. You believe that the ends will justify the means when you bring prosperity back to the kingdom of Dipan."

"That is all true, and extremely impressive," he said, expressing the upmost interest. "But... you failed to tell me what I am thinking right now."

"My powers aren't quite _that_ specific," Fortuna replied. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm thinking that I would very much like to have you join me," he replied.

Fortuna balked at this. "_What_?"

- - -

"My brother," Diran explained to Alicia, Leone, and Arngrim. "He is a good man--a good leader. But... I am afraid that his ambitions will lead us to hurt the innocent."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Alicia asked him. "Are you trying to take over Dipan?"

"Yes, but not for selfish reasons," he replied. "You see... the two of us grew up in the poor, lawless remains of the kingdom of Dipan." As he explained, Alicia felt her heart burning with remorse for the kingdom which belonged to her in her former life. This was nothing in comparison to what Leone felt, however--guilt.

"The place is overrun with pirates and the like," Arngrim interjected.

"Yes," Diran agreed. "But there still some good people, some who remember being peaceful subjects of the great nation of Dipan--such as our mother. She raised us to follow a moral code, one that knights of Dipan once followed. We steal from the rich people who thrive now because of Dipan's destruction, and we use what we earn to rebuild Dipan. My brother has taken it a step further with this lie he is perpetuating. He says that we must reinstate the royal bloodline, even if it isn't a truth."

Alicia tilted her head curiously. There was something horribly jarring about all of this that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was like forgetting a common everyday word, it was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't make it come out. "Say," she began timidly. "What is your brother's real name?"

"Brahmly," he replied.

Alicia wondered if the others could hear it as everything in her head snapped into place. "So your names are... Diran... and Brahmly?" she said, voice shaking. She tried to supress her laughter and failed, snorting through her nose in her attempts. Leone looked at her as if she had gone absolutely insane, as did Diran, as she began to giggle in fits and could not stop herself.

"What the Hel is so funny?" Leone asked sharply.

"Oh-ho, nothing!" Alicia replied, and forced herself to stop. "I mean... I just thought of how funny it is that well..." she thought of something to cover her story fast. Telling people that they were reincarnated versions of someone else didn't sound very wise. "Well, how there's three of us and three really large, strong guys. If we all became friends, then each of us could have a body guard."

Arngrim remained silent. Alicia wondered if he had put it together, too. Probably. His powers of deduction were not the best, but he had known Dylan and Brahms in their past lives, and must remember them even more clearly than Alicia. A moment passed, and he struggled to his feet. He was not quite as injured as he had let on--at least he was clever enough for that. "Well then," he said. "Let's go start a mutiny." He held the shackles out to Diran. "Could you get these off, buddy?"

Diran stood with a nod and unlocked their bonds each in turn. When they were all ready to go, he turned to the door. "I'll take you to your weapons," he said. "But please... do not harm the resistant, they are not to blame."

"I won't hurt them _seriously_," Arngrim replied.

Leone sighed in frustration and stepped in front of him. "You'd better let me lead," she said. "You _are _still injured whether you like it or not."

"Yep," Alicia hummed, and also went in front of Arngrim. "Just leave it to us!"

Diran and Alicia went forward, followed by Leone and Arngrim. "Hey," Leone said to Arngrim, out of earshot of their guide. "You don't seem like you're angry at this guy for putting you down like he did."

"Nah," Arngrim replied. "I had it coming. I guess you can call it karmic retribution."

Leone looked at him strangely, but questioned him no more.

- - -

Fortuna took a step back as the man before her began to leer, but not with any sort of perversion in his eyes--rather, he was hungry for strength and power. It wasn't a look of the power-hungry however, so much as the power-desperate. He was trying to help others, but he was dangerous all the same. "You think that I would help you?"

"Your group knows very much about Dipan," he said, standing from his chair. "It must mean a great deal to you, whether or not you are citizens."

Fortuna wasn't so sure about that. She cared about Dipan as much as the next troubled kingdom, but it was Alicia who really had an emotional attachment to the place. Fortuna had never even been there. Silmeria... she couldn't remember what the nation had meant to Silmeria. All that she knew was that a sense of defeat was associated with the name.

"You called the girl Alicia," he went on. "It was a name popularized by the beloved princess, so this means nothing. However... the two of you are both the spitting image of every description of her that I have ever heard. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, slender, and strong."

"What are you getting at?" she asked, backing away another step as he came closer. She was getting impatient with all of this.

"Unlike the two of us who are large and dark, you and your sister could easily be called the offspring of Princess Alicia. The kingdom of Dipan is fond of their queens--Phyress the archer was the most powerful and beloved queen we've ever had--and you resemble her so much, as well."

To her great surprise, he knelt before her, bowing his head. "Allow me to place you upon the throne of Dipan, and serve as your knight. Together with your strength, surely the kingdom of Dipan can be brought back to its former glory."

Fortuna halted, no longer backing away. This all seemed a bit ridiculous. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure I'm a great selection for queendom."

He looked up questioningly. "But you're regal, you carry yourself with elegance, you can speak eloquently or sharply as is needed, and you are beautiful--who would make a more convincing queen?"

"Look, _Alan_," she retorted, getting very annoyed now. "I'm flattered and all, but I just met you twenty minutes ago!"

"I know this, but," he went on, "it feels as if the two of us have met before. When you knocked me unconscious, I had such a vivid dream--in this dream, I was a horrendous beast who served a goddess from the shadows. It is an omen, a whisper from fate. I believe that I was meant to serve one such as yourself."

"Boy, aren't you the smooth talker," Fortuna replied, buying herself some time to think. "Listen, I think that rebuilding Dipan is quite a noble endevour, don't get me wrong, but I have other matters to take care of at the moment."

He smiled. "Allow me to handle them for you," he said. "I have forty men at my disposal, and this ship--it may not look it, but it is one of the fastest in the world. My magic and Diran's strength have made it so. You can consider both at your disposal."

"You would help me?" Fortuna asked him warily.

"Yes," he said, bowing his head again. "And in exchange, I only ask that you act as a figurehead for my campaign. Surely with you as our leader, we will never have to do so much as steal--the people will throw us their money. The castle is in ruins, but it still stands." He stood and reached out to her hands, pulling a key from his robes. He unlocked it and let her free. "Of course, I would never force this upon you," he reassured her. "What kind of honorable man would keep a woman trapped like a decoration in some dark palace?"

"The nation of Dipan could have its royalty back," Fortuna mused. Not only that, she thought, but the gods would be on their side, this time. With Rufus's help, surely the kingdom of Dipan could thrive again.

Didn't she owe that to the kingdom of Dipan for failing to protect it in the past? Wasn't it Silmeria who had tried to save Dipan from the gods? Wasn't that the reason why she felt sorrowful whenever she heard the name? And it was Hrist, now a member of their party, who had carried out its destruction. In reality Alicia really _was_ the very princess who they had lost.

Furthermore, Fortuna needed something to consider for her future. Who wanted to return to some country home in the boring town of Coriander, when they could be doing great work rebuilding a nation? They could live in Dipan castle like queens and rule over their subjects with mercy and tolerance like no other ruler before them. The more Fortuna imagined it, the more she could see herself in that position.

She knew that she was getting too quickly wrapped up, and pushed these frivolous thoughts aside. What mattered now was getting Platina back and Alicia to Rufus, and in order to do that, she needed to puppeteer this romantic sap of an imposter into meeting her own ends.

"I see," she said sympathetically. "I think I understand what you are trying to do. If you helped me to meet my goals first, then there isn't any reason for me not to agree."

"Thank you," he said, smiling. A honest smile looked out of place on his gruff face. He stood and bowed deeply. "I should tell you my real name," he said. "It's--"

There was a loud cry and then the sounds of fists beating on the door. "My Lord!" one of the pirates shouted. "The prisoners have escaped, they are taking over the ship!"

He pushed past Fortuna to the door and opened it. "How?" he said. "How is that possible?"

The young man, not even twenty Fortuna guessed, lowered his eyes in shame. "Diran has sided with them," he explained. "They say that we must end this trickery... half of the crew has sided with him. The rest of us are with you, my lord, but... we are not eager to fight one another."

"Then I suppose that the racket we are hearing is the sound of the prisoners taking matters into their own hands," he said. Then he turned and looked to Fortuna. "We must put a stop to this."

"Yes," she sighed. "But, you don't know my sisters... once they get started with something..."

"My brother is equally determined," he agreed. "Let's go."

- - -

On the deck of the ship, the girls and Arngrim were not so poorly outnumbered this time, facing the few pirates who were so adamantly opposed to Diran as to fight. Arngrim was too injured to lift his heavy sword, but this did not stop him from punching his opponents in the face--and hard. Leone had opted for a blunt pole-arm found in the weapons hold rather than use her sword, which was decidedly more deadly. They stood back to back, Arngrim taking care of anyone who was strong (and stupid) enough to make it past Leone.

At the same time, Diran fought with Alicia. His sword was even larger than Arngrim's, and blunt on one end. Alicia used a club to fight. As she cracked one of his angry crew members over the head with it, he was surprised.

"You are small, but you fight with intense fury," he said, meaning it as a compliment, though Alicia wasn't sure that she liked the idea. "Yes, I am certain that you are the one I saw in my dream."

"Your dream?" Alicia responded, suddenly filled with interest. "I don't know... honestly, I'm hoping that I didn't hurt anyone."

He laughed softly. "Never you worry. These men can stand a beating. Just stay alert and do not let yourself be hurt."

"Yes!" she agreed.

The intensity of the fight boiled down to a simmer as most of those brave and determined enough to fight were rendered unconscious. The others were either not sure which side to choose, or had no wish to fight one another regardless of who they stood behind. It was at this point that Brahmly and Fortuna emerged from the lower level.

"Diran," he said, laying eyes on his brother standing with their captives. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Brother," Diran began, pointing his finger accusingly. "Look at what has become of you--of us! Here we are, stealing from petty passenger ships, and taking prisoners--something that you swore we would never do!"

"But these prisoners," Brahmly replied, "are special. In fact.. they are no longer prisoners at all. Fortuna, their leader, has agreed to join our cause. From now on, we will no longer need to pose as pirates."

"Leader?" Leone shouted, joining Diran in the finger-pointing. "I'm the leader! I say you're a cracked fool to think you can rebuild Dipan! You should be using this money you've raised to relocate the remaining good people of Dipan to Solde, or to Crell Monterfrienge!"

"Leone!" Fortuna responded in slight anger. "How can you say such a thing? It was Hrist Valkyrie who destroyed Dipan! Don't we have an obligation to help repair it?"

"Fortuna," Alicia interjected. "If anyone cares about Dipan's development, it's me--but this isn't the way to do it."

The mature and knowledgeable tone in Alicia's voice drove Fortuna crazy. She had been talking more like that since regaining her memories--since meeting Rufus. She was acting like the older one between them. "And how _would_ you do it?" she replied accusingly. "By going to Asgard to be with your king, forgetting about Dipan forever?"

Alicia was taken back by this. In fact, Fortuna was surprised that she had said such a thing. Had it been bothering her that much, the thought of Alicia leaving them?

"I'm not going to just leave you or Midgard behind!" Alicia replied. "Can't you get that through your stubborn head?"

"I'm stubborn?" Fortuna squawked, surprised at Alicia's nerve to argue back with her in such a way. Alicia was just supposed to do what Fortuna said was best, after all. Fortuna was supposed to be the one protecting and guiding Alicia. "Uh--you... you're stubborn!" she retorted, so angry that she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Oh, good one!" Leone countered. "You are just trying to get everyone's attention, as usual!"

"I can't believe you would say that!" Fortuna growled. "How dare you!"

While this argument was going on, the three men exchanged glances in confusion and discomfort. Their argument made the pirates' squabble look like child's play. "Listen," Brahmly said, interjecting. The three women glared at him with eyes like snakes ready to bite, and he backed off.

"Just let it go," Arngrim sighed. "It's not worth your life."

"But," Brahmly went on. "I've agreed to make Fortuna the queen of Dipan in our campaign. We won't have to pretend anymore--"he looked sympathetically to his brother. "Isn't that what you want, Diran?"

Diran looked at his brother. "So," he said. "That is why you are doing this..." He sighed. "I've been a fool. Please forgive me for not having a bit more patience."

"Well," Arngrim groaned. "Good to see that you two have patched things up... now what about them...?" His eyes returned to the ladies in disbelief as if their argument was a horrible accident that one simply could not look away from, no matter how badly they wanted to.

The girls were still arguing until Leone held up her hand, a rude gesture which only angered Fortuna further. "Whoa, hold up, wait a minute--- Queen? _Fortuna_?"

Fortuna stuck her nose up arrogantly and folded her arms over her chest. "You don't believe that I could be one?"

"There you go, just trying to one-up Alicia again," Leone grumbled. "Alicia's going to be the queen of Asgard, so of course you've got to jump at the chance to be queen of Dipan--no, I'm sure you'd conquer all of Midgard just to make your point to Rufus that you're better!"

"Oh, and you're one to talk!" Fortuna shouted back. "Crying left and right because Rufus has a thing for Alicia instead of you, and you don't even like him that way!"

Leone gasped. "You were listening to that?" she raised her blunt weapon. "That's it--time for you to learn your lesson!"

Fortuna turned to Brahmly and grabbed his short sword right out of his belt so quickly that it was gone before he had a chance to jump away. "You're on!"

Alicia grasped her head as if it was throbbing fit to burst in frustration and shouted in an incredibly loud voice for someone so small. "Both of you shut up!"

Leone and Fortuna, as well as the three men, and all of the pirates present turned and stared at Alicia with wide eyes in amazement. The blunt end of Leone's weapon hit the floor with a thunk, the only sound that could be heard.

Alicia cleared her throat. "Now this is just silly," she explained. "We're all family here. As I was trying to say, I would very much like to see the reinstitution of Dipan's royal line. Unfortunately, it no longer exists. I know this because I am, in fact, Princess Alicia. I know I'm not old enough--but I am the Dragon Orb guardian after all."

Fortuna looked at Alicia in amazement. She had formulated a very convincing lie--that her youth was somehow preserved due to her position of guardianship over the orb, rather that let go the information that they had all been reincarnated. When did she become so clever?

"Ah... of course," Diran gasped. He got to his knees quickly and kneeled, though this did not put him much lower than Alicia's level of sight, since he was so massive and she was so small. "I... I should have known. The woman in my dream must have been Princess Alicia, who I served in a past life. I know that in each of my past lives--I must have been a loyal knight in the service of Dipan. You are truly the royal heir to the throne."

Alicia smiled broadly and looked to Brahmly. "What about you?" she asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember?" he replied. "I... I had a dream as well, but I would not call it a memory..."

"Never mind then," Alicia said. "Listen... we will help you, but stealing from others is not the way to do it."

"Alicia," Leone said, "we have to get to Crell Monterfringe right away--we can't get caught in this fool's lofty dilemma."

Alicia shrugged. "There will be plenty of time when we come back," she said. "For now... everyone stop fighting, and let's have ourselves a nice talk."

Fortuna looked down sheepishly, ashamed with how hot-headed she had gotten. "Good idea," she said. She then looked back to the captain of the ship and older brother. "So," she said. "You didn't get to tell me your real name."

"Brahmly," he replied.

Fortuna smacked herself in the face with her palm.

- - -

Later, everyone was nursed to health by Alicia, who used her healing spell. All of the pirates were more than forgiving about the wounds when they saw that such a cute girl was going to be treating them. She sat in one of the many bunk rooms servicing a line of wounded pirates.

Leone came with a snack of crackers and some water for her. She sat down on the bed beside her as she dressed a wound. Alicia smiled, but could no say hello, as she was holding a bandage in her mouth.

"This should help you keep your strength up," she said. "Afterwards, we're all going to have a dinner."

"Okay," Alicia said. Leone looked at her sadly, and it was obvious that something was wrong. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah," she said. "I... earlier when I suggested that we just move on--" Alicia waited patiently, dressing wounds, while Leone tried to find her words. "I just don't like talking about Dipan," she said. "Earlier tonight... I... well, I remembered everything."

Alicia dropped what she was doing momentarily and stared at Leone wide-eyed. "You... you remember being Hrist?"

"Yes," Leone said, "as surely as if I was her myself... and I suppose that I was."

Alicia noticed that she had forgotten completely about the wounded man she was attending to and quickly went back to work, while still listening to Leone. "Is it... hard?" she asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Although... having Arngrim there made it easier. He was responsible too, so I think that if he can move on, then I can too."

Alicia smiled. "I'm so glad that you and Arngrim are getting along," she said. "And I... I'm glad that you remember. Hrist saved me, you know. I was never able to thank her for finally coming over to our side."

"She would have rejected your thanks," Leone replied. "What she--I did, was too little too late. Silmeria was correct all along."

Alicia looked up sympathetically to her. "But Hrist... she couldn't have known any better. She was a goddess who was confined from loving other people. She didn't know... I have already forgiven her."

"I guess," Leone said, "but still... talking about Dipan makes me... anxious. I feel like changing the subject each time it pops up, because I hate the way that it makes me feel."

"I understand," Alicia said. "I should have realized."

"But," Leone said, standing up. "I think that helping Brahmly out might just make amends. Arngrim and I both agreed that we should... when we get a chance, after saving Platina."

"I'm glad," Alicia said with a smile. "Go have fun, okay? I'm almost done here."

"All right," Leone smiled. "I guess I need to go apologize to Fortuna for what I've said."

"Ha," Alicia laughed. "Just like Hrist and Silmeria, you love each other so much..."

"At least that much is true," Leone replied, and left Alicia to her work.

- - -

Brahmly and Fortuna were seated at a table waiting for dinner to begin. They were already deep into discussing strategy and plans.

"We will take you to Crell Monterfrienge," Brahmly explained. "And we will wait there until you return."

"How gracious of you," Fortuna replied. "And after we return, you know... I've been thinking about how this will play out. If Alicia is going to pose as herself, then I can't really be known as her sister or else it won't be believable."

"Perhaps you could be her daughter," he suggested.

"No, no, I don't think that would work," she replied, shaking her head. "And furthermore, how could we write Leone into it?"

Maybe Diran and I could pose as your sons, and you are but a distant relative of Alicia's from another nation, thus your similar appearances."

"My sons?" Fortuna scoffed. "Do I look old--let alone BIG enough to have given birth to the two of you ogres?"

"It was just a suggestion," he replied, backing away in fear of her.

Leone approached them and took a seat one down from Fortuna. "Sorry," she said bluntly, without looking at Fortuna.

Fortuna would no look at Leone either. "I'm sorry too," she said. "I... I guess I'm being really selfish thinking of Alicia as always being mine, aren't I?"

"At least you have the guts to admit it," Leone replied.

Fortuna glanced at her sister. Leone returned the look. The two began to laugh together, Leone chuckling boisterously and Fortuna giggling. Just like that, all was mended. Brahmly watched this in fascination.

"I've got an idea to solve your whole problem," Leone said. "Brahmly may or may not have picked this up, but as you know, Alicia will most certainly be married soon. We have to make sure that she and Rufus will meet each other soon."

"Yes," Fortuna said. "I mean... I'm being a baby about it I know, but I do like Rufus... I think that Alicia will be happy with him. I just don't know what I am going to do."

"Well," Leone laughed. "You know what happens when people get married... there may be a legitimate heir to the throne of Dipan shortly after all. You won't have to find someone to pose as Alicia's son because she really will have one!"

"What?" Fortuna spat. "I-I... well--" The thought had never occurred to her, but when it did, she found the idea amusing. "Do you think Rufus and Alicia even know how to... well, you know?"

"I bet you fifty OTH," Leone laughed as she spoke to Fortuna, "that Rufus will pass out at the very sight of Alicia disrobed."

"And I bet you fifty OTH that he'll pass out at the very thought of disrobing her!"

"Hm, well I do like the underdog," Leone replied. "You're on."

Her aloof gesture was cut off as they heard a shrill voice from behind them. "I can't believe you two would talk about that behind my back!" Alicia squealed in embarrassment. "And with Brahmly at the table, I just can't believe it!"

Leone and Fortuna just laughed some more as Alicia sat down between Fortuna and Brahmly, so that the girls were arranged in order from oldest to youngest. "Of course I know how to--whatever it is you're talking about!" she said in a huff.

Leone and Fortuna were still cackling as Arngrim came in and took the side of the table opposite of the girls, leaving very little room for anyone else. Diran also entered just as someone in the back yelled that dinner was ready. He took the seat opposite Brahmly. Their men were seated at other tables all around. The entire room was bustling with the sound of them all making up with each other for their argument. Abundant booze helped with this.

Alicia relaxed and let it go--it wasn't as if she was unused to being teased. She was happy that everyone was getting along so well and thought that it would be very nice to eat large dinners with everyone invited every night. If only Rufus could be here...

Soon, Leone had engaged Diran and Arngrim in a deep conversation about swords and how to use them. Alicia wondered if they would ever run out of sword nuances to talk about, and likely they wouldn't. Fortuna and Brahmly were talking across her, still plotting and planning. Alicia thought she had never heard of anyone who liked to scheme more than Fortuna, but Brahmly was an even match.

She herself was feeling so tired after all of this, that once she had a moment to sit still for a moment, she found it hard to stay awake. With a courteous good night to everyone, she got up and headed for the room arranged for her. Everyone knew that she had worked hard healing the group, so they ushered her away at the first mention of exhaustion.

The room was a small one, but it was clean and had a single bed. She understood that the crewmen she had served earlier were being overly gracious, giving her a room to herself for the night. It would be nice not sharing a bed with Fortuna for once in their travels.

It was good for them to be separate, Alicia thought as she brushed her hair. This came as a shock to her, remembering how the loss of Silmeria had made her feel empty inside. But in this new life they had each grown their own individual spirit--always connected at the heart, but self-reliant. Silmeria had never needed her so much. _The only one I can believe in is myself._ Those were the very words that Silmeria had taught her. She would never want to be far from Fortuna for long, but existing separately as strong individuals--it was nice.

She removed her clothes and slipped into a thin white night gown, one of the items she and her sisters had bought while on their shopping spree. Brahmly had gladly returned them after their misunderstanding had been solved. She was so tired and the bed was so inviting that it was the only thing that could have persuaded her to bother changing. The gown was soft and comfortable, and she could feel the cool night air through the fabric. She couldn't wait to sleep in it.

_Alicia!_

Just as she sat down on her bed and intended to roll over and sleep like the dead, she heard this voice call out to her. Her heart jumped, not because of the surprise, but because it sounded like a familiar voice--that of Rufus. At first she thought that she was going crazy. "Rufus?" she asked the empty room, hopping up from bed and looking all around. "Is that you?"

The air in front of her began to shimmer and reflect light as if there suddenly were a sheet of glass splitting the room into two segments. It grew dark, though the candle did not flicker or wane. Alicia knew that she was being reached by means of magic.

"Alicia," the voice said again. It _was_ Rufus, she recognized the way that she said her name with both longing and exhaustion. Alicia's eyes widened as Rufus's form became visible on the other side of the transparent wall. "Yeah, it's me."

She looked back at him speechless in joy, and rushed forward to be in his arms again, to finish telling him what she had begun in the fields outside of Villnore. He watched this sadly and opened his mouth to warn her, but it was too late. She ran into the wall with a light thump. With her body pressed up against it, she looked at him and was on the verge of tears. "This isn't fair!" she cried, and beat her fist on the surface of the water mirror one good time. "Not this again!"

"I'm sorry," Rufus replied, and placed his hand flat against the his side of the mirror. Their palms seemed to meet, but they were separated by an invisible field. Still, Alicia thought that she could feel his warmth. "I have bad news," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. Her eyes grew wide again in alarm. "Is Platina okay?"

"In a manner of speaking," he sighed, his tone heavy with guilt. "I tried to convince her not to, but she decided to become a Valkyrie. I'm afraid that currently she's not... she's not human anymore. She has become a goddess, and abandoned the idea of going home."

"What?" Alicia stammered breathlessly. "Why? Why would she do that?"

Rufus pressed his eyes shut as if it hurt him to say the words. "She wants to take my place and rule Asgard so that I may return to Midgard. She did it because she wants the two of us to be happy."

"She thought that doing that to herself would make us happy?" Alicia said loudly, shouting and slamming her hand against the magic barrier. She watched how Rufus recoiled at the sound of her voice in remorse.

He believed that it was his fault. That is why he was being so quiet. All at once she felt horrible for him. "I'm sure that you did everything that you could," she said sympathetically, flattening her palm out gently against the wall that separated them. "It isn't like she's dead, is it? I mean... she's just been made into a goddess... you are a god, yourself..."

"That isn't the point!" Rufus replied, losing his nerve. Now he slapped the wall in frustration. "I failed her... I failed you!"

Alicia looked down sadly. "No, you didn't... Platina, she's just like that. Ever since Lucian died, she hasn't been the same. All of us were too busy grieving over father to help her the way that we should've. She has grown self-destructive as a result. That combined with the fact that all of my sisters are equally stubborn... I'm certain that you would have had to do something awful to stop her."

"I have Gungnir," Rufus said. "With its power, I should be able to save everyone. What's the point in being a god if I can't?"

"Rufus," Alicia smiled, "Midgard is safe now because you took that responsibility upon yourself, and because you have not abused it. Don't worry about Platina. Human or god, I'm sure that just like you, she'll always be with us."

"I want to be with you," Rufus said. "I just don't know how I can be."

Alicia turned her eyes down to his feet, trying to hide how his honest words made her heart flutter. "You can transport yourself through the mirror, can't you?" she asked. "Why don't you come here now?"

"If only," Rufus chuckled, but in his laughter was the sound of his heart tearing.

"You could help us find a route to Asgard!" Alicia replied cheerfully. She wanted to be near him so badly, it took all that she had not to beg. "We could all go to get Platina back together!"

"There's more bad news," Rufus went on. Alicia's expression dimmed at the sound of the doubt in his voice as he continued. "We received some intelligence from the Vanir. We think they are planning to attack us. Freya has cooked up a plan to put them back into their place, and that's why she wanted a Valkyrie--to show off our strength. So now Platina and I have to go with Freya to talk diplomacy with the Vanir... and it's likely that that's not all we'll be doing over there."

"How long will that take?" Alicia said. She imagined getting to Asgard only to find that Rufus and Platina weren't in. "If we can talk to Platina in person, I'm sure that we can convince her out of whatever it is she is trying to do. Besides... I... I want to see you again."

Rufus failed at disguising his own feelings as she returned his sentiments. She watched the corners of his mouth pull into a goofy, bashful grin. "To be with you, I'd fight Ragnarok all by myself, with Gungnir or not," he said. Then he looked up confidently. "Maybe that's what I should do!"

Alicia giggled and pressed a hand to her cheek. She was sure that she was blushing there now. "I don't think I'd be very happy if you ended up starting the end of the world because of me," she said teasingly. "Can't you come over here for just a little while?" Alicia asked him trying to hide the powerful longing in her heart.

"If I step through, then the mirror will go away and I won't be able to get back," he explained. "Which... at this point I wouldn't mind, except for Platina..." Then he looked to her and smiled confidently. "Don't worry, I'll come for you as soon as I can, then we can all go get Platina together!"

"No, I understand," Alicia said, shaking her head. "You need to stay there where you belong. I shouldn't selfishly steal the king of Asgard away for myself, especially when the gods are facing a problematic situation. It is me who needs to find a way to be there with you. So _you_ don't worry. I will come for _you_."

"That makes me feel really..." Rufus began, and then realized that he had no idea how to describe it. "Good."

Alicia smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels twice before she went on. "Could you give me something?" she asked coyly. "Could you give me back my Mylinn Ring?"

"_Your _Mylinn Ring?" he laughed.

She pouted in response to this. "Yes, _mine_," she said. "You gave it to me, and it's my good luck charm."

"Of _course_, how could I ever argue with that," he answered sarcastically. "But no, I won't give it to you just now. I don't want you entertaining any ideas of using ghoul powder to get here. Never again."

She frowned. "You know me too well," she sighed.

"Besides," he said, smiling at the fact that he _did_ know her that well. "I want to give it to you in person, you know... on a special occasion. Maybe... in front of everyone."

"Any occasion would be special enough if you'd just give it back to me!" she argued with him without thinking about what he was saying. He laughed at her expense until she calmed down again, the meaning behind his words finally coming through. He intended to use it to ask for her hand, that must be it. She looked away and clapped both hands to her cheeks modestly in embarrassment. "Well," she said softly, her eyes traveling hesitantly back to him. "Could you maybe poke your head through, just for a second?"

"What?" Rufus coughed. "What if I try to come back and it lops my head off at the neck? I'd have to be crazy to try something stupid like that!" Alicia stared at him and folded her hands together pleadingly. She didn't even have to say anything. Just like that, he was bent to her will, even if it was crazy and had a chance of killing him. "Okay," he groaned, and craned his neck forward. "Maybe if I just pretend I'm passing you my head and then taking it back, the mirror won't cut me in two..."

First the tip of his nose pressed through, and it didn't hurt or appear to be severed, so he went on. Soon his head and shoulders were in another place with Alicia. He could smell the air there which was scented with old wood and ocean water. "Well, I did it," he said. He felt positively silly with his ass sticking out in another plane. "So, what am I doing this for?"

Alicia's smile brightened even more as she reached out and cupped his face in her hands. He froze still as she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss right at the corner of his mouth. It was not quite so innocent as a kiss on the cheek; and at the same time, it wasn't a passionate, _real_ kiss. It was a half-way kiss--a "there's more where that came from" kind of kiss.

Innocent or not, Rufus's ability to process thought ceased for a moment and he grinned like an idiot without saying anything. Alicia found this all the more endearing and giggled. "Now go back quickly," she said, and gave him a pat on the head as if he were a little boy doing a good job. "Do what you must do in Asgard. I'll find a way to reach you, I promise."

She pushed Rufus gently back into his realm. He was still spellbound when he found himself one hundred percent in Asgard once more. Then they were each faced with the fact that it was time to leave. If they kept on talking, then inevitably Rufus would be unable to resist going to her completely, in neglect of his duty to Asgard and Platina both.

"I feel useless," he said. "Like I can't do anything to help anyone."

"I feel that way too," Alicia admitted. "I feel the exact same way as you do."

"Ah," he sighed. "But you're so strong... you've already done so much..."

"Only because I have my sisters as well as Arngrim here," Alicia replied, not even mentioning their new friends. "You are all alone, and Platina isn't making things any easier for you."

"On the contrary, she's been helping me a lot," he said. "She just disagrees with me on this one point..."

"She doesn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else as what once happened to her," Alicia said. "I understand."

Rufus gave a confident grin and held his fist up in the air. "Well, I won't let her go on alone!" he said. "If she wants to stay in Asgard, that's her choice, but I won't leave her here by herself--not until you are able to come here and talk some sense into her, at least!"

"Yes!" Alicia replied, reflecting his confidence as if the mirror was bouncing it back to him. "I'll see you soon, so don't worry at all!"

"You either," Rufus replied. "Take care!"

The image in the mirror dimmed and the translucent wall flickered away with a jarring suddeness before Alicia had the chance to say a real goodbye. It was better that way. She wasn't sure how she would be able to keep up her composure if their parting was drug out any longer.

She turned sadly and hardly managed to creep into the bed. Under the blankets it was warm and snug, but lonely. This was another reason why sleeping with Fortuna was a bad idea tonight. She would likely call out for Rufus in her dreams. That wasn't fair to Fortuna, and she wondered if she would do the same for her when she shared a bed with him someday. Would she be calling out for Fortuna? Up until now, she had taken all allusions to the matter as jokes at her expense, but when she thought about it, honestly... was she ready for a thing like marriage?

The only solution, she realized, was to grow accustomed to sleeping alone before moving onward.

- - -

Rufus watched Alicia's figure fade out of the mirror and winced before slamming the fist that had been raised in false enthusiasm angrily into a nearby marble pillar.

"Damn it."

He trembled remembering the sight of her in her gown and how much he longed to be near her--the smile on her face as they parted ways--beautiful. She was so hopeful, but he knew in certainty that there was no way for her to reach him. Wasn't that why they had been pushed to such drastic measures when she had taken the ghoul powder?

Though they could both hope and make promises as much as they liked, the reality of the situation was that he and Alicia would not be seeing each other for a very long time.


	16. INTERMISSION II: Break Mode!

**INTERMISSION II: Break Mode!**  
_Know the power of the Valkyrie!_

Great goddess Valkyrie, decider of fates, stirs in the void beyond the cycle of rebirth. Her soul is split into three... no, _four_ entities now. Her body is intangible, her power is scattered. She cannot see or perceive anything, and so she gets very bored and lonely. And so, she decides that it is time for a little break...

- - -

All around her, there are stars. The stars are pinpricks in a rich blue sky. There's no floor, no foundation, she is just floating in this strange void. Slowly she becomes aware of the fact that she is dreaming. Maybe she has some control over the dream? _Oh, let me see Silmeria again!_ she wishes. _Oh, let me see Father and Dallas! Let me show Fortuna what they were like! Let me see Rufus again for just a minute! Let me hold him for just a second!_

Nothing happens. Maybe this isn't _her _dream, after all.

She floats for a while, and eventually she see something. It's a gold and white figure against the dark backdrop. As she grows closer, she sees purple and silver as well. It's a woman. A woman who looks very much like her. "Hey, who are you?" Alicia asks the suspicious person who appears to be sitting cross-legged though there is no surface to sit on.

Alicia sees that the taller, long-haired version of her is reading some comic books. She looks up at her, eyes aslant. "Who dares disturb me?" she asks. "Can you not see that I am in the middle of a steamy doujinshi?"

"A_what_?" Alicia balks. The look-alike stranger stands up, letting her translucent dress fall around her long, shapely legs. She holds the book out to Alicia, opened to somewhere in the heat of the story... if it could be called that.

"I finally found one that features me, so you stay out of it!" she says. "Despite the fact that I have bigger breasts and a sexy outfit, everyone wants to draw you instead!"

Alicia skims her eyes over the panels, which, to her horror, depict a faceless, badly-drawn Rufus performing sexual acts with this strange woman. "That's sick!" she squeals, and shut her eyes... but then cracks one open again curiously.

"Nothing wrong with it!" she retorts, closing the book with a haughty gesture. "What else am I suppose to do here, at the end of eternity?"

Alicia opened her eyes and looked around. "Umm..." she muttered. "Is that where we are? Who... who are you?"

"I am Valkyrie," she replies, striking a powerful pose. "I have summoned you here to keep me entertained."

"But you just told me to leave you alone!"

"Ah, I was joking," she chuckles in her deep, but strangely similar voice. "Come now, let's give a review of the story thus far."

"The story thus far?" Alicia repeats in confusion. "What story?"

"The story that we are now in!" Valkyrie booms. "Breaking the forth wall is ever so much fun. Let's go!"

Valkyrie extends her hand for Alicia's. She resists, but cannot get away. Valkyrie takes her and pulls her away... into the near past.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The bar in Villnore where Rufus unwittingly runs into the others...  
**Valkyrie:** Here we see that Rufus is a dork. What kind of man gets an invitation to travel with four sexy ladies and turns it down?  
**Alicia:** He was just trying to be thoughtful...  
**Valkyrie:** Are you _sure_ he's heterosexual?

**CHAPTER TWO**  
Rufus and Fortuna enter the ancient forest...  
**Valkyrie:** Oh, what's this? Is Silmeria macking on your man?  
**Alicia:** Is she _what_-ing?"  
**Valkyrie:**Once again... Rufus is all over Silmeria, and he doesn't cap a feel. Are you sure...?

**CHAPTER THREE**  
The group splits into teams, and Rufus goes with Leone...  
**Valkyrie:** Oh-ho! Rufus gets some action this time! I see, he must like the dom types. _That's_ why you can't ever get any.  
**Alicia:** I get plenty! But um... just what are we talking about?  
**Valkyrie:** Forget it, innocent one. If he likes the dominating type, then he should like me  
**Alicia:** You... you... stay away from him!

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
Alicia and the others assault the fire bird, then everyone rests...  
**Valkyrie:**Well, well! It looks like you have some spirit after all!  
**Alicia:** Now that I know why Rufus was avoiding me, I feel really bad...  
**Valkyrie:** Hey, you. We can't let Lenneth have him. She already gets enough action in the LennethxLezard fics as it is. You must promise me that you won't let her have our elf boy!  
**Alicia:** OUR elf boy?

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
Rufus awakes with a start in the barn...  
**Alicia:** What do you think he was dreaming about?  
**Valkyrie:** White panties.

**CHAPTER SIX**  
Alicia stops Rufus from leaving by trapping him in a crystal, but Freya appears to take him and Platina away...  
**Valkyrie:** Ah, I am proud of you, little one. Quite a use of your photons!  
**Alicia:** I wasn't able to prevent Freya from taking him...  
**Valkyrie:** Do not worry. Men like Rufus are intimidated by sexiness of such a magnitude that Freya possesses. He prefers your plain, unimpressive body.  
**Alicia:**That's not very nice to say...

**CHAPTER SEVEN**  
Alicia remembers her past...  
**Valkyrie:** Wow, look at the insinuated lesbian content here!  
**Alicia:**I can't believe that you are such a pervert...  
**Valkyrie:** Hey, just whose inner reflection am I?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**  
Platina finds herself in Asgard, and makes Rufus a proposal...  
**Valkyrie:**There she goes again, trying to get into OUR elf boy's pants!  
**Alicia:** Calm down, she's just trying to help him!  
**Valkyrie:** This infuriates me so! Let us smite her!  
**Alicia:** No, NO NO! Calm down!

**CHAPTER NINE**  
The girls meet with Arngrim, while Frei begins her plan...  
**Valkyrie:** The girl Frei is working for the side of evil!  
**Alicia:**Funny, I would have figured you a fan of alternate pairings...  
**Valkyrie:** Now, Valkyrie/Arngrim I could get into. But only if my name is first.  
**Alicia:** Eww...

**CHAPTER TEN**  
A stopover in Coriander, whilst Freya speaks to Platina.  
**Valkyrie:** I think that Freya needs to get laid.  
**Alicia:** (sigh) For once, I agree with you.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**  
The girls prepare for a journey, as do Platina and Rufus.  
**Valkyrie:**Now she's trapped with him in a library! WHY NOT ME?  
**Alicia:** I'm glad... I think you would hurt him...  
**Valkyrie:** Yes, and he would like it!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**  
Platina explores Rufus's mind, while Hrist regains her memories.  
**Valkyrie:** So, Hrist finds a kindred spirit in Arngrim, how nice.  
**Alicia:** You don't have anything perverted to say?  
**Valkyrie:** Well, just that your princess get-up was hilariously modest. Rufus is such a virgin.  
**Alicia:** Why... why did I ask?

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
Platina and Rufus encounter Silmeria, while Fortuna takes on a pirate lord...  
**Valkyrie:**I don't care what anybody says about Brahms, vampires are sexy by default.  
**Alicia:**Geez... such a cliche... I don't think that Fortuna's relationship with Brahmly is "that way."  
**Valkyrie:**What kind of fanfiction character are you? You are supposed to hook everyone up with everyone else!  
**Alicia:**Fan... fanfiction?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**  
Platina and Rufus escape Rufus's mind, and Platina makes her choice.  
**Valkyrie:** HAHA oh my, Rufus has a harem inside of his mind! I take it back, he's definitely straight! Just a dork!  
**Alicia:** Hmf... I wouldn't mind if they were all me, but... hey! What kind of outfit did he put me in? It's just ribbons!  
**Valkyrie:** MWA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha...

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**  
Alicia's group gains new allies, and Alicia meets briefly with Rufus...  
**Valkyrie:** So... I'm curious. Just what would you do if Rufus were able to join you for a little while, alone in that bedroom?  
**Alicia:** Well... absolutely none of your business.  
**Valkyrie:**Ah, good answer, Alicia! You have graduated my course, and you must hurry onwards now!

Alicia feels herself pulling together again as she and Valkyrie emerge from the rift in time, finding themselves in the starry void once more. Valkyrie looks at her now, but without the mocking grin. She looks proud and confident now. Alicia feels her feet set down, and she is able to stand on the same level as Valkyrie.

"Listen well, Alicia," she says. "You invited me into your heart, where each of my pieces became a piece of you. We were whole as one, and then we were separated once more. Now I have not three reflections, but four. When you wake up, you may well believe this all to be a dream induced by bad seafood or a little too much alcohol, but if you remember any of it, remember this one thing..."

Alicia listens carefully. "What is it?"

"You, too, possess the power to become a valkyrie."

As soon as the words are uttered, the stars begin to sparkle and spin. Alicia feels herself fading away from this place, and cries out. "Wait!" she pleads. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do! Tell me how I can get to Asgard, how I can be with Rufus, and how I can stay with Fortuna! How can I convince Platina to come back?"

There is no answer...

- - - -

Alicia awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. She groaned and got out of bed. In her bare feet, she walked across the wooden floorboards. After opening the door, she saw Fortuna grinning back at her, a bag of freshly baked rice cakes in her hand. "Breakfast!" she cheered. "Hey, we're not at Crell Monterfrienge yet, so let's eat it in bed! It's not like we have to go anywhere."

Alicia sighed in dismay as Fortuna slipped past her and flopped into her bed, amazed at how her sister could so easily forget everything that they had done and said last night. Not that Alicia was sore about any of it either, she was just impressed.

Fortuna looked up with a rice cake half-shoved into her mouth as Alicia closed the door. "Wow, that nightgown is really cute on you," she said. "I'm glad that we bought it." Then she grinned devilishly. "You should wear it for Rufus sometime, hehe..."

"He's already seen it," Alicia said, not really seeing the point of Fortuna bringing it up.

"What?" Fortuna spat. "How?"

"He visited me through the water mirror last night," Alicia said, sighing longingly as she sat down next to her sister. "He just came to say that he and Platina are okay, and he's doing his best to help her."

"Rufus was _here_?" Fortuna exclaimed, spitting rice crumbs everywhere. "What did you guys _do_? Tell me every last detail!"

Alicia laughed and began to explain as Fortuna continued to eat and listened intently. This was the first time that Alicia and her closest sister had ever spoken about "boys." Up until now it had always seemed like a taboo subject. This "girl talk" was fun. The two of them enjoyed it.

After the story, Fortuna cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "So... I'm curious. Just what would you do if Rufus were able to join you for a little while, alone in that bedroom?

"Well," Alicia replied. "I would just hold him close to me... and sleep."

**BREAK'S OVER!**

_Author's Note:_  
Well, this fic isn't very "deep thinking!" but it is fun to write. Thanks everyone for reading, and for continuing to review. Here's some answers to a few of your comments:

_HristxArngrim?_  
Leone and Arngrim have a strong bond going on in this fic, because they are both guilty of betrayal in a former life, they both have to live with that burden. This is something that Leone's sisters can't help her overcome--she needs someone who is cut from the same cloth to be her companion. Whether or not you interpret this as romantic is up to you. Alicia and Fortuna will always hope that Leone gets a boyfriend, though! XD

_SilmeriaxBrahms?_  
Yeah, I like that pairing, so sue me. XD In this fic, Fortuna and the reincarnation of Brahms and Dylan are like Fortuna's faithful knights (or subservient manslaves as she may prefer to think of them as). I really don't view them as romantic interests at the moment, but more like her own fan club... which Fortuna is eager to have, since Alicia has started growing out of her big sister worship stage.

_Lezard still isn't in this fic!_  
Be patient! I am getting there! It should be worth it.

And last of all...  
I am thinking of renaming this fic again, because after I adjusted the story, the title no longer fits. There are four girls, so why "trinity"? XD If you have any name suggestions, let me know.


	17. Travel

**Chapter 17: Travel**  
_Hey, don't count me out just yet!_

The typical scenery stretched on for miles and miles as Rufus leaned out of the window of a carriage rather literally suited for the gods. The rolling hills coated in clusters of delicate white flowers crept slowly past. Not that it wasn't beautiful, but looking at the same thing day in and day out made Rufus so bored that he could fall right to sleep.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" he moaned, as he hung his arm lazily out of the window. Freya was sitting next to him inside, and he was putting as much physical distance between them as possible. "Shouldn't a carriage of the gods be pulled by winged stallions or fire-breathing tigers or something?"

"I fail to see how anything like that could carry us faster than Valhalla's finest steeds," Freya replied, folding both her arms and her legs in annoyance. "Could you please sit with more dignity?"

"What for?" he complained. "There's nobody around for miles."

"You are in the presence of your subjects," Freya scolded him.

Rufus looked to Frei and Sigrun, who were sharing the other seat opposite Freya and himself. All three of them were wearing pleasantly coy smiles and staring at him contentedly. "Oh, well pardon me for slouching," he replied sarcastically while giving a heavy sigh.

He began to shuffle in his seat as Freya looked on in the upmost annoyance, and sat in his seat on his knees. "Whatever you are doing, stop it!" Freya demanded, but he kept on with what he was doing.

Although he was in a rather cramped space with Freya sitting next to him, he leaned half out of the widow and looked up to the front of the carriage where the drivers sat above them. Platina and Svafa were at the reigns. "Hey!" he shouted, as Freya grabbed him angrily by his hair and attempted to pull him back inside. "Platina, why do you have to sit up there?"

Platina, who now wore full valkyrie regalia, continued to look straight ahead unphased by Rufus's complaints as she held the reigns to the four white horses. They were large, beautiful steeds with unnatural strength and speed, but lacked enough flair to suit Rufus. "Lord Rufus," she replied in a monotone voice, "please refer to me as Lenneth Valkyrie henceforth as I have requested of you."

"Grah," Rufus groaned in defeat, and slumped in the window as if he were dead. "Come on, sit in the carriage with me so I'll have somebody to talk to!"

"That would defeat the purpose of my presence here," she explained. "I am on the lookout for assassins that may threaten Lady Freya and yourself."

"Well, let me sit up there with you, then!" he shouted. "Come on, I'm bored as Hel!"

"That would defeat the purpose of traveling in this manner," Platina went on. "If you are visible from afar, then your location will be made obvious to the enemy."

"_What_enemy?" Rufus sputtered, waving his hand out to the wide open plains they rode through. "You can see anybody coming from ten miles away out here! AUHG!" He made a choking, gagging noise as Freya pulled him back inside the carriage from her seat.

"Sit still and behave!" she scolded, smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"Yes Ma'am..." Rufus replied sheepishly.

"If you are bored, then I will find a way of keeping you busy," Freya said with a sneer. "Before we arrive in the ice fields of Jotunheim, I will regale you with the tales of Odin's conquest, so that you may be well-educated."

"Sure, go ahead with that," Rufus yawned, and leaned his head back against the cushy seat.

Freya began to go on and on about how she and Odin had often shown their power and strength to the Vanir, and not always for any particular reason. Rufus figured that was the kind of thing they used to do together for fun. What a weird and yet perfect match they must have been.

Even though he hated Odin with a passion and was more than happy that the guy was gone, he wondered if things had always been so bad. Maybe eternal life was just too grueling for someone who was half-human. Maybe Odin had started with good intentions, and had been tainted with arrogance and lust for power along the way. He couldn't help but wonder if the same thing would happen to him if he were left in Asgard with Freya as his companion for thousands of years. The very thought was mind-boggling. After little more than twenty-five years, not even one mortal lifespan, he already felt like he could crack at any minute.

Furthermore, he wondered what it was like to be Freya--a real member of the god's race (if you could call it a race), through and through. Freya did have a distaste for mortals and a total disrespect for their wishes, but she never took from Midgard what could not be replenished. He couldn't tell if it was her goddess-like benevolence, or if she simply thought herself above taking from such pathetic creatures; but either way, if something were to happen to him, he wouldn't feel too horrible about Freya taking up the throne. She was pretty much running the place, anyway.

Lenneth was really the odd one. Though she had lived as a human, she was a real, full-blooded goddess to the core. Maybe she had always known it under her human exterior--maybe they all had. It surprised him how sad this made him--that there was no way for him to turn the valkyries into mortals for good and release them from this cycle of tragedy and rebirth.

As Freya continued to waxed her tale into a magnificent saga, Rufus leered carefully through the window once again. Sigrun seemed to notice his distraction, but said nothing--she had no wish to make Freya angry at him again, and for this he was thankful.

As often as he had to look at these flowers, and as bored as he got from seeing the same scenery every single day, he couldn't help but be drawn to them. It was this place that he and Alicia had struggled so desperately to reach, the place that they had looked on together in awe and fascination; and now it was as common to him as blue skies.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember that day as clearly as he could. Part of holding on to his humanity would be to keep these memories alive and vivid, to never let them fade. He hoped that Lenneth would do the same, and never forget her sisters and the short life she had spent on Midgard. Coming here for the first time with Alicia. Alicia's eyes. Alicia's smile.

Freya was nowhere near the end of her story when she was cut off abruptly by a loud snore. She glared at Rufus to find him dozing, and grabbed him by his ear. "Listen to me, you oaf!" she shouted, while pulling on him hard enough to turn his skin red. He cried so loudly that even Lenneth outside thought that he was making her ears hurt. "If we arrive in Jotunheim and you make me look a fool, I shall throw you into the abyss, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Rufus replied. Inside, he was wondering how different the abyss would be from Asgard. Wasn't it all just a bunch of sitting around waiting for time to end? Ragnorok could hurry up and get here for all that he cared. He found it funny how he had once compared regaining the Dragon Orb to starting Ragnorok and winning. Now, he was seriously thinking: Hey, could I win Ragnorok? Would it really be that hard with Gungnir, plus a valkyrie to help out? Afterwards, could I settle down in the country with a cute girl, or would it be more complicated than that?

It had to be better than listening to Freya go on and on about how great Odin was at any rate, didn't it?

- - -

Time on the ship of Brahmly and Diran's company sailed by just as swiftly as the ship itself. Alicia had, since joining its odd assortment of freedom-fighter-pirates, learned that it possessed a name, and this was the Rhine Maiden. Though simple to look at, its construction was quite amazing, having been salvaged from greatest of late Dipan technology. Their travel time had been cut nearly in half. Only a few days remained, and they would be in Crell Monterfrienge.

Alicia sat on the deck, basking in the cool ocean breeze that swept through her hair as she sipped apple cider from a mug. It was part of the stolen booty from the passenger ship, which made her feel guilty, but what was stolen was stolen, wasn't it? Letting it go bad wouldn't help anyone.

The tart and deliciously sweet taste of it reminded her of picking apples with her father. They would bake them into pies and all kinds of other things, and give them to all the other families in town.

She sighed in nostalgia, but today something did feel different. This time, she didn't find herself pining to go back to that kind of life. What she wanted to see were endlessly blooming flowers and the giant roots of Yggdrassil. Did Yggdrassil bloom with fruit, she wondered? Would it taste good? Maybe she could make some kind of Yggdrassil pie... Would a certain half-elf archer's face light up at the smell of such a thing?

_SNAP!_ Something smacked her in the back of the head just after she heard a familiar bow-snapping sound. "Wake up!" Fortuna shouted.

Alicia rubbed the back of her head and turned around to find an arrow laying at her feet. It had a fat cushion tied onto the end of it and was intended only for a joke. She looked further and saw Fortuna on the other side of the deck sitting with Arngrim and Leone. "What was that for?" she asked them, as all three began to chuckle at her expense.

They waited for her to walk over to join them and then Fortuna answered. "We were taking turns dubbing your daydreams," she replied.

"Oh yeah?" Alicia grumbled. "So where are the brothers?"

"Those ogres went to find us a decent card set," Leone explained. "And some booze. Are you up for a game?"

"I'd rather read a book or something," Alicia complained.

"C'mon, play!" Fortuna continued, pulling on her arm. "We won't wager money, just stupid things." She leaned over and began to whisper into Alcia's ear. "Like hey, we could team up and make Leone give Arngrim a kiss on his foot. That would be gross!"

"In several ways," Alicia agreed, remembering the smell of his boots. "Are you sure you're not drunk already?"

To this, everyone laughed. Alicia did not join into the game. She knew the rule of "what goes around comes around," and knew that if she participated in Fortuna's plan, she would end up reaping similar punishment upon herself. Instead, she simply watched and was happy to do so. Watching was the greatest role. She was able to laugh with everyone that way without fear or retaliation.

- - -

The landscape of the places beyond Midgard were always something strange and mystical. Rufus had only crossed between two of them by foot once in his life, that was between the Forest of Spirits and Asgard by way of Bifrost. That had certainly been a hallucinogenic experience, he thought--and so was this.

As they approached Jotunheim, he expected to see less flowers, but this wasn't the case. The flowers were still very much alive even as it grew colder and colder outside of the carriage. He was happy to note that the carriage was, in fact, magical enough to keep them all warm as they entered the ice fields. The flowers did not wilt and scatter, they became coated in ice. The soft and sweet-smelling flowers of Asgard were now prickly clusters of ice as sharp as knifes. To walk amongst them would invite death--well, at least to a mortal person. Instead of flower petals being released endlessly into the sky, there were snowflakes drifting down from it.

The sky itself darkened the farther they traveled, as if the time of day was a matter of location rather than the advance of time. Rufus dared tempt Freya's anger again and stuck his head out of the window. Immediately he was freezing cold. His nose and ears began to grow numb as the wind hit him. Still, he was too curious to retreat back into the warmth of the carriage. When he looked in the direction that they were headed, he saw that the sky darkened from a hazy sunset purple all the way to pure midnight blue. There were stars in the sky, forming some constellations that he recognized from Midgard, much to his surprise. The most amazing thing by far, however, was the full moon which lingered unmoving in the sky, paused for eternity--or at least until Ragnorok--over a range of bleak grey mountains.

It was all strangely beautiful though deadly. He had to question the beings who lived here. Gods, of course, were immune to the cold and even to sharp objects everywhere, but didn't they desire such things as color?

"It has been a long time since I saw this place," Frei said sadly. Rufus pulled his head back into the carriage and looked at her. The strange depth of reminiscence in her voice was so unlike her that he had to ask her more.

"When was the last time you were here?" he asked. "Did you come with Freya and Odin?"

"No," she answered, and shook her head sadly. Rufus noticed as Freya said nothing, but folded her legs and arms in a way so that she was turned away. Sigrun also looked to Frei as she continued. "Both Freya and I originally lived here," she said. "We belonged to the Vanir. That was before the war, though..."

"Are you serious?" Rufus asked in surprise, and looked up at Freya. "Which war was that?"

"The war in which the world was destroyed and Odin became the All-father," Freya responded in an annoyed sigh. "The same war in which Valkyrie was split into three, and the rift between the gods was formed."

Rufus considered that for a moment. "You two switched sides or something?"

"Yes," she answered. "I was bound to Lord Odin."

"What do you mean 'bound'?"

Freya turned her head scowled. "I mean that I was bound to serve him, just as I am bound to serve you now. Is that too complicated for your base intellect?"

Rufus was confused by that statement, it was true. "You aren't making any sense," he replied. "Why would you specifically become 'bound' to Odin? Were you some kind of war-bride?"

"No!" Freya retorted, rising to anger. She raised her fist up as if she might smack him, then calmed herself and placed it firmly on her lap instead. "It was my own decision!"

"If you decide something then you aren't 'bound'!" Rufus retorted. "Come on, that's just stupid. You know you don't have to serve me if you don't want to."

Freya sighed deeply and pressed the side of her head with one hand. "Being trapped in this compartment with you for so long is giving me a headache, and I am immune to such ailments."

"Couldn't you just say that you admired him, Freya?" he asked her. "Isn't that the reason why you decided to serve Odin?"

Freya pressed her eyes shut as if she was disgusted with the truthful and honest expression that he was sending to her, and turned her chin up. "Don't look at me that way," she said. "Done' say such things in Jotunheim, you shall make us appear weak. In fact, it is better if you do not say anything at all."

Rufus groaned in defeat and folded his arms behind his head. He propped one of his legs up onto the opposite knee and attempted to get comfortable enough to sleep. He made a mental note that Freya's former life as a Vanir was one of her hot buttons, along with words like love, compassion, feelings, and probably bunnies and kittens. He could see how she could have lived in this cold, sterile place.

He was all for the stay quiet-and-let-Freya-talk plan of action. That was less work that he had to do. To tell the truth he wasn't sleepy anymore. In fact, he was dying to stand up and move around. But, if pretending to sleep would keep her from nagging him, then that was what he would do.

After a few minutes of silence, he heard her voice again. Both Frei and Sigrun looked up at her, but he remained feigning sleep. "I am proud to be an Aesir," Freya said, holding her hands rigidly in front of her. "No matter who may hold Gungnir, I am still a proud member of the Aesir, fighting to avoid the second destruction of the world at all costs."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rufus chuckled, giving Freya a slight start. "I'm sorry that I had to bring the two of you here to this place where you both obviously don't want to be."

"Nonsense," Freya snapped. "Such sentimentality is reserved for mortals and other lowly creatures. I am looking forward to introducing you to Surts. He will see that any god with my support gains the power to crush his opponents at the slightest offense!"

"You're not going to put a collar on me are you?" Rufus groaned. She was getting awfully excited about all of this.

- - -

"Now there's an idea," Lenneth said to herself as she listened to this conversation from outside. Like always, she enjoyed listening to the antics of the others without being involved with them herself. She looked at the girl Svafa, who sat beside her as they both led the coach. Though she was shivering a little, it was nothing compared to what a mortal would be experiencing in her scant mode of dress in this kind of weather.

Lenneth herself was cold, but it seemed like a distant sensation. She felt it, but at the same time, it had no adverse affect on her. What a strange sensation that was. She wondered how long it would take to adjust to becoming a goddess. Merely referring to herself as Lenneth instead of Platina was only the first step of many.

"I'm glad that you are with us," Svafa said quietly. Her voice was hushed by the wind. Lenneth had heard the shy girl say very little throughout the entire trip.

"I am thankful for your help as well," she replied. "I do not know the way to Jotunheim. Your assistance has been quite a service to me."

"I don't mean just on this trip," she replied with a smile. "I'm happy because Lord Rufus isn't lonely anymore. He smiles more when you are here. That is why I am glad that you have decided to stay."

"I wouldn't normally expect such sympathy from a goddess," Lenneth replied. "Thank you, for serving Lord Rufus so well."

"It's nothing!" she giggled. Lenneth thought that these goddesses acted very much like children, or perhaps like young girls. They reminded her of Alicia and Silmeria when they were only thirteen or so, blushing and giggling. That begged the question of how gods were born, and how did they grow? It occurred to her that these girls may only have the maturity of a young person because they had never before been allowed to feel. "I really like when my lord smiles," she said. "Asgard was a sad place before he came."

"But you wouldn't have known the difference, would you?" Lenneth replied. "It's only because you have been shown a light that you realize the darkness that once consumed you. I believe it may be the same for each of you gods. There is much work to be done in Asgard..."

Platina, now Lenneth, believed that she was the person who should be doing that work.

- - -

The Rhine Maiden arrived in Crell Monterfrienge at midday. They sailed up to the beach some distance from town so as not to be spotted. A pirate ship such as theirs couldn't easily find a safe place to dock. This was fine with Alicia and the others, who were thankful to take a short walk after a week at sea.

Brahmly and Diran rowed their group to shore in two small boats, Arngrim and Alicia in one, while Leone and Fortuna rode in the other. Once they reached the beach, their group reassembled. Alicia, Fortuna, Leone, and Arngrim faced Diran and Brahmly.

"We've only been allies for a short while, and yet it feels strange to watch you leave," Brahmly said in a surprisingly wistful tone.

Alicia nearly laughed. "We will meet up with you again, I promise!" she said cheerfully.

"You have to keep your word and make me the queen of Dipan!" Fortuna chuckled along with her sister. "Then I'll finally have something on miss princess here, won't I?"

"Maybe so," Alicia laughed in response.

Arngrim sighed. "Well, at least those two have bonded back into their usual inseparable selves," he said.

Leone agreed, and felt somewhat left out. "Come on, now," she said. "We haven't got all day to stand around giggling like a bunch of school girls."

"Okay," Alicia said. She faced the two large men whom they had befriended, and gave a little curtsey to them both. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I know that our paths will cross again soon."

"Please, do not bow to us, princess!" Diran said. He started to put himself down on his knees before his brother grabbed him and stopped him from doing so, and making a fool of himself. Diran looked flustered and then coughed. "We... we will wait offshore until your return, princess Alicia."

"I wouldn't want you to get caught when you're finally going straight," Alicia replied. "And I have a gift for you to get started!" She held out her hands, prompting Diran to do the same.

The big, dark, man held his huge palms out under Alicia's and watched as she poured several gold coins into it. "Here you go," she said as the last one plunked into his hands. "Consider this our charitable donation to the foundation for the restoration of Dipan."

"Hey, that's our money!" Leone barked.

"It's my money that Rufus gave to me," Alicia snapped back at her. "We've already bought more than we can easily carry, and like you said, Rufus should have plenty, right?"

"My exact words were that he probably craps gold," Leone argued, "but that doesn't mean I want to cash in on it!"

Alicia ignored her and looked back to Diran, who was stunned to speechlessness for a moment. "This is too much, princess!" he gasped. She laughed. He looked so undeniably silly.

"Stop calling her princess," Brahmly groaned. "Can you not see that it makes her uncomfortable?"

Diran looked wide-eyed back to Alicia, who was feeling a bit awkward. "My apoligies prince--I mean, lady Alicia!"

"At any rate," Brahmly interrupted before Diran made a bigger idiot of them both, "thank you for your patronage. I hope to see you all soon."

"Bye then," Fortuna said, and waved her hand.

"Time to move out, ladies," Leone instructed. Arngrim obeyed without further question and began to lead them into the forested region around the capital city of Crell Monterfrienge. Fortuna followed them with a confident stride in her step, sure not to turn and let her new friends know how much they would be missed. Alicia watched all of this with a smile on her face. If warriors hardened beyond the ability to feel as Dylan and Brahms were could be reincarnated into innocent individuals such as those, then there was hope for anyone.

Anyone, she thought.

Even Lezard.

- - -

"We've coming upon the gates of the halls of Jotunheim," Lenneth announced.

Rufus heard this and poked his head out once again in excitement. Ahead of the carriage were enormous, dark mountains covered with snow and ice. Chiseled directly out of the stone and eternally frozen masses of condensed snow was a hall which rivaled the size and scope of Valhalla. Though just as impressive in terms of sheer size, it lacked the illustrious sparkle of the Einherjar's home. There were no statues decorating its exterior, and the flowers around it had been long covered in a flat blanket of snow.

"I should have asked this earlier," he said as the carriage rode through the first of the gates, "but just how big is the average Vanir? They have a reputation for being giants, right?"

"Some are quite large," Freya answered. "But I've just told you that both Frei and I were originally Vanir! Are you so dense that you have already forgotten?"

"Well, I thought maybe just the women were normal-sized," he said, dejected by her insult. Freya turned her nose up at this.

Finally the carriage came to a staircase which led into the halls. They would have to continue here on foot. Rufus stepped out of the carriage, eager to be on his feet, but was suddenly uncomfortable with the cold. Inside the hall of Jotunheim they were protected from the wind, but it was still as cold as ice. He began to shiver like a wet dog. "Geez, why is it so cold?"

"Do not let them see you shiver," Freya instructed him as she stepped out as well. "It gives the impression that you are weak."

"Platina," Rufus whined. "Aren't you cold at least? Am I the only one?"

"Perhaps it's because you are half-elf," she replied, as she hopped down from the operator's seat and began to stroke the mane of one of the lovely white horses. Even they were unaffected by th cold.

"You'd best stop cowering," Freya grumbled, "or I'll give you something to really cower about."

Rufus did his best, but he was sure that he still looked unhappy. He really didn't want to look weak in front of the Vanir anymore than Freya wanted him to, but this place was so deathly cold. It was colder than the most bitter winter in the Sukvia Gorge. It seemed to be more than a physical ailment. As a god, Rufus could bear with the discomfort of extreme conditions. No, there was something else that was horrible about this place. Loneliness and foreboding tinted the air. It was as if the cold was gripping his metaphorical heart and freezing it solid.

"This place is like Hel," he said. "In fact... I mean that literally." He glanced over to Platina who seemed to be having no problem at all. "How can you deal with it?" he asked her. "You have a human heart like I do still, and this place isn't freezing it cold, like what it's doing to mine? No wonder these people want the world to end!"

She turned to him and smiled in a slight, pleasant, manner. "Just remember something that makes you feel warm," she said. "Then the chill will go away."

"Oh," Rufus answered, amazed by Platina's self-control. He began to think of the most wonderful experience of his life, a brief moment of bliss that had been promptly destroyed--but he would not think about that. He focused on that exact point in time where the very concept of warmth was redefined for him, when Alicia took her into herself as an Einherjar to rest.

Freya, Frei, and the two Aesir servants, Sigrun and Svafa, watched Rufus in varied degrees of fascination and disgust as he stopped his shaking and his posture became firm and upright. He grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, that wasn't so hard," he said.

"What did you think of?" Platina asked him.

"Ah," he sighed. "I reminded myself of how warm Alicia's chest is," he said, still focusing on the memory instead of what he was saying. She sputtered when he caught it and found Platina glaring at him. "I mean inside of her--" Then he bit down on his lip. More glares. "I mean where she keeps her Einherjar dammit, leave me alone!"

"Doesn't look like you need any help warming up," Platina replied, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"At the same rate, Lord Rufus," Freya chided him. "Please refrain from reddening in the face as you are doing right now."

"Does that make me look weak?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, "it makes you look like an idiot."

"Whatever," Rufus groaned. "Hey, where's the welcoming party? What are we supposed to do, just go right on in?"

Freya nodded, lifting her chin up proudly. "They failed to send an escort, and so we shall barge in."

"Sounds like fun," Rufus chuckled. "Platina, you are on point."

"Agreed," she replied. "And you, from here onward, really must call me Lenneth."

"Right, right," he answered, waving his hand in an unconcerned fashion. "Just lead the way, Lady Valkyrie."

"As you wish," she said, and turned to the front. She remained very aware of her surroundings as she began to page up the stairs, keeping her right arm raised and ready to grab at the hilt of her sword at the fist sign of anything suspicious.

What might have once served as a greeting hall for the palace was now a frigid and lonesome chamber. Its grey columns stretched high above them. There was head room and walking space that could indeed serve to accommodate giants.

"These guys sure know how to throw a party," Rufus said glumly. His voice, though it had been low, echoed against the walls.

Lenneth could not agree more with his attitude. Just as much as he did, she wished for this debacle of a ceremony to be over as soon as it could be.

- - -

Author's Note: OMG boring chapter Xx But now everybody is where they need to go for more fun times to begin! XD


	18. Lezard

**Chapter 18: Lezard**  
_Ye know me! And if ye do not, ye shall be made to know me!_

"We're getting nowhere fast," Arngrim grumbled as he adjusted the straps on his back. The Dragon Orb had never been heavy, but it was pretty big and uncomfortable to wear in his pack. that combined with all of the other crap that Leone was making him carry was beginning to make his back ache.

He turned to face the ladies in his company. They had been asking around for a guy named Leonard from Coriander for hours now, but nobody had heard of him. Arngrim felt like a sore thumb in this town full of nobles and haughty knights. "Listen girls," he said in a groan.

"_Girls?_" Leone retorted before he could continue. She was a whole lot of fun in this new incarnation, and he didn't wish anything was different about her, but sometimes Arngrim wished that she would cut out the bitching from time to time. He understood that he just naturally got that reaction out of women--women who weren't Alicia, at least--but could this particular one give him a break once in a while? Even if it was cut down to just 9 out of 10 times, that would be super. What was that, ten percent? Arngrim sucked at math, he preferred his payments to be written in solid numbers that wouldn't fluctuate rather than fractions. While he was thinking on this, Leone went on yacking about how demeaning that term was to a woman who is a fair twenty-five years old.

"Ooh, twenty-five," he said in a sarcastic, not-really-impressed tone. "I should just call you Grandma, then." That suggestion did not make Leone happy at all.

"I don't know how you've managed to live this long," Fortuna sighed, slapping him on the back. "You don't do things that are very good for your health."

"What I am trying to say," Arngrim went on, "_ladies_, is that I'm going to head to the inn and grab us a room. I'm just getting in the way of your search out here. Half of these people look afraid to talk to me."

"Good idea," Alicia replied. "There's still a few good places to look around."

They agreed to this plan, and Arngrim broke away from the group. He was intent on locking himself up in a room and taking a nap in one of the beds before Queen Leone kicked him onto the floor. It was rough working with a bunch of women. He was always on the short end of every stick just because he happened to be a man.

Still, it took very little to remind him how honored he was (and Arngrim was not a man who cared the slightest about honor under any normal circustances) by the privilege to pay for misdeeds committed in his past life--not just the destruction of Dipan, but everything he had done as a bandit, a pirate, and yes, even a "grave-robber." If the mistresses who exacted this strange form of karmic retribution from him were a bit on the annoying side at times, he couldn't ask for anything better. At least it wasn't Queen Hel. He doubted that she was much of a looker.

He entered the inn and made arrangements with its keeper. The room was bought, and it was a few hours before the girls would probably be back. Amazingly great.

"Excuse me," he heard a young male greet him from behind. His voice was polite, but annoyingly nasal. Arngrim tried to brush him off by not turning around, but the punk was persistent. "Excuse me sir, but I must ask you something!"

He turned with a groan to see a short, tawny-haired youth with a clean face and rich clothing. "What do you want?" he asked him impatiently.

The young man leaned towards him and began to whisper. "Is it true that... that you are an Einherjar?"

"You're talking crazy, kid," Arngrim groaned. "Now leave me alone. I've got an important date with my bed."

"Oh, but you must be," he went on. "Your aura is just like another who passed through here, oh... a year past. Her name was Fraudir, I do believe." He chuckled awkwardly. "Unfortunately due to a mishap involving her extreme lack of pants, I wasn't able to speak to her at all! And I so wanted to ask her about the Mists of Neifelheim."

"Ha," Arngrim laughed. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all. "So what are you, a historian or something?"

"I'm a researcher," he replied. "I am currently in the service of the king."

"Really now?" Arngrim answered. He didn't give a rat's ass about this guy's status, but certainly someone of such a high rank must know people in the region. "Would you happen to know a guy named Leonard?" he asked him. "He came here from Coriander a few years ago. My clients have been looking for the guy."

"Oh, whatever for?" he answered sheepishly. "He isn't in any sort of trouble now, is he?"

"No," Arngrim replied. "Well... some sort, actually. There's some girls who are looking for him. I'd say that counts as trouble."

"Oh, is that all?" he sighed in relief. "Ah! The person you are looking for is me. I changed my name when I arrived here, I wanted to start fresh."

"No wonder we couldn't find you." Arngrim laughed, imagining the girls on their wild goose chase. "So what's your name now?"

"Oh, blast!" the young man exclaimed half-way through Arngrim's question. "I was so wrapped up in stalking you that I forgot about the time!"

"Er," Arngrim muttered, somewhat creeped out by how he worded that. "Just how long were you following me?"

"Do you have the time?" he asked, once again missing Arngrim's question.

Arngrim was getting frustrated now with the kid's short attention span. "There's a clock right on the wall, you nut."

"I know, but I accidentally stepped on my glasses this morning, and I haven't had time to get them replaced! Could you read the clock for me, good sir?"

"It's four," Arngrim replied hesitantly, trying to imagine what he would look like in glasses. This was not looking good. Not good at all.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "I need to give my presentation on spectral projection at four-fifteen!" he began to hop around nervously. "I am terribly sorry, but could we resume this chat later? I really must be going!"

Arngrim watched in disbelief and apprehension as the awkward young man darted out of the inn, the end of a midnight blue cape fluttering behind him. He was amused to no end by the fact that he had gotten more work done sitting on his ass than the girls had by dragging him around all day, but that kid's look was just too creepy.

- - -

"Crell Monferainge is such a huge place!" Alicia gasped in awe as they reached the top of another hill. The city stretched on even further than she had anticipated. "How will we ever find Leonard in all of this?"

"Well," Fortuna sighed. She was tired, too. "It doesn't look like there's a magic guild... maybe there's a guild for scientists or inventors? All those crazies pretty much hang out together, right?"

"They're not _crazy_, but you have a point," Alicia replied in slight annoyance.

Leone leaned against a stone wall and folded her arms. "This place is so uptight," she said, "They won't even let us go to the castle. From there, we could check whatever registry we needed to."

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Alicia chimed, smacking her hand into the other palm. "Let's go to the university! He probably signed up for classes there at some point in the last few years, they would have records!"

"That_is_ a good idea," Fortuna agreed. "Let's go!"

- - -

The university in Crell Monferainge was almost as enormous as the castle, or at least Alicia thought that it must be as she and her sisters stepped through its front gates. Inside the main hall there were statues and decorations like that of a royal court. Alicia led her sisters blithely through, admiring the workmanship, until they were stopped abruptly by an armed guard who stepped in front of them, beating his pole arm against the marble floors with a clatter.

"Who goes there?" he asked them. "You don't look like students!"

"Nope, but we're looking for one," Alicia explained with a sweet smile. Leone and Fortuna mimicked this action, though they preferred less pleasant methods of persuasion.

The guard relaxed, but would not yield his position. "I'm sorry," he said. "The only area of the school open to the public is the library, which you've already passed."

"Oh, did we?" Alicia answered obliviously. "Do you think someone in the library would mind telling us if our friend has attended this school?"

"I don't see why they would," he answered. Now his tone was kind and just a little patronizing, which annoyed her sisters to no end. "Who wouldn't want to help out a cute girl like you? Would you like me to escort you?"

"Sorry Buck," Leone interjected, sliding an arm around Alicia's.

"Yeah, we can find it ourselves, thank you." Fortuna said and took the other one. Together, the two of them all but lifted her and carried her off.

Alicia squirmed until they were back in front of the door to the library, out of the guard's earshot. "He was just being nice, you guys!" she whined.

Leone smacked her forehead with her open palm. "You're still so naive!" she groaned. "Rufus had better damned well appreciate us watching out for you."

Alicia smiled innocently and wove her fingers together coyly in front of her chest. "Oh, I know what he was up to," she said sweetly. "But if you act like this, then you can get people to do things more readily, didn't you know that?"

"She's so convincing," Fortuna gasped as she glared at Alicia and then shot her eyes up at Leone. "We must stop this evil being from becoming invincible!"

"Evil be gone!" Leone chanted, and poked Alicia in the middle of her forehead with her finger. "Purify them!"

"Hey, stop!" Alicia whined and brushed her hair back into its proper place. "It doesn't kill anyone to act nice once in a while!"

Meanwhile, the three girls had completely failed to notice that they were blocking the entrance to the library. A young man with his arms piled high with books growled in frustration after coughing several times to get their attention.

"Oh, hey," Fortuna laughed. "Leone, move your big butt out of the door."

"You're just jealous of my figure," Leone responded, as she moved.

"Thank you kindly," the young man said in a stressed voice, as he finally pushed through the door. He was dressed in black, gold-trimmed mage's robes, and his dark auburn brown hair was pushed to one side in an all-too intentional way that only a shut-in would think was trendy. Leone saw this and raised an eyebrow. Alicia and Fortuna were still giggling about something, and not exactly paying attention.

"Hey, you," she said to the young man. He looked to be about Alicia's age, prime college-attendee material. More than that, he was exceedingly familiar. Leone did not recognize him, but Hrist most certainly did. "How the Hel did this happen?" she wondered aloud as the young man looked back at her in annoyance.

"What do you _want_?" he huffed.

Alicia looked up from her conversation and suddenly her eyes lit up with a sparkle. "Oh, Dallas!" she cried, and threw her arms around the young man, forcing him to drop all of his books to the floor. "Dallas, Dallas!" she continued.

"Who is _that_?" Fortuna exclaimed in disgust as Alicia embraced the stranger.

"A childhood friend of Alicia's, and a faithful servant of King Barbarossa," Leone replied in a distant tone.

"Childhood friend?" Fortuna scoffed. "I've never seen him!"

"A childhood friend of _princess_ Alicia," Leone clarified, and saw as Fortuna scowled, recognizing the situation for what it was. She watched Alicia continue to hug her old friend, and Leone watched as she narrowed her eyes. "Does it make you unhappy?" she asked, prompted by her sister's expression. "Being the only one who can't remember, I mean."

Fortuna only folded her arms over her chest and continued to observe Alicia's interaction with this young mage. Leone decided it was better to leave this alone.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else," the youth muttered angrily as he pushed Alicia away.

"Someone must have killed you!" Alicia said happily, ignoring his rejection. "Oh, that makes me so happy!"

"What in the world tree are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Well I don't suppose being killed was very good," Alicia said, "but I'm just so glad that you're no longer undead!"

Fortuna slapped her hand into her face. "Alicia, you're talking nonsense!"

"I agree," the reincarnation of Dallas huffed, and attempted to pick up his books. Alicia was still too excited to let him go and held him by the arm.

"What is your life like, Dallas?" she wanted to know. "Are you happy? Do you have nice parents? A good home?"

"What business is it of yours?" he growled. "Now get off of me before someone tells my girlfriend about this!"

"Girlfriend?" Alicia said blankly, and then her eyes lit of with a joyful sparkle. She turned back to Fortuna. "Did you hear that, Silmeria? Dallas has a girlfriend!"

Fortuna scowled. "Did you just call me... Silmeria?"

"Did I?" Alicia replied. "You were Silmeria when you knew Dallas, so I guess I just slipped." She obviously thought nothing of this, but Fortuna was deeply angered.

Leone was the one who found herself wanting to slap her own face then. "You two," she sighed, watching Fortuna's expression darken even further. "I swear, if it isn't one issue it's another..."

"I'm not Silmeria!" Fortuna retorted. "And he is not Dallas! Get off of him!"

"Well actually, that is my name," the young man said. "How do you know it? Are you some kind of con artist?"

Alicia opened her mouth to deny all of these accusations, when another female voice--one louder and angrier than any they had heard thus far--interrupted their reunion. "GET AWAY, YOU HUSSY!" it shouted.

"Now you've done it!" Dallas shrieked, and went to cower behind the largest woman, Leone. "Hide me!"

"What?" Leone protested. "Hey, don't look at me!"

A buxom young woman with fabulously full blonde hair stepped into the hallway, powerful anger weighing down her face and her posture. She wore a white collar and gloves over her robe, but her skirt was so incredibly short that it did away with any trace of modesty. She was taller and probably weighed more than Dallas. "That's my man you were just hanging all over!" she shouted, pointing her finger dramatically at Alicia. "I'd like to see you outside!"

"Please, Mystina!" Dallas begged, still hiding around Leone's heels. "Don't hurt the girl, she's simply got me confused for another guy named Dallas, that's all!"

"And you!" the woman yelled. "You were just standing there eating it up behind my back, weren't you?"

"Please!" Alicia said. "I'm sorry... he's right! I did have him mistaken for somebody else."

"Well, you are carrying a sword," Mystina answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you know how to fight? Or are you trying to say that my man isn't worth fighting over?"

Alicia turned and looked to her sisters for help. Fortuna and Leone both looked away, wanting to be no part of this. Alicia sighed, abandoned, and looked back to Mystina. "I don't want to fight," she said.

The strange woman began to laugh boisterously. "Ha ha!" she cackled. "I'm just kidding. It does me good to scare the crap out of Dallas now and then."

"Oh," Alicia replied, forcing herself to smile though that seemed very cruel. "I'm sorry for the mix-up all the same. He looks exactly like someone I used to know who has the same name. Isn't that an amazing coincidence?"

Mystina lifted one hand from her hips and framed her chin with her fingers in thought. Her bright blue eyes seemed to scan Alicia up and down, sizing her up. "The three of you have strange auras," she said. "Yours is silver, hers is golden, and the tall one's is violet."

"Their auras have colors?" Dallas spoke up, poking his head from behind Leone.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Now come here, lover boy!" With that she reached out and grabbed Dallas by the arm, pulling him towards herself. He yelped and continued to squirm helplessly as she locked his neck under her arm possessively.

"Excuse me," Alicia said, interrupting what she honestly hoped was not some kind of lover's quarrel. She was not too sure about this woman being right for Dallas, but there was nothing to be done at present. Instead, she decided to return to the task they were currently dealing with. "Would you happen to know a young mage or perhaps a researcher by the name of Leonard?" she asked. "He's from Coriander."

"Coriander?" Dallas asked, as Mystina let him go. "Hey Mysty, isn't that guy living with your parents right now from Coriander?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," Mystina laughed. "Unless this is another one of those odd coincidences."

"Can you tell us where to find him?" she asked.

"His official residence is Mysty's house," Dallas began.

"Yeah," Mystina laughed. "What a loser! Even I've moved out, and yet he stays with parents who aren't even his!"

"It's for your family's name," Dallas muttered. "Anyway... so you want to take them to your house?"

"There's no way," Mystina replied. "He was summoned up to the castle today and won't be back. He's never there anyway. You'd be better off if I just gave you the address of the laboratory he rents."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Alicia said. "Thank you so much!"

Fortuna sighed. "Well, that was simple."

"Something tells me it won't be quite that simple once we get there," Leone replied to her. "But hey, at least we can take the rest of the evening to relax."

Fortuna agreed with that notion as Alicia happily received the address from Mystina. Once they were done, the sisters parted ways with the two. They began to exit the school, retracing their path through the exquisite halls.

"So," Leone said. "Do you think that kid will be all right?"

"They're an interesting pair," Alicia replied, "but I think that they will be okay." She looked extremely doubtful even as she said this, however. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so worried... after we save Platina, we must come back and check on him!"

Leone laughed. "I wonder how Rufus will feel about that one..."

- - -

Arngrim awoke later that night with a slight headache, and he didn't remember drinking anything. He definitely needed to drink something after his run-in, but this inn was completely dry. This wasn't a hangover, just a sign that he had slept too long. It was still dark, probably very early in the morning. The light of the moon shone in the window just faintly enough that he could make out the figure of Fortuna sleeping in the bed next to him. He sat up, wondering where his "boss" might be, and saw her sleeping on the hardwood floor--no pillow, no blanket. She hadn't even attempted to get him to move.

He looked around for Alicia and could not find her anywhere. Carefully he stepped out of bed and headed to the door. Though Fortuna stirred a bit, he slipped out of the room without waking either of them.

The inn was silent. Not that there was a bar downstairs anyway, but anyone who had been hanging out in the common room had long gone, or was fast asleep. He clunked down the stairs as softly as he could and looked for Alicia. Still no sign of her. This began to worry him, but when he stepped outside the inn's front entrance, he saw her right away. She was standing out in the empty street, sitting on her knees. In front of her was one of the two swords that she carried, stuck into the ground. She held her hands out to it in deep concentration.

"Hey, what the Hel are you doin'?" he asked her as he walked up.

Alicia pouted and dropped her arms in frustration. "I was trying to see if I could materialize an Einherjar from the sword," she said. "This was Lucian's sword. I thought... if I could materialize him, then surely Platina would come back to us."

"Even I know that it doesn't work that way," Arngrim told her. "The valkyrie has to take the spirit whenever the warrior dies, right? That goes for all three of them. Then, Silmeria would find an item to use as a catalyst because that's her specialty. You can't pull the soul directly out of the item."

"I know that," Alicia sighed. "Still, I had to try... if only I had known about my powers when they died, I could have made both of them into Einherjar."

"People die," Arngrim said. "The whole world is a big mish-mash of death and rebirth. You've seen enough of our old buddies reborn to know that it's true. Death doesn't really have the same finality it used to."

Alicia looked down sadly without making any effort to stand. Arngrim shuffled awkwardly, aware of the fact he was making her feel worse. "So, I met that guy you were looking for."

"You did?" Alicia responded excitedly, looking up again.

"Yeah," he answered. "I tried to catch him, but he ran off in a hurry. You know... that guy seems kinda familiar."

Alicia looked less than surprised when he said that. "Arngrim, do you think that Lezard was really evil?" she asked him. "Or was he just insane because of the knowledge he acquired... or maybe because of the loneliness that he felt...?"

"Don't ask me that," Arngrim replied. "He seemed pretty friggin' evil to me."

"Well, I suppose it's only our duty to keep an eye on him either way," she said.

"So... you suspect that this Leonard is...?"

Alicia looked away sheepishly. "Let's uh..." she mumbled, scratching at her cheek with her finger idly. "Let's just not think about it and get some sleep, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

He followed Alicia back inside and up the stairs. He watched as she climbed into the bed with Fortuna, who yawned and promptly fell back to sleep again. As he returned to his own bed, he noted Leone on the floor once again, curled up for warmth. He groaned to himself as he ripped the blanket off the bed which he wasn't using anyway, and threw it over her.

- - -

The next morning, the group ate breakfast as they normally did, and then set out to find the address of Leonard's laboratory. Nothing more was spoken on the matter of Alicia and Arngrim's suspicions. They silently agreed not to even mention Arngrim's meeting with the young mage in question earlier that day.

After following directions from the townfolk, they arrived on a street lined with storehouses and buildings devoted to blacksmithing and other trades. The address given to them by Mystina led them to the front of a building made of slates of slate grey stone and beams of a dark black metal. There were no windows around its sides, but a row of vents lines around the top of the walls let a bit of light and air inside. The doorway that served as the only entrance was a wide double-door.

"Who wants to knock?" Arngrim asked.

Alicia took the task upon herself. She went up to the metal door and beat her small hand upon it three times. After a moment, nothing happened. "Is he not here?" she wondered aloud.

"Mystina told us that he would be here," Leone said. "Are you certain that he's not?"

Alicia put her ear up against the door and began to hear a soft humming sound, like that of machinery. "Someone must be here," she said.

"Allow me," Arngrim offered, and pounded his massive fist upon the door repeatedly. "Open up!"

The humming stopped. There were a few strange clanks, and then the sound of footsteps. The, the door opened a crack. A bespectacled young man peered out from behind the door with a pleasant smile. "Oh my... is that you, Alicia?" he gaped in awe, seeing her first at the door. Then his eyes rose up to Arngrim. "And you, sir! Oh, so this is who was looking for me!"

Alicia and Arngrim, however, were both frozen in disbelief. Somehow with his glasses on, he was a perfect match. Leone who stood behind them noticed this as well, and would not remain quiet.

"That's--!" Leone shouted, drawing her sword.

Leonard's eyes bulged frightfully at this. "Wait, wait!" Alicia demanded, stepping front of him with her hands raised defensively to Leone.. "Listen... he may look similar, but... his name is Leonard! _Leonard!_"

"Actually," the young man said, pushing up his glassed. The sun's light glared off of them as he did so. "I had my name changed to sound a bit more regal."

Alicia stiffened and turned, biting her lip in anxiety. "Yes, and what did you change it too?" she asked, trying hard to sound pleasant through she was cringing.

"**Lezard Valeth**," he said, very proud of himself. "Having a last name makes me sound more like a noble, doesn't it? I bet that you wish you had one, Alicia!"

Alicia flinched. "Any other reason you chose that name, particularly?" she squeeked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It just sounded appropriate. You... don't like it?"

Fortuna drew her bow and strung and arrow. "Even I know that this guy is bad news!" she said. "Those glaring glasses... I'll never forget that!"

Leone gritted her teeth and continued to point her sword. "He's evil, Alicia!" she shouted. "We must take care of him swiftly!"

"Lezard" backed up into his lab away from them in fear and raised his hands up. "Please, there's no need for violence! I can change my name back again if you find it offensive!"

"Please," Alicia said, calming herself as well as attempting to calm them. "He isn't the same person in any case! Lezard... he seemed honestly regretful when he was defeated. Perhaps the goddess of fate granted him retribution after all?"

Fortuna removed the arrow from her bow, and Leone put her sword away. "All right," she said. "But I swear, if he so much as looks at me funny, I'm slicing him in two."

Lezard adjusted his glasses as the others put their weapons away as well. "Goddess of fate? Might I ask what is going on?"

Arngrim chuckled. "You'd be better off not asking..."

"Leonard... er, _Lezard_," Alicia began, trying not to shake as she let his name pass through her lips, "forgive us for our intrusion. We came here to ask for your advice, but we mistook you for someone else..."

"You were looking for me, and yet you thought I was someone else?" he asked them, obviously not buying the story, but not willing to rock the boat. Once again he pushed up his glasses. They were his spares, and not a very good fit. "Very well," he said, taking a look around at the girls who had converged on his doorstep. "Um... might I ask where your sister Platina is this fair morning, Miss Alicia?"

"Oh, she's..." Alicia began. "Well, we hoped to talk to you about that. You see, she's gone missing."

"You don't believe that I took her do you?" Lezard said loudly, tensing up defensively. "Because I most certainly did not!"

"No, no, you idiot!" Leone groaned. "Platina was stolen from us by the goddess, Freya! She is in Asgard, and we must go there to get her back!"

"No need to call names," he replied, seeming somewhat hurt by that. "Asgard you say? That's quite a shock..."

"Really?" Fortuna said, gruffly. "Because it sounds like you know something of it!"

"I have no idea what you mean!" he insisted, holding up his hands defensively. Then he looked around suspiscisly. "This is a matter to be discussed indoors," he said. "Crell Monferainge's people are quite loyal to the gods. Won't you come in?"

Alicia looked to the others. They nodded and followed her inside of the building. The interior of the building was not quite as intimidating as one might have guessed. There were desks covered in books and tables piled all sorts of scientific equipment, but no sign of anything foul. Once all four were inside along with Lezard, he closed the door and sighed in relief. "There now," he said. "What has happened to Platina, exactly? I will do anything that I must to help you save her!"

"The goddess Freya stole her from us," Fortuna explained.

"Platina is so beautiful, I can see why Freya would want to take her away," he replied. "I mean, such beauty should not be confined to Midgard." He looked up an saw the less than amused expressions on the girls' faces. "Not to insult you ladies, of course!" he quickly said. "Surely eh... all of you..."

"Just cork it before they hurt you," Arngrim advised him. "What we want to know is if there's any way that we can get these ladies through the passage to Asgard without killing them in order to retrieve Platina."

"You must be God, Einherjar, or Elf to pass through, don't you?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, heavens no!" Lezard replied with a laugh. "To pass through a gate of that nature, you would simply need a spectral body--which all three of those types do possess, but any mage worth his salt can create one. My associate Mystina and I specialize in this sort of research, in fact. Good luck finding the bridge Bifrost though, ha ha!" he chuckled. "Gods, we've been trying to locate that for years!"

"We know where it is," Alicia stated clearly. "Why do you seek it?"

"Y-you do?" he asked, backing away from her almost fearfully. "No, you can't! You couldn't possibly..."

"Why do you need it?" Fortuna asked more aggressively.

Lezard sighed. "If I could prove its location, then the king will appoint me to his royal circle. Oh, I would be the greatest mage in all of Midgard..." He brushed his bangs back, sighing once more. "Not that it would do me good. I am sure that Platina and Lucian have long been married by now."

"Lucian is dead," Alicia replied.

Lezard looked up in alarm. "What?" he asked frantically. "What happened?"

Leone's voice was sharp and unfeeling as she explained for her sisters, who were unsettled by the memory. "Thieves killed both him and our father," she explained. "What does it matter to you?"

"Leone," Alicia chided her. "The two of them were friends."

"I... It's just hard to believe," Lezard replied, speaking softly in shock. "He... he was always so much better than me at everything. I left Coriander because I wanted Platina to be happy most of all. A small part of me wanted to believe that if I succeeded, and if for some reason Lucian and she were not wed... that perhaps she would come here with me. But... I never wished ill for either of them. Now that I hear that he is dead, I can only feel sorrow for Platina, who must grieve..."

"Is this the truth?" Alicia asked, approaching him. "Did you really wish the best for my sister, and not for yourself?"

"Yes," Lezard replied looking up. "I suppose it's no secret that I loved her, is it?"

Alicia took Lezard's hands into her own and smiled warmly, holding them against her chest. "I am so glad to hear that," she said. "You'll never know how much."

A grin began to tug at the sides of Lezard's face though he resisted. "You know, Alicia," he said. "You have filled out since I last saw you..."

Alicia promptly dropped his hands. Her expression flattened. "Never mind."

"So how can we get through the gate?" Arngrim asked, moving the conversation along.

"All that you would need is a spectral form," he explained. "You can come by such a thing without sacrificing your physical body rather easily with the right equipment."

"And where would we find this equipment?" asked Fortuna suspiciously.

Lezard waved his arm towards a door at the back of his lab. "Why, come right this way!"

They followed him through the door and down a flight of stairs into a dark, dank basement lit by a panel in the wall that glowed with an unnatural light. Here was the lab of a mage possessing questionable sanity that they had all come to expect. Below the unnatural light were three glass capsules, each large enough for one human being to fit inside. At the base of this contraption was a mess of wires and tubing that seemed to pulse as if they were alive. This was only one of many strange devices in the lower laboratory. There were shelves of books being held up by off trinkets including a anatomical model's skull... at least they hoped it wasn't a real one.

Alicia winced as she watched a rat running on a wheel which generated some sort of power, which in turn caused a rat's skeleton standing elsewhere to move about. "Eh... you practice necromancy?" she asked.

"My,_heavens_ no!" Lezard replied, a bit too innocently. "That experiment there is a simple feat of electricity, I merely used the skeleton for lack of a puppet."

"It's still creepy," Fortuna grumbled.

"I thought it had sort of an ironic humor to it," he replied.

"Uh," Alicia mumbled. "Sure..."

Lezard showed them the three capsules. "Here we are," he said. "I use these myself on occasion to travel to far places using my spectral body. It's an enlightening experience, I must say."

"Why do you have three?" Leone asked. "Aren't you the only one who uses them?"

"Well, someday I hope to have a partner," he explained wistfully. "Someone to share my love of science with!"

"Why three then?" Fortuna added next.

"Well," he shrugged. "A young man can dream, can't he?"

"It's fortunate for us!" Alicia beamed happily, though both of her sisters groaned and smacked their foreheads with their palms. Arngrim, however, nodded in understanding. "Now all of us can go together!"

"Before you begin," Lezard said, "there are some dangers I should point out..."

"Such as?" Leone prompted him quickly.

"If your physical body is injured or dies, then your soul will be lost in the spectral form forever. You'd be much like an Einherjar in that case. Secondly, if your spectral form is attacked and killed, then your physical body will die as well."

"We won't die," Alicia confidently stated.

Arngrim spoke up, "and I'll be staying behind, so your bodies will be safe here."

"I wouldn't allow anything to happen to them," Lezard said in his defense.

Arngrim shook his head. "No you don't, I'm staying right here."

"If you wish sir," he replied, swallowing any objection.

Leone glared at Arngrim. "I trust you to watch him," she said.

"Yes, Boss," he replied obediently. "I would never let him touch you or Alicia."

"And what about Fortuna?" Fortuna growled.

Arngrim shrugged. "Well, Fortuna too, I guess."

"Well then!" Alicia said in excitement. "Let's be going! How do we work these things?"

"First," Lezard instructed, "you must remove your clothing and step inside the chambers. It won't work unless the air inside the chamber can make clean contact with your skin."

Alicia, Leone, and Fortuna took turns glancing at each other. They instantly called a sisterly conference to discuss how this would be done. There was much whispering. Would that include undergarments? Could the males be trusted to wait outside? Answer: most certainly not.

Arngrim leaned over Lezard's shoulder. "Why did you design it that way?" he asked in a whisper.

"I didn't," Lezard whispered back, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, I got it," Arngrim replied, and caught Lezard's grin as if it was contagious.

Both men felt the blunt edge of Leone's scabbard crack their skulls. "Enough, you fools!" she said in a great booming voice.

"A joke, a joke!" Lezard claimed, once again raising his hands in seemingly innocent defense. "Just step inside." He pulled a lever, causing the three capsules to open.

"Can we trust him, really?" Leone asked.

Alicia stepped forward bravely. "Even the old Lezard would never wish for Lenneth to be captured by the gods," she said. "Let's trust him. I believe that people can change."

"I'm with you," Fortuna said, and smiled. "Let's go!"

"What have we got to lose?" Leone laughed.

They each stepped into one of the chambers at once, Alicia taking the center one. Her heart was pounding as the glass doors closed behind them. "Here I come, Platina... and Rufus!" she said in excitement. Her voice echoed back against the glass and she wondered if her sisters could hear her. With a smile, she placed her hands flat to either side. Her sisters saw this and raised their own. Alicia was warmed by this, but it reminded her yet again of that accursed wall which always separated her from Rufus. She smiled at the fact that this time she would pass through effortlessly.

Lezard began to initiate the operations of the machine. The tube that contained her flooded with light. Soon she could not see anything, and pressed her eyes shut, hoping. "I trust you, Lezard. I trust that people can change. I trust you Arngrim, to watch over us. I trust you Platina, that you will be waiting for us. I trust you Rufus, that you will be fighting for Midgard for me."

- - -

Arngrim and Lezard could no longer hear her voice as she began to speak. Her soul was no longer present. They looked at the unconscious bodies which remained behind in their capsules.

"Are you sure you don't want to cap a feel?" Lezard chuckled.

"I can and will kill you, you know," Arngrim replied.

"Joking!" Lezard answered.

Arngrim shrugged. "Well, it doesn't hurt to look. Oggle all you want, just don't look with your _hands_." Lezard began to laugh, which put Arngrim on edge. He looked at their faces. The childish bliss portrayed by the two blonde-haired sisters was unsurprising, but Leone looked surprisingly youthful and innocent in her dream state. It was a nice change. So was the silence from all three of them, at that. "Where do you suppose they are?" he asked.

"Hopefully," Lezard explained, pushing at his glasses, "they're exactly where they want to be."

- - -

_Author's note: Well, that chapter took quite a while. Lots of cameos! Mystina and Dallas are a totally random pair, but I thought that would make it unexpected/funny! We will have to see more of them, and of course LEZARD in the future. :3_

_Oh, and I'm aware that Fortuna got dissed by Alicia in this chapter after they were doing so well and that's horrible, but this will be rectified later! _


	19. Fight

**Notes:** A little explanation for my reviewers concerned with Norse mythology. Jotunheim is where Surt, who leads the Vanir, lives in Valkyrie Profile, and it's depicted as an icy place. According to actual Norse mythology, Surt is a fire giant who lives in Muspelheim, realm of fire.VP2 seems to sort of make a nod to the discrepancy with the area called Surts Volcano Caverns. In Valkyrie Profile, the Vanir take the role that is actually played by the Jotun (Giants) in Ragnorok. So, not unlike the writers, I am just making stuff up. XD Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 19: Fight  
**_Purify Weird Soul--Purification Complete._**  
**

The halls of Jotunheim echoed with each of their footsteps as they walked through--well, except for Freya, who floated along directly in front of Rufus. Frei was very close to his rear, and her two favorite servants stood to either side. He almost shouted in alarm as one of them clutched his sleeve, but was glad that he didn't. Freya would give him a kick in the ass if he squealed, especially for no reason. But damn, this place was creepy.

Pieces of ice fell from the ceiling, disturbed by the steps in the hall, filling it with the echoes of tinkling crystals and big clods of frozen snow hitting the ground. Lenneth led them as they approached an open doorway. To either side of the arc stood a huge suit of black armor that stood several heads taller than she did. The door was open, but these two stood with their lances crossed over it, blocking their passage.

"If these things are any indication," Rufus said with a chuckle, "I'd guess that the residents really are giants."

"You are permitted to enter!" a dark voice bellowed from inside one of the suits.

Rufus recoiled at the sound as the two girls standing to either side of him jumped and clamped onto his arms in fear. Freya groaned at this as the two suits of armor began to move. There were men inside, Rufus saw. Well--gods, at least.

"Isn't there someone who can escort us?" Freya demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

"Oh?" a voice called out from the next corridor. It was a man's voice with an unsavory lilt to it. "Freya? And Frei? Has it been so long that you have forgotten the way?" They also heard the slow echoing footsteps of a man who was taking his time to greet them.

Lenneth went on guard immediately. Freya sneered and remained afloat, not even giving their host the dignity of standing on her own feet. "Surt," she said, as the man came into view. He was tall and black-haired with menacing violet eyes. His robes were dark blues and greys. "Have you forgotten how to greet those of Asgard properly?"

"Perhaps in the absence of Odin I have," he replied in a condescending manner, and his eyes narrowed on Rufus, who returned it with an equally unkind expression. Freya had not been kidding when she said that this guy needed to be shown some respect.

Surt began to crane his neck all around, finally letting his eyes fall on Freya once more. "I see that you have brought yourself a chamber boy, but where is this Lord Rufus that I keep hearing so much about?"

"I will not tolerate impudence," Rufus said flatly. He had a wisecrack in mind, but Freya would not approve of that line of response (especially not this particular wisecrack since it was a joke about being her chamber boy and all). Acting like a high and mighty god was kind of hard, but it helped if he imagined that he was doing a Freya impression. "If you believe that I would travel such a distance for the pleasure of meeting with you, then you are sorely mistaken." Sigrun and Svafa clasped their hands together and looked up at him with dreamy-eyed stares. In the ensuing ego-trip he slipped out of character a bit and grinned.

"I am merely jesting," Surt replied. "In truth, I would have greeted you, but I was seeing to dinner preparations."

"Oh really now?" Rufus muttered in response. He would suspect poison if he wasn't completely immune to it. "Well, I'm starving and it's about time you showed us some damned hospitality." To this, Freya gave a groan for some reason that he didn't understand. Was it because it wasn't formal enough?

"But I haven't even introduced myself," Surt replied with a two-faced grin, and bowed. "Freya and Frei, I know quite well. I have met Lenneth as well," he looked up at the valkyrie, who regarded him with such a cold glare that the room felt a bit warmer to Rufus in comparison. "Oh, I see that you have forgotten. What a pity. I would have thought that with Odin out of the picture, certainly you would have done away with such limitations."

"I retain my human knowledge because I chose to," Lenneth sharply replied, "and if acquaintances such as yourself are all that I have to lose, then I am rather pleased that I made this decision."

Rufus had to physically stop himself from chuckling at the very idea of Platina insulting someone like that. Freya smiled pleasantly, quite pleased with the reaction. "Come now," she said. "Let us not be rude guests."

"Please, I invite your party to Jotunheim," Surt said, finally giving them a greeting. "You are welcome here. There is no need for unpleasantly."

"You started it, pal," Rufus groaned, as Surt beckoned for them to enter with his hand. Freya glared at him once again. "Oh, I guess I was supposed to say _knave_ or something, pardon me."

"You," Surt said, snapping his fingers at the two guardian giants. "See our guest to their rooms." then he turned to them and smiled a superficial smile. "I'll call for you once dinner is prepared," he said. "Please make yourselves comfortable until then."

- - -

They were led to a hall with four rooms. One each for Rufus, Freya, and Lenneth, and a fourth for Frei and her servants. Freya saw nothing out of the ordinary so far. This was, more or less, how it had always been. Surt would make underhanded jabs at Odin at each interaction. At least Rufus was taking it well. Perhaps it was because he was so prone to using wise cracks rather than legitimate argument himself, that when he met someone who used the same tactics, it didn't affect him. She sighed and rubbed her head as she bid the guards to leave them.

"I don't like this arrangement," Lenneth grumbled as she looked down the hall. "As your guard, I should stay with you at all times."

"No offense, Lenneth," Rufus chuckled, "but I think after that long ride, I could use some 'me time' and so could all of you."

"True as that may be," Freya said in an annoyed tone, "We must remain keenly aware of our surroundings here. I doubt they would harm us, but they would try to scare us."

"Funny way you gods have of maintaining peace," Rufus laughed. "This is all a big game of who can intimidate the other!"

"Exactly," Freya replied. "I am so glad that you remember that point since I've _only_ drilled it into you fifty times." Rufus ignored her nagging and turned to enter his room. She nearly stopped him. She wanted to go over what he was supposed to do and say once more, just once more time to make sure that he had it right.

He was gone before she spoke up to wait. There was nothing to tell him that he did not already know. She only hoped that he would be able to walk on his own once she let go of him.

"I'll remain in the hall," Lenneth said. "I do not require rest."

"I do," Freya admitted. Her nerves were already worn raw and were soon to take even more abuse this evening. "So, I thank you, Lenneth."

Lenneth bowed her head as Freya and the others went to their respective rooms.

- - -

Frei led Sigrun and Svafa to their chamber. She was a little put-off that they wouldn't give her her own room, but that was to be expected of Surt. He knew them well and how to annoy each of them. Treating Frei like nothing more but the little sister was a sure way to get under her skin.

Sigrun sat on one of the three little beds inside, bouncing on it slightly. The three of them were not all too accustomed to sleeping regularly. It was always daytime in Asgard; time to frolick and play when not tending to the gods.

"Lady Frei," Svafa asked. "Why exactly were we brought here?"

Sigrun looked up. "There isn't much for us to do here," she added.

"Are you two complaining?" Frei snapped. "We're here to give Lord Rufus our moral support! Someday when he remembers who it was who surrounded him in trying times, he will think of us! You ought to consider yourselves lucky that I asked you to come along."

"But it's so cold," Svafa complained. "And I don't know how we can possibly help Lord Rufus."

Frei rubbed her chin and smirked. "You know, I haven't given up on our operations," she said. "Trying times bring people together. You can see how chummy Rufus and Lenneth are lately. Now that Lenneth has awakened to her true self and has decided to remain in Asgard, we're one step of the way!"

The two girls' eyes brightened with keen interest. "Oh, I see!" they said together in unity.

"I just," Frei went on. "I can't think of a good plan!"

- - -

Rufus was glad to be free of Sigrun and Svafa at last. They were nice girls, but they began to make him uncomfortable with the way that they were always looking at him. He could hardly handle being admired as a friend by people like Platina without squirming, and those girls seemed to look at him like a god. Not just their lord, but really like the god that he never wanted to be.

The room had stone walls covered in frost and a bed with stiff cushions. Nothing about this place was comfortable. He grudgingly laid on his back upon them and attempted to comfort himself with thoughts of Alicia. After many years of pain stabbing into his heart at the very thought of her memory, it was finally, miraculously, a nice thing to think of her. That in itself took some getting used to.

He reached his hand towards the ceiling and focused his eyes on his ring. Perhaps immortality wasn't such a curse after all. If he gave this ring to Alicia, then she would never age or grow sick, and neither would he. They would never have to fear being parted again. For that, Rufus would go on any number of unpleasant business trips. He would listen to Freya's lectures every day. He could do that for eternity as long as he could see her face. Even these past few decades spent alone would be nothing to him.

He laughed aloud at himself in the empty room as he thought of what he would look like now to his younger self, the reclusive traveler who was so convinced that he didn't need anyone, and even more, that nobody needed him--that he was just something unwanted in this world. He would look pretty weak, but he didn't care. It made him warm up.

- - -

Rufus's mood changed dramatically when he saw the first course of the meal. No longer optimistic, he had no idea how he could possibly eat this slop. It was grey and had no smell and no taste. Even Lenneth turned her nose up and made a sour face. When Rufus poked at it with his fork, it parted in his bowl like sand. "What the hell is this?" he whispered to Freya, who firmly kicked him underneath the table. He assumed from that reaction that it was supposed to be this way, and that this wasn't just some elaborate joke.

Rufus sat at one end, with Lenneth and Freya to each side. Frei sat next to Freya. The others were absent this evening. Surt sat at the head of the table, eating away at his bowl of dust without any trouble at all. "Does our traditional cuisine fail to suit your tastes?" he asked them tauntingly.

"Your food is adequate," Lenneth replied. "As long as it provides nourishment, that is all that I desire."

"Of course, Lady Valkyrie," Surt smiled. "I am so glad that you approve. I have something I have been dying to ask you."

"What is it?" Lenneth replied. Her eyes rose from the so-called food to his deceptively youthful face. He appeared to be at the peak of his health age-wise, the way that Freya did. His skin was very pale, though. Rufus wondered if gods could possible suffer from lack of sun, or if he simply didn't have any warm blood in his veins.

"There have been no einherjar admitted through the gates of Asgard in the last... almost thirty years," he said. "Now that you have returned, do you intend to resume your recruitment?"

"Yes," Lenneth replied. "Does this concern you?"

"A bit," Surt replied. "I should think that if you are so determined on maintaining peace with the Vanir that you would need no more einherjar to fill the ranks of the armies to fight in Ragnarok."

Rufus saw Freya open her mouth to retort to that and quickly spoke over her. "The einherjar will be given other duties," he said. "They serve to protect Midgard and Asgard, and I'd have them protect Jotunheim as well, if you'd enter into peaceful agreements with me."

Freya's eyes flashed to Rufus. He smiled back at her. No, that wasn't in her play book and he didn't care.

Surt looked surprised as well. "Please," he scoffed. "My warriors need no over-glorified mortals to keep demons at bay."

Rufus shrugged. "Your choice," he said, and shoved another spoonful of the junk into his mouth. He thought that if he could just pretend that it was potato soup, he would be okay. He had never eaten Alicia's cooking other than a few scrawny catches and gathered vegetables they could scrape together in the forest, but for the sake of getting through this, he imagined that it was made by Alicia just to make it that much more appealing. It alarmed him when as soon as he recalled the flavor of a good, homemade potato soup, the food in his mouth changed in texture and flavor. He began to eat more and more of it to be sure.

"You really will eat anything, won't you?" Lenneth whispered in alarm , nudging him under the table with her boot.

"I apologize Surt, this is good slop!" he exclaimed, lifting the bowl up to spoof it into his mouth.

"Are you _mad_?" Freya huffed.

Rufus turned to Lenneth. "No, really," he said. "It's like when you were cold... just imagine it's something wonderful."

Lenneth gave him a skeptical look, but carefully she lifted to spoon to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted something. Rufus was brimming with curiosity to know what it was she had imagined.

"Are you trying to mock me?" Surt sneered, dropping his own spoon. Freya groaned and rubbed her forehead.

Rufus looked up innocently. "No," he said. He honestly hadn't. "This stuff is really impressive once you know how to eat it." Once more, Freya kicked him underneath the table.

Surt quickly went on with business. "As for the matter of Ragnorok," he began, "it isn't as if I know who will start this war. I certainly have no plans to attack Asgard as of now." Though he added _as of now _to make it sound a bit more natural, Rufus did not trust those words at all. "It's merely an inevitability of the world written into divine prophecy."

"Prophecy said nothing about Odin being dethroned by a mage from Dipan," Rufus replied.

"But another half-elf instantly rose to take his place," Surt countered quickly. "When the prophecy is altered due to human intervention, fate serves to repair itself. The goddesses of fate exist to ensure this. That is why they are the valkyries, choosers of the slain. They exist to prepare the world for its inevitable end."

"I disagree," Rufus answered. "What do you say, Lenneth?"

"I am not a goddess of death," Lenneth answered. "I simply grant mortal souls one last reprieve before returning them to the cycle of rebirth. What I maintain is a cycle, not a linear destiny."

Surt frowned to hear Lenneth agree with Rufus. Rufus smirked at his reaction, which caused him to grow even more irritated. "You are both naive, you being so young, and she being newly awakened," he told them in a harsh and no longer lilting tone of voice. Rufus preferred this, because it meant that he was telling the truth. "Everything that lives must die. Even gods. Even the world tree. Someday we will return to the void beyond creation."

Rufus gripped his left hand into a fist, glancing down at his ring for a moment. "It doesn't have to," he said. "We can renew it eternally as long as we strive for peace. I don't believe that the world has to end. And that's because..." He looked to Lenneth. "I once met Lenneth the Creator, and she told us that the world will keep going, even if ever mortal that lives must be reborn."

"Well," Surt answered, dismissing the subject. "You've eaten so much that I suppose that you are full. Would you like to adjourn for the evening?"

"But we've only just gotten started," Rufus replied in challenge.

"Let's adjourn," Freya insisted.

Rufus gave in. Apparently he had said something wrong.

- - -

"Do you have any idea how offensive it is to mock the food of the Vanir?" Freya barked as the four of them returned to their rooms.

"I wasn't mocking!" Rufus replied, slumping as he walked. "It really did taste good--just ask Lenneth!"

"I imagined that it was creme brulle," she said calmly and clearly in his defense. "To my senses, it became creme brulle, with a crunchy sugar coating and all."

"Creme brulle?" Rufus laughed. "I didn't think that you liked sweet things!"

"What in the realms is creme brulle?" Freya spouted back, annoyed that Lenneth was siding with Rufus. "Listen" she went on, ignoring this. "An underlying reason for the animosity the Vanir have towards the Aesir is the obvious differences in our situation. The Vanir are cursed to live under this icy mountain and eat dirt for all of eternity."

Frei nodded. "They turn their noses up at those of us who went to Asgard to become Aesir," she said. "Like it's our fault for not wanting to live here."

"So they really don't know that their food is magical?" Rufus asked them, bewildered by the idea.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," Freya replied. "It tastes like dirt to me."

Lenneth looked to Rufus. "Could it be that only mortals can taste it?" she asked him.

"Well no," Rufus answered, thinking very hard. "We're both technically gods..."

"The point is," Freya grumbled, "you cannot expect him to take your wish for peace seriously while simultaneously insulting his people's condition."

Rufus knew better than to defend his position further. If he had refrained from talking about the food, then she'd probably say that he wasn't insulting them _enough_. He simply followed the others back to their rooms, happy that at least Lenneth believed him. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep, even if it was on a hard bed in the bitter cold.

- - -

The hallways grew silent as each of the visitors returned to their rooms. Freya had no doubt that Rufus was sleeping like a human weakling in the next room over rather than planning any sort of strategy. She herself slept only to pass time when it was needed, and she hated to let time simply pass by, no matter how abundant it was to the gods. Something could always be improved, made better. She would even go about improving things that affected only Midgard here and there if she got bored enough.

However, this was definitely one of those times in which Freya was happy to sleep. Though Rufus and Lenneth seemed adept with bringing themselves comfort, she could not. There was no happy thought that she could think of to warm her heart. Memories of Odin and the brilliance of their rule only made the dark pit in her heart grow deeper. She was accustomed to this, however.

She and Frei had been born here. They were not born of man and woman like those upon Midgard, but from the very fabric of the world, held together by the great tree. Odin took them to Asgard, promising change--something that only he, once half-mortal, could promise. Frei had reacted to their new life in Asgard by reverting to a child-like state, prone to shrug responsibility. In contrast, Freya remained focused. She had finally been given the opportunity to use her skills and intelligence in a way that the Vanir would never have allowed. She allied herself with Odin's philosophy--that Ragnorok could indeed be averted. This was the very same philosophy that Rufus formed without her influence and defended by his own volition.

This scared her because it reminded her that Odin, too, had once been an optimistic and caring leader. Over the course of time, he became arrogant and ruthless. The same could happen to Rufus. Perhaps he needed someone to tend to him and protect him from the ravages of time. If she could find him a suitable wife, that may help to prevent history from repeating itself.

But who was suitable? She wasn't about to marry him. He wouldn't live for very long even if she did agree to it. She would find some way to kill him, she knew she would. Frei was a poor match. The other goddesses had no interest. With all the time that he and Lenneth had been spending together, if nothing happened yet, then certainly it wasn't meant to happen. He loved only Silmeria's vessel--weak and vulgar as she was. The very thought was enough to make her scowl in distaste. However, if there was no other way, then it had to be done. Let Rufus keep his mortal girl as long as it kept him sane.

- - -

Freya fell to sleep only moments later after banishing all thought. She remained in the gods' state of dreamless lack of awareness until there was a knock at her door.

Quickly she rose up, feet off the ground as the hovered in the center of the room. "Who's there?"

"Lenneth," the valkyrie replied. Her voice was uncertain.

Freya opened the door and met Lenneth, who wore a grim expression. "Surt's messenger bade me to extend his invitation to you," she explained. "He would like to meet you in the main hall, and you alone."

Freya lowered herself to the ground and set her feet down upon it to stand. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"I wish that I knew," Lenneth replied. "I can only guess that he is unhappy with the perspective that Rufus and I take on matters at hand."

Freya thought on the situation for several moments in silence as Lenneth awaited her response. "I will go to meet him," she said. "Perhaps he will be less guarded if the two of you are not present, and I appear to be open to his suggestions. At the very least, I can aquire some information concerning his true intentions."

"At least allow me to accompany you, if not Lord Rufus," Lenneth replied. "That is my purpose here."

Freya shook her head. "No, I want you to continue to protect him," she said. "Even in the worst scenario, I could easily hold my own against Surt."

"I would advise against it," Lenneth said warily, "but I am no one to advise you, Lady Freya."

Freya afforded a sympathetic smile for the valkyrie. Lenneth had always been a dear friend, someone to trust and believe in. It hurt that she could not remember times spent long ago, but even under the rule of Odin, her memories would have been wiped clean. "I will be fine," she reassured her.

- - -

The hall was dimly lit. It was always night here, but it felt especially late in this empty chamber. Freya arrived and found the lack of even guards at the doors unsettling.

Surt stood alone in the center of the hall. The soft glitter of the dark robe that he wore stood out against the background of he dark hallway. He was not quite as tall as his giants, but fairly intimidating on his own. Freya frowned to see that he had no guards or servants with him at all. This was going to be an intimate discussion between just the two of them. She did not like the sound of that.

"Freya," he greeted her in a natural tone, free of the mocking lilt he had used previously. "I am pleased that you have accepted my invitation."

"What is this about?" Freya responded coldly.

"Please," he said without answering her question. "Let's discuss this in place that will not carry our voices quite so far."

"I think that this hall is fair enough," Freya replied.

"Very well." He frowned and recollected himself before he began to explain why he had brought her here. "Freya, you cannot possibly be happy serving this new king."

Freya had to resist from smiling at that. She found humor in it. "No, I wouldn't say that I'm happy," she replied. "But I am tolerating it."

"Maybe you were correct in leaving this horrible place," he said. That admission shocked her. The Vanir were a proud race of gods who would rather die than admit that the Aesir had anything over them. "But," he went on to say, "you've paid for it by being forced to play the second fiddle through these long centuries, though you were always more powerful than Odin, and you are vastly more powerful than that--" his face soured in distaste, "--that despicable mortal who stole Odin's treasure."

"I fail to see how this is any concern of yours," Freya went on. "You should be happy that I've gotten what I deserved for betraying my own kind."

"Freya," he continued with an urgency in his voice. "I know that without you, he would be utterly powerless, like an infant on the throne of Asgard. He possesses all the power in the universe, and yet he has absolutely no ability or even the desire to use it. Why does the goddess who was too proud to call herself a Vanir any longer pander to that fool like a concubine?"

"I most certainly do not!" Freya retorted loudly. The room shook in the booming sound of her voice and large chucks of ice fell crashing to the stone floor. When she calmed herself and all of this passed, she found Surt staring back at her silently, his face written with a pleased expression that clearly said that he believed it must be true to drive her to such an emotional response.

Freya scowled and lowered herself from her floating position to stand. "What would you suggest I do?" she asked.

"Come back to us, Freya," Surt said.

Freya recoiled, finding the notion utterly ridiculous. "You must be mad!"

"No," he replied. "Together we could rule both Asgard and Midgard. You could be the queen of your domain, as you deserve to be."

Queen of Asgard. Oh, how easy that would be. She could simply say something and have it done rather than have to wait to get approval for it from Rufus, who applied his troublesome mortal logic to everything. To call valkyries at will, to have tight-fisted control over the einherjar, to never worry for the state of Asgard--all of these things had been little more than fantasy since Rufus's arrival.

Yet... if she were the ruler of Asgard rather than a half-elf, then her power would be limited. They would be eternally bound to the prophecy of time, unable to transcend past it. The hope that mortals had for the future was, as loathe as Freya was to admit it, an admirable quality.

"Time is up, Freya," Surt sneered. Freya looked down at his hand where he now he held a sword. "With this at my disposal, I don't need your help anyway. I merely thought that if you threw yourself down and begged to be my wife, that I'd allow you to watch over the Aesir as they lived under my rule."

Freya gasped and stepped back in shock. The sword was forged of the purest black material she had ever known. It was the very embodiment of evil and the darkness in men's hearts. "Demon Sword Levantine!" she shouted. "You fool! That cursed relic must remain in Nifelheim, else the underworld shall inevitably disperse and the souls of the damned will be released from their prisons!"

"And they shall bring Midgard to ashes before I so much as look towards it!" he laughed. "And without you, Freya, your beloved lord is entirely useless. Even if Gungnir's power is greater than this sword's, it counts for absolutely nothing if he isn't able to use it."

"Not likely!" Freya cried in anger and leapt into the sky. "You shall die at my hand here and now, blasphemer!"

Surt smirked. "Oh, how I've waited to to do exactly this..."

- - -

Rufus yawned, awaking from a short nap. When he opened his eyes, he was alarmed to find himself in a place that was different from where he fell asleep. Instead of the cold hovel of a place provided to them by Surt, this place looked like the cabin that Alicia and her friends had so lovingly referred to as "Dipan Castle." He was pretty sure that he was awake, but here he was in his dream--sans the other people he had seen within it, of course.

As soon as began to consider the fact that this must be an illusion because there was no way he could be on Midgard again, the walls began to flicker and fade. Soon they were the same stone and ice that they had once been.

"Lenneth!" he shouted groggily as he sat up in the bed, sure that the overprotective valkyrie would be hovering just outside of his door. "What the Hel is going on?"

Lenneth burst into the room with her sword drawn, having broken the handle by kicking it. When she found one very surprised Rufus blinking at her blithely, she released a frustrated groan and put her sword away. "I thought that you were in danger," she said. "Please refrain from shouting so."

"Wow Lenneth," Rufus chuckled. "You totally when all divine punishment on that door. That's awesome."

"What_is_ it?" Lenneth retorted in annoyance.

"Oh! Well--" Rufus scratched his head. "I woke up and the room was all different. I was a little freaked out. But hey, I think I know why."

"Hm?" Lenneth mumbled.

Rufus stood and waved his arms around the room. "This entire place reacts to your emotions and your thoughts!" he said. "It's like the temperature and the food. Here I was dreaming about being with all of you, and the room sort of... shifted to looking like that place where we stayed overnight. You try it, see if I'm wrong."

"This is fairly pointless even if true, but I will obey," Lenneth replied. She closed her eyes.

Rufus watched in anticipation until she opened them again. "Well?"

Lenneth mumbled a "hmm" in interest and then looked about. "You are right," she answered. "I imagined my old room. I can now clearly see everything... even the gown that I was so diligently working on in the corner."

"I," Rufus started in amazement. "I can see it. Ha ha... what a lovely dress it would have been."

Lenneth scowled at him, and suddenly the imagery diminished. Obviously she hadn't expected him to see that.

"Do you know what this means?" Rufus chuckled. "The Vanir are practically living in paradise, and they don't even know it!"

"Paradise?" Lenneth replied. "A world of memories?"

"Well," Rufus sighed, "Let's try something else. Just imagine that it's a super deluxe comfortable room instead of a hole in the pit of despair for a minute."

"If you insist," Lenneth replied. The two began to think of the many luxuries that they would like to have, and slowly they appeared to them.

Rufus could even see a plush chair, and went to sit on it. To his relief, he did not go falling through it only to land on his ass. "What am I sitting on?" he asked.

"A chair," Lenneth replied. "We can both see the same thing, it appears. Is this because our thoughts are converging?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked with a laugh. "I have no idea!"

"Well, you are, in effect, the ruler of the universe."

"Come on, no, I'm not," he grumbled bashfully. Then his face lit up. "Hey, we have to test it on Freya and Frei--Sigrun and Svafa, too! I bet they can do it too if they try really hard. Maybe it's just difficult for gods because they lack imagination."

"How ironic," Lenneth replied. "Those who live here lack the power to realize this incredible luxury simply because they lack certain perceptions."

"Let's check it out," Rufus said, heading for the door. "Let's see what other things this place can do."

"No offense, Lord Rufus," she answered, "but I've been through enough imaginary adventures with you to last for one century at least. Besides... Freya is currently... not present."

"What?" Rufus asked. "Where did she go?"

Lenneth seemed strangely regretful as she answered. "She has gone to meet privately with Surt."

Before Rufus could consider the implications of that, the walls shook under the force of a loud explosion. Lenneth grasped her sword's handle while Rufus turned in the direction of the noise in alarm. Another boom and accompanying shake of the walls were heard. "This is bad," he said. "It sounds like there's a fight."

"We must assist Lady Freya!" Lenneth insisted. Sword in hand, she ran out of the room, closely followed by Rufus.

- - -

The explosions caused by the discharge of Freya's power were powerful enough to shake throughout the land of Jotunheim. Surt survived the blasts with little effort. It was much more trouble to injure a god than his surroundings. Battles such as these often left smoking craters in their wake. She was able to dodge his attacks entirely as she phased in and out of space in disorienting flickers, but her long-range attacks with the ether sphere were severely ineffective. She decided to go in for a direct assault, striking at him with her legs, much stronger and more powerful than blades.

Freya was elated as she felt the sensation of her boot making contact with Surt's lower torso with enough force to knock the wind and most likely the life out of any normal man, or even a god. However, imbued by the power of one of the four treasures, he was barely affected by the attack.

The next thing that she felt was the sword's edge strike her body. She had ventured too close to him, underestimating his power--or rather, the power of that sword. It penetrated her skin at her waist and far to the left side. She felt intense pain of a sort that she had never experienced as she floated away weakly, clutching the wound. Surts watched with a mocking grin as she fell to the ground like a bird with an injured wing.

"_Freya!_" she heard Rufus shouting from far away. She had never heard him so distraught, not even when Lenneth cast off her humanity.

"Stay back!" she shouted, but their running footsteps only loudened. "This wound is nothing but a scratch to a goddess."

"I beg to differ," Surt laughed. "When wounded by one of the four treasures, even a god will die!"

Freya watched to her horror as red blood spilled from the wound. She could not even summon the power to warp away. How could a single blow incapacitate her so? It was impossible!

Surt approached her and pointed the sword to her neck, just as Rufus and Lenneth arrived on the scene. He lifted his face to Rufus. "Now, watch as the true master of Asgard dies!"

"Get away from her!" Rufus shouted.

"Away with you!" was Freya's response. She could not bear to be seen in such a pathetic position. It was humiliating. She believed she would rather die.

Lenneth calmly assessed the situation. "Beware," she advised. "That sword is brimming with evil power."

"I can see that," he replied through clenched teeth.

Surt raised the sword.

- - -

Rufus's heart leapt into his throat at the millisecond he realized what was happening. Freya was really, honestly, in a compromising position. Her life could be extinguished. That seemed so altogether impossible that he couldn't process the idea. Freya had been here before Odin, and he just assumed that she would outlast him as well. How could some Vanir punk get the upper hand on Freya?

He saw Lenneth leap to Freya's defense, sword drawn. Wasn't she vulnerable to that sword as well? He was the only one who could stop it.

Rufus had never once drawn the weapon Gungnir, not since the day that he put it away after finally making peace with Freya. Even in their battles, he had never attacked her with the divine spear. He wasn't sure if he possessed the ability. It was a foreign style of weapon to him, and its power surged so dramatically that he doubted he would be able to aim.

But certain goddesses had quite a lot of experience with holy spears.

He called for the weapon, and for a split-second in time, everything came to a halt all around him. In this frozen state he could not move, but he could call out. "Valkyrie!" he pleaded. "Goddess Valkyrie!"

A door appeared before him. It opened slowly, the light that only he could see pouring onto his face from the realm that only existed within his soul. There, the armor-clad goddess whose face once tore at his heart stood calmly awaiting his instructions.

"Your weapon?" she asked him.

"Yes, I need Gugnir!"

Valkyrie nodded and held the divine spear out to him. It rest in her arms as if it weighed nothing, but when he lifted it, its weight was almost more than he could bear. "Use it well," she said said. "Fight valiantly."

Rufus struggled not to say _yeah, whatever!_ and held his tongue as she disappeared from sight, along with the door. Time resumed.

There was a loud clash of metal as Glance Reviver struck against the Demon Sword Levantine. Lenneth pushed with both of her hands on her sword's handle, resisting for as long as she could. Finally the silver blade of Glance Reviver was wrested from her hands and went flying away, where it came to rest abruptly only when it cut deep into the stone floor with a musical chord.

"Lenneth!" Rufus cried as he watched his friend be disarmed. "Use this!"

Lenneth and Freya simultaneously gasped in surprise as he hurled Gungnir at the valkyrie. She caught it with little effort and quickly leapt into the air.

- - -

Freya looked back to Rufus, who was watching Lenneth's attack. Had he any idea what he had just done? And for what, to save her? His former enemy?

Lenneth cried out the name of her attack as the memory if its execution jumped to her lips. "It shall be engraved upon your soul!" With that, she hurled it down to Surt's position, who shielded himself from her attack with the power of the demon sword.

"Weak, minor goddess!" he growled. "Even with Gungnir, without casting out your human weaknesses, you are as useless at that mortal waif!"

Lenneth was not finished. Her own silver spirit lances converged and crashed into the target. "Divine assault!" she shouted. Surt cried out as the attack finally burst through his defenses. "Nibelung Valesti!"

In the blinding light that enveloped them, Freya felt a set of arms wrap around her body protectively. "You fool!" she shouted in anger. "Can't you comprehend what you've done?"

But the explosion was too loud. Lenneth's power combined with that of Gungnir caused such a noise that it caused even the gods' ears to ring for days afterwards. The walls around them crumbled, letting ice and chunks of ceiling fall with them.

When the light receded and the dust settled, the sound of Glance Reviver falling to rest free of the stone it had stabbed into was the only sound ringing out in the cold corridor. Freya looked up, as did Rufus, to find Lenneth holding the Demon Sword Levantine in one hand, and Gungnir in the other. At the tip of Gungnir's blade was Surt's neck. He was now as injured as Freya, but not dead.

"Surrender," Lenneth demanded.

"I-I will surrender," he replied. "You may leave this place unharmed."

But that was not good enough for Lenneth. "Surrender both this battle and the battle of Ragnarok!"

"No," he hissed. "I will never surrender to the Aesir--traitors and bastard children of Odin! If that is your command, then you must kill me."

Lenneth lowered the blade of Gungnir. "I am no goddess of death," she said. "There is no point to kill you on your knees. We came to Jotunheim because naive and innocent Sir Rufus believes in fairness and peace. However, we do not need to negotiate because Jotunheim poses absolutely no threat to us. Declare Ragnorok if you like."

With that, she turned to Freya who was being helped by Rufus. Freya was further humiliated to be found in his arms, but she was too weak to struggle against him. Lenneth looked distraught. "She will be fine, but she must be treated and take time recover."

"That is utterly ridiculous!" Freya argued vehemently, but this burst of energy was short-lived.

"Just take it easy," Rufus told her in an annoyed tone. "We've got to stop the bleeding before you can move." He began to take off the sash that he wore around the waist of his Asgardian garments.

"What are you doing?" Freya protested as he tied it around her waist. "This is demeaning!"

Lenneth smiled slightly and looked back at Surt. He was not moving, wallowing in his defeat. "Let us collect Frei and her girls, and be gone from this place."

"Good plan," Rufus said, and lifted Freya, pulling her arm over his shoulder.

- - -

Roughly an hour later, the palace of Jotunheim was behind them as they rode in their carriage in the direction of Asgard. Freya was laid across one seat to recover properly, which left Rufus rather cramped between two girls. At least they were both rather small. Sigrun and Svafa were worried for Freya, which distracted their attention away from Rufus, who was thankful for that.

Frei sat with Lenneth, who once again drove the coach. The Demon Sword Levantine sat by Lenneth's side, wrapped in a holy cloth that would keep its power from corrupting anything or anyone around it. The matter of the sword weighed heavily on her mind. "We will have to return this treasure to Nifelheim," she said to the youthful goddess. "How shall we go about it?"

"By prophecy," she replied, "it is to be swallowed by the beast Bloodbane, who will keep it within its belly in Nifelheim--safe until the end of the world."

"The prophecies can be of some use after all," Lenneth replied. "We will simply expedite the process. However... if the end of the world never comes, then perhaps it will not be safe forever."

"Long enough for now," Frei chirped optimistically.

By her other side, Lenneth's hand rest firmly on Gungnir. It was strange to have two of the world's greatest treasures sitting by either side. She had not learned to merge it with her spirit the way that Rufus was able to, so she was forced to carry it with her.

Frei's eyes glanced down to the spear. "Will you be the queen of Asgard now?" she asked whimsically.

Lenneth smiled. "Now... that all depends on Sir Rufus, doesn't it?"

Frei clasped her hands together and beamed with the greatest joy. "Do you mean it?" she gasped.

"Yes," Lenneth replied. "I wouldn't mind being queen."

"Understood!" Frei answered back like a soldier. "I will do what ever I can to ensure that Lord Rufus will comply with your wishes!"

"That is very kind of you," Lenneth answered with a smile, oblivious to the fact that Frei had taken her words greatly out of context.

- - -

After another long and boring trip, Rufus had not been so relieved to see Asgard since the first time that he and Alicia had come here after their hellish ordeal in the caverns beyond the gate of Bifrost. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming just like always.

"I am so glad to be out of that crazy place!" he cried as his feet touched Asgardian ground. Sigrun and Svafa helped Freya out of the carriage behind him. They didn't appear to need help, and Freya found his help repulsive anyway, and so he looked up at the driver's seat to see what Lenneth was up to.

The valkyrie hopped down and took a deep breath of the air, happy to fill her lungs with it once again. He laughed boyishly as he approached her. Her arms were full of treasures as if she'd just gotten back from shopping. "Hey, Lenneth!" he said playfully. "You can give Gungnir back to me now."

Lenneth's left eyebrow raised in question. "Did you think that I was merely holding it for you, Sir Rufus?"

"What's with the titular downgrade?" he asked.

"You moron!" Freya shouted, flailing her arms so hard that the two girls carrying her nearly lost their grip. "You still don't realize what you've done? Fool! Idiot!"

Rufus ignored her, and instead looked to Lenneth in disbelief. The playful attitude was gone. "You... you mean to keep it?"

Lenneth replied by grasping Gungnir with her right hand and holding it outwards. "Sir Rufus," she began in a deeply serious tone. The blade's tip pointed to him. "You will now return to Midgard."

Rufus's fist clenched. "Do you actually expect this to work?" he answered defiantly. "On Alicia's behalf, I won't leave you here alone!"

"Go, Rufus!" Lenneth said in a raised tone. "I could have you banished if that is what I must do!"

"Wait--wait!" Frei called out. "What's this? I thought that you wanted him to marry you!"

Both Rufus and Lenneth, though deeply involved in their argument, both broke away and looked up at Frei with stunned expressions. "What...?" they said together in one exact instant.

"Oh crap," Frei grumbled. Both Sigrun and Svafa gave her expressions like they would hit her if not for Freya's cumbersome weight on their hands.

"Is that why we were locked in a library?" Rufus asked them accusingly.

"And why I was sent candy and badly written poetry?" Lenneth added.

"Badly written?" Svafa sniffled. "I tried my hardest on that..."

"Please," Freya grumbled. "There are slightly more pressing matters at hand!"

Lenneth agreed, and straightened her grip on the spear. "Why?" she asked him. "Why won't you go back?"

"You are Alicia's sister," he replied. "She loves you. I will not allow myself to be relieved of duty until Alicia can be reunited with those that she loves. I promised to ensure the future that she hoped for, and that is one in which all of us can live peacefully together!"

"It is impossible," Lenneth replied. "There are times-- times when you simply must part with someone that you love."

"Give it back to me, Platina," Rufus responded firmly, holding out his hand.

"My name is Lenneth."

"You're Platina too!" he answered, shaking his outstretched hand. "That burden is mine to carry, and I will find a way to resolve it. I know that you have been hurt before, buy you can't just give up! You are my friend as well, and so is Freya, though she doesn't want to say it."

At this point Freya gave a great huffing noise at all of this drama. "Next time, don't go chucking Gungnir about all willy-nilly," she groaned, selectively forgetting the fact that he had done it to save her life.

"Look, these three went so far as to try and hook us up because they can't stand to see either of us leave," Rufus explained. "Your sisters are on their way here, putting themselves into danger to be with both of us. I'm tired of sorrowful partings and unfair circumstances and compromises where nobody wins! Hand it over to me!"

Lenneth hesitated, looking a bit surprised a first, then disgruntled at his attitude, and then finally accepting. "I don't approve of your tone," she replied, but a small smile escaped her lips at any rate. She held the handle of the spear out to him. "But... I suppose that Asgard can never really evolve if there isn't a half-elf on the throne, and you did only mean to lend it to me in order to save Freya."

Rufus grinned and took Gugnir back from her. It felt as if it had never been gone. "Hey," he said, shrugging as the weapon dematerialized back into his subconscious space. "I'll let you borrow it whenever you want."

"Do not push your luck," Lenneth responded with a glare. "Get cocky, and I _will_ purify you."

Rufus chuckled at that reaction and then turn to face Frei, Sigrun, and Svafa. "Now," he said. "Since I'm rightfully the king of Asgard again--why don't we discuss this whole misunderstanding?"

Frei and the other two girls sighed in defeat. "Busted," she groaned.


	20. Fortuna

**Chapter 20: Fortuna**  
_I've thought about it for a long time.  
_

_- - -_

_Where am I? I feel like I am floating._

Who are you?

_Fortuna; third eldest of Leone, Platina, myself and Alicia._

Is that all?

_Of course, that's all! What else do I need?_

Where do you want to go?

_To where Alicia is. To where I need to be._

- - -

When Fortuna opened her eyes again, she was lying on her back, looking directly up into a leafy green canopy. She took a deep breath as she sat up and found it to be fresh and warm. Quickly she remembered what had happened. After going into the chamber constructed by Lezard she had begun to feel light-headed. She supposed that was how an out-of-body experience was supposed to feel.

Other than that, she didn't feel different. She sat up and looked for her sisters. Alicia was lying by her side, curled up as if she were in bed.

Fortuna went to her on her hands and knees and began to shake her shoulder. "Alicia," she said, and when her sister did not respond immediately, she grew worried. "Alicia!" she said again, loudly.

Alicia finally rose up groggily and opened her eyes. "Oh," she moaned. "I feel dizzy, like when we used to roll each other down that hill in a barrel in Coriander," she said.

"You always did get the most sick," Fortuna said. "I was a bit worried when you wouldn't wake up."

Alicia smiled and leaned towards her sister. She wrapped her arms wound the older girl's neck and hugged her lovingly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I was worried about the two of you."

Fortuna gave her a pat on the shoulder and the two of them helped each other to stand. "I'm fine," she said. "Now where is Leone?" They looked around and did not find her in the immediate area. They were surrounded by trees thicker by far that those in the Ancient Forest. Fortuna shared Alicia's worried expression. "We made it to the right place," she said. "But where is Leone?"

They heard a loud bang of metal striking metal followed by a rush of birds scattering and gave each other a glance mirroring the same expression of alarm. Together they began to run in the direction of the noise without saying anything more. The ground was uneven and covered in foliage and vinery, which made it difficult to move quickly. Sure-footed Fortuna bounded ahead of Alicia until they reached a high point where the floor of the forest dropped off abruptly. Despite her nimble steps, she tripped ih her hurry. Alicia quickly grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling.

Below them in a small clearing where the sunlight was able to break through, Leone was there--but they gasped at her changed appearance. Her body was coated in beautifully crafted armor of a dark violet color. A long white skirt adorned with golden leaves around its hem flew around her legs which flashed as she moved. In her hands she held an enormous halberd that was stunning compared to her usual weapon. On her head she wore a startlingly familiar helmet, one adorned with five black ravens feathers on each side of her head.

Opposed to her, there was an enormous, vaguely man-shaped thing covered completely in a suit of heavy dark grey plate mail. It's body was dark so that it appeared almost as if the armor was moving on its own. It had already been injured from her attacks so far. The halberd had pierced through.

"Now sleep forever!" she commanded, and rammed the tip of her weapon through the beast. Once defeated, it dissolved into sparkling flakes of ethereal dust all around the blade's edge. After it was completely gone, Leone withdrew the halberd and held it at rest against the ground. She rubbed the sweat away from her forehead and looked up to her two sisters, eyes gleaming from underneath her helmet's visor. "Enjoy the show?"

Alicia jumped down gracefully, followed by Fortuna. Fortuna recognized her appearance as that of Hrist Valkyrie, though her memories concerning the matter were still vague and fuzzy. She looked to Alicia to gauge her reaction. Alicia took a look at Leone's face and then smiled with excitement and optimism. Fortuna cringed. She didn't like to see her sister in this elaborate valkyrie costume, but neither of the other two seemed worried at all.

"Your eyes!" Alicia said gleefully, clasping her hands together. "They're still blue!"

"That's right," Leone said. "I don't know exactly why I look this way, but it's pretty hot, don't you think?" Leone struck a pose holding her lance out, letting her legs slide through the slits of her skirt.

"I bet you can't wait to show Arngrim," Fortuna grumbled.

"Screw that!" Leone retorted, fully unaware of the fact that she was using one of Arngrim's own key phrases. "With a sexy body like this, I can catch myself a handsome young man!"

"But you're exactly the same except for that armor you've got on!" she argued, greatly annoyed. "Why is your astral form that of a valkyrie?"

Leone smirked. "I'm not _exactly_ the same," she said, and lifted her hand. With a flick of her wrist, a burst of violet light shimmered on her fingertips and shot out of her fingers like a dart. It struck the trunk of a large mossy stone, exploding into a chunk of crystals structures. She shot them again, and they broke apart, cracking the boulder into pieces.

"Wow," Alicia responded in awe, but not in surprise. She clapped her hands. "It appears as though you can use your photons as a sort of weapon. That's different from mine!"

"I don't like it!" Fortuna interjected.

Leone fell silent and Alicia's face became touched with concern. "What's wrong, Fortuna?" Alicia asked.

Fortuna attempted to calm herself, but when she looked up to Leone again, the emotions tore through her again. "Isn't the reason we're going to Asgard so that we can save Platina from being forced to serve as a valkyrie? Aren't we going to take both her and Rufus back to Midgard so that we can all travel together again, and be mercenaries, like we were before this all happened?"

"I'm still Leone," Leone replied. "The only thing that has changed is that I accept who I was in the past as well as who I am now. That is the reason why my spectral form appears this way. As you have pointed out, I have not changed accept for wearing this armor and bearing this power. If it helps us to save Platina, then I will gladly use it." She smiled warmly, trying her best to be easy on her. "Besides... isn't your vision of us in the future a little bit... immature?"

Fortuna's eyes shot up to her eldest sister. "I thought that you had finished insulting me!"

Leone backed away and held up her hands defensively. "Please, I am not trying to start a fight. It's just that... each of our situations have changed. Even you have a goal in mind--to help those two boys rebuild Dipan."

Fortuna clenched her fists and grit her teeth together before forcing herself to relax. Alicia took a step closer, hand outstretched to comfort her, but Fortuna stepped away. "What if the only reason I feel that way is because it's what Silmeria would have wanted to do? What if I don't even like those guys, and it's all just Silmeria?"

Leone's eyes narrowed as she saw the problem for what it was. "You are afraid of Silmeria."

"Fortuna," Alicia whimpered, racked with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I called you Silmeria. It was really an accident, I--"

"We've got more important things to worry about," Fortuna cut her off. She finally managed to relax herself enough to fool the others into assuming that she was all right. "Shouldn't we worry about that thing that attacked Leone?"

"Yes," Leone agreed, glad for the change of subject. "What was that? It looked almost like a... giant."

"I don't know," Alicia replied. "I don't remember anything like that being in this forest, and I am certain that my memories are complete now."

"Let's just try to find this doorway," Fortuna suggested. "This balmy forest is having the worst kind of affect on my hair."

"I agree," Leone said with a chuckle. She looked to Alicia. "You lead the way, princess."

Fortuna frowned at that, but Alicia smiled. "Okay," she answered. "I remember the way. Just follow me!"

"We're following you," Fortuna reassured her. "So... don't run into a tree."

- - -

Alicia led them through the forest, following the spots of white flowers that led the way through. Fortuna had no trouble following, but there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Alicia's heart felt heavy as she though of what she had done. It was not just the name, but everything she had put Fortuna through since her memories were acquired. Fortuna had tried her best, had given Rufus her blessing, had finally learned to loosen her grip on Alicia; and yet, Alicia hadn't thanked her, hadn't told her that she loved her. She had been searching all the while for Silmeria--dragging her to that tavern, making her try to remember without realizing Fortuna's feelings on the matter.

How could she apologize? How could she possibly show Fortuna that she was truly sorry?

Leone trudged along behind them, having a bit more trouble moving around. "I bet you wish you weren't Hrist now," Fortuna laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Alicia thought that she must be very brave for this.

"It's actually quite light," Leone replied. "Either that, or my strength has increased to a point that it feels that way. The trouble is that the ground is soft."

"Lose a little weight," Fortuna jabbed playfully in reply.

Alicia was comforted just a bit to hear Fortuna joking, but her relief was short-lived. As they approached the hill at the center of the forest which led to the gate of Bifrost, they each began to hear the sounds of a large group of large bodies. Saying not a word to each other they hid in the leafy protection of a bush.

"More of those things," Fortuna whispered as she crouched between Alicia and Leone. "A lot more. From the noise, I would estimate at least twenty."

"They aren't normal creatures," Alicia said, watching as a group of three came into view. The ladies froze as fell silent as the stomped past them, certainly on their way out to scout the forest. Once they were gone, Alicia dared to speak again. "Ther are like gods... but weak ones. Foot soldiers."

"Are they Freya's men?" Leone asked.

"I don't think they are Aesir at all," Alicia replied. "Aesir soldiers appear entirely human in appearance, and they don't wear armor..."

"That would make them Vanir then, wouldn't it?" Fortuna interjected.

"Maybe," Alicia said.

Fortuna crawled around her to take the lead. "Come on," she said. "The gate is just ahead, isn't it? I can get us there. If we are spotted, just run."

"Okay," Alicia agreed. "We have to try."

"Let's go," Leone answered. "I'm ready."

Fortuna was good at finding the best path out of the three of them. They slowly made their way through to the area surrounding the gate, pausing behind patches of trees, stones, and bushes until the most opportune moment. The problem was that when they had the gate in their sights, they saw how vastly Fortuna had underestimated their numbers. From a vantage point at the top of the hill, they could make out at least thirty Vanir soldiers between themselves and the entrance to the gate. They were grouped together in formations as if waiting for command. Many more were scattered around in other areas, and certainly even more were elsewhere in the forest.

"It looks like they are planning to attack," Leone pointed out.

"Attack Asgard?" Alicia asked herself aloud. "Do they intend to start Ragnorok?"

"They can't do that with these numbers," Leone explained. "They must be waiting outside the entry point for their allies to arrive."

Fortuna nodded. "Well, let's make our way through before they arrive. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alicia and Leone answered at once.

- - -

Leone led the attack, leaping from their position and down into the crowd of soldiers. Her halberd was strong and her armor was tough. She was a veritable fortress, and her sisters followed as she shielded them. Fortuna covered her with her arrows while Alicia helped to cut down those who survived Leone's deadly blows.

After five had disappeared in a flicker of light and glitter, they grew hesitant and surrounded the girls from all sides without entering the range of Leone's weapon.

"Hrist Valkyrie!" one exclaimed in a deep, monstrous, and yet fearful voice. Similar exclamations went up in the crowd.

"The reports said that it was Lenneth's time," another said.

Finally one of the giants pushed through the crowd and emerged to greet them. He was bigger than his allies and his armor was a dull gold rather than grey. They assumed that he was a leader of some kind. "Hrist Valkyrie," he said. "You were fated to be the greatest Odin's generals in the final battle of Ragnarok. Now that he is gone, will you fight us without direction, dog valkyrie?"

"Come a little closer and call me that," Leone taunted him, shaking her halberd's edge threateningly.

"This is a bad situation," Alicia said as the gold-plated giant raised his arm. They heard the sound of bows stringing as a row of four archers behind the other soldiers prepped to fire.

"Dammit!" Leone growled loudly as the arrows were released. She grabbed the sister nearest to her, Alicia, and scooped her under her arms. Fortuna was standing too far away to be protected, and fired her own bow at the same moment.

Four arrows rained on them in the first release. Two deflected harmlessly from Leone's armor, another went astray, and the forth struck Fortuna in her side, at her waist.

Alicia screamed and ran from Leone's arms as Fortuna fell over. Her own arrow had flown true, brimming with golden light. It pierced through the armor of one of the archers and silenced him forever. Leone went to take care of the others, but they had strung their bows before she reached them. Still, she prepared to strike through them in a rage.

Another arrow shot through the battlefield, this one from high above. It struck one of the archers and destroyed him just as Leone took the other. The last hesitated, trying to locate the hidden sniper rather than worry about Hrist. It was a fatal mistake. His arrow did little bit graze a pauldron without even leaving a scratch.

"Fortuna!" Alicia cried as her sister fell. She knelt and lifted the slightly bigger woman into her arms. The arrow had not gone in very far, and she pulled out out easily, hoping that it had not hit anything vital. Fortuna had fallen completely unconscious and that was not a good sign. She held her hand over the would to stop the bleeding as she cradled her sister.

So concerned with Fortuna's collapse, Alicia failed to defend herself against the Vanir who converged upon her in the absence of Hrist to scare them. On one knee, she held her sword threateningly, holding Fortuna protectively in the other.

More arrows shot from the sky one at a time in quick succession, obviously the work of a skilled archer. They found their targets, the Vanir approaching Alicia.

Leone quickly returned to her sisters. "Take care of her!" she shouted. "I will worry about them."

"Fall back for now," the Vanir leader commanded. "If the Aesir have been alerted to our presence, then the plan has changed."With that, they promptly phased out of sight, using the gods' transportational magic. Leone, Alicia, and the unconscious Fortuna were left alone--almost alone.

Leone turned her head to look suspiciously into the branches. "It looks like we're saved," she said to the other girls. "That's if whoever this is doesn't decide to off us as well."

"Rousallier!" Alicia cried in relief. "It has to be her! Rousallier, it's me! Alicia!"

There was a rustle in the branches, and then a figure leapt down. It was not Rousallier at all, but instead, a tall young man--an elf. He had long green hair pulled back into a tight band at the back of his neck, and his eyes were the same vibrant color. At first glance he seemed achingly similar to Rufus, but his eyes held an unkind look in them as he glared at each of the ladies in turn.

"A male elf," Leone said in amusement as she lowered her weapon. "I wasn't sure that they even existed aside from our half-elf friend."

He sneered in reply to that. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly. "You are not Hrist Valkyrie!"

"I most certainly am!" Leone retorted.

"Please," Alicia begged him. "My sister is wounded, can you help us?"

"I should kill you for trespassing," he replied in accusation. "I assumed that you were Hrist and her einherjar, so I helped you--but even if this is Hrist, the two of you are not einherjar. You have no right to be in this forest."

"Because we're human?" Alicia asked him, holding Fortuna close. She looked down, fighting back tears of frustration. "I suppose Rufus was right about the other elves. Rousallier must have been unique..."

Their reluctant savior turned his eyes upon Alicia. "How do you know the name Rousallier?"

"She helped me once a long time ago," Alicia replied, clutching Fortuna's body to her tightly, "but please, I don't have time to explain!"

He turned his chin up indignantly. I'll help you," he said. "But only because I hate the Vanir vastly more than I hate humans--that's all," he replied, and turned his back to lead them somewhere.

"Thank you!" Alicia cried as Leone bent to carry Fortuna for her. "Thank you so much!"

- - -

Their new elvin acquaintance knew even more secrets of the Forest of Spirits and its navigation. With a little elvin magic, they were quickly outside of his home--a house nestled in the branches of an infinitely old tree. Leone had a bit of trouble getting up to it with Fortuna in her arms, but once they were inside, they found that it was a stable building capable of holding all of their weight.

The interior was small, containing a bed, a table, and a set of shelves. The owner seemed unconcerned with warmth and aesthetics, keeping only the most basic of tools and personal belongings on his shelves.

"You can put her on the bed," he said, and grabbed some medical supplies from the shelf. "I have some powerful herbs and bandages."

Alicia gingerly took the items as Leone laid Fortuna's limp body onto the bed. "Thank you so much," she said, and went to apply them to her sister's wounds. Fortuna seemed stable for now. Her wounds proved less serious than they had anticipated, but she was still unconscious. "So... what is your name?"

"Rodun," he replied, turning in the opposite direction with his arms crossed. When Alicia looked up at him, for a moment she thought he really did resemble Rufus standing that way. Rufus was once cold and abrasive like this, but only because he had never known friendship or love. "You said you knew Rousallier," he went on. "But... you didn't know that she was dead?"

"Dead?" Alicia replied in shock. Leone took the medicine from her shaking hands and continued to apply it, giving her youngest sister a chance to come to terms with everything that had happened.

"She died helping a half-elf cross into Asgard," he said.

Alicia sat with her eyes wide in shock, unable to express remorse or sadness in the aftermath of that news. She had died for helping them. Rousallier.

"And now that dirty, Midgard-raised half-elf is on the throne that once belonged to Odin," he went on, not waiting for her to respond.

This snapped Alicia into an emotional response. "Rufus has freed your people even though you treated him so badly!" she spouted. "Because of him, you no longer have to live in fear of the gods stealing your bodies!"

"And we paid for it!" he retorted loudly in anger, spinning around. Alicia backed away. Leone looked up from her task. After a long pause, he cleared his throat and began to speak in a normal tone again as he turned away. "Because that lowly Midgard scum is on the throne, the Aesir are unable to come to Midgard. This means that our bodies are ours alone, yes--but the Forest of Spirits is left vulnerable to all sorts of intruders. The Vanir you encountered are only the newest."

"I saw no one else," Alicia replied. "Have humans been here?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "I'm proof of that. It is as your friend says... there are no male elves."

Alicia stood. "You're a half-elf?" she asked him.

"Yes, and now I'd like you to tell me who you really are," he said, turning back to them. His eyes lowered to meet Leone's. "You really must be Hrist, your aura is that of a goddess--but your eyes are not."

Alicia attempted to explain. "We are the incarnations of valkyries who were dispersed to Midgard after the disturbance. The injured one is Silmeria."

"And I suppose you are Lenneth?" he asked with an almost taunting sound in his tone. "Don't make me laugh."

"I am Alicia, who served as the valkyrie's vessel. By doing so, I have become deeply connected to each of them."

He took a long look at Hrist, Fortuna, and then Alicia. Acknowledgment shone in his eyes. "Very well, I believe you."

"Thank you," Alicia answered weakly and sat on the bed. The worry and grief concerning Fortuna's condition and Rousallier made her feel feint.

"Relax," he said to her. It sounded more like a command than a comforting suggestion. "In this form you are in, your spirit will disperse if you are put through too intense a degree of mental anguish."

"You knew that, and yet you told her one of her friends was dead?" Leone barked at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "Moving on... that is probably what is ailing Silmeria. All aspects of her soul are not in sync. At the slightest injury, her spectral form became unstable. Foolish of you to use mortal magic."

"This is my fault," Alicia said, kneeling by Fortuna. "It's because she isn't comfortable with Silmeria, because I tried to push her into it--" Leone made a bitter face as if she disagreed with that theory, but said nothing.

All eyes turned to Silmeria's face as a grumble of pain emitted from her chest and her eyes furrowed. "Alicia," she groaned weakly in a broken voice in agony.

"Fortuna!" Alicia replied, grasping her hand. "Hold on! Please come back!" Both she and Leone gasped as Fortuna's body began to shimmer.

Her eyes opened into slits as she struggled to remain "I... need you," she said. "I want you to be happy and grow... but I don't think... I can..."

"Stop talking like that, you idiot!" Leone shouted, grasping her sister by the shoulders. "Don't you know that if you lose your grip on your astral body, your real body will die?"

Fortuna did not respond, and her body only grew more translucent. "Fortuna!" Alicia cried. Tears seeped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I am sorry I was so stupid, I never thought of how it would make you feel, I love you, I don't want Silmeria if it means losing you!"

"Why not simply let her die?" Rodun interjected. "She will be transferred to Asgard right away."

"Silence!" Leone snapped at him. Her voice was so severe that he backed away in fear.

"I don't want you to lose your memories," Alicia wept. "I don't want you to stop being Fortuna!"

Despite Alicia's desperate please, Fortuna's body faded until Alicia could no longer grasp her hand. The space on the beg where she had once been flashed with one last burst of light and what looked like the feathers of a valkyrie's ethereal wings.

"No!" Alicia shouted. "If you can't hold your own body, then use mine!"

Leone looked to Alicia in shock. "What are you doing?!"

- - -

_Floating again... I'm getting pretty tired of all of this floating. Although... this is much nicer than before. It's warm here. It feels like a hug from Mom... Oh Mother. What should I do? The rest of our family has gone to a place where I can't reach. You, then Dad and Lucian... then Platina, first her heart when Lucian died, and now altogether... then Rufus went away. I like him. I know why Alicia likes him... but they've gone away together. Then Leone... even that kid Leonard from town moved away. Here I am all alone. _

_What can I do? Can't I just stay here? Where it's warm...?_

"Fortuna!"

_Who is that?_

"Fortuna, can you hear me?"

Fortuna opened her eyes. She found herself in a strange place. It was Coriander, but everything was bigger. The old watermill seemed twice as tall. The houses dwarfed her. Even her shadow on the brick road was oversized. She was like a small child.

She turned her head in all directions and saw no one. Then she remembered that someone had called out to her, and spotted Alicia. She was the same height as she was, but her head seemed almost hilariously out of proportion to her body, everything about which was now round and clumbsy. She wore a pink hood over her white frock.

"Alicia?" Fortuna greeted her. "You look like a gigantic eight-year-old."

"No," Alicia replied with a pout. Strangely, it was her adult voice that came out of the body. "I'm normal-sized. You're a miniature adult."

"Oh," Fortuna replied, suddenly realizing that for herself. "What's going on?"

The young but large Alicia smiled. "You began to lose your grasp on your body, so I took your spirit into mine. Now both your spirit and your body should be stable. The problem is... I don't know how to get you out of me now."

"Where exactly am I?" Fortuna went on, while looking again at her surreal surroundings. "This is sort of creepy."

"This is what it's like to be an einherjar," Alicia replied. "Your surroundings will be a reflection of your inner feelings, and until you've gotten strong enough to exist on your own, I really can't materialize you."

"So this is the favor that you granted Rufus long ago," Fortuna thought aloud, placing a hand to her chin. Her eyes then glanced back up to Alicia. "Why are you a big creepy baby?"

"It isn't my fault!" Alicia protested.

"You look like you did around the time that mother died," Fortuna noted sadly, and turned her head down. "I... don't think that I can exist on my own, or whatever you said. I know that I'm supposed to be the valkyrie supporting einherjar inside and not visa versa, but I..."

"I don't want you to become Silmeria, you know," Alicia said softly.

When Fortuna looked up again, Alicia's outer appearance had changed. She now looked to be thirteen. She wore another white dress, this one of a different make. "You were always a cute girl," she said, smiling. "All of the boys thought that you were pretty, but you never spoke to any of them. I always thought that it was because you were content with having me as your companion. How dumb I was. It was really your feelings for Rufus all along, wasn't it?"

"I can't answer that," Alicia replied. "Maybe if you hadn't scared off any boy that came my way..."

"Haha," Fortuna replied. "Yes, I did that. And at the same time, I was a little interested in boys at that age while you were not. I held hands and said 'I like you' and that sort of thing."

"Why did you stop?" Alicia asked her with a curious smile.

"At that age, I was only doing what it seemed like I was supposed to do. You know that I would have done anything for attention. But... when those boys turned away from me because there was no real feeling there, I felt dejected. Alicia, I always felt that you were the only one who really knew who I was."

Alicia's appearance changed to that of a sixteen-year-old girl, almost identical to the form she held at present time. The surroundings all around them seemed to grow smaller as well, almost to a normal size. This was the age Alicia had been when their father had died. "That's because you never really opened yourself to anyone else," Alicia replied.

"I didn't?" Fortuna asked, and then answered her own question. "No... I suppose I didn't. It hurt when people left me. I was always putting on a face, even when Rufus tried to befriend me. I had to act tough to fool him."

"Why are you scared of Silmeria?" Alicia asked her. "I believe that even if you accept your memories of her, you will always be Fortuna--just in the same way that Princess Alicia and I, Leone and Hrist, and Platina and Lenneth now exist harmoniously together. What are you afraid of? I want to know, so that I can truly understand you."

"I don't know," Fortuna answered. There was frustration in her voice. "I'm afraid of changing, of seeing you differently, and of you seeing me differently. You're the only one who sees me for what I am. If I change..."

"Everyone changes at some point in their lives," Alicia replied. Fortuna was not surprised to see now that she had evolved into her usual self. She was relieved to see her back to normal. "True love is learning to grow with another person, accepting the ways that they change. Otherwise, no one would ever stay together--not friends, family, or lovers. Do parents stop loving their children just because they make new memories and take on new shapes? Because they share their love with other people?"

"But you aren't my mother," Fortuna replied. "You look up to me, and no one else does!"

"Plenty of people do," Alicia giggled. "Just look at all of those pirates!"

"That's not exactly the same..."

"I will always look up to you," Alicia replied, and clasped her sister's hands. "Even if I'm old and have tons of kids and grandkids of my own, you'll still be my hero."

Fortuna looked at her in shocked disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes," Alicia replied. "Silmeria was always Princess Alicia's hero, and Fortuna is mine."

Fortuna could say nothing more. Her hands began to tremble in the grasp of her sister's. "Alicia!" she cried, and threw her arms around Alicia's shoulders. "I hope that you do have lots of kids for me to play with!"

She heard Alicia laughing bashfully, no doubt embarrassed, as the entire scene faded out of sight.

- - -

She became vaguely aware of the fact that she was looking through the eyes of another person-, but somehow, she knew that this was not Alicia. It was not a completely foreign body. The voice that came from it was smooth and regal, but sounded identical to her own otherwise.

What these eyes beheld was a man who might have been somewhat handsome before some dark and soul-sucking affliction laid claim to his soul, consuming even his body. His eyes were red where they should have been white. His black hair shot up wildly. His expression was cold but remorseful. He was severely wounded. Strange, for someone who seemed so inhuman.

"Why do you look at me that way?" he asked her. "To die is not such a horrible thing... _if_ I can die."

"Without you to protect me, I will surely be transferred."

"Like I said," he went on. He seemed to find just a hint of humor in her response. No, she wasn't so concerned about him as he though, was she? Or perhaps much like Fortuna, this woman liked to wear a mask. "To die is not such a horrible thing. You will simply be reborn."

"I don't wish to be transferred," the woman whose eyes Fortuna was looking through replied. "I don't wish to interrupt human lives in any way. The human soul destined for the body I am to inhabit should be free to take it."

He strained under the pain of his wounds. "I see very little that we can do about it at this point."

"Rest within me," she bade him. "My einherjar, Dylan, has agreed to serve you to the end by allowing you to bond with his soul."

"Isn't that interrupting a human life?" he growled. "You are a contradiction."

"He's agreeing to it because he finds honor in serving you, the lord who wields the sword of the oppressed." There was an almost sarcastic ring in her tone at that.

"That makes it different?"

"Yes," she replied. "And... if you are within me, then Odin's process will be interrupted. I will be reborn into the body of a girl, but at least I will retain my memories, and that soul will not be entirely displaced. I will guide her, make her strong. It will be a mortal hand who frees Midgard."

"Poetic," he replied gruffly. "Your soul-sister--or will she be your daughter? Do you think that she will thank you, or would she rather have been displaced after all of your effort?"

"I will leave that to her when we meet," she replied. "What is your decision?"

"I will serve you to any end, Silmeria," he replied. "Your spirit is pure. I can only follow the light that you shine on my path. Without it..." he trailed off, and then returned to the thought slowly. "Without you, I would be nothing but a monster."

"I will need you to help me protect this girl."

"Then I will," he answered. "As much as my body and soul will allow."

- - -

Leone and Rodun followed Alicia outside. As the sun sparkled overhead, Leone refused to consider the fact that Fortuna's soul had somehow been absorbed by Alicia's, and that they had to idea if they could get it back--or even if they did, if it would go back into her body which was back at Lezard's laboratory. Leone would not think about this, lest her grip on her own spirit start to weaken.

They watched in silence as Alicia closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, as if cradling something invisible in her arms.

Leone glanced quickly up at Rodun to find that he was watching in interest. Leone found him arrogant and rude, but he had helped them immensely. They owed him their lifes--at least the life of Fortuna, if not all three of them.

A soft blue light began to glow on Alicia's back. It was soft and formed sheets of light like an aurora rather than the glittery sparkles of the other magic that Leone had witnessed so far. Her eyes flew open wide as all at once, two plumes of pure white light shot out from Alicia's back. From their base, a figure began to emerge. A brightly glowing ghostly image of a woman in clothing and armor similar to Leone's valkyrie garb rose from Alicia's body and into the air, lifted by those powerful wings.

She turned in the air until she and Alicia's backs were facing, and then gracefully touched her feet to the grassy ground outside of Rodun's home as her wings disappeared. Both stood completely still for a moment, while their friends watched with bated breath.

The valkyrie and Alicia turned to face one another. Alicia saw the blonde-haired woman in her light blue armor, lighter than Hrists's, and her helmet adorned with three eagle feathers on each side. The valkyrie saw her as well, and smiled.

Alicia held out her hand, turning the palm away from herself. Leone recognized this as the silly patty-cake move that she had been doing with Rufus back in the fields outside of Villnore, but that time, it had been the left hand. This time, she held up her right. "Fortuna?" she asked hesitantly.

The valkyrie swayed her head playfully as she placed her hand against Alicia's. "Still here," she laughed. "Who were you expecting?"

"Fortuna!" Alicia shouted and threw herself into her arms, embracing her.

Leone saw this and ran to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," Fortuna replied.

- - -

Rodun led the two valkyries and their vessel friend back to the gate. "You should pass through without issue," he told them, as they examined the large stone wall. "Beyond it there are powerful adversaries... but I am sure that two valkyries should be able to hold their own."

"And me too," Alicia replied. She turned and winked at him, waving her hand to say goodbye.

Leone looked to Fortuna. "Is she flirting with him?" she mumbled in disbelief.

Fortuna shrugged. "Maybe she just has a thing for half-elfs, who knows?"

Rodun caught none of this. "My father was a human," he said to Alicia. "I've always hated humans, even though I am half human myself. But you..." He frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm rather unbiased towards you, so that makes one human that I don't hate."

"What a great start," Alicia said, scratching her head nervously. "Well, wish us luck!"

"Tell the Aesir of the Vanir, if you would," he added. "They are gone for now, but I am sure they will back... The new lord has allowed his back door to go unguarded."

"Don't worry," Leone laughed. "This girl can get him to do anything she wants!"

"_Leone_," Alicia whined.

He watched them as they passed through the gate and beyond his sight, chattering to each other as if the monsters within the cave concerned them not at all. "Good luck," he said quietly, still wearing the most severe frown on his face.


	21. Queen of Asgard

**Chapter 21: Queen of Asgard**

_Let's go home._

It felt good to be back in Asgard. Rufus never thought he would hear himself think that. As boring and stuffy as it was in Asgard, he had found a new appreciation for the Aesir. Compared to their Vanir counterparts, the Aesir appeared warm and compassionate.

With the matter of the Vanir settled and everyone back home, Rufus was energetic to the point of being downright giddy. There was a spring in his step as he traveled through the hallways of Valhalla. With politics out of the way, he could take a vacation. What was better was that Platina had agreed to go back to Midgard to be with her sisters, even if she was officially on valkyrie duty. There was no reason why they couldn't all seek out einherjar together, was there?

He could finally be with Alicia without any problems. There was only one thing still standing between him and his life's greatest dream. He couldn't leave Freya here in this wounded state. He owed her more than that.

He rapped his hand on the ridiculously fabulous golden door that led into Freya's chambers. "Enter," he heard her reply.

He took a step into her room, which was surprisingly feminine. There were rose-colored pillows everywhere that contrasted the blood red carped that swept throughout Valhalla. She possessed many pieces of beautifully crafted furniture, all arranged in a very orderly and cleaned to clinical perfection.

Freya's bed was enormous and situated at the center of the room. Thin veils fell around it forming a canopy. Rufus strained his eyes to see Freya lying in her bed. He was amused to see that she was fully clothed with even her shoes on, as if the gods had no idea how to properly enjoy a good rest. "What do you need, Rufus?" she asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," he said.

The veils parted, and Freya's angry face stuck out from between them. She glared at him from across the room. "I am disgusted," she said.

Rufus groaned and scratched his head. "What did I do this time?"

"Not with you," she clarified, and then could not forget to add, "for once."

"What is it?" Rufus laughed. "If it's not me, what could it be?"

"This wounded state of mine is quite shameful," she replied.

"Speaking of, you shouldn't be sitting up like that," he said, and took a few steps towards her bed. It made him uncomfortable to do so, but he knew that if she suspected anything suggestive about his behavior, she would Ether Strike him into next week without a second thought. He pulled back the curtain. "Come on, lay back down," he said. "Don't you know how to relax?"

"No, I most certainly do not!" she retorted, but took his advice nevertheless. She crossed her arms and glared up at the ceiling as she laid on her back.

"Listen," he said. "We sensed a disturbance in the Forest of Spirits, so I'm going to send some units to protect the place. Is that okay with you?"

She glanced at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I thought I should ask," he replied with a shrug. "You're usually there to tell me if I screw up on that sort of thing."

"Your judgment is often questionable," Freya agreed. "But I've begun to feel as if you bless us Aesir with the balance that we so sorely needed."

"Huh?" Rufus answered, his eyes opening wide. "What do you mean?"

"It is not a lie that I could not make the food of Jotunheim change to suit my taste anymore than Surt could," she explained. "I lack imagination and spontaneity. So... though I am loathe to give justification to your ridiculous mortal sentimentality, I am forced to recognize the value of it. Without you, we would simply wait here until Ragnarok wipes the world clean."

Rufus grinned. "Oh yeah?" he said arrogantly. "Well, you're welcome."

Freya shot him a look that could freeze a dragon alive. "However, if allowed to run free with your whims, you would cause Valhalla to crumble within a week's time!"

With his ego knocked back down to where Freya liked to keep it, Rufus stuck his lip out like a scolded child. "Hey, I'm not that bad..."

"What were you thinking, simply tossing Gungnir to Lenneth when she's in such an unpredictable state?"

"I didn't know if I could save you," Rufus explained. "But... I knew that Lenneth could."

"You simply cannot throw your kingdom away for the sake of a single person," Freya scolded him.

"But," Rufus replied, "Didn't you tell me that a truly great ruler can't be afraid to make sacrifices?"

"Yes, so you should have sacrificed me in the name of Asgard if need be."

Rufus held his chin up, refusing that idea. "What if I were to sacrifice my power for someone I care about--someone who is perfectly capable of ruling Asgard on her own? That's the kind of sacrifice that I'm willing to make."

Freya's expression grew worried. "Would you leave me to rule Asgard alone, Rufus?"

Rufus released a frustrated breath, turned, and took three steps away before crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought that's what you wanted all along," he grumbled. "You're too confusing for me to understand."

"I'm telling you that I've changed my mind," she responded harshly, and then allowed her voice to soften. "Rufus... if you want to bring her to Asgard, then I will give you my blessing. I cannot begin to comprehend the feelings in your heart... but I know that when Odin was taken away, I felt this horrible wrenching pain in my chest..."

Rufus turned on his heel, stunned once more. "You mean it?"

"Yes," she said, though her voice was regretful. "Bring her here. Take her as your wife if you like. Just please... Asgard should not be left to a solitary ruler."

Rufus smiled. "Come on, I won't leave you all by your lonesome," he promised with a laugh. "You just rest and don't worry about anything."

"I always must worry about something," Freya sneered, as if denying that she had said anything nice to him at all. "With you at the throne."

Rufus left even more unsure of his decisions than he was when he entered. He wanted to go back to Midgard with Alicia, not bring her here... Alicia was likely trying to find a way to reach this place now, but that was really just something to keep her from giving up. He doubted that any method existed. He had expected Freya to leap at the idea of taking Asgard off of his hands, but when he heard her plead for him to stay, he knew that he couldn't just abandon her.

"Damn it, why can't things just be easy?" he grumbled, scratching his head as he walked down the hall. They needed a new plan.

- - -

The bathing chamber of the gods was empty except for Frei, who sat with her dainty legs dipped into the water, still fully clothed except for her shoes and her hat. She was not in need of a bath, she simply found it easier to relax this way.

Since her plan had been revealed, an unpleasant sensation began to well up inside of her. Lord Rufus had spoken of the girl that he loved--a girl on Midgard. The thought of him leaving to be with her made her feel something that she had never felt so acutely before--sadness.

"Oh Frei," a male voice tittered. Frei grimaced, recognizing its owner as being Loki. "Here you are!"

"How many times have I told you?" Frei said, scooping her hand into the water as he approached. When he got close enough, she flung it at him. He raised his hand to shield his face. Some of it rained into his jet black hair, but he was otherwise unaffected, and laughed. "Stay out of the women's bath!" she shouted.

"Oh, but no one is bathing today!" he laughed. "I was looking for _you_."

"Me?" Frei asked him. "Why?"

He looked up at the ceiling with its stained glass depiction of a valkyrie. "It's a sad condition Freya is currently in, don't you agree?"

"You mean her injury?" Frei replied.

"That's part of it," he answered her slyly. "You know, I bet that if Lenneth does not marry Lord Rufus as you planned, and if Lord Rufus goes to Midgard... then it's Freya who will rule Asgard."

"Yeah," Frei said with a pout, resting her chin on her hands. "No more fun for us, huh? 

"But if you could still carry out your plan," he suggested slowly, "then our lord would stay eternally..."

"Yeah, but it's hopeless," Frei answered, kicking her legs idly in the water. "They know already."

"Ah, but Freya is in such a state..." he replied. "Look at what I was able to pilfer from her room while she slept! I say, I've never seen her so vulnerable."

Frei looked up as Loki presented her with a beautiful necklace. It was gold and featured a brilliant red gem set within a row of plates. It seemed to burn as if an eternal flame had been captured with it. "This is Brisingamen," he said. "It makes one's charms irresistible when worn. It's a useful sort of love charm, since it only enhances pre-existing feelings rather than change the heart. It has the power to turn friends into lovers."

"Oh!" Frei exclaimed. "That's exactly what I want to do!" She began to reach out for it, then narrowed her eyes. "Hey, wait a minute," she said, "why are you being nice to me? Is this another one of your tricks?"

"I swear, not at all!" Loki replied. "If anyone wants Rufus to remain here, it's me. Do you think that Lady Freya would allow me to continue with my pranks if she ruled alone?"

"No way," Frei replied. "But if Lenneth was married to Rufus, she'd probably lighten up!"

"Exactly," Loki replied. "But Rufus would be suspicious if I gave it to him. You should have your servants present it to him as a gift. He will have to accept, so as not to make them feel bad."

"Of course," Frei agreed, "because he's such a nice guy!"

"Of course," Loki said with a smile. "Go quickly now! There is very little time. Just make sure that Lenneth is the first one to see him. I believe that she is in the room of treasures at the moment."

"Okay!" Frei giggled as she stood and slid her shoes back on. "Thanks, Loki!"

Loki watched, laughing to himself, as Frei took the necklace and her hat, and swiftly ran from the bathing chamber.

- - -

Since returning from their trip, this was the first time that Lenneth had gotten a chance to view the fields of Asgard as Rufus once suggested she should. They were quite beautiful and reminded her of the flower fields surrounding Coriander where she and Lucian once would play together. That seemed so very long ago.

"Would you recognize this person who I am now?" she asked the wind. "This cool, calculating person?" She made her hand into a fist, unintentionally catching a flower petal in her palm. "A flower that only blooms for a day is somehow more beautiful," she sighed as she released it. "I am now the chooser of the slain."

She turned her head sharply as she thought she heard a noise. Nothing was there, save for the whistle of the wind. No, it wasn't so much a noise as a sensation--a tickle of something warm in the back of her mind. She could almost hear the voices of her sisters. It must be her imagination, she thought. Rufus had explained to her at great length all of the methods of reaching Asgard, and none were accessible to humans. Still, he told her that Alicia had resolved to try... and she would not put the impossible past her siblings.

On a whim, she turned towards the east. "I have yet to see the bridge Bifrost," she sighed to herself, thinking herself silly for giving in to this random urge. "Surely it is on the list of sights to see."

- - -

Rufus sat on the throne in the royal chamber of Valhalla. It wasn't his favorite seat, but it least things were quiet here. It wasn't as if he could go off anywhere, anyway. He sat there waiting for Lenneth to return, trying to think up plots to reunite with everyone in a typical Happily Ever After scenario, but nothing seemed to work out.

The door to the throne opened, and Rufus looked to see if it was Lenneth, but sadly, it was not. Instead, his two Aesir admirers came in, all smiles. His feelings towards these two were still mixed. He liked their company because they were kind and cheerful, but he still had no idea how to act around them.

They came into the throne room and knelt before him, though he had abolished all such practices. "Lord Rufus," Sigrun began.

"We would like to apologize," Svafa finished.

"For what?" Rufus asked them, confusion written clearly on his face.

"The incidents with Lady Lenneth," Svafa answered him.

"We're terribly embarrassed by it all," Sigrun added.

Rufus relaxed and smiled. "It's water under the bridge," he replied. "Don't worry about it." Then he chuckled loudly. "We're blaming it all on Frei, anyway."

"Nevertheless," they replied together, then paused for the other to speak. They seemed at a conflict over who should speak next, and finally Svafa did. "We have brought you a gift to express our good will."

"Uh," Rufus stammered, growing embarrassed. "You didn't have to do that..."

"Please, accept our gift," Sigrun said, and gave him the old tried and true puppy eyes routine. Rufus fell for it like a sucker. "We materialized it... just for you..."

"Oh," he answered, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure I'll like it. What is it?"

"This necklace," Svafa said, holding up a piece of jewelry. Rufus looked at it and thought that it wasn't exactly his style, but he could afford to wear it for their sakes. "We thought... that if you go to Midgard, then you could use this gift to remember us by." With that, both girls looked down sadly."

"Who told you I was leaving?" Rufus asked them in a sympathetic tone. They did not answer. "Oh come on, let me have it have it then."

The girls smiled as they stood up and approached the throne. Rufus felt understandably uncomfortable as they walked around to the back of his chair, pushed his long hair aside, and fastened the gift around his neck.

"There," they said. "We hope that you enjoy it!"

With that done, they all but ran from the throne room without giving him another glance. He watched them as they escaped and pulled the door shut behind them, leaving him alone once more. "Huh," he muttered to himself. "I guess they're shy."

- - -

Sigrun and Svafa ran a safe distance from the throne room and then panted, unsued to such exercise. "That was close!" Svafa exclaimed. "I didn't even look at him after putting it on and I still began to feel..."

"Kind of funny?" Sigrun finished for her. "Me too... Frei would be cross with us if we were to be charmed by its power!"

"I hope that she returns with Lenneth soon," Svafa said. Sigrun agreed with an energetic nod.

- - -

Frei entered the treasure room where the Water Mirror spun on its endless cycle, composing most of the ceiling of the chamber. Frei looked all around the place, but she could not find Lenneth. "She isn't here!" she exclaimed. "Was Loki wrong?"

She stepped up to the Water Mirror. "Show me where Lenneth is," she commanded it. The mirror instantly reacted, portraying an image of Lenneth in the field of flowers. It looked as if she was headed in the direction of Bifrost. "That's clear on the other side of Valhalla!" she said. "I'll never get there in time... unless..."

Frei had been banned from using the water mirror, and she knew that it could be harmful for a Goddess to go to Midgard without an elvin vessel. Only the extremely powerful could do so, like Freya. Still, she saw no harm in it if she was only taking a short cut through Asgard. And really, after stealing a relic from Freya, there was nothing worse she could do.

- - -

"This place stinks," Fortuna complained as she and her sisters passed through the dark and twisted caverns. Their boots sloshed in the putrid substance that pooled in the low points of the ground. "Are you sure that you know where we're going?"

Alicia led, but she could not remember the way. "Forgive me," she said. "The time that I came here, I was a bit... rushed." That was a simple way of putting it. Rufus was dying.

"Just calm down," Leone told them. "We aren't in any rush now, right?"

Fortuna sighed impatiently, and looked around. There wasn't much in the way of scenery. "So," she said, "you really drug Rufus all the way through here?"

"I was only carrying him after about half-way," she replied. "He... would have died for me if I hadn't."

"Hey, stop that," Leone pestered Fortuna, noticing the expression that Alicia's face took when she spoke about it. "Let's just focus on getting out of here. We should all be excited that we are so close, right?"

"I was only trying to make conversation," Fortuna shrugged. "Where are all the damned monsters? I want to try out my new valkyrie powers!"

As if on cue, a deep growl echoed through the caverns. More of its kind soon joined in. "That's more like it," Leone smirked, holding her halberd ready.

Fortuna strung an arrow. "Come out and play!"

- - -

After defeating the creatures in the cavern, the three sisters emerged into the light. At the exit of the cave, they could see the bridge of Bifrost glittering in the sunlight. Alicia released peal of laughter in relief and broke into a sprint.

"Hey, wait!" Fortuna shouted after her. She watched as Alicia's feet pranced over what looked like midair, and winced. "Ehh..."

"Aren't you just as excited?" Leone teased her. "Don't tell me you are afraid of heights."

"Of course not!" Fortuna replied. "In fact, I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" Leone agreed with a chuckle. Soon all three were running for Asgard over the rainbow bridge that crossed the sky.

After a few minutes, Alicia suddenly ground to a halt, skidding on the bridge's surface. Fortuna ran right into her back, causing both to fall over. "Hey, watch out!" Fortuna shouted. "We'll both fall off if you--" She noticed that Alicia was just staring blankly ahead, and raised her own face.

They had reached Asgard. The expanse of white flowers tinted gold by the rays of the sun stretched on seemingly for infinity. At the entrance, standing at the center of a stone platform, there was a valkyrie dressed in blue armor. Her long silver braid trailed behind her like a banner.

"Platina!" Leone called out to her. "Is it you?"

Lenneth nodded. "More or less," she replied. She smiled and raised her hand, holding it out to them in greeting. "Don't you three ever know when to stay put?"

Alicia began to stand up. "Platina!" she shouted in glee, and began to push forward.

Fortuna struggled with her and shoved her back, laughing. "No way, I'm first!"

"No, me!" Alicia responded, and pushed past her sister. It was Alicia who reached Lenneth first, and plowed into her in an embrace with the full force of her body behind it. Lenneth took a few steps back to keep from falling as Alicia hugged her. Fortuna soon joined them in just the same way, knocking Lenneth off of the stone platform and into the flowers.

Leone watched as her sisters fell and a puff of flower petals shot up into the sky. She walked across the platform and looked down to find Lenneth still being cuddled by Alicia, and Fortuna watching this and laughing.

She leapt to the ground beside them and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to keep these two in check without you around to back me up," she said.

"You've done an amazing job," she replied.

Lenneth stood, pulling Alicia up with her. Finally Alicia let go, and continued smiling up at her big sister. "I'm so happy that you're all right," she said. "I see that you have met with uh... your inner valkyrie, I guess?"

"Yes," she replied. "I rather like the name Lenneth." To this, Alicia frowned a bit. Lenneth tried to smile reassuringly. "I wouldn't expect the three of you to call me anything but Platina, however." Alicia brightened up at this, and so she looked to her other sisters. "So... how have the two of you become vakyries? I thought that only one could exist at a time..."

"Well, they aren't using the valkyrie's vessel," Alicia explained. "These are spectral bodies that Leonard came up with for us."

"Leonard?" Lenneth asked, tilting her head. "You've met with him?"

"Oh, we have so much to tell you!" Alicia exclaimed, and grasped Lenneth's hands. "But better to tell everyone at one, right?"

"That's right," Fortuna chuckled. "The only thing left to do is find your fairy king."

Leone began to laugh boisterously as she leaned on the shaft of her halberd. "Fairy king! Haha! Like Arectaris?"

Fortuna splorfed and buckled over laughing, holding her stomach. "Yeah, Erectaris!"

Lenneth frowned and held her sword out, still in its sheath. She bopped her two cackling sisters gently on the tops of their heads with it. Fortuna shouted "ouch!" and Leone's helmet made a loud clanking noise.

"The two of you ought to be utterly ashamed," Lenneth groaned.

"It's okay," Alicia said, smiling. "I've gotten used to it,"

"Oh?" Lenneth returned with a smile. "Well then... I suggest we find Rufus."

"One more thing first," Alicia said. She held out one of the swords that she carried to her sister. "You dropped this in Villnore," she said.

Lenneth's eyes softened as she placed her hands on the sword. "Thank you," she said, and held it up to her chest. "Glance Reviver may be my weapon of choice now, but I will always carry this sword at my side."

Alicia smiled warmly, then turned to look to the others. Once they were in agreement, Lenneth turned to lead them, and they were on their way.

- - -

They had taken only a few steps into the field in the direction of Asgard when they saw a young girl running towards them. "Lenneth!" she shouted.

"Who is that?" Alicia asked.

"Frei," Lenneth replied. She met Frei half way, concerned with the girl's flustered state. Frei was panting for breath.

"Lenneth, you have to hurry!" she said, grasping the valkyrie's arms. "You must go to Lord Rufus immediately!"

"What is the matter?" Lenneth asked her, trying to get her to calm down. "Is it the Vanir?"

"No, it's--" Frei began, then her eyes fell on the others present. "Oh look! It's Hrist and Silmeria!" Lenneth groaned at the girl's sudden distraction. Apparently the situation was not so dire as she made it out to be. "Hey," she said flatly, eyes falling on Alicia. "Who are _you_?"

"I am Alicia," she replied. "Where is Rufus? What has happened to him?"

"It isn't any of your business, mortal girl!" Frei sneered.

Lenneth was taken back by her attitude. "Frei," she scolded. "Why are you acting this way?"

"You really must go to him," Frei pleaded. "Quickly!"

Lenneth nodded to the others. "Let's go." They nodded back in reply, and the four were off, followed closely by Frei.

- - -

Rufus frowned as he looked down at the gaudy gem around his neck. Back on Midgard long ago, he had collected shiny things like beads and gold trinkets because they were precious and valuable, but now that he was surrounded by fineries on a daily basis, he found them to be rather obnoxious.

A loud slam from the door of the throne ripped him out of his daydreaming state. He looked up to see Freya floating in the doorway, her posture tense, a look of raging anger burned into her face.

"Rufus!" Freya shouted in a powerful, booming, voice. "How dare you!"

"Freya?" Rufus answered defensively. "I thought you were supposed to be resting!"

She clenched her fists and thrust her arms down to her sides. "How could you have stolen the divine treasure of Brisingamen from my very chambers?" she shouted in the sort of anger that Rufus had not seen since his first victory waltz into Asgard. "You were in my room just to-- and what I said to you! This offense cannot be forgiven!"

"The what treasure of what now?" Rufus asked obliviously, blinking.

Freya raised her arm in fury, flickered, and transferred herself instantly through the throne room with lightning speed and force. She was poised to attack, but stayed her hand at the last moment, just as Rufus cowered in fear, ready to summon up Gungnir if it looked like she was going to seriously put his life in danger.

"Oh, but," she said, sounding confused at first. Then her furious expression softened into a smile. "Oh but it does look _nice_ on you, my lord."

"What." Rufus was so confused that this was no longer a question but a statement.

Freya floated down by his side and rest her hands on the arm of the throne, leaning over dramatically. "Did I ever tell you that green is my favorite color?"

"Uh, no, but... I could tell...?" he answered, not sure whether he should be relieved that she wasn't kicking him in the face, or fearing for his life.

Freya smiled coyly and Rufus was mistaken if he did not see her cheeks take on a distinct pink hue. "We think so alike, you and I. Don't you agree?"

Rufus cleared his throat. "I... I never got that impression actually..."

"Oh, you have such a sense of humor!" Freya was now caressing her hand gently over his shoulders. "It's no matter about the gem," she said. "I can always materialize another one. Speaking of, would you like a sandwich?"

"Uh, no...I'm good, thanks." Rufus's eyes bulged in fear. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Freya replied, and flipped her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

Rufus stood up and backed away. "Okay, I'm sorry I ended up with your necklace, but I didn't take it, and I didn't know it was yours! Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not falling for it!"

"Oh, you are so humble and understanding, my lord," she went on, stepping towards him again, invading his personal space by a considerable distance. "Perhaps we should go to the treasure room and put it away, and that will solve all of these problems, won't it? I was meaning to find a proper dias for it in any case."

"Fine, whatever!" Rufus bellowed. "Just stop acting weird!"

- - -

The footsteps of the three valkyries rang out in the halls of Valhalla. The Aesir and the einherjar gathered from the far reaches of Asgard to see such a sight. They shouted out greetings of praise and admiration, but Lenneth, Hrist, and Silmeria had no time for that presently. Alicia followed them, and she was tailed closely by Frei.

As they reached the open-air bridge that connected two of Valhalla's grand halls, they were met with another sound--that of loud, triumphant laughter. Loki stood on the bridge between them and their destination. When he spotted them, he cleared his voice and turned. "Oh, look at that!" he exclaimed. "There are significantly more valkyries here than I expected there to be."

"Who the Hel is this guy?" Leone demanded to know in an aggressive tone, holding her halberd's point out towards him.

Lenneth held her hand up to halt her sister. "Loki," she addressed him calmly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Frei pushed roughly past Alicia, much to the girl's distaste, and stood between the three valkyries. "Loki!" she shouted at him. "You told me that Lenneth was in the treasure room!"

"I know," he said, unable to resist laughing as he admitted it. "And it's turned out even better than I had imagined. Ha ha! Freya actually believes that Rufus was the one who stole her gem!"

"Why would you do that?!" Frei cried, her high-pitched voice wailing. "It doesn't benefit you in any way!"

"Give me a break," Loki shrugged. "I'm the god of mischief, that's _kinda_ my thing."

"Now Freya is--" she gasped in horror. "It'll be Freya who is bewitched by the necklace!"

Loki laughed heartily. "Yes, isn't it brilliant? Freya has been seduced by the very gem she created with which to control others!"

"It _is_ amusing to see her own up to the feelings in her heart," Frei admitted. "But Rufus..."

"Either way, he's king of Asgard, isn't he?" Loki answered. "He'll be staying here. I did what you wanted."

"Yes, but Freya will never never share with me!" Frei whined.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia shouted angrily. She joined Leone on the offensive, holding her sword out, pointing its blade at Frei. "Tell me what you have done to Rufus!" Just so as not to be left out, Fortuna strung an arrow. Lenneth groaned and slapped her face.

"I haven't done anything!" Frei lied. "But uh... we should probably check on him..."

"Quickly," Lenneth commanded.

- - -

Rufus followed Freya to the room of the Water Mirror, which was used to keep many valuable treasures of the gods. "Where do you want it?" he asked, while walking ahead of her into the room and trying to find the clasp on the stupid thing so that he could at last take it off. It was being impossibly difficult and eluded his usually dexterous hands.

Freya smiled in an uncharacteristically mischievous fashion and stopped him from removing the necklace by taking his hands. "Right here," she said, and placed Rufus's hands onto her world-famous hips.

Rufus saw the entrance to the chamber slam shut just as she did this. "Whoa, whoa, stop!" He tried to back away from her, but she was persistent and would not let him go. "What the _Hel_ is going on?"

"You've pined over that human vessel for far too long," she scowled, and pushed him farther into the room. "Do you not understand how it ails my heart to see you so?"

"Freya," Rufus said firmly, "I thought we had gone through this already... please stop this right now."

"You are a God!" Freya shouted, her voice boomed. The chamber shook; magic crystals floating around them rattled loudly. Rufus tripped and fell backwards before the Water Mirror. With a flick of her wrist, she shot a photon at Rufus's feet and hands. The crystal grew up around his legs and pinned him to the ground. Unlike Alicia's, hers were bright blue and extremely cold. He got the feeling that this kind wouldn't be quite so temporary as Silmeria had once warned him. It was the sort of thing that Brahms had been stuck in--that same material that Lenneth was encased in that took so damned long to crack open.

Rufus realized that in this position, he could not do anything to stop her. He could not use Gungnir to fight her off, and he had no other weapon. Her physical strength was much greater than his. What a fool he had been to let her trick him into this!

"Freya!" he shouted pleadingly. "Are you really so upset with me? I thought we had put all that fighting behind us! Haven't I been fair to the gods? What have I done wrong? What about your blessing?"

"Yes," she answered. "Though you were once mortal, the throne is rightfully yours. You could have let Asgard crumble, or you could have conquered it... instead, despite my attempts on your life, you preserved the honor of the gods and allowed me to continue to rule over Asgard uninhibited. You are a gracious lord, and deserve the highest throne."

"Then why?" Rufus asked. "Why all of this?"

"The matter of your queen," she said. She dropped to her knees and knelt beside him. "You are now a god," she said again gently. "There is no other being as suitable for you, my king, than I. If you should have need of a queen, then it should be Freya!"

This made no sense and he did not believe it, but it was happening all the same. So, he did the only thing that he could do. He pressed his eyes shut and forced himself to recall the most unarousing thing he had ever seen. Arngrim picking his nose came to mind, and even that wasn't quite disgusting enough to block out Freya.

"Now, Lord Rufus," Freya said in a deep and lusty voice. "Why spare your powers so?" She leaned over into his lap like a cat with her back arched and pressed her hands firmly against his chest. "I would so love to see you wield your mighty spear..."

Rufus took a moment to process that, then screamed.

- - - -

Alicia took the lead as she, Lenneth, Leone, and Fortuna shot through Asgard at incredible speed. Frei had disappeared, and none of them cared at the moment where she had gone.

When they reached the opposite end of Valhalla, where the bridge wound up in to a staircase leading high up to the chamber of the Water Mirror. They ascended its steps and reached the entrance to the chamber, only to find that it was locked shut. A crest of light forming ancient runes prevented them from entering.

"This seal was created by Freya," Lenneth said calmly.

Leone tapped upon it with her halberd's tip. Sparks of energy flew out at the slightest prodding. "Can we break it?"

From inside the chamber, they heard Rufus scream in terror. Fortuna clenched her fists. "We must try!"

"Come now!" Alicia demanded, refusing to allow his cries to unsettle her. "Remember who you are! We can do this!"

"Yes," Lenneth agreed with a strange enthusiasm. She raised her sword into the air. "Divine Assault!"

Leone swung her lance overhead. "It shall be engraved upon your very soul!"

Fortuna strung and aimed an arrow on her bow. "Engrave it on your soul!"

Alicia thrust her sword. "Now is the time!"

_Nibelung Valesti!_

_- - -_

The doors to the treasure chamber burst open in a magnificent explosion of pure radiant light. Freya shrieked and guarded her captive with her body (which did not help Rufus the least bit). He struggled to raise his chin high enough to see what had happened.

There, standing in the light like a radiant angel, was Alicia, accompanied by her three sisters. The light of Asgard's eternal sun broke behind them, flower petals and ethereal feathers floating in through the treasure chamber from the fields below the bridge outside.

"Alicia!" Rufus shouted with the greatest joy. He didn't care how she had gotten to Asgard in that moment, just that she was here.

"Damn you, mortal!" Freya growled, and stood (much to Rufus's relief). She began to float in a protective stance over her hostage. "Damn you to the deepest levels of Hel!"

"That's it!" Alicia shouted furiously, brandishing her blade. "Get away from my Rufus, you--_you crazy bitch_!" Each of her sisters gasped to hear her use such forceful language.

"Wow," Rufus said, nearly tearing up in breathless awe. "Alicia..."

Leone whispered to Fortuna. "I think Rufus likes rough talk."

Fortuna replied, "Yeah, keep that as a mental note."

"Both of you shut up!" Alicia snapped at them.

"Yes Ma'am" they replied in a single voice, snapping to attention.

"I do not wish to fight you, Freya," Platina said, "but if you refuse to free Sir Rufus at once, then you leave us no choice!"

"Why defend such a selfish human, Lenneth?" Freya sneered. "This pathetic mortal who has caused my lord so much agony! Why do you side against me? Tell me, who has watched him pine away at the throne, while _she_ lived in bliss on Midgard? Who was it who stood by his side, though he was once her enemy? Who was it who taught him and nurtured him to be a great leader as if he were one of her own? It was I, Freya! Darest go near him, and I shall smite you all!"

"Hey," Rufus interjected, pulling at his crystal bonds in vain. "Can't we all just talk about this?"

"No!" both Freya and Alicia shouted, whipping their heads angrily at him.

Rufus gulped nervously. "Um, okay... sorry I asked..."

"I am selfish," Alicia said clearly. She looked to Rufus, then to each of her sisters in turn. "I do want everything. I want and need Silmeria, as well as Rufus, and all of my sisters at my side. I failed in the past to save them all, and we were separated. Not just Rufus and I, but all of us. We were separated by our human hearts." She lowered her head, and then raised her chin confidently again. "But I am here to rectify my mistakes, and to bind our hearts together! You, Freya-- the goddess of happiness and fertility in love--you of all people should understand why we suffered!"

"A mortal lecturing a god?" Freya spat. "Never! What could you possibly hope to do?"

"Together, with the trinity of fate at my side, I shall create the future that we all wish for and... and become the Queen of Asgard!" Then, rather abruptly, her knees turned inward and she covered her blushing face with one hand meekly. "I mean," she said softly, "if that's okay with you, Rufus?"

"Uh... Sure thing?" Rufus replied, too confused at this point to really understand or argue.

"You're not supposed to propose!" Fortuna exclaimed, pointing her finger at Alicia accusingly. "You are ruining it all!"

"Sometimes you just have to whip a guy into shape," Leone chuckled, and gave her sister a nudge. "Come on, _Silmeria_. Why don't we bless our sister's happy union?"

"Of course, _Hrist_," Fortuna replied.

"So shalt Lenneth," Platina smiled.

"Not so fast, you three!" a voice shouted from behind them. They looked back to see that Frei had returned with the female Aesir guards, Sigrun and Svafa. "Lord Rufus is ours now, and we won't have you taking him away from us!"

"Looks like we'll be busy for a second," Leone grumbled.

Fortuna turned and aimed her bow at the girls behind them. "Don't worry about Alicia. If they are standing between her and Rufus, not even a goddess stands a chance!"

"Silence!" Freya demanded. "This is the end for you!"

- - -

Leone smirked as one of the Aesir girls, the brunette, called a sword to her hand and attacked her with it. She easily dodged the swipe. "Do you even know who it is you're dealing with?" she asked the girl, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Hrist," Svafa replied, "but I'll miss Lord Rufus too much if you take him away!"

"Calm down!" Leone replied as she rushed her with the sword again. So as not to harm her, Leone turned her halberd upside down and struck her with the dull side. She hit her right in the chest and pushed her up against the wall.

Svafa found herself pinned and wiggled her arms in vain. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"No, you are staying right there," Leone laughed, and then turned to look over her shoulder. "How's it going, girls?"

- - -

Fortuna shot her arrows at the blonde-haired Aesir girl. She was startled at how much she resembled Alicia. Was this some trick to try and confuse Rufus?

"Oh!" Sigrun squealed as an arrow whizzed past her. "Oh no!"

Fortuna sighed. "Do you even have a weapon?" she asked her in dismay.

Sigrun took in a deep breath as if she was trying not to cry. "I dropped it," she said. "But I--I'm still going to fight for Lord Rufus!"

"This is pathetic," Fortuna sighed. "Is everyone but me insane?" She strung another arrow and shot it, pinning the girl to a nearby wall by her sleeves. Sigrun struggled to free her arms from the wall, but she couldn't even rip her clothes, let alone pull out arrows from Silmeria's bow.

"How's it going, girls?" Leone asked her.

"Boring, I'd say," Fortuna replied.

- - -

Lenneth stood facing Frei. "Listen to me," she said. "You aren't being reasonable. The power of that relic is clouding your mind."

"Shut up, Lenneth!" Frei cried. She didn't hold a weapon in her hands, but she flew at Lenneth all the same, swinging her fists.

Lenneth quickly put her sword away and caught her. Instead of pushing her off, she held the girl in her arms. Frei did not pull away. "I don't want him to leave," she said, face hidden against Lenneth's breastplate. "Everything will be boring and dull again, and nothing will ever change. I'd rather go back to Jotunheim and live in the dark than stay here in Asgard without Lord Rufus!"

"Have you ever considered making changes on your own?" Lenneth said softly, pulling the girl away from her. "Rufus is not unique in that trait." Frei's eyes winded as Lenneth smiled at her. "You've made things fairly interesting today all by yourself, haven't you?"

"It--It's Loki's fault," Frei said, calming herself. She pulled away from Lenneth, who kept her hands on her shoulders. "Do you mean... I should change things?"

"Yes," Lenneth replied, and laughed softly. "You gods must learn to invite feeling and change into your hearts. Then you can create any sort of future that you desire."

"Okay," Frei agreed. "I think I understand now. I'm sorry. But..."

"What?" Lenneth asked her.

"Um," Frei replied, and her eyes drifted past Lenneth to where Freya and Alicia were. "Who is going to tell that to _her_?"

Lenneth turned, and what she saw made her cover her face with her hand before releasing a heavy groan. "Not me," she said.

- - -

Freya growled as she swung her legs at the sword-wielding mortal girl. It was bad enough when a valkyrie dared to defy her, but a _mortal_?

Alicia deflected her attacks with her blade and then swung it at her wildly, shouting loudly as she returned the blow. Freya narrowly avoided the attack by phasing behind her, but as she did, she could feel the wound where Levantine had hit her. She still had not fully recovered, and using magic is what set off the pain.

For that reason, instead of opting for an Ether Strike, she kicked Alicia in the back. The girl sprawled out on the floor in front of her with an angry growl. "I'll kill you!" she shouted, springing quickly back to her feet.

"You cannot kill an immortal!" Freya snarled back at her, spinning her legs in a flurry of dangerous blows. Her feet made solid contact with Alicia's blade four times in succession as she blocked the flurry of attacks, and finally the sword was wrested from her hands. "Ha!" she shouted as Alicia's sword flew across the room, believing that she had won. "What now, human wench?" she taunted her.

Alicia formed a fist with one hand, pulled her arm back, and then punched Freya in the face.

Freya shouted loudly in indignation as Alicia's hand made contact with her jaw. In a rage, she held her hands out and lunged at the girl like an animal, knocking her to the floor. They began to tear at each other's hair and scratch and bite and shout ungraceful noises at each other as they rolled around.

- - -

It took some effort to maintain focus with all of this going on around him, but Rufus pulled at the crystals binding him with all of his strength. If only he knew more godly magic, he could easily break them--but even if not, he should be able to, right?

Maybe not. They held fast. Freya was truly more powerful that he was without Gugnir. Maybe Gugnir's power...

He focused on the invisible door that only he could call into existence. It appeared and opened wide. There in the doorway stood the merged valkyrie goddess, standing with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. "What foolery is this?" she asked him in a harsh tone, glaring down at him.

"I could use a little help," Rufus replied. "Gungnir, please?" 

Valkyrie folded her arms over her chest and turned her nose up to him. "I don't know why I should hand it over," she argued against him. "The last time, you just threw me to another master as if you didn't care about me at all!"

"Please, I really don't have time to argue about this--"

"I want you to take better care of me!" she demanded. "And come to see me more often."

Rufus cried out in frustration. "Even my mind's representation of Gungnir is a crazy woman!" she shouted. That was it. He had really died, and this was all just his personal Hel. Alicia was going to be dangled in front of him for eternity while every other woman he had ever met in his life tortured him slowly and painfully.

"I'll allow you to use me just once more," she replied. "And if you mess up this time... never again!"

"I swear," Rufus agreed.

Valkyrie held Gungnir, and swung it over her head. She struck Freya's crystals with it, and both they and she dissipated into that all familiar cloud of resonating beads of light.

Rufus found himself freed, and stood, stretching to relieve the soreness all over his body. When he became aware of what was happening all around him again, he froze in that position with his hands over his head. Alicia and Freya were wrestling each other, while the valkyries had each subdued one of Frei's friends.

"Whoa, whoa!" he shouted, but no one answered him. What was going on? _Oh, the necklace!_ he thought at last. _Real smart, Rufus!_ He struggled at the clasp until it finally came free with a wonderful snapping noise.

"Okay, kids!" he called out loudly. "Could everybody just calm the Hel down?"

"Ah," Alicia looked up, realizing that she was straddled over Freya, about to thrash her head into the floor. She dropped it quickly, horrified. "I'm so sorry! I... I've gotten carried away, haven't I?"

"Aye," Freya replied, sliding from under the girl. "I... am not sure why I am fighting this battle."

"It's all because of this stupid gem!" Rufus answered, shaking the necklace in his hand. "Freya doesn't mean any harm, she really cares me as a friend, I know she does. She cares lot about each of you Valkyries too, and I know she'd be able to care about Alicia if you'd all just stop trying to beat the crap out of her. This thing has gone and made her crazy, that's all it is!"

"Why didn't it have any affect on us, then?" Leone replied. "The gem turns friends into lovers, right? So why aren't the three of us humping your leg?"

"Aha," Frei whimpered. "Apparently... if your heart yearns for another, then the magic is ineffective."

Lenneth laughed at that and turned to her sisters who were both shocked and sickened. "Oh my, secrets are out, aren't they?"

"The gem is just busted is all," Fortuna replied. "It's a piece of crap."

Leone stood with her. "I agree."

Lenneth smiled at Alicia. "And with _her _feelings amplified in such a manner, I'm surprised that any of us survived."

"Oh goodness," Alicia said meekly, standing up. "I said a bad word, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Rufus said, and reached out for her.

Forgetting all of the eyes currently on them, he took her into his arms, and she gladly reciprocated the action. She placed her hands snugly against him and closed her eyes as he enveloped her with warmth and affection that they had both longed so desperately to share. She listened to his heart pound so close to her ear.

"Don't let go of me so quickly this time," Alicia whispered, trying to keep her sisters from hearing. "It isn't as if we've got to save the world or anything." The thought hadn't crossed his mind. He brushed his hand over her soft hair and inhaled her scent.

Meanwhile, the valkyries released Sigrun and Svafa, who had calmed down considerably. Even after that, the public display of affection went on a for a moment until Lenneth cleared her throat and the two lovebirds quickly jumped away from each other, blushing to their ears.

"Platina!" Fortuna squealed in anger. "You ruined the big romantic moment!"

"Yeah," Leone added. "We have a bet concerning this, you know."

Lenneth chuckled. "I wanted to see if they would still jump, that is all."

Rufus scratched his head nervously, but his other hand reached out to hold Alicia's shoulder despite their embarrassment. "Yeah, well..." he sighed.

Freya interjected here. "Your bodies are back on Midgard, aren't they?" she asked them in a flat tone.

"Yes," Alicia replied. "Ours are, anyway."

"And Lenneth can use the valkyrie's vessel on Midgard," Freya added. "I suggest that you all hurry back. You too, Rufus."

"But Freya," Rufus asked, left speechless by her suggestion. "I thought--"

"I think that I can handle Asgard for a short while on my own, thank you very much," she said. "At least... until you're ready to take your queen."

Rufus turned red again. "Thanks, Freya."

"Just promise me that you will come back," Freya said. "Even if it isn't for years... come back someday... Lord Rufus."

"Take a vacation," Frei agreed. "Just don't forget us."

Rufus nodded confidently. "I most definitely won't!" he promised. "I'll come back for sure. We'll all come back."

Lenneth looked up at the Water Mirror. "This should take us home quickly, shouldn't it?"

"Yes," Freya replied. She waved her hands in a dismissing motion. "Go on. Your spectacle of human sentiment is making me sick again."

Rufus laughed. He and Alicia walked to the mirror, followed by Lenneth, Leone, and Fortuna. The five of them stood, and looked back at the goddesses one more time. Freya nodded, while Frei, Sigrun, and Svafa waved their hands. "Good luck on your journey," Freya wished them. "May we meet again soon."

"We will," Lenneth replied.

The power of the water mirror enveloped them. Two together and then one by one, they stepped through it.

- - -

_So where are we going?_ Rufus asked, as they were transported away.

_Home!_ Alicia replied. _Where else?_


	22. Ending

**Chapter 22: Ending**

_We are always together._

Several hours had passed in the basement of Leonard--Lezard Valeth, rather. Arngrim groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Their sleeping beauties were still sleeping, no sign of anything at all, good or bad.

Lezard had gone out to get some food for them some time ago. Arngrim found it incredibly surreal to be chumming around with a former threat to the very fabric of existence, but he seemed like an okay guy, now. He wasn't the type to question these things. If he ever found himself reincarnated, he doubted he'd give a crap what he'd done in his past lives.

The doorway at the top of the stairs opened with a creak and Lezard reappeared. He stepped inside with his arms loaded with food and drinks. "Oh, folly!" he shouted as three glass bottles fell out of his armload and clinked on the stairs below him. They didn't crack, but they began to roll down the steps making an awful racket.

"Whoa," Armgrim laughed as he stood. It wasn't that he cared to help the smarmy mage, but those bottles looked like vintage wine, and he wasn't about to let good booze go to waste. He picked them up and then helped Lezard to set everything down safely on the floor before inspecting them. "This looks like good stuff you got," he said, giving the mage a slap on the back that nearly sent him flying across the room.

"I also bought cheap ale in case that was too rich for your tastes," Lezard replied, lifting a jug.

"No kiddin?" Arngrim answered and took the jug from him. He popped the cork out and sniffed it. It was exactly the kind that he liked. "Good work, man!" he commended the mage. Lezard grinned awkwardly, bracing himself for another slap. Arngrim laughed. "You know, I hadn't expected you to be so considerate."

"I haven't done this all for free exactly," Lezard said, allowing the sickly green light emitting from the tubes containing the three ladies to glint off of his glasses. "I've bought enough ale and food even for you, my large new friend, in hopes that you might tell me everything about the situation that these ladies are in, your status as an einherjar, and how you came across that item in your pack."

Arngrim stiffened up, trying to hide his surprise. The orb was still safely in his backpack, but the mage's interest in it worried him. "How did you know about it?"

"Oh, I haven't taken a look," he said with a shrug. "But I can feel its presence quite strongly. The Dragon Orb, I assume? Oh, I wouldn't want to tinker with such a thing--well, more accurately--I would like to, but I am wise enough _not_ to. Bringing Midgard to ruin would certainly be a very bad idea."

"Well," Arngrim groaned as he slouched to sit on the stairs behind him. Lezard followed his lead by finding a chair. "First thing's first. Let's get drunk."

"I'm not in disagreement," Lezard replied. "But how will this help?"

"I can't even think of where to start," Arngrim explained. "I'll remember things better if I'm drunk, and it'll probably make more sense to you if _you're_ drunk."

"A sound argument," Lezard agreed, and uncorked a bottle of wine. He poured it delicately into a glass while Arngrim began to chug.

Though Lezard's pace was much slower than Arngrim's, his resistance to alcohol was also much weaker. They were neck in neck on the road to getting plastered when Arngrim began his tale. "So, where to start off? Let's see... twenty-some-odd years ago, I was working as a mercenary, when one day this hot light warrior offers me a pretty lucrative position working as her dog."

"That sounds quite lucrative indeed!" Lezard chuckled, a _hic!_ coming out at the end.

"Yeeeah," Arngrim answered. "So we go treasure hunting, and we run across this cute girl and her team. Turns out she's a princess on the run because she's sharing her body with a valkyrie who has managed to piss off Odin as well as the king of Dipan."

"Oh?" Lezard gasped, leaning over in the upmost interest. "Which valkyrie was it?" .

"Silmeria," he replied, and looked up at him. "You know their names?"

"It is common knowledge for anyone who studies the gods," Lezard explained in a haughty tone. "Silmeria is the youngest, and is rumored to be the kindest of the three."

"Ehhh..." Arngrim mumbled as his eyes grazed the room, falling on Fortuna. "I'm not so sure about that..."

"They're only impressions made by humans," Lezard replied. "So, this is quite interesting! You were recruited by a renegade valkyrie? Is that why you walk Midgard now?"

"Hey, lemme finish the story!" he complained, waving his hand drunkenly at Lezard. "Okay. So... oh yeah, we ran into the princess and Silmeria, and she was trying to find the Dragon Orb so that she could fight Odin and save Dipan or, er... something like that. Me an' the boss decided that there would be treasure around the Orb, so we traveled around the whole frikkin' continent looking for this piece of junk with them. After months of searching, we finally found the damned thing."

Lezard listened attentively. "And then what happened?"

"Turns out my boss was really Hrist valkyrie in disguise the whole time!" Arngrim laughed uproariously. "Ha ha! So--she _kills_ me!"

"Aha!" Lezard laughed, chuckling along with Arngrim. "Oh ho ho, that's quite good!"

"I know, right?" Arngrim went on, slapping his leg. "And the funny thing is, I figure it doesn't even matter! Being a valkyrie's dog is an even _more_ lucrative job, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Lezard replied, and then sighed like a dreamy school girl. "I would agree! Ah... to serve a valkyrie, how fine that would be!"

"I ended up fighting _against_ the princess and Silmeria. Hrist took the Dragon Orb and destroyed Dipan. In the process, we even captured Brahms, Lord of the Undead, and delivered him to Odin. Hrist was pretty sure that with all of this done, Odin would set Midgard back to right again. But..."

"But?" Lezard prompted him. "Odin's reputation in this city is quite good, but in the western lands, they love him not nearly as much..."

"Odin was gonna let us all die," Arngrim replied. "But--and here's the good part--the princess and her stupid half-elf companion found a way into Yggdrassil. They were going to become gods there--or something like that. They weren't able to do it--but they did manage to distract Odin long enough that another guy stepped in and defeated him. This mage just shows up out of nowhere and kidnaps Odin, ain't that a riot?"

"A mage?" Lezard answered, suddenly more interested than ever. "A human mage? Really?"

"Err..." Arngrim answered cautiously. "A human man, more or less... he wasn't from our world, though. After I found myself totally humbled by the little princess, Hrist and I joined up with the her again and chased afterthis mage. He'd defeated Odin, which was pretty good, but it wasn't anything that he did for the sake of Midgard. We discovered in the end that he had come to our world from the future, and used his knowledge about what was going to happen to grab the power of the gods--changed time altogether in the process."

Lezard set his glass on the surface of a nearby work table and then gripped the edge of it. Arngrim looked up to find him staring ahead of himself, concentrating deeply. "I think that I may know the motives behind his actions," he replied.

"Eh?" Arngrim grunted inquisitively. "And how would you know that?"

"His name is Lezard Valeth, isn't it?" Lezard replied. "Yes, I know."

"If you know," Arngrim asked him, "then why do you have me sitting here telling you about it?"

"Because I," Lezard began loudly, then quieted down. "I always had dreams about a magician who defeated Odin somehow and then saved the world. He a brilliant hero who used his intellect to overcome what he might lack in brawn. I always assumed that he was just a figment of my imagination, something I came up with in my boredom as a child. I even took this name because I believed that I had invented it."

"Sorry pal," Arngrim chuckled. "He and you are one and the same. Well... I _think_ so." He looked up at the ceiling as his head began to hurt. If Lezard was from the future, then couldn't this Lezard be one who hadn't become that Lezard yet? "Ask me again when I'm sober," he sighed. "Better yet--ask Alicia. She's got all this stuff figured out."

"There was a woman in my dream as well," he explained, hardly listening to Arngrim. "She was Lenneth Valkyrie, and Lezard saved her from the wicked king Odin! She became his wife out of gratitude, and they spawned many children!"

Arngrim snorted and then broke out into an obnoxious guffaw again. "Haha!" he laughed. "No, that part you totally made up yourself!"

Lezard blew a breath of air through his nose sharply. "Oh, bother," he said. "I thought that she was based on Platina, because I've always had a massive infatuation with her." Then, obviously under the influence of alcohol, he laid his head down on the table. "Ah, she was so beautiful!" he sighed, rubbing his face against the wooden surface.

"Alright," Arngrim groaned and snatched the bottle away from Lezard. "No more for you. Look. The fact is, you were reincarnated. I don't know if you'll believe any of this once your sober, but it's all true. You captured Lenneth against her will and we had to beat you to death to get her back! Alicia died in the process, along with all three valkyries. That's why Alicia, Hrist, and Silmeria are in those tubes over there, trying to go and find Lenneth, you understand?"

"Ah, of course," Lezard answered in a breathy voice. Then Arngrim heard a loud snore. The little punk had fallen completely asleep.

- - -

A short while later, Arngrim had also fallen victim to lethargy. He awoke to the sound of an explosion and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by strange white smoke. He jumped to his feet, coughing and swinging his arms to clear it away. "What the Hel?" he said loudly.

"Sorry, sorry!" he heard Lezard cough as he scurried up the steps to open the door and let the fumes out. Arngrim felt dizzy for a moment, but it passed. He was relieved to find that it was not the result of a fire, since the girls could not be easily moved at the present time.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked wildly as his eyes stopped itching and he was able to see what laid around him. The once clear table that Lezard had fallen asleep on was now piled high with burners and swirling glass tubes.

"That was merely a minor side effect of my successful experiment, nothing more," Lezard replied.

Arngrim groaned. "Stop with the science, already. We're supposed to be watching the girls."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I discovered that there is something I can do to set everything to right," he replied. "I simply must complete this task before Platina--before Lenneth Valkyrie arrives!"

"I do _not_ like the sound of this," Arngrim grumbled. "Come on, fess up. What are you doing?"

"Something..." Lezard began, and then started over to use the proper tone. He adjusted his glassed and his eyes lit up with blinding determination. "Something **heroic**!" he proclaimed proudly, raising his fists.

"Heroic, eh?" Arngrim answered. He decided to let this go for now and began to look around the room. Something else was out of place. "Hey, you little creep!" he shouted as he saw that the girls' things were moved from where they had left them. "You went through their stuff, didn't you?"

"Just a little," Lezard replied. "I found a powerful magic feather!"

"Hey, _found_ and _stole_ aren't the same!" Arngrim growled. "That ain't yours! Give it back!"

"I'm sorry," Lezard chuckled, "but I've already just integrated it into the most amazing potion! And besides, it isn't as if I took out their panties or anything. Well... I put them back, that's the important thing."

Arngrim slapped his face. "Leone is going to flay me," he groaned. "Do you know the crap those girls went through to get that feather?"

Lezard laughed softly. "Oh, fear not, my friend!"

"Bah!" shouted Arngrim. "_Who's your friend?!_"

"Everything has been prepared," he said with a sly grin. "And-- oh, look!" Arngrim raised his head to glance back at the capsules. The girls inside were beginning to stir slightly. "They are coming around!"

"Are you sure they're okay?" Arngrim asked in growing concern.

"Yes, yes, of course," Lezard spoke softly with a knowing nod as he went to monitor the chambers.

Suddenly there was a flash of light just behind Arngrim. He shouted in frustration more than surprise, very sure that this was another of Lezard's experiments going off. Instead, he was startled to find Rufus standing there in the wake of the flash, craning his head all around as if he had no idea where he was. By his side was a woman with long silver hair like that of the valkyrie he and the others had freed from Lezard's grasp, but she wore normal traveler's clothes like her sisters did.

"Well hey there your highness," he chuckled at Rufus. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd be joining this crazy party we're having."

Rufus returned the greeting with a look of chagrin. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe my luck," he said. Then he turned to the woman beside him. "Lenneth, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at herself. "This vessel is quite comfortable. There is no discernable difference between it and my former self that I can detect."

"Good deal," Rufus replied, and looked once again at his surroundings. "Just... where the Hel are we?"

"_Platina_!" Lezard shouted in glee and came running to greet them. He stopped just short of the two newcomers, giving absolutely no regard to the crown-wearing, pointy-eared man who was standing next to the object of his admiration. "I am so relieved that you are safe!"

"Leonard," Lenneth said, blinking.

Rufus was absolutely horrified, his mouth gaping open. "W-what the--!! That's _Lezard_!"

"Eh," Arngrim replied with a shrug. "Settle down, greenie. He's _marginally_ okay. Just go deal with your girlfriend, why don't you?" To that he added a heavy slap on the back, sending Rufus in the correct direction.

"Oh, right! _Alicia!_" Rufus cried out in alarm, all at once realizing that she and her sisters were encapsulated at the back of the room. He ran to them and saw that they were still sleeping, only stirring slightly. He craned his neck back to the others. "What the Hel did you do to them?"

"Might want to watch out, there," Lezard suggested, just as the capsule flipped open. The top of it rose up, smacking Rufus square in the back of his head.

"Ah-owch!" he cried. This was followed by a shrill giggle from Alicia as she leapt out of the capsule, straight at Rufus, fully expecting him to catch her. After making another pathetic, agonized noise, Rufus found himself face-down on the floor with a small but surprisingly heavy young lady sitting ungracefully on his back. "Seems like you're fine," he grumbled and coughed spastically. "Um... I can't breathe..."

"Oh!" Alicia exclaimed, and promptly removed her weight from him.

Rufus rolled over and saw a hand extended to him. His eyes followed the arm it was connected to and found that its owner was Fortuna. She gave him a grin and winked. "Looks like she just can't wait for that honeymoon," she laughed. "Come on!"

Rufus sighed in embarrassment and took her hand. She helped him to stand and Alicia quickly claimed her place nearest to him. Rufus glanced around and found that Leone had emerged as well. She had opted to skip harassing him in favor of pestering Arngrim.

"All of these empty bottles," she grumbled as she approached him. "Did you do nothing but drink and stuff your face while we were gone?"

"What the Hel else was I supposed to do?" he retorted, and held up an uncorked bottle to distract her with. "Look, I saved you some!"

"Oh," Leone responded sweetly, taking the expensive wine. "In that case, I forgive you."

Rufus, Fortuna, and Alicia rejoined the rest. "Excuse me a minute," Rufus groaned. "Am I crazy or are you guys hanging out with _Lezard _like it's no big deal?"

"This Lezard is different!" Alicia insisted. "He's not evil or anything, I promise."

Rufus took a look around the laboratory. There were creepy fixtures and experiments everywhere. Then he looked at Lezard himself and found him drooling over Lenneth, who seemed fairly uninterested. "Are you _sure_?" he asked her. "You do remember that he's the guy who killed you all in the first place right? You aren't missing that part, are you?"

"I'm certain!" Alicia replied, growing annoyed. She tugged on his arm. "I never knew until after I regained my memories, but this new Lezard grew up in town along with the rest of us." She smiled excitedly. "We've also met Dallas and Brahms and Dylan! I want to introduce you to all of them!"

"Ah," Rufus answered, sounding positively overwhelmed as he scratched his head. "I'll just take your word for it..."

Meanwhile, Lezard was speaking with Lenneth. "Platina," he said, much calmer now that before. "Such a shame. I had hoped to see you in your valkyrie form."

"So," Lenneth replied. "You remember, then?"

"Vaguely," he replied with a slow, regretful nod. "Arngrim has helped to clarify my true memories and sort them from fantasy," he went on. "And also... I learned from your sisters of Lucian's demise. I am ashamed to give you my condolences so late, but..."

"It is is all right, Leonard," she said. "I have finally learned to live again."

"Ah," he replied and pushed his glasses up onto the ridge of his nose nervously. "I," he began again. "This is difficult for me to say--"

Lenneth exhaled a breath in slight frustration, trying not to let it show. "If you are trying to confess your love, then I am quite sorry, but I am not interested."

"Oh yes, I know that," Lezard replied with a heavy sigh. "Nevertheless, I do love you... and I wanted to say that I accept your undying love of Lucian. He was... a good person."

"You never thought that he was very smart," she answered.

"On the contrary," he explained, "I was jealous of how you and my mother both were so impressed by his ability to learn quickly, though his family had no education. I was reading ten times his level, but so what? I had nothing else to do with my time and a mother who was a brilliant magician... I had no other merits."

"Lezard," Lenneth replied. "That is not true. I think that you are a very handsome and talented, and I know that your persistence and willpower are unmatched. Unfortunately, I am enamored by the simple ways of life back in Coriander. Would you not be bored there, unable to extend your wings as far as you like?"

"Bored?" he sighed. "Never with you... but let me speak no more of this." He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "I have learned after all of this that to love is to want only true happiness for another person. I know that there is but one man who would give you such happiness, and so... I have prepared this concoction."

Lenneth's eyes widened as he held up a vial containing a liquid which glowed vibrantly with the same ivory shimmer of the fire bird's feather. "What... what are you saying? This is nonsense... Lucian is dead!"

"Hey, that looks like our feather!" Fortuna exclaimed, pointing wildly.

"What did you do to it, you creep?" Leone added. Both of these objections went unheard.

"Yes," Lezard replied to Lenneth, "but because of his love for you, his soul has surely been attached to this mortal coil, waiting for you either to join him... or let him go. Such is the nature of a human soul. I had hoped that you you be able to move on from your love of him and turn to me, but now I know... even if you love another, it shall not be me. I have been thinking on this very deeply. Allow me to give you this gift, and allow the errors of my past life to be forgiven."

"That I will," Lenneth replied. "I thank you... from the bottom of my heart, Leonard. _Lezard_."

"Aha," Lezard grinned and hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses. He turned and looked at each of the others present in embarrassment, a pale blush on his cheeks. "Well okay, allow me to show you how this works. We don't have a body present, so all we have to do is whip up a nice homunculus. I can make him look like anyone, if you'd rather not go with the dumb blonde jock look."

Lenneth's expression flattened. "Lezard," she scolded.

Lezard sighed and raised his hands in the air innocently. "Ah, in fact we could make him look just like you! Then I wouldn't be nearly as sickened!"

"_Lezard_," Fortuna groaned, "We appreciate your help and all... but couldn't we just materialize him?"

"Well yes," Lezard answered in disappointment, "but that's so boring..."

"Yes!" Alicia chimed. "Fortuna and I can use our powers to materialize a form for him from his sword--then Platina, you can use the potion to summon his soul back!"

"A brilliant student as always," Lezard commended her.

"Let's do it, Platina!" Fortuna said.

Lenneth grasped Lucian's sword firmly in her hands. Her smile faded away from her face. She looked at each of them in turn. Though her sisters and Lezard looked confused at her hesitation, Rufus returned her glance with understanding. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I don't believe that it will work," she said.

Lezard's eyebrows furrowed. "I promise that my spell is very accurate," he said. "Go on ahead!"

Lenneth shook her head. "No, I believe you," she said. "It's just that... I've already let go of Lucian's soul. It's true that he will always be with me. In fact... I'm sure that the two of us will meet again in another life. I will always carry this sword, but... I doubt that Silmeria could pull a spirit from it. I have already wished for Lucian's soul to be reincarnated into a happy life." She looked up at Rufus. "I'll just have to locate him and watch over him just as Rufus has for each of us."

Rufus laughed embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't do anything like that," he said modestly. "It was all a lucky accident."

"Hey, I helped," Arngrim interjected.

"Yeah, you helped a big lot, you lunkhead," Leone grumbled.

Arngrim grinned. "Oh come on, you know you missed me."

"Uhg..."

"Well, there's plenty of booze left!" Arngrim announced loudly. "I say we all have ourselves a celebration!"

"Sure, but not down here," Rufus answered. "Let's go out into the sun, how about it?"

The others agreed with that notion and followed Arngrim outside.

- - -

It was in the afternoon by the time that they emerged. The sun was still up, bright and warm.

Lezard brushed past Rufus, startling him immensely, and raised his hand for everyone to follow. "I know just the place!" he announced. "Follow me!"

"Is it a pub?" Arngrim asked hopefully, but there was no answer.

"I still feel incredibly uneasy about this," Rufus sighed. A smile from Alicia was enough to keep his worries at bay, however.

Lezard led them to a wide open space, a place filled with grass and trees which existed even in the center of the city. "Here we are," he said. "My favorite studying spot... at least, when Dallas and Mystina aren't around."

"Wonderful!" Alicia laughed, and began to pull Fortuna into the center.

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be frolicking with!" Fortuna complained as Alicia tripped and they both fell in a pile. Rufus, Leone, and Platina laughed as Lezard and Arngrim began to fill up mugs and glasses.

"Booze and wine for everybody!" Arngrim announced. "Come on, you know you need one after a day like today!"

"You don't even know, buddy," Rufus groaned, and took his.

"Hey, you might wanna take that off," Arngrim said, glancing up at Rufus, pointing at something on him.

"Huh?" Rufus asked in confusion. He looked at his clothing and saw nothing out of place.

"That dog collar Freya put on you," Arngrim replied. "You might want to take it off." Then he chuckled, pleased with the dead pan execution of his joke.

"Oh ha ha," Rufus laughed sarcastically. "Like you've got anything on me."

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," he replied. "I'm a self-made man."

"Arngrim!" Leone scolded, holding up a cup impatiently. "Stop screwing around and pour me a glass!"

"Yes, boss."

Once discovering Rufus's status, Lezard had nothing but questions for him. Rufus spoke to him hesitantly, but slowly a sense of security was formed and he loosened up. The differences between this Lezard and the old one became apparent, and the similarities were acceptable ones.

Lenneth watched over her youngest sisters carefully as they joked and played with each other in the field like a couple of children. Leone berated Arngrim over the entirely useless loss of their feather, but eventually forgave him.

Their gathering lasted into the evening. When the booze had run dry and the sun was about to set. it was Arngrim who stood first and suggested an end to the day. "So," he said. "Where are we shoving off to?"

"Good question," Rufus replied. "There isn't really much to be done, is there? The world is safe, we're all together, what else is there to do?"

"I've got an idea," Alicia said as she rose from the grass and joined Rufus. "I've been thinking about this ever since I regained my memories."

"Well go on," Rufus teased, waving his hand impatiently. "Tell us what it is."

"Why don't we take a tour of Midgard?" she suggested. "We can go back to every place we visited when we were searching for the Dragon Orb, just like old times."

"That sounds great!" Rufus agreed. "I'd really like to stretch my legs again."

"Eh," Arngrim grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not interested. I'm pretty bored with the same old haunts. The first thing I'm gonna do once we're outta here is go kill something big and scary."

"Sounds like a plan," Leone said.

"Hey, nobody invited you," Arngrim objected. "I'm a man who works alone!"

Leone put her hands on her hips and smirked. "And I'm a woman who works alone," she said. "We just _happened _to come up with the same idea."

Arngrim grumbled. "If I wasn't already dead, I'd kill myself..."

Lenneth folded her arms. "Now... you do know that I cannot accompany you, don't you? As the current valkyrie, I have einherjar to gather and demons to purify."

"And," Lezard added, "I have my service to the king, as well as my search for ultimate knowledge to attend to!"

"Aw," Alicia pouted, looking at them all. "None of you want to come along?"

Fortuna shrugged. "Yup, and three is a crowd."

"Not you too, Fortuna!" Alicia replied. "I guess I'll have to come up with a better idea... something that everyone will like."

"Not at all," Fortuna laughed. "I think you two deserve an uninterrupted vacation," she put her hand on her sister's head in a jokingly patronizing manner. "Besides... I have my own things to do. I want to find out more about Silmeria."

"Are you sure you don't simply want to find out more about dashing young pirates?" Leone teased.

Fortuna responded to this prodding famously by holding up a finger and winking. "More like impressionable young man servants who will bend to my every command!"

"Reincarnation is a bitch," Arngrim sighed and covered his face.

"So," Rufus said, slightly confused by all of this. "We're splitting up? What about all of that about staying together forever crap that I worked so hard over?"

"Come on," the heavy warrior groaned, looking through his fingers, which were still smacked against his face. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Fortuna put her hands on her hips in agreement with Arngrim. "Hey! Do you want some _alone time_ with Alicia or not?"

"We will be together again soon enough," Lenneth said with a smile. "The truth is that we are together always... even if we sometimes part ways."

Alicia gently took Rufus's hand. "We'll be fine on our own," she said.

"Well," Rufus answered with a grin. "If that's what you've all decided... then I guess I'm no one to argue against it. Let's meet up again soon though, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, and we wish you would shut up," Leone answered him, waving her hand. "Come on," she said to Arngrim as she turned away from them. "Let's go find a job."

"Yeah boss," he grumbled. He gave one glare back at Rufus over slumped shoulders. Rufus could only laugh. Pay back was a bitch, too. They watched as the two mercenaries disappeared into town.

When they were gone, Lenneth bowed respectfully. "A pleasure serving you, Lord Rufus," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I am off to find noble warriors suited to your cause."

"Don't work too hard," Rufus chuckled softly.

Lezard's shoulders slumped and he fell very quiet. "Leaving so soon, are you?" he sighed. "And I didn't even get to do anything heroic..."

Lenneth smiled and reached out to hold his hands. "You are a hero in my heart," she replied. Lezard froze up as if some ice monster had hit him with Frigid Damsel. Lenneth leaned towards him and placed a tender kiss against his cheek. He melted all at once and slipped out of her hands like water.

"Ah..." he replied, unable to form words.

Lenneth smiled at his reaction and then at Rufus and Alicia. "I think that I shall visit Coriander as well," she said. "Perhaps I will run into you there?"

"Fate seems to work that way," Alicia laughed. "Good luck, Platina."

"Good luck to you two as well." With that, Platina turned to leave in another direction, choosing to take a path different from that of Arngrim and Leone.

Lezard watched her leave, and it wasn't until quite a while after she had disappeared from sight that he regained the ability to speak. "Your compassionate words honor me, and I am sure that we shall meet again, fair maiden!" he sputtered all at one, then his face fell into a horrible frown. "Dammit, she's already gone..."

"Good luck with that one, buddy," Rufus laughed.

"I'll be returning to my laboratory now," he sighed, making excuses to leave now that Lenneth was gone. "It needs a good deal of cleaning up!" With that said, he all but disappeared, scurrying away.

Rufus sighed and looked to Alicia. "Do you think that guy has a chance?"

"A chance, yes," Alicia agreed. "Although I'll admit... I am not sure how large that chance is..."

Finally, only Fortuna was left. All the while, she had been unusually quiet and watching them. "Well," she began. "This feels weird, but... I'd best be off as well."

Alicia responded to this with shock, even though it had already been decided. She left Rufus's side for a moment to give her sister a hug. "Fortuna," she said. "You really don't _have_ to leave..."

"Don't worry about it," Fortuna replied, holding Alicia tightly. After a tender moment, she let go. It was okay to let go.

She turned to Rufus next. "Hey, you," she said, and stepped up to him.

"Eh?" Rufus blinked, leaning back as Fortuna intruded into his personal space.

"You take care of her," she said threateningly, then abruptly switched to a grin so sweet that it was frightening. "If you don't, then I'll come after you."

"Yeah, got it," Rufus replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Fortuna winked at Alicia and gave a wave. "Bye for now!" she said. "Have fun with Arectaris, here. I _know_ you will."

Alicia watched sadly as the last of her sisters turned to leave. Fortuna took yet another path. Their family spread out in all directions, sure to converge again in some other place and time.

"Are you okay?" Rufus asked, squeezing her hand.

Alicia looked up to find his face painted with touching concern. She smiled for him. "Yeah, I am," she said. "For the first time, I think I'm really, honestly, okay on my own."

"I'm glad to hear it," he answered with a grin. She watched his face light up with color. "So, where to?"

"Anywhere," Alicia replied with a giggle. "But first..." Rufus watched, somewhat confused, as she cupped her hands and held them out to him. Her expression suddenly became very serious and stern. "My ring!" she demanded. "Hand it over, okay?"

Rufus jumped at her suggestion, remembering something. "Damn it!" he hissed. "I forgot! There was something that I meant to do before everyone left!"

Alicia smiled coyly. "It's no big surprise to anyone," she laughed softly, looking down for just a moment before returning her eyes to him. "So... any time is special enough." She bounced on her heels, raising her cupped hands higher. "Come on, hand it over!"

"Not like that," he laughed as he removed the ring from his own finger, then grabbed her hands. "Don't be silly. Come here."

Alicia felt a wonderful warmth rise in her body and knew that her face must be horribly red as he took her left hand tenderly and pulled her towards him. He gently slid the ring of black metal with its blood red gem over her ring finger--not the most feminine or beautiful ring, but the only one that she would accept.

She took her hand back and looked at it for a moment. "It's still too big," she said.

"Yeah, but it looks just right to me," he replied. "Just.. try not to drop it this time, all right?"

"I'm not going to drop it!" Alicia answered, getting far too defensive. Rufus was prompted into laughter. She watched him laugh and smile contentedly until he quieted down, bashfully aware of her eyes on him. "You know," she said, "you still haven't asked me..."

"Yeah, I guess I can't do anything right," he replied, stretching and bouncing uncomfortably as if warming up for something strenuous. "Alicia," he began slowly, despite the fact that he already had her full attention. "Would you... after we travel the world until we get tired I mean... would you come back to Asgard with me? And be my queen I guess..."

Alicia smiled. "I can be anyone's queen," she said, then her voice hushed in embarrassment, "but I can only be your _wife_."

Rufus took that as a yes. "Okay then!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head again. This exercise required him to loosen up after wards as well, it would seem. "That's a deal!"

He reached out to place his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled her close to him again. He lowered his face to be even with hers, then pressed his lips gently against her forehead. Alicia smiled at his modest behavior. As he tried to pull away, she held him still and kissed his mouth with tender affection.

- - -

Nearer to them than either would have ever guessed, a leafy green tree rustled subtly, though there was no wind to brush through it. Three young women sat in the branches, hidden by its lusciously thick foliage.

"Fifty OTH," Fortuna said, extending her hand, palm flat, to Leone. "Pay up."

"Oh, all right," Leone gave in and tossed a handful of coins to her younger sibling, who smirked proudly in triumph as she caught them all with dextrous grace. "You won fair and square," Leone admitted.

Platina laughed softly to herself. "That was a sound bet if I've ever heard one," she replied. They watched as Rufus and Alicia smiled at each other and then began to walk away from the common grounds where their celebration had come to an end, hand in hand. Their journey would begin as the sun set over the city. "So, are the three of us really to part here?" Platina asked, turning to her sisters.

"I think it's best," Leone said. "Branch out a little. See new places, new people, all that."

"A brilliant idea," Fortuna commended her. "They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

- - -

The sun set and night fell over the land surrounding Crell Monferainge. Here, Alicia was amused to be reminded of the fact that her original journey had begun in the same place as she fled a secluded castle in this very region. Silmeria's remorseful thanks in her mind, she had pressed on alone in spite of her fear and her weariness. But tonight, the only pain that she felt was in her cheeks from smiling and her stomach from laughing too hard as Rufus retold in his comical way the many trials of Platina's visit to Asgard.

She held his hand as they traveled through the night, assured in the thought that the future she had always wanted was firmly within her grasp.


End file.
